Dragonball Super rewritten from scratch!
by Hector F123
Summary: What the title says. I deployed my genius to reform DBS into a true masterpiece.
1. BOG Saga-Ep1: Dark Clouds

Planet Earth. It's been 5 years or so since Goku killed Kid Buu.

Ever since, the planet is a peaceful place where everybody

enjoys their life carefreely. And it shall remain such forever.

Nah, just kidding...

* * *

A new threat that will make all previous adventures of our

heroes seem like a walk in the park is about to present itself.

To understand the nature of this threat, let's travel a number

of light years away.

Right now, in outer space, two figures are hovering in the

vacuum, gazing at an unspecified planet. One of them is a

purple, anthropomorphic cat that looks like an egyptian god.

He is wearing blue, puffy pants and his upper body is naked.

The other one has blue skin and white, long hair in a crazy

hairstyle. He is wearing a crimson, one piece dress and a

black vest.

'So, this is the planet you intend to destroy, Lord Beerus?' the

blue skinned man asks the cat.

'Yes, Whiss,' Beerus answers. And, after a pause, he adds in

annoyance: 'Or should I call you Catherine Obvious?'

'Actually, it's Captain Obvious,' Whiss corrects his master and

chuckles in a gayish fashion.

'What?' Beerus widens his eyes. 'Are you sure it's not Catherine?

I have thought it's Catherine for centuries.'

'Well, you have been deluded for centuries, as it seems, my

lord,' Whiss giggles again.

Beerus snorts, rolls his eyes and proceeds to the destruction

of the planet. As he fires, from thousands of miles away, a

blast that turns the celestial body into cosmic dust in seconds,

Whiss, not really caring about billions of lives being lost before

his eyes, turns his head elsewhere and, in a 4th wall breaking

moment, says, 'Can you find what series the Catherine Obvious

joke was from?'

Then, he turns back to Beerus and asks, 'I don't understand

why you have to destroy planets from far away. We can pay

them a visit first so that I can enjoy some potentially interesting,

intergalactic cuisine.'

'We have been through this discussion, Whiss,' Beerus snorts

again. 'I prefer not descending to the mortal realm for no serious

reason. The less they see me, the higher regard they hold me in.'

'I don't think anyone holds you in high regard anymore, my lord,'

Whiss politely argues. 'I don't think anyone even remembers

you exist anymore. It's been so many millenia since you last

showed yourself that even Kais must have forgotten about

you by now.'

'Shut up. Let's return to our planet,' Beerus casually says and

the two deities vanish.

* * *

Planet Earth. The heroes we know so well from the long lived

DBZ series almost all are excited these days about the

upcoming big event: Gohan's and Videl's wedding.

And, of course, Chichi is the most excited of all. She has

wanted a grandchild for so long. She wouldn't even mind if it

was an out of wedlock child.

Right now, at the Sons' house, we can see Chichi groping

Gohan here and there. Her eldest son is standing in front

of a mirror, dressed in a typical groom outfit, blushed in

embarrassment about his mother touching him while she's

trying to make sure that every little detail about his

appearance is ok. She wants her son to look perfect on

this day.

'I'm so proud of you, honey,' she says, trying to hold back

her tears. 'It seems like yesterday that you were born. I

hope you and your future wife bless me with lots of

grandchildren soon.'

'Mom, we've been through this,' Gohan sighs. 'Neither

Videl nor I want any children yet. We plan to focus on our

careers for the time being.'

'Okay, okay, I respect that,' Chichi replies, even though her

laugh seems suspicious.

'Mom, may I stay alone with my brother for a while?' Goten,

the youngest son asks. 'I want to chat with my unmarried

brother for one last time. You know... in a few hours, he won't

be unmarried anymore...'

'Okay, whatever,' Chichi laughs in felicity and leaves the room.

Goten drops his body on the bed and looks at his brother. 'So,

how do I look?' Gohan asks, rotating around himself.

'May I ask you something, bro?' Goten ignores the question.

'Sure.'

'Now that you and Videl will get married, will you have...

sex?'

Gohan blushes and strokes the back of his head, laughing

awkwardly. 'Err... I guess,' he answers.

'This ain't fair,' Goten snorts in a cute fashion. 'I want to

have sex too.'

Next, his eyes bulge in the realization that what he just

said might be misunderstood. 'Err... not with Videl of

course, just with some random woman,' he tries a save.

Gohan laughs. 'Someday, you will find a girl you love and

you will live with her a romantic story like Videl and I. And,

then, you will have the most amazing sex that one can

have.'

'But I'm almost 13,' Goten protests. 'My teenage urges

have started taking over. I want to screw a woman NOW.

What if it's years till I fall in love?'

Gohan laughs again and kisses his brother's hair. 'Just

don't think about it,' he says. 'Focus on something else, such

as school or training, and love will come before you know it.'

'Thanks, bro. You helped me,' Goten lies (not sarcasm, he lies

just for the sake of politeness).

A few minutes later, his cellphone rings. It's Trunks. 'Hey, Goten.

Are you looking forward to Gohan's wedding?'

'I guess,' Goten sighs.

'What's wrong?' Trunks asks.

Goten tells him about his 'problem'. Trunks admits that he has

the same problem too. Being one year older than Goten, it's

only natural that he wants to get laid as well.

Finally, the older and more mischievous Trunks has an idea:

'How about we go to a brothel?'

'Now?' a surprised Goten asks.

'Why not?'

'The wedding ceremony will begin in less than one hour.'

'Let's not go to the boring wedding ceremony. We'll join

our friends and families at the post wedding party later.'

A smile is formed on Goten's lips. But... wait a minute.

'I don't have any money,' Goten remembers.

'Leave this to me,' Trunks comforts him.

* * *

Beerus and Whiss have returned to their planet, to their

palace. Right now, Beerus is sitting and lazily watching the

fishes swimming in the aquarium while Whiss is watching tv

at his crystal ball.

'So, is there anything else interesting in my schedule for

today?' the cat formed god asks, yawning.

'Well,' the angel starts noncchalantly, 'since you mentioned

it, today is the day the next Super Saiyan God is supposed

to appear, according to the prophecy the orcale fish made

long ago.'

'WHAT?' Beerus abruptly stands up, with his eyes bulged

in a gag fashion. 'Why didn't you remind me earlier?'

'You didn't ask,' Whiss shrugs and smiles stoically.

Beerus facepalms. 'Quit watching stupid cartoons and show

me who the most likely candidate is,' he says. 'If I'm not

mistaken, not many Saiyans are left alive since Freeza

destroyed their planet.'

The image in the crystal ball changes. Goku, as he was

when he first transformed into a Super Saiyan, is shown.

'Oh, I remember him,' Beerus comments. 'It's that Goku

guy who defeated Freeza about 15 years ago. He seems

a fun guy. Not that I will spare him or his planet if it comes

to that of course.'

'So, do you want us to go and meet him, sir?' Whiss asks

indifferently.

'Now!' Beerus impatiently snaps. He places his arm on the

angel's shoulder. Whiss soars at inconceivable speed, along

with his master.

* * *

Vegeta is training in the gravity room. With his upper body

naked, Vegeta is punching thin air. Sweat is dropping off

several parts of his body.

Trunks opens the door and enters. Shrugging off the gravity,

which would mean death for his mother or grandparents, the

14 year old boy greets his father: 'Hey, dad. Can you give me

some money? I want to go to a brothel to lose my virginity.'

'Go and take some from your mom,' Vegeta answers, remaining

focused on his training, as if Trunks said to him something totally

trivial!

As the boy leaves the room, Vegeta contemplates: 'I have to

surpass Kakarrot. Who knows what kind of training he's doing

right now.'

* * *

Goku is training on King Kai's planet, with the short deity lazily

watching him. Suddenly, Beerus and Whiss appear, seemingly

out of nowhere.

'Huh? Who are these weirdos? Do you know them, King Kai?'

the Saiyan innocently asks.

'No,' King Kai answers with a troubled expression, correcting

his black glasses in order to see the newcomers better. 'But I

have a bad feeling...'


	2. BOG Saga-Ep2: Meet the god of destrution

Who are those two? Even though King Kai has never seen

them, for some reason, he feels like he has known them

his whole life.

Goku gives them a curious look. 'So, who are you, freaks?'

he asks, meaning no ill will.

'GOKU,' King Kai cries. He prefers not to risk letting Goku

making those two angry with his rough manners. Because,

as we said at the end of the previous chapter, he has a

bad feeling. Something feels abnormal about the chi of

those guys. Especially the chi of that purple, sentient cat.

It feels like it's impossible to gauge properly. That violet

skinned humanoid might be a pushover for any of Freeza's

elite men or he might as well be as strong as... no, this is

ridiculous, obviously a mistaken estimation!

Beerus wears an evil smile, but just for a fraction of a moment,

which is not enough for Goku to notice. Then, he takes a step

forward, places his palm on his chest, bows and says politely,

'Allow me to introduce myself. I am Beerus, the god of

destruction.'

'THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION?' King Kai cries, terrified.

'Well, if he says so, he is,' Goku turns to King Kai, shrugging

innocently. 'We have no reason not to believe him.'

King Kai believes him as well. Not because he is naive like

Goku (he's not!), but because he can feel it in his heart. This

strange creature is the unsurpassable god of destruction

indeed! So he is not just a legend among Kais after all! He

exists!

* * *

Bulma is looking at herself in the mirror, preparing for Gohan's

wedding. This black, classy dress that lets her shoulders

exposed makes her hot. She might even steal the spotlight

from the bride!

Trunks enters. 'Hey,mom. I need some money to go to a

brothel with Goten to lose our virginities.' As if she heard the

most trivial thing in the world, without even turning to look at

him, Bulma fumbles in her pocket, takes out some money bills

and gives them to Trunks while she's applying lipgloss with

her other arm.

'Just make sure to be in time for the post wedding party,

honey,' she calls out as Trunks runs away in excitement.

* * *

'So, King Kai, what does that 'god of destruction' thingie

mean?' Goku asks.

King Kai corrects his glasses once more, more as a gesture

of panic than because they really needed to be corrected this

time, and begins: 'Goku, even among the universes deities,

there is hierarchy. Kamis are gods each of whom supervises

one planet. Kais are supervisors of one galaxy each. Kaioshins,

who are born of the tree of creation, are responsible for the

creation of life. But, since even us deities can remember

ourselves, there has been a rumor about the existence of a

creature which is above Kaioshins, both at ranking and powers.

A creature that does the opposite job of that of Kaioshins: he

destroys life!'

'He does WHAT?' Goku gasps in shock.

King Kai continues: 'For thousands of years, the only evidence

we had for the existence of the god of destruction were some

occasional planet explosions that we could not attribute to any

other cause than a superior being firing at them from far away

and then disappearing at super speed.'

Beerus chuckles, remembering all the planets he has destroyed

that way.

Goku steps forward and glares at the sentient cat. 'Hey, I don't

like that habit of yours. Taking lives is not cool.'

Beerus closes his eyes and shrugs. 'That's how it works, lad,'

he says. 'Kaioshins create life and I destroy the surplus population

of the universe. Creation and destruction. The universe requires

balance.'

'I don't care,' Goku yells emotionally. 'This is just wrong. If you

try it again, I'll have to stop you...'

'GOKU!' King Kai runs between them. 'Goku, listen. I know you

think you can handle anything with your great power, but not

this time. The power of a god of destruction is...'

'Spare me the lecture, King Kai' Goku extends his arm forward.

'You said the same things to me when I was about to go to

Namek to fight Freeza, but, in the end, I won.'

'Speaking of Freeza,' Beerus interrupts, making Kai yelp and

move away, 'I saw your fight against him. But I don't think

you could take him with the power you have now.'

'True,' Goku nods, still with a hostile expression.

'If I'm not mistaken, your hair was yellow when you beat

him,' Beerus scratches his chin. 'Could you show me that

transformation?'

Without answering, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan.

'This is the Super Saiyan form,' he explains haughtily.

'But it is not a Super Saiyan God,' Beerus sighs in

disappointment and turns to Whiss for confirmation.

The blue angel's silence confirms it.

'What is a Super Saiyan God?' Goku raises an eyebrow.

'Never mind,' Beerus answers, turning to Goku again.

'I want to see all your power. I want you to fight me for

real.'

'Huh? Are you sure?' Goku asks, believing that his full power

will be too much for the god to handle.

Beerus smiles, showing his teeth in a threatening way, and

nods. Goku starts yelling. First, his golden aura gets surrounded

by sparks. Then, his hair becomes rigid and start lengthening,

until it has turned into a golden mane.

'One more thing,' Goku says, taking a fighting stance, with his

voice heavier because of his SSJ3 form. 'I want you to promise

that, if I win, you will never destroy a planet again.'

'Okay, you have my word,' Beerus chuckles, knowing full well

that Goku is not even worthy of being called a pushover for a

god of destruction.

* * *

Trunks and Goten are waiting at the brothel's waiting hall.

The room's door opens and a beautiful, mediterranean type

woman in lingerie comes out.

'So, which of you cuties shall come first?' she asks in an

erotically low tone of voice.

'I'll go first,' Trunks cries right away. Drooling, he follows the

woman to the room.

'Well, I guess I have to wait here,' Goten sighs.

* * *

Transformed into Super Saiyan 3, with his power being

poured out of his body to its fullest extent, Goku rushes to

Beerus. Millimeters before his punch connects to the god's

face, he stops. 'Heh, see?' he tries to scare the god in order

to teach him a lesson. 'You didn't even see that coming!'

'No, it's not that,' Beerus says nonchalantly, arms behind

his back. 'I just knew that this punch was not worth

dodging!'

'Say what?' Goku cries. No! This demonic cat is obviously

trying to scare him. Goku wanted to give that bastard a last

chance to reform his ways after seeing the power of a Super

Saiyan 3 and realizing how outmatched he is. But he's so

stupid! So be it!

With a battle cry, Goku delivers a devastating punch to

Beeruses face. A punch that could cut a giant planet into

two! And yet, Beerus stays still as if nothing happened!

After a moment of shock, Goku produces one more battle

cry, angrier than the previous one, and starts showering

his adversary with a barrage of punches and kicks.

Goku deploys every ounce of concentration, every bit of

power, every piece of knowledge about martial arts he

acquired when his step grandfather taught him kung fu so

many years ago; he carefully selects his targets, hitting

Beerus in his weakest spots. Such a fighting brilliance, yet,

against Beerus, he seems like an infant sloppily slapping his

mother's thighs trying to get her attention while she's busy

talking on her cellphone!

Finally, Goku performs a backflip and lands opposite the

god. He's panting. 'So, this is not a god in name only like

Kaioshins,' he thinks. 'He's the real deal!'

'To think that such a weak fighter could be the legendary

Super Saiyan God,' Beerus sighs.

'WHAT?' Goku snaps. 'You call me weak? Attack me, NOW!

I'M DARING YOU!' The usually calm and jolly Saiyan is right

now no different from Vegeta, his proud and arrogant

frenemy.

'I'll counter attack when I feel like it,' Beerus further provokes

him, without losing his serene expression. 'I'll give you one

more free minute. Charge as much energy as you want and

attack me again.'

'Okay, you asked for it. KAA... MEEE... HAAA... MEEE...'

Goku charged his energy wave for one full minute. King Kai

is dumbfounded at the amount of power building up between

the Saiyan's hands. If he had had the time to charge such a

blast against Majin Buu, he'd have obliterated him for sure!

'... HAAAA...'

Beerus sits there and takes the whole blast. When visibility

is restored, one more shock awaits the virtuous Saiyan. The

god of destruction is still there, healthy as ever!

Goku feels exhausted. That last attack, on top of the draining

SSJ3 form, depleted his stamina. Next, everything goes dark.

Goku does not have the time to wonder whether he passed

out of exhaustion or because Beerus finally attacked and

knocked him out.

* * *

Planet of Kaioshins. East Kaioshin is fishing while Old Kaioshin

is trying to make Kibito interested in his collection of porn

magazines. The red skinned servant seems embarrassed.

Suddenly, Old Kai's expression changes. What is that chi he

felt?

'The... god of... destruction...' he whispers.

'What did you just say, sir?' Kibito asks, surprised.

'Come over here, now, young man,' he cries to East Kai.

'It's the greatest emergency in millenia. The god of destruction

is back!'

'What?' East Kai cries, running towards the senior.

'Are you serious, sir?' Kibito enquires. 'The god of destruction

is just a stupid legend.'

'No, he exists. I have met him in the past,' a stern Old Kai

further shocks his two companions. 'I thought we would never

have to deal with him again, but, unfortunately...'

He stops. He places his palm on his heart.

'Tell us the story, master,' East Kai says, trying to sound

comforting.

'He was the one who sealed me in that sword,' Old Kai begins.

'Thousands of years ago, before that Bibidi bastard created

Majin Buu, there was a monster even more horrible than the

pink blob: Beerus, the god of destruction. Back then, he would

often descend to the mortal realm and terrorize the residents

of the planets he opted to destroy. He would mingle with them,

give them false hope, make them believe that he would spare

them if they served him right. But, actually, once Beerus has

decided to destroy a planet, there is no changing his mind.

Over time, he got tired of terrorizing mortal creatures, who

were so far weaker than him. He started viewing his job as a

chore, just firing at planets from far away and disappearing.

He wanted a challenge to break his boredom. And then...'

Pause. 'And then what?' East Kai gasps like a child.

Old Kai continues: 'And then, on Saiyans' planet, the Super

Saiyan God appeared. That was the first time a creature

from the mortal realm could give the god of destruction a

run for his money. Even though Beerus won, he spared

his foe! For the first time in his life did he spare someone.

Not out of kindness of course. He just wanted to fight him

again. He knew that, if he killed him, he'd end up in

boredom again. Myself, I saw that as a chance to stop

Beerus. I...'

Old Kai's eyes become tearful. 'What did you do, master?'

Kibito asks, with genuine concern.

'I decided to utilize my potential releasing ability,' Old Kai

answers. 'I figured that, if I performed that ritual on the Super

Saiyan God, who was already so close to Beeruses power, he

might defeat him. However, Beerus found out about my plan.

True, he had wanted a challenge all his life, but, realizing that

a fighter far more powerful than him could be produced that

way, he decided not to take any chances. So, he sealed me

in that sword where I stayed for so many millenia.'

Old Kai sobs. 'So much of my life wasted in that prison. I was

a lad when I got sealed and an old freak when I got out. And

all that because of Beeruses fear of losing his position...'

East Kai gently touches his senior, trying to console him.

'We have to go to Earth and warn the fighters who defeated

Buu,' Kibito declares. 'They might be the only hope of the planet.

And a slim hope, that is!'

* * *

Goku has regained consciousness. 'Did those two scumbags

say where they'll go next?' he asks King Kai.

'They... they said something about continuing their

investigation on Earth,' King Kai answers hesitantly.

'GOSH, I have to warn the others,' Goku cries.

One the one hand, he shouldn't worry so much yet.

True, he was defeated by Beerus. But Earth still has

Goten and Trunks, who can produce the warrior of

justice, Gotenks, as well as Gohan. Both those warriors

are way stronger than Goku. But still, Goku has a

premonition that even those powers won't be

enough. And what is that Super Saiyan God anyway?


	3. BOG Saga-Ep3: The party going south

Gohan's and Videl's wedding is taking place outdoors in

countryside. The two youths are standing side by side, a

priest before them conducting the ceremony. A few meters

behind them, the guests are sitting in rows of chairs and

watching. From time to time, the delighted Gohan glances

at his wife. She's wearing a wedding dress that lets her

shoulders and arms exposed. She's so beautiful. Especially

now that she has let her hair grow long again, even longer

than before the 25th Budokai tournament. So much the better,

she also no longer ties her hair in pigtails. With that long, loose,

black mane, she's a goddess. Gohan feels he's the luckiest guy

in the world.

Between the guests, the ones that are obviously the most

touched by the moment are the bride's father, Mr Satan, and

the groom's mother Chichi, even though she's also a little

annoyed that Goku didn't remember to come after all, despite

she had threatened him. 'Oh, once I get my hands on this poor

excuse for a husband, he's in real trouble,' Chichi thinks.

Meanwhile, Bulma notices that the chair next to her is

empty. Huh? Where did Vegeta go?

The former prince of Saiyans has got up and gone to a

different spot of the countryside, just far enough to isolate

himself. We see him standing in his usual posture (arms

crossed), dressed in a formal outfit (tuxedo and bowtie) and

contemplating his training. How is he supposed to surpass

Kakarrot? Super Saiyan 3 does not seem to get him anywhere.

This form has serious drawbacks, it's a wrong way to go from

Super Saiyan 2, just like grade forms were a wrong way to go

from Super Saiyan 1. That's why Vegeta finally opted to not

even bother ever transforming this way, although he could

have unlocked this form by now if he really wanted to.

Instead, he decided to continue by doing a different kind of

training: trying to master Super Saiyan 2, like Kakarrot had

tried to master Super Saiyan 1. It seems he has made some

progress in that aspect, but still... he has a feeling he's doing

something wrong.

His thoughts are interrupted by Bulma: 'Hey, sweetie.'

He turns around and greets her in his usual, rude way.

'Come to watch the ceremony with me,' Bulma pleads

sweetly. 'It's wonderful... so emotional... you don't have

to think about your workout all the time.'

'Huh? How did you know I was thinking about that?' a

surprised Vegeta asks.

'Well, by now, I know you pretty well,' Bulma giggles. 'I may

not have the super powers you guys have, but I don't need

them in order to read your mind as if it's made of glass, Getes.'

'Hmf, this woman,' Vegeta turns his head and snorts, to his

wife's amusement.

The sweet moment between the two spouses is interrupted

by two persons that show up, seemingly out of nowhere,

with teleportation: East Kai and Kibito. 'Hey, guys,' Bulma

greets them, without the proper respect, seeing them more

as friends than as deities. Even Kibito is too worried to

admonish her for that at the moment.

The panicked Kai, lacking his usual earnestness, is trying to

warn them in a comical fashion while waving his arms:

'Earthlings... emergency... god of destruction... pant,

pant... showed up after millenia... pant... coming here...'

'Zip it, freak,' Vegeta snaps. Next, he sighs and places his

hand on the deity's head, in order to read his mind.

'I see,' he comments a few seconds later. 'So, a god who

is stronger than Kaioshins and supposedly indestructible

is coming here to threaten the Earth. What's the big deal?'

'Vegeta, it's serious,' East Kai insists, still panicked. 'You

know nothing about the god of destruction. But, myself,

I know that...'

'You know nothing!' Vegeta abruptly interrupts him with a

contemptuous chuckle. 'You Kaioshins shit your pants over

the most trivial things, which is why you are always afraid of

enemies whose legends outstrip their realities. Do you

remember the two guys we fought at Babidi's spaceship before

Dabura?'

'Puipui and Yakon?' East Kai asks.

'Well,' Vegeta continues, 'Freeza could easily turn those

two into his prison bitches. And, as far as I recall, Kaioshins

are superior to Freeza. And yet, at the sight of those

weaklings, you almost fainted.'

'But...' East Kai tries to say something before being

disrespectfully interrupted again by the Saiyan:

'Even if that Beerus guy is a whole lot stronger than Kaioshins,

I see no reason to worry. The moment he tries anything to

ruin the wedding of my rival's son, he's dead. Now either come

with us to enjoy the ceremony or scram.'

* * *

'And now, I pronounce you man and wife,' the priest concludes

the ceremony. 'You may kiss the bride.'

Gohan does so. A long, passionate kiss. Everybody is

cheering.

Suddenly, the cheerings stop. Two figures appeared above

the newlyweds, seemingly out of nowhere. Realizing the

abrupt silence, the two lovebirds break their kiss and look

above, at the two persons hovering. They're Beerus and

Whiss! As they land, Beerus is clapping slowly, with an

enigmatic smile.

'I'm glad to witness two lovely, young people beginning a

new, felicitous life,' he comments, Whiss not being able to

tell whether his master is sarcastic or not. Even though the

guests and the newlyweds are still surprised at the appearance

of those two unknown persons, Videl smiles. 'My husband and

I thank you for your kindness,' she says, bowing in a japanese

fashion.

Beeruses smile becomes kinda... creepy. 'Too bad,' he continues,

'that this new life shall end before it can begin, if I don't find

what I'm looking for on this planet.'

Some gasps of shock are heard among the guests. Gohan is

trying to decide whether to attack this guy or not. His chi

does not feel threatening, at least in amount. In the end, he

decides to make an attempt to cool off that mysterious, cat

formed, uninvited guest; this is the most important day of his

life and he does not want to ruin it unless there is no other

choice than conflict. He takes a step forward. 'You are welcome

to join the party, sir,' he says, trying to sound polite. 'This is

the happiest day of my and my wife's lives and we are willing

to share our joy with everyone.'

Beerus ponders it for a moment. He feels his servant's hand

on his shoulder. 'Lord Beerus, let's take a break and enjoy the

party,' Whiss suggests. 'It's been so long since I last tasted

the cuisine of a planet.'

'Fine,' Beerus finally agrees. Gohan sighs in relief. He does not

know who this guy is, but let's not further investigate it for the

time being; the important thing right now is that he did not

spoil the celebration.

* * *

Goten is still sitting at the brothel's waiting hall, waiting for

his besty to finish. Boyish screams of bliss are heard, coming

from the room. Those sounds stimulate Goten even more,

further inflating his already swollen crotch. Goku's younger

son crosses his legs, trying to feel more comfortable; the

thing in his pants has become so swollen that he feels it is

about to snap in half in the tiny space in his underwear.

'Come on, Trunks, get it over with. I can't wait for my turn,'

he murmurs, panting.

* * *

In the outdoor space where the post wedding party is taking

place, there are several tables with umbrellas over them.

Each table is surrounded with chairs and loaded with delicious

plates.

Vegeta is talking with Kaioshin and Kibito in private while he's

looking at Beerus, who is several meters away from them,

dancing on a dance floor, with Puar, Oolong, Marron (Krillin's

and Eighteen's daughter) and Tenshinhan standing around

him and watching his moves. The former three seem excited,

whereas Tenshinhan seems like he's bored and is there

only because he has nothing better to do.

'So, this clown is the supposed formidable god of destruction?'

Vegeta rhetorically asks, with a contemptuous expression

and his arms crossed.

'Vegeta, please, believe me. He is unbeatable,' East Kai

pleads. The Saiyan chuckles.

As for the rest of the guests, they have formed several

groups, each group being absorbed by different activities.

Eighteen is chatting with Chaozu, one of the very few males

she has ever met who do not drool over her, who can be

genuine male friends of hers. Master Roshi and Dr Briefs

(Bulma's father) are unsuccessfully trying to join the

conversation (for not so innocent reasons!), but Eighteen

threatens to beat them up if they don't 'get the hell outta

here'.

Somewhere else, the newlywed Videl has engaged into a

screaming match with her mother in law, Chichi. The reason?

Chichi wants to become a grandmother right away, whereas

Videl has made it clear to her that she does not want kids

yet. In the beginning, Gohan was between them, red of

embarrassment, but, finally, he decided to let the two women

argue themselves and he went to drink some wine.

At another group, we see Piccolo and Ox King (Chichi's father)

playing a game of chess, with Dende and Bulma watching.

At another table, three persons are sitting: Krillin, Mr Satan

and Good Buu. Krillin has developed a friendship with Videl's

father over the last years; he's come to realize that the MMA

champion may like showing off and being the center of attention,

but he's a pretty cool guy to hang out with (especially since

Goku is most of the time busy sparring with his frenemy,

Vegeta).

Whiss is gluttonously enjoying what the buffet has to offer

while Mrs Briefs (Bulma's mother) is unsuccessfully trying to

flirt with him.

Lastly, Yamcha is sitting somewhere alone and shuffling his

plate's contents with his fork. So, Gohan got married, huh?

Even the little Gohan, whom he has known since he was an

infant, found love before he did.

How did his life end up going nowhere? It seems like yesterday

that he was a lad living carefreely in the desert. How did he

become a middle aged man without realizing it? Where

exactly did he screw up in his relationship with his former

girlfriend, Bulma? Why did he let so much time pass with

meaningless, casual affairs after Bulma dumped him?

Yamcha sighs. Sometimes, he thinks of asking Shenron to

make him younger. But is it worth it? I mean, most likely, he'd

screw up his life again.

Meanwhile, Beerus has left the dancing floor and is heading to

the table where Buu, Krillin and Mister Satan are sitting. 'Mind

if I join you?' he asks.

'Not at all,' Krillin smiles and pats on a chair, thus beckoning

to the god to sit. 'I'm Krillin by the way.'

At that moment, Buu cheerfully claps for no apparent reason.

'Huh?' Beerus wonders in his head as he sits. 'Isn't this the

djinn Bibidi created about five thousand years ago? What is

it doing here? Oh, whatever...'

'As for me, I guess there is no need to introduce myself,'

Mr Satan brags, puffing his chest. 'I'm the world's most

famous hero. Normally, I don't give autographs so easily,

but, today, since my daughter got married and it's a special

occasion, I'll make an exception. Remind me to give you one

after the end of the party.'

Beerus rolls his eyes. He chats with them for a while, until

his eyes fall on a plate of pudding on the table. 'Hmm,

I have never tasted this viand,' he comments. 'I'd gladly

try a bite.'

He picks up a spoon, about to taste the delectable pudding.

However, at that moment, Buu pulls the dish away! 'No!

This pudding is Buu's,' he protests in a childlike fashion.

Huge mistake! Beerus stands up. His expression changes.

He gets surrounded by a purple aura of anger, shocking

his three companions. The next moment, everybody in

the party has become aware and turned their heads.

'That does it. You're in for it,' Beerus whispers. 'AND YOUR

WHOLE WORTHLESS PLANET WITH YOU!'


	4. BOG Saga-Ep4: Divine wrath

Everybody who can sense ki feels a demonic aura emitted by

Beeruses body. Fat Buu stands up and looks angrily at the

god of destruction. The djinn clenches his fists. Smoke comes

out of the pores in his head.

'Oh, no. Now that that stupid cat made Buu angry, he might

produce an evil Buu again,' Mr Satan cries.

'Drop it, Mark,' Krillin sighs. And, taking a more terrified

expression, he continues: 'The real danger right now is not

Buu. It's this purple guy...'

No sooner has Krillin uttered those words than Beerus has

grabbed Buu by the tentacle and started slamming him

repeatedly against the ground, alternating sides.

'Did you like the pudding, BITCH? HUH?' Beerus is yelling as

he tortures the helpless djinn.

Vegeta's eyes are bulged in desperation. And to think that

he used to see Majin Buu's chi as an ocean; it's not even a

puddle compared to that bottomless, demonic aura! He

falls on his knees. 'You were right,' he whispers to East

Kai. 'He'll kill us. He'll kill us all...'

East Kai smiles momentarily, feeling pleased that Vegeta

admitted he was right. The next moment, his expression

becomes serious. It seems this is it. Of course, he and Kibito

could escape with teleportation. But it doesn't seem right

to him to abandon everyone. So, after all this time, he'll go

to meet his old fellows, the Kaioshins killed by Bibidi's creation

so long ago...

Beerus has stopped slamming Buu. The djinn is lying on the

ground, full of black marks and unable to stand up. His clothes

are damaged. 'Buu... hates you...' he says weakly to Beerus.

The god of destruction crosses his arms behind his back, still

visibly angry, though. 'You didn't answer me. Did you like the

pudding?' he asks again.

'Chocolate,' Buu cries instead of answering and a colorful ray

is fired from his tentacle. The beam dissipates as soon as it

connects to Beerus, who still has his arms behind his back,

without transforming him into what Buu declared.

Everyone is further terrified. 'Heh? Did you really think that

stupid mage would work against the god of destruction?'

Beerus asks.

Next, his expression gets stern. Slowly, he raises his body

from the ground. 'TODAY IS YOUR DOOMSDAY, EARTHLINGS,'

his voice resonates.

'Oh, no, this is terrible,' Whiss cries, horrified. Some of the

guests turn to him, believing he's talking about what Beerus

is about to do. The next moment, though, Whiss looks at the

bite of food pinned on his fork and says, 'This dish is totally

unsalted. How am I supposed to eat this?'

Beerus extends his arm, opens his palm and starts forming a

large ball of energy. With his power, he could destroy the

Earth with a little, uncharged blast in a fraction of a second.

But he doesn't want it to end like that. Since he bothered

descending to the mortal realm, he wants to remember the

good, old, days, to do his job slowly and sadistically, to see

the terror in his victims' eyes.

'GOSH, someone has to do something!' Bulma shrieks in panic;

she was never renowned for her bravery in such situations.

But who? Gohan! After all, he's the Earth's greatest asset.

Chichi and Videl, who, of course, have stopped their verbal

fight, turn to the lad. 'Gohan, do something,' Chichi pleads

him.

'Hurry, honey,' Videl cries.

The next moment, though, they realize that Gohan is... blind

drunk! His body is sloppily dropped on a chair. His bowtie is

untied and one of his legs is on the table, where there is also

an empty, knocked over bottle of wine. He looks at his wife

and mother with a dazed expression. 'Excuse me, ladies...

hiccup... I have a feeling we have met somewhere before...

hicccup...' Everybody (except Beerus and Whiss) faint of

surprise in a japanese gag manner.

* * *

The door opens. Trunks is the first to exit the room, tying his

orange belt around his waist. 'So, how was it?' Goten eagerly

asks, leaning forward.

'Awesome,' Trunks answers with a delighted expression,

scratching his genitalia. Next, he winks and says, 'Come on,

Goten. It's your turn.'

The prostitute, still naked, with a sheet sloppily covering her

body, exits the room. 'So, who's next?' she asks in a provocative

manner.

'ME, ME,' Goten jumps off the chair, panting with his tongue

outside like dogs.

The hooker motions for Goten to approach. Goten starts

walking slowly towards her, with his eyes giving the impression

that he's hypnotized by some siren.

Suddenly, Goten and Trunks feel a tingle in the back of their

heads. They turn to each other, with concerned expressions.

'Goten, did you feel that?' Trunks asks.

Goten nods. 'An unknown chi. And it's definitely not good,' he

replies.

'What's wrong, boys?' the prostitute asks. The two young

Saiyans ignore her. Goten sighs in disappointment.

Unfortunately, it seems he won't lose his virginity today.

And, if they don't win this fight, he'll never lose his V card

anyway, unless there is sex in otherworld.

The two boys turn into Super Saiyans and fly out of the

window at super speed. The prostitute's beautiful eyes bulge.

'What the fuck... did I just see?' she whispers.

* * *

Everybody is looking up, terrorized, as Beerus keeps charging

his ball, slowly, sadistically, but steadily. Gohan, the only fighter

who might have a chance against that kind of power, is now

too drunk to even be aware of what is going on, let alone fight.

Krillin decides to try something else, in a desperate attempt.

He raises his body and hovers next to Beerus. 'Listen, dude,'

he begins, trying not to show his fear. 'If all this is about the

pudding, how about we give you another batch?'

Beerus turns around, with his interest seemingly caught.

He dissipates the ball, thus giving some hope to everyone.

However, his face is still stern and the purple aura is still

around him. 'Bring me the pudding,' he demands.

Krillin hastily lands on the ground. Bulma rushes to a table,

takes a plate of pudding and a spoon and gives them to

Krillin. The short Z fighter takes them, ascends again and

gives them to Beerus.

The god starts eating, with his threatening expression still

on his face and his violet aura still around him. At some point,

he turns to Krillin. 'What are you staring at? GET LOST!' he

yells. Krillin shrieks and lands on the ground again.

After a few minutes, which felt like centuries to the heroes,

Beerus has finished the pudding. 'That was...' he begins and,

disintegrating the plate and the spoon merely with his aura,

continues: '...delicious!'

Everybody sighs in relief. A joy stemming from the belief that

they're saved. A joy so short lived! 'However,' Beerus continues,

'once the god of destruction has decided to destroy a planet,

there is no going back. No planet I have targeted has ever

escaped that fate. Not even one!'

This killed everybody's hopes. Despite his expression, Beerus

feels pleasure inside. Ahh, the little joys of life. Give them hope

when everything seems lost, then destroy them!

Piccolo telepathically calls everybody who can fight to come

close to him so that they can make a last stand all together.

'If we are doomed to die, we might as well die honorably,' the

Namek's telepathic voice sounds in his allies' heads. 'Now,

listen to me. I have a plan...'


	5. BOG Saga-Ep5: Earth's resistance

Beerus is about to start charging his deadly energy ball anew.

To his surprise, the weaklings down below begin ascending,

rushing towards him.

'The Earth won't fall so easily,' Krillin says.

'We always fight for our loved ones,' Tenshinhan says.

'Even when everything is lost,' Yamcha adds.

'Got that, BASTARD?' Eighteen yells.

Heh. So slow. Beerus can see them coming from a mile

away... hey, wait a minute; are those worms even coming

at him at full speed? Are they even flying at superhuman

speed? He bets even normal earthlings can see them moving

right now!

The next moment, everything goes dark. Beerus feels he's...

trapped somewhere! What the...

'IT WORKED,' Krillin cries in delight, seeing Piccolo's white

cape fallen over the god of destruction.

Z Fighters knew that they were slow as snails compared to

the god of destruction and they would never be able to hit

him even if they attacked him all together. So, that was

Piccolo's plan: The rest of the team would pretend to be

attacking him, purposely slow, in order to distract him, then

Piccolo would blind him with his weighted cape.

Yelling expletives, Beerus is trying to get that cursed, white

cloth off his body. But he can't! Its weight is not the problem

(a few tons are nothing to him), it's the way it got tangled

around his body. On top of that, he has lost his cool, so his

angry, sloppy movements make things worse; the more he

tries to get it off, the more it gets tangled around him.

'Oh ho ho, so he fell for that,' Whiss comments in his head

while he's placing his fist in front of his mouth, repressing

a burp in an aristocratic manner. 'It seems all those millenia

worth of laziness have not done good to his fighting instincts.

His reflexes have waned to the extent that such slow beings

managed to catch him off guard. And his movements have

become so rusty that a piece of cloth can hinder him so much...'

Of course, it's a matter of a few seconds before Beerus

realizes that he can disintegrate the annoying cape with a

burst of his aura. But those few seconds are all Z fighters

need!

'NOW, EVERYBODY,' Piccolo yells. 'DEMON FLASH!'

'KAMEHAMEHA,' Krillin yells.

'SPIRIT BALL,' Yamcha yells.

'NEO TRI BEAM,' Tenshinhan yells.

Eighteen yells something inarticulate and fires a nameless

blast.

All the blasts connect, producing an impressive and deafening

explosion. The hovering Z fighters are panting. When the

smoke has dissipated, they see Beerus still hovering, with his

purple aura still turned on. The only thing the united blasts

destroyed was Piccolo's cape!

Beerus turns to the petrified Piccolo. 'So, someone thinks

he's really smart,' he comments. The next moment, he has

gone behind the Namek and grabbed his head, sending a

piercing pain through his victim's nervous system. Piccolo feels

like his skull is about to shatter! His cries of pain horrify

everyone around except Whiss, who keeps carefreely enjoying

the dishes.

Krillin cannot take it anymore. 'LET HIM GO, SCUMBAG,' he yells

and rushes to Beerus. His allies instinctively decide to do the

same.

Beerus repels everybody, merely with a burst of his aura. Z

fighters find themselves back on the ground. How are they

supposed to help Piccolo? How can they attack Beerus? They

cannot even approach him.

Suddenly, a battle cry draws the attention of the god of

destruction, who lets Piccolo fall. It's Vegeta! Turned into a

Super Saiyan 2, he's rushing to the cat formed deity while

also preparing a punch.

* * *

Trunks and Goten are flying to the battlefield, still transformed

into Super Saiyans, when the older kid abruptly halts in midair.

The moments that pass before Goten realizes this are enough

for him to precede his friend by a few kilometers.

Goten goes back. 'What's wrong, Trunks?' he asks hastily. 'We

have to hurry!'

'Sorry. Gotta pee,' Trunks smiles.

Goten facepalms. 'You see,' Trunks says with a profound

expression, 'wanting to pee after sex is a really usual

occurrence. This helps cleanse the urethra from...'

'Just get it done!' Goten snaps.

The giggling Trunks lands and, with his hair still golden, starts

peeing. He produces a moan of relief as steam ascends above

the area his urine splashes against.

* * *

With his hands behind his back, Beerus is effortlessly

dodging every punch and kick. When he has got bored, he

grabs Vegeta's fist.

'Heh, I've got to hand it to you, prince of Saiyans,' he comments.

'You're remarkably strong. I dare to say, a tad stronger than

the Saiyan I fought on King Kai's planet.'

Under different circumstances, Vegeta would be delighted to

hear that he finally surpassed Kakarrot. But what's on his

mind right now is the fact that he's made to look like a

toy by that ludicrous looking creature. And this, he can't

stand!

Vegeta pulls back, creating distance between himself and his

adversary. With an inarticulate cry, he momentarily takes a

crucifixion stance. Then, he moves his arms forward, cups his

hands and starts forming his ultimate attack.

His aura blows the tables and the umbrellas away. Whiss is

annoyed that his meal was ruined. Everybody else is looking

at the prince, impressed. 'BEERUS,' the proud Saiyan's voice

resonates. 'IF YOU REALLY ARE A GOD OF DESTRUCTION, STAY

WHERE YOU ARE AND ENDURE THIS!'

'Heh,' Beerus whispers, arms still behind his back. 'Fine, I'll

play his game.'

'FINAL FLASH,' Vegeta screams.

The blast hits head on. Vegeta is sweating and panting.

However, once more, the heroes' hopes are abruptly killed.

When the smoke has dissipated, it turns out Beerus is still

there, as if nothing happened!

Vegeta's eyes bulge. 'N-no, this is a trick,' he thinks, in denial

phase. 'That was me at my best. It has to have at least

damaged him!'

The next thing he knows, Beerus has hit him with the tip of

his tail in the solar plexus. The Saiyan passes out and falls on

the ground, back in his normal form.

A moment of silence, during which everyone is petrified.

'So,' Beerus sighs. 'I guess the prince of Saiyans was the

best this planet has to offer.'

'What about us?' the voice of a kid is heard.

Beerus turns around and sees Goten and Trunks, who have

just arrived, hovering across from him and looking at him with

angry expressions.

* * *

King Kai is searching in ancient tomes where one can find stuff

about the secrets of the universe. There are some references

to the legendary Super Saiyan God, who appeared thousands

of years ago, but there doesn't seem to be any info about how

he reached that level.

Meanwhile, time passes. King Kai decides to check out what

is happening on Earth. His antennas stand on end in shock.

'Goku, Beerus has gone on a rampage on Earth,' he warns

his old student. 'You don't have any more time to wait for me

to find information about the Super Saiyan God. You should go

to Earth to...'

'Keep searching,' Goku insists, with a solemn expression. 'I

won't be of any help. My and Vegeta's sons can hold him off

at least for a while.'

* * *

'Goten, get away from there!' a worried Chichi screams almost

at the same time that Bulma yells the same thing to Trunks.

'Don't tell me that two kids want to fight me,' Beerus chuckles,

placing his fist in front of his mouth.

Without answering, the kids perform the fusion dance: 'FUUUU...

SION! HAAAAA...'

Gotenks shows up and immediately transforms into Super

Saiyan 3, having learnt from his past mistakes.

'Okay. Now what?' Beerus says, unimpressed.

Gotenks raises his arm, extends his finger and starts forming

a series of energy circles. 'GALACTIC DONUTS,' he yells as the

energy halos go above the baffled Beerus, descend and

become narrower, thus gripping his body.

'Heh. I bet you can't escape now,' the fused fighter says cockily.

'Oh, no, what shall I do?' Beerus sighs with a deriding smile,

pretending to be unable to escape. His smile makes it obvious

to everyone except Gotenks that he's only joking.

Gotenks, who trully believes he's trapped his opponent, starts

preparing his next attack. Beerus decides to stay 'trapped' in

the galactic donuts, just out of curiosity to see what that long

haired, teenage clown will do next.

The fused warrior starts spitting out a series of something like

white clouds. The clouds take shape, turning into ghosts that

resemble Gotenks.

'Oh ho ho, I see what they're up to,' Whiss says in his head,

seeing through the trick. 'That attack is slightly dangerous

even for Lord Beerus!'

The ghosts rush to Beerus, who, not as perceptive as Whiss,

is just waiting for them with a smile. A deafening explosion

is produced as soon as the ghosts make contact with the god's

body. Some of those who are watching the fight would swear

that, just a fraction of a moment before Beerus was concealed

by the smoke, they saw his expression change into an 'oh,

shit!' one.

When the smoke has dissipated... not even a trace of Beerus

left! Everybody down below start screaming in joy. Chichi and

Bulma hug each other, crying. They can't believe they were

saved. That bastard god of destruction is dead. His carelessness

along with the kids' ghost attack did the trick!

Still hovering, Gotenks flails his arms and legs in delight. 'YES,

YES, BABY, the ultimate hero of justice prevailed!'

Some of those who can fly ascend to meet Gotenks. The fused

SSJ3 warrior is so happy that he starts hugging everyone

hovering around him. 'Free hugs,' he cries. Of course, the Z

fighters reciprocate the hugs, laughing.

At some point, while moving around in midair to hug people,

Gotenks turns around and hugs Beerus! Everybody has stopped

the cheerings in terror. Not having realized the abrupt silence,

Gotenks squeezes Beerus in his arms, still celebrating. He even

looks him in the face without becoming aware of who he is right

away!

The god of destruction sighs without saying anything, waiting

to see how long it will take that dimwit to find out! 'Oh, I'm so

happy we got rid of that asshole,' Gotenks says, burying his

face into Beeruses chest. Finally, after a few seconds, he raises

his eyes and looks at Beeruses face again. 'Oh,' he says, with

his expression having become one of sudden realization.

Immediately, he pulls back, strokes the back of his head

awkwardly and bursts into nervous laughter.

'H-how did this happen?' Piccolo wonders down below.

Although he wasn't addressing anyone in particular, Whiss,

who happens to be behind him, draws his attention and explains:

'Lord Beerus broke free of the galactic donuts and got away

at an unimaginably high, by your standards, speed the moment

the ghosts detonated.'

'I admit this is really funny,' Gotenks says, still laughing.

'Do you know what is even funnier?' Beerus asks.

'What?' Gotenks looks at him again.

'This!' Beerus throws a low roundhouse kick. To his surprise,

Gotenks dodges it with an airflip that positions him slightly

above the god. The fused fighter throws a punch, which

Beerus dodges by leaning backwards; at the same time, he

grabs Gotenkses foot with his tail.

'Hey!' the fused kid shows surprise. But, before he can say

anything else, Beerus hurls him towards the ground.

Before Gotenks can make contact with the ground, which

would result in a deep crater, Beerus appears right under

him and raises his knee. As a result, Gotenks lands on his belly

on Beeruses knee, thus feeling a piercing pain in his guts.

As if that wasn't enough, Beerus keeps him pinned on his lap

and starts spanking him! 'Oh, gosh, it really hurts!' Gotenks

cries.

Finally, Beerus lets Gotenks (who has been knocked out of his

Super Saiyan 3 form) fall on the ground. Almost the next

moment, he defuses, with the two kids rubbing their hurt

asses.

Videl, who's pretty sensitive, cannot stand seeing anyone

hitting children. Alas, she decides to step in! 'VIDEL, NO,' Mr

Satan and Chichi scream almost simultaneously.

Meanwhile, Gohan, who's still drunk, looks curiously at Videl

going next to Beerus. 'Who are those guys? And what are

they doing?' he whispers with a hiccup.

The reckless woman stands before the god of destruction!

Since they're all going to die anyway, she might as well try

something. 'I hate bastards who abuse kids,' she says to

Beerus with eyes full of hatred.

'And what are you going to do about it?' the god chuckles,

arms behind his back.

Deploying her martial arts skills, Videl attacks him with a

barrage of skillful punches and kicks, which, of course, do

not have the slightest effect. When Beerus is bored of that

farce, he swipes her away with his tail.

Videl is hurled on a table, which is crushed. The woman

stays down, moaning in pain. After watching this scene,

Gohan suddenly snaps out of his drunken state. The

dazed expression is lost from his eyes.

'You... you...' he mutters. He clenches his fists. A white

aura surrounds him. Everybody who can sense chi

turns around, shocked at the amount of energy.

'This power,' Piccolo whispers. 'It's the same power he

showed when he was fighting the evil Buu. It's been so

many years, yet he hasn't lost an ounce of it. Unbelievable!'

'You... you...' Gohan continues. 'YOU HIT MY VIDEEEEEL!'

Before Beerus can react, Gohan has rushed to him and

delivered a devastating punch on his cheek. The god's

eyes bulge and his mouth wide opens, spitting out a few

drops of saliva!


	6. BOG Saga-Ep6: A new god emerges

Before Beerus can recover, Gohan throws a high, straight kick

that launches the god into the sky. Immediately, Gohan soars

to meet his foe.

However, Beerus corrects himself in the air and takes a

fighting stance, ready to react. He blocks the next hit. The

enraged and relentless Saiyan keeps up the barrage of his

attacks.

As Beerus blocks and parries the blows, he seems pensive.

Who's this lad? Is he a Saiyan as well? In any case, he's

even stronger than the fused fighter those two kids produced

earlier; not on a whole different level, but visibly stronger!

But the most important thing is that, as opposed to those

annoying kids, this lad actually knows what to do with his

strength. His blows are skillfully executed and his aim is

well placed. Beeruses confrontation with the fused fighter

was more a series a gag scenes than an actual fight. But

what is happening right now is true combat indeed. Beerus

even has to exert some specks of effort, for the first time

since he cannot remember when!

Finally, at a moment that Gohan throws a crescent kick,

Beerus ducks. That fraction of a moment that Beerus is under

Gohan's raised leg gives him the perfect opening to hit the

Saiyan on the weakest spot in a male body! Beerus grabs

Gohan's raised leg and, with the other arm, punches him in

the genitalia!

The youth's eyes bulge. With a high pitched cry, Gohan falls

on the ground, holding his crotch. Chichi and Videl place their

palms on their cheeks in shock. 'Gosh, I hope that didn't

destroy his reproductive system, or else I won't become a

grandmother,' Chichi thinks.

Beerus lands before the fallen adversary, having regained

his collected expression. 'Do you want us to take five?' he

asks sarcastically.

'You... bastard...' Gohan whispers, coughing in pain.

'One more thing,' Beerus raises his finger, as a gesture of

sophistication, while his other arm is behind his back. 'Should

you still hope to defeat me, let me tell you this.' And, with a

creepy smile, showing his teeth like a carnivore, continues:

'I haven't even shown half of my power yet!'

Gohan gasps. He never stood a chance in the first place!

Everybody has accepted their fate by now.

* * *

'I'm sorry, Goku,' King Kai sighs, forcefully closing one more

tome in disappointment. 'There is no information about how

to become a Super Saiyan God.'

'Wait a minute. I've got an idea!' Goku snaps. And, before Kai

can ask him, he vanishes with instant transmission.

* * *

Looking around, all Beerus can see is dead fish eyes of

desperation. It seems he has got as much fun out of this as

possible. 'I take it we're done here,' he sighs. 'And, since I'm

a kind hearted person, I won't prolong your torture anymore.

I'll make the destruction of Earth quick and painless...'

'Beerus, wait!' a voice is heard. Goku has appeared with

instant transmission.

'Goku!' some people in the group cry. The pure hearted

Saiyan lands before the god of destruction.

'So, it's you,' the god comments indifferently. 'Don't tell me

you want to fight me again. I don't see what will be different

this time...'

'You're looking for the Super Saiyan God. Right?' Goku interrupts

him.

'True,' Beerus answers. 'Do you know where I can find him?'

'No,' Goku admits with a serious expression. 'But maybe I

know someone who does.'

He turns to the god of Earth. 'Dende, do you still store the

dragonballs at your palace just in case?' he asks.

The young Namek nods with a smile, having realized where

this is going. 'I'll take you there in a second,' Goku declares,

places his hand on Dende's shoulder and teleports with him.

* * *

It didn't take long. In a few seconds, Goku and Dende had

fetched the dragonballs from the lookout and they had

summoned Shenron, the dragon.

'State your wishes, mortals,' his voice resonates as always.

He does not pay any special attention to Beerus, since he

has no knowledge of him.

'Dragon, we want you to tell us how a Saiyan can become

Super Saiyan God,' Dende speaks the wish.

'I do not know,' Shenron answers.

'What do you mean you don't know?' an impatient Beerus

yells.

'Even I cannot know everything,' Shenron answers, without

changing his expression to show any special respect to

Beerus. 'Now, state another wish or I'll lea...'

With an angry scream, Beerus fires a blast to the dragon.

It's not a powerful blast that would destroy him in an instant.

No, Beerus feels like torturing right now! It is a suppressed

blast that engulfs the dragon without totally concealing him

from view. Alas, the horrified heroes can see the dragon

being practically burnt alive!

'What use are you of if you do not know?' the exasperated

god of destruction asks, keeping firing the continuous,

suppressed blast, as the dragon produces screams while

dying a slow, torturous, death. 'NONE! THERE WILL BE NO

MORE DRAGONBALLS IN THE MORTAL REALM. NEVER

AGAIN!'

Finally, Shenron is finished off with an explosion. The

dragonballs are turned into stones. Everybody is too horrified

to react. What kind of sadistic soul would ever slowly burn

someone alive? Would even Freeza or Cell do that?

Beerus raises his body and lights his purple aura. It seems

he's pulling his power in order to destroy the planet with a

huge burst of his aura (like Piccolo's attack at the 23rd Budokai

or the attack Super Buu pretended to try to kill Gohan with).

Goku looks at Vegeta. He's still passed out, because of

Beerus having knocked him unconscious earlier.

'Darn it. Fusing with Vegeta would really come in handy

right now,' he thinks. 'But we can't perform the fusion dance

as long as he's unconscious. Stupid us! Why did we have to

go and break the potara earrings?'

'Any last words?' Beerus asks, surrounded with an intense,

purple aura.

Goku ascends towards him. Hope seems to have left his eyes.

Like the others, he seems to have surrendered to his fate as

well. 'I have one last thing to say before you kill us all,' he

declares.

'Heh. Fine. Spit it out,' Beerus says casually.

'SOLAR FLARE!'

'Solar wha...'

Before Beerus can finish the sentence above, he feels a

burning pain in his eyes. With an inarticulate scream, he

starts rubbing his eyes like crazy while flailing his legs. Goku

creates plenty of distance between himself and his opponent.

He raises his arms and begins charging the spirit bomb.

He knows chances are that such an attack will fail. I mean,

how many times has spirit bomb been successful in the past?

But, at this point, he has nothing to lose.

'Asshole... I'm gonna tear you apart... limb by fucking limb...'

an exasperated Beerus screams as he keeps rubbing his eyes

and flailing.

Ignoring his adversary's curses, Goku remains focused on the

spirit bomb: 'Everybody on Earth... and on the planets nearby...

give me as much of your energy as you can...'

Down below, Goku's allies raise their arms.

'Here, dad. I hope it will be enough,' Gohan thinks.

'Perform one more of your miracles, old friend,' Krillin thinks.

'Save us all, Goku. I want to live to hug my grandchildren,'

Chichi thinks.

'I don't want to die a virgin. Take my energy, dad,' Goten

thinks.

'I want to have sex again. I'm too young to die,' Trunks thinks.

'We're counting on you, mister Goku,' Videl thinks.

'I know my energy is not much, but I hope it makes a difference,'

Bulma thinks.

'Make your old master proud,' Roshi thinks.

'I know I shouldn't interfrere with the job of a god of destruction,'

Kaioshin thinks. 'But those heroes saved the whole universe

when they defeated Buu. They deserve to have it their way.'

Seeing his master raising his arms, Kibito sighs and half heartedly

does the same.

All this concentrated energy wakes up Vegeta. Without standing

up, he looks at the growing spirit bomb. With a weak smile, he

raises his arms too. 'Use my energy to destroy that shit, Kakarrot,'

he thinks.

As the hopes of all people around gather into a super powerful

energy sphere, Whiss, the only one who has not raised his

arms, is watching with an apathetic smile.

Finally, Beeruses vision is restored. He slowly opens his eyes.

'This motherfucker is so dead!' he thinks. 'No, on second thought,

I won't just kill him. I'll destroy his soul as well. There will be no

afterlife for him. His loved ones will never see him again, not

even in the otherwor...' Huh? What is that giant ball coming

at him?

Beerus extends his arm and catches the spirit bomb. Just with

one arm! Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3 in the blink of

an eye and tries as hard as he can to push the ball while

Beerus has a bored expression that indicates he's holding the

ball still with no effort.

Everybody down below is cheering for Goku, being in denial

phase and refusing to see how futile it is. Whiss, who does

not really care whether the Earth will be saved, giggles at

Goku's struggles and his allies' hopes.

Finally, with a sigh of boredom, Beerus slightly increases his

effort and the spirit bomb is slung to Goku. The Saiyan has no

time to react. 'NOW, DIE BY YOUR OWN ATTACK,' Beerus yells,

with the eyes of a madman.

Back in his base form, Goku sees, feels the ball engulfing him.

Normally, one with pure heart cannot be harmed by the spirit

bomb. But now that the spirit bomb is pushed with Beeruses

inconceivable arm strength, it has no choice but to hit

Goku.

Now the Saiyan has really accepted that it's all over. He sighs

and closes his eyes, feeling the energy ball's heat, waiting for

it to disintegrate his body. And then, something miraculous

happens. Instead of destroying Goku, the spirit bomb... is being

slowly absorbed by his body!

Everybody is watching in amazement while Beerus has a

WTF expression. 'Oh, ho, ho, I see,' Whiss thinks, realizing

what is about to happen.

When the spirit bomb and its blinding light have faded,

Goku can be seen still hovering there. But he's different

from before. Visibly younger. Crimson eyes and hair. A red

aura, different from kaioken, surrounding him.

'What is that?' Piccolo wonders.

'The Super Saiyan God!' a pleasantly surprised Beerus

whispers, not really having intended to answer Piccolo or

even having heard the question.

'He's back, after all these millenia,' Whiss declares with a

nonchalant smile, as if he's talking about something trivial.

* * *

 _Author's note: You may think that Goku transforming after_

 _absorbing spirit bomb is an idea stolen from the anime_

 _scene where he absorbs the spirit bomb and goes Ultra_

 _Instinct. But no, it is an original idea of me. I came up with_

 _it years ago. If you don't believe me, google 'Pojo How_

 _Battle of Gods should have been' and see the date of the_

 _thread._


	7. BOG Saga-Ep7: Gods clash

Beerus and Goku in his newly acquired Super Saiyan God form

are hovering across from each other. Down below, Goku's

family, friends and allies are looking up in amazement.

'So, you broke through the wall of your limits again, Kakarrot,'

Vegeta thinks, clenching his fists in annoyance.

The two gods exchange threatening looks. There is no need

for words right now. There is only one way out of this: a

fight till one of them dies.

They rush to each other. Their elbows collide in the first

exchange of the battle. They stay like that for a while, with

the elbows touching each other, not really trying to push back

each other, but rather still just feeling out each other. They

exchange unfriendly smiles.

'So, how do you feel now that you have entered the realm

of gods' power?' Beerus asks.

'Not bad, I guess,' Goku chuckles. 'But...'

'But what?' Beerus asks.

Instead of answering, Goku punches him in the face, hurling

him away. By the time the annoyed Beerus has managed to

correct himself, his lip bust open on the spot Goku punched

him, Goku is already behind him. Instead of exploiting that

opportunity to hit him again, Goku just taps his shoulder with

his finger, making the cat formed god turn his eyes, and,

continuing his last sentence, says, '... but you should be more

focused when fighting.'

With an inarticulate cry, Beerus turns around and throws a

spinning punch, but Goku dodges it by vanishing from view.

Beerus vanishes from view as well.

The fight continues, with the stupefied audience down below

trying to watch. But they cannot see anything. They can only

hear the sonicbooms in the air and feel the two limitless, divine

powers moving around. Whiss is the only one who does not

seem shocked in the slightest. 'Lord Beerus is still far from

using his full power,' he thinks.

Meanwhile, the two fighting gods are moving around at such

high speeds that they've practically turned the whole planet

in their arena. One moment they're fighting in a city, the next

in a desert. One moment they're fighting in a jungle, the next

in the arctic circle. Mountains and buildings crumble around

them. Whiss can see and feel everything without moving from

the point he's standing, next to Goku's allies!

At some point, when they're fighting in a cavern underground,

they stop to take a break. 'Was that enough of a warm up?'

Beerus asks. 'For I'm about to get serious. I hope you haven't

been serious already, or you're doomed.'

Goku smiles. 'I'm about to show you more as well,' he says.

'But let's take the fight somewhere far from Earth. I don't

want us to cause any more damages to the planet I have

lived on and come to love.'

'This is not my problem,' Beerus smiles maliciously. 'We are

fine where we are. The fight shall go on here, either you like

it or n...'

Before he can finish that sentence, Goku fires a kiai that

launches the surprised Beerus into outer space. Right away,

the Super Saiyan God soars into the sky to meet his

adversary.

'Oh ho ho, Lord Beerus keeps getting off guard,' Whiss thinks.

'He's even rustier than I thought.'

Beerus corrects himself in outer space and lets out an angry

scream as Goku appears and hovers across from him. In his

god form, the Saiyan can survive outside of a planet's

atmosphere.

'You'll pay for your insolence,' the god of destruction growls.

He starts raising his chi, his purple aura becoming more

intense. Goku raises his chi as well, his red aura getting more

intense. The two gods rush to each other anew.

* * *

Back on Earth, nobody but Whiss can tell anything about

what is going on other than the fact that two powers beyond

the realms of their comprehension are clashing in outer space.

'Their powers may be equal,' the blue servant analyzes the

fight in his head, 'but, in terms of fighting technique, Goku

makes Lord Beerus look like an infant. He's a warrior who has

polished his skills through tough battles all his life, as opposed

to Lord Beerus, who has lived a lazy life, his most intense

workout being the times he terrorized and killed inferior beings.'

* * *

The two fighters are taking one more break. Goku has a

haughty, relaxed expression. Beerus is snarling angrily. How

long is this going to go on? Every time he increases his chi

intending to wrap things up, the Saiyan immediately increases

his chi as well to match his!

'Getting nervous, Beerus?' Goku asks with a provoking smile.

'SHUT UP!' the purple god yells. 'You have only seen 70% of

my power. But enough of being nice. I'll show you my absolute

max, NOW.'

'Do it,' Goku further provokes him and clenches his fists, about

to raise his aura as well. 'Let's go all out. No holds barred!'

The two warriors start yelling, causing their respective auras

to rise. Finally, after they've made sure there is not an ounce

of reserves in their bodies that is still untapped into, they look

at each other meaningfully.

'Final round!' they cry almost in unison and rush to each other.

Merely the sonicboom produced by their fists colliding is causing

planets around to crumble!

* * *

Back on Earth, everybody is looking at the sky, which is

rapidly alternating between various colors.

'What is happening?' Mr Satan cries in shock.

'Oh ho ho, that's what happens when two divine powers

clash. The fabric of the universe itself is in danger,' Whiss

thinks, not really caring about the universes fate.

'Goku, hurry and finish off that jerk,' Chichi yells, being able

to tell more or less that something bad is happening.

* * *

King Kai is trying to watch the fight from his planet. 'If this

goes on, reality might be warped any minute,' he says to

his monkey, Bubbles, as if it can understand. 'GOKU, YOU

HAVE TO END THIS NOW!'

* * *

Right now, in the part of outer space where the battle of

the gods is taking place, we can see Beerus bent over, eyes

bulged and mouth wide open. One more of Goku's hits has

slipped past his defenses; this time, the blow has connected

to his guts.

Goku nobly pulls back and waits for the opponent to recover.

'Heh, I've got this in the bag,' the Saiyan thinks. 'This guy

is just a super powerful jerk. His fighting ability is mediocre to

amateurish.'

Beerus raises his head. He looks at Goku. This exasperatingly

confident expression! Oh, he wants to rip that head off so bad!

'Just wanting to win is not enough,' Goku says, as if he read the

god's thoughts. 'You have to go and attend some real martial

arts classes...'

'SHUT UP!' Beerus screams. He lowers his head and clenches

his fists in a cursing manner. Goku smiles, being amused that

the god of destruction has lost his cool.

'No, no, no, I refuse to believe that I have lost my fighting

instincts,' Beerus says in his head. 'I'm not rusty! Whiss is

wrong! I'm still a warrior. I can still develop winning strategies.'

He looks back at Goku and... smiles! Goku is surprised for a

moment. Beerus raises his arms and starts forming a huge

energy ball. Its color makes it look like a small sun.

Goku smiles back. 'Heh. So you want a beam clash? Fine.

KAA... MEEE... HAAA... MEEE...'

'Perfect,' Beerus thinks with an evil smile. 'He believes that

I intend to throw my giant ball at him. At the last moment,

I'm going to throw this ball down below at the Earth instead!'

Beerus is waiting patiently for Goku to fully charge his energy

wave. He must act the right moment, aka when he hears

Goku yelling 'HAAA'. If he fires too soon, Goku will teleport

with his charged kamehameha below the death ball and

counter it with his fully charged blast. But, if he fires one

fraction of a moment after Goku has released his own blast,

Goku will have to dissipate the kamehameha and teleport

below the death ball bare handed, without the time to

charge a new blast.

'...HAAA!' Goku finally yells.

The fraction of a moment he hears the 'HAAA' Beerus throws

the death ball to the Earth and, the very next fraction, rotates

his own body to dodge the upcoming kamehameha blast, which

passes by him, barely grazing his fur. Ah, perfect timing!

By the time Goku has realized what is going on, the kamehameha

is already miles away; too late to swerve it to follow the ball's

path. Goku lowers his eyes and widens them, looking at the

deadly ball plunging towards the planet he loves. He has no

other choice but to dissipate his blast and use instant

transmission.

Goku teleports below the ball. He has no time to charge another

full power kamehameha. He could charge a smaller one, but,

in those fractions of a second, with almost no time to think,

he judges that the best choice is to try to catch the enormous

ball bare handed. And so he does.

'This was low, Beerus,' Goku yells as he struggles.

'According to my rules, it wasn't,' the god of destruction chuckles,

enjoying the spectacle with his arms behind his back.

Goku feels being pushed back. His hands are burning. His vision

is gradually being lost, as the deadly brightness engulfs him.

'I was a fool,' he thinks. 'I was dominating this fight. Why did

I take the unnecessary risk to accept a challenge to settle this

with a beam clash? Curse my... gnnnn... arrogance...'

Goku is now panicked. It seems the death ball will totally engulf

and annihilate him, then it will continue its route to Earth. It

seems that it's all over. But he has to do something! He doesn't

know what, but he has to!

He starts having hallucinations. He's not fully passed out. His

vision is blurred by the brightness around him. Dreams blend

with reality. He sees his loved ones screaming in agony as

the ball hits the planet while he's a ghost and can no longer

help them. He sees Beerus laughing evilly. 'NO, I WON'T

ALLOW THIS FUTURE TO COME TRUE,' he yells.

The death ball explodes. Beerus widens his eyes. What

happened? Did the ball explode with the foe? No, wait, Goku

is still there, hovering in his red aura! There is a force field

around him.

'H-HOW?' Beerus yells hysterically. 'How did you create a

force field under those conditions? This just isn't possible!'

Goku smiles as the barrier around him, which is no longer

necessary, dissipates. 'Sometimes, fighting for people you

love can lead you to do the impossible.'

'I don't understand. Explain,' Beerus demands.

Goku sighs while keeping up his smile. How could such a

being ever understand what caring for someone other than

yourself is like?

Without bothering further answering, he rushes to the god

so fast that not even the careless Beerus saw him!

Catching the purple deity off guard for the umpteenth time

today, he starts knocking him around in outer space with a

series of punches and kicks. The supposedly omnipotent

god of destruction is right now practically a soccer ball in

the hands of the red god!

Finally, as the helpless cat is hurled away, unable to stop

his involuntary course and correct himself, Goku takes aim:

'KAAA... MEEE... HAAA... MEEEE... HAAAAAA!' The blast hits

head on! The defeated Beerus starts falling towards the

Earth.

Goku is descending as well, at a relaxed pace, with a

victorious smile.

* * *

Beerus ends up back on Earth, on the ground, right in front of

Goku's allies. During the fall, the Saiyan had to catch his foe

many times, letting him continue falling after every time, so

that his impact with the ground wouldn't create any big crater

close to where his friends were.

The Z group are cheering and crying in joy as the victorious

Goku lands as well, seconds after Beerus has touched the

ground, with his Super Saiyan God aura still on.

Barely conscious, struggling not to pass out, Beerus cannot

believe that he, a god of destruction, fought with everything

he had and still lost to a creature coming from the mortal

realm!

Goku extends his arm, as if he's about to shoot Beerus.

The purple god's eyes slightly widen. 'Will you kill me?'

he enquires.

Goku ponders it for a moment. There was a time in his life

he would have spared the enemy's life in such a situation.

But not anymore! I mean, he spared Freeza and what was

the result? He attacked the Earth, along with his father, and

was about to kill Earthlings; lives could have been lost that

day because of Goku having been kind enough to have spared

Freeza in the first place. And let's not forget what Cell did

when Gohan postponed his execution just for a minute!

No, Goku has learnt from his past mistakes. Some guys

must die as soon as possible.

'I'm sorry, Beerus,' he sighs. 'I know that, if I let you go, you'll

keep destroying planets and billions of more lives will be lost.

I'm not killing you for revenge. It just has to happen!'

The humiliated god of destruction weakly turns his eyes to his

servant. 'Whiss, help me,' he whispers, coughing.

The blue skinned being takes a step forward. 'Er hem,' he

draws Goku's attention. 'I'd like to urge you not to kill Lord

Beerus.' Goku raises his eyes to him.

'Not a chance, blue guy,' he insists as he charges the finishing

off blast. 'Now, please, step back. You don't seem as bad a

person as your lord and I don't want to have to harm you as

well.'

He lowers his eyes back to the terrified Beerus, his blast almost

ready. 'Goodbye, god of destr...'

Before he can finish the sentence above, his eyes suddenly

bulge. His mouth wide opens. His red aura is abruptly lost.

Goku faints!

As his fainted body falls, it reveals that Whiss is behind him,

with his arm extended. That blue creature went behind Goku,

so fast that not even the Super Saiyan God saw him, and

knocked him unconscious with one single hit!

Of course, everybody is freaked out.

'A Super Saiyan God... down with one punch...' Piccolo whispers.

'That guy is way stronger than Beerus,' Yamcha comments.

'He could have saved us all along, yet he didn't!' Krillin adds.

'What a douchebag,' Trunks clenches his fists.

Whiss lifts Beeruses half conscious body with his arms in a

scene that resembles a bridal carry and would produce a lot of

funny memes if it was illustrated.

Chichi, Goten and Gohan run to Goku and crouch above him.

'What did you do to him?' a crying Chichi yells to Whiss.

'Don't worry, ma'am. He's alive,' Whiss says with his usual,

indifferent smile.

'Whiss... thank you...' Beerus smiles weakly at him.

'I only did my job, Lord Beerus,' Whiss replies nonchalantly.

'I'm an angel. And the job of an angel is to serve the god

of destruction.'

Then, at super speed, he vanishes.


	8. Ep8: The cost of victory

Back on Haikashins' planet, Whiss is watching cartoons on his

crystal ball. Beerus was passed out by the time they returned.

Logically, after all that he went through, he'll be sleeping till

tomorrow.

Good! At last, Whiss can enjoy himself without his lord's whims.

* * *

But Beerus isn't the only one who will be sleeping until tomorrow.

Back on Earth, night has fallen and Goku hasn't recovered yet

either. Right now, we can see him on his bed, with his wife

and eldest son next to him. Gohan seems a little worried.

'Perhaps I shouldn't leave for my honeymoon tomorrow,' he

expresses his concern to his mother. 'I think I must stay till

dad wakes up.'

'No!' Chichi snaps. And, placing her hands on her son's shoulders,

she continues: 'Dad will be fine sooner or later. He's just

unconscious, that's all. And, even if it turns out he's injured,

his friends from that sanctuary will fetch some senzu beans

to heal him. Don't worry and go to enjoy your vacation with

your wife tomorrow. I'm pretty sure that's what Son Goku

wants as well.'

Gohan smiles. 'Okay,' he finally sighs.

* * *

The next morning, we see the newlyweds at Capsule Corp's

garden, where the spaceship that will take them to their

destination awaits. It was made by Bulma and her father a

while ago (Gohan and Videl had been planning their honeymoon

long before their wedding).

'No need to do anything with the control panel,' Bulma explains

to the couple. 'This spaceship is programmed to take you to

Planet Yellow. Then it will automatically leave and return here

and, two months later, it will automatically go back to Planet

Yellow to collect you.'

Planet Yellow is a small planet of our solar system, not far from

Earth. Bulma discovered it four years ago and has visited it

several times since then. It's a lovely star with surroundings

such as beaches and tropical forests. Its climate is wonderful.

Its inhabitants speak the intergalactic language (English) and

are really friendly. They're short, yellow, hairless, with eyes

that resemble red marbles and with no hands or feet. They

have no secondary sex characteristics (Bulma is yet to discover

how exactly they reproduce) and go around nude, since it is

never cold on their planet and the concept of nakedness is not

a thing in their culture.

Actually, when Bulma first met them, they had absolutely no

crafted objects; they lived like animals! Although they have

no need to discover or invent anything in their heavenly

world anyway, Bulma convinced them to allow her to teach

them how to create some elementary stuff, such as huts.

Spending two months in such a place will be dreamy for the

two youths in love. Far from any other human, just the two of

them and a group of cute, asexual creatures who will be

serving them. No, don't misunderstand the word 'serve'.

The Yellows are not enslaved; they're more than happy to

treat their guests with care, since they do not have much to

do on their planet anyway. I mean, finding food there, with

all that tropical fruit and other plants around, is so easy that

the planet's residents almost never have to exert much effort

to keep themselves alive.

'Come on, lovebirds, hop on the spaceship,' Bulma cheerfully

commands. 'You will be there in two hours.'

Suddenly, she feels dizzy. Chichi gasps and catches her

friend before she ends up on the ground. 'Bulma, is everything

all right?' her worried mother asks.

The scientist smiles. 'Don't worry, guys. I didn't want to tell

you earlier, because I didn't want to steal the others'

attention right before Gohan's and Videl's wedding...'

'My little princess,' Mr Briefs gasps. 'You mean that...'

'Yes, dad,' Bulma nods. 'In seven months, you and mom will

become grandparents for the second time!'

Everybody around starts cheering. Bulma's parents hug her.

As for Vegeta, the only one other than Bulma who knew it

already, he's not here right now. Most likely, he's training

somewhere.

'Congratulations, miss Briefs,' Videl says politely.

'I hope you follow her example soon,' Chichi winks at her

daughter in law.

'FORGET IT!' Videl yells angrily, with her head becoming

bigger and her teeth sharper in a japanese gag fashion.

The two women start one more quarrel over whether

Videl and Gohan will have children soon.

Meanwhile, Gohan, who feels awkward, decides to distract

himself from the verbal catfight by checking his capsules to

make sure he's taken everything. They will be on a planet with

no shops for two months without being able to leave (Gohan

cannot survive in space and he does not know teleportation

either, so they won't have any means to leave before Bulma's

spaceship returns and collects them), therefore taking all the

essentials is crucial. Gohan is talking in his head: 'Capsule with

clean clothes, check... capsule with painkillers, check... capsule

with condoms (really important!), check...'

Finally, Bulma steps in and calms down the two women.

'Come on, lovebirds, time to go,' she claps once.

Gohan and Videl wave goodbye to everyone and enter the

spaceship.

* * *

Vegeta is standing on a cliff and gazing. He's contemplating

the battle that took place yesterday. That ki he felt from

Kakarrot when the latter became a Super Saiyan God... even

though its amount was far from Vegeta's realm of comprehension,

there is one thing Vegeta realized, thanks to his genius. It

was not complete! Kakarrot didn't really access the power of

a divine Saiyan; he barely scratched the surface!

In any case, Vegeta wants to access that power. And he

knows he will find a way!

* * *

It's afternoon on Planet Yellow. It's been a few hours since

Gohan and Videl arrived here and they already love this place.

Thanks to the warm climate, they can go around with only

their underwear (they could even go around nude, but, even

among those short, asexual aliens, they have some taboos

from Earth they want to keep).

Right now, Videl is coming out of the sea, wearing her gorgeous,

pink bikini. Gohan, who was reading a book while lying on

the towel, wearing only his swimming underpants, raises

his eyes and enjoys his wife's beauty. His reproductive

organ feels like it's trying to rip the swimsuit!

It's time this marriage is consummated! After drying her hair,

his lovely wife lies down next to him and produces a cute sigh,

trying to draw his attention. Gohan smiles at her and

whispers something in her ear. Videl giggles.

The two newlyweds stand up and go to their hut, not bothering

putting on anything other than the swimsuits they're

wearing already.

In the hut, they see a Yellow, who's about to leave a plate

of fruit on a table. Videl giggles at the little creature's cute

attempts to prevent the plate from falling off between his

arms (when you have no hands, anything is hard to hold).

Gohan politely asks him to leave and tell the others not to

disturb them for the next few hours. The Yellow bows and

leaves.

The two newlyweds fall on the bed and start making out and

giggling. They're so aroused. It's time! Videl nods to Gohan,

as if she's saying, 'Fetch the protection.'

Gohan gets off the bed and hastily runs to his bag. He

throws the capsule he's loaded with condom boxes. With a

cloud of smoke, the capsule pops open. Then, to both

newlyweds' shock, it turns out that the capsule contained

only a piece of paper!

Gohan picks it up and reads it out loud: 'Dear son, dear

daughter in law, I figured that those toys won't help you

very much make me some grandchildren, so I took them

away. Enjoy your honeymoon!'

There is also a face that smiles mischievously drawn at the

end of the note. Gohan's and Videl's eyes widen. They are

going to spend two months in this place with no shops, unable

to leave, super horny, seeing each other half naked all day...

and they don't have a single condom!

Gohan clenches his fists. Then, in a comical way, he raises his

head and yells: 'CURSE YOU MOTHEEEER!'

* * *

At the same time, back on Earth, Chichi laughs. I don't know

whether Gohan's cry was so loud that she heard it (like Vegeta's

cry in TFS) or whether she just had a hunch, but she knows

that Gohan and Videl have just found out!

* * *

Goku wakes up. 'What happened?' he mumbles, a question

that won't be answered, since he's alone. After his initial daze

and confusion, he starts realizing some things. He is... in his

room. And the last thing he can remember is that... he defeated

Beerus. Then... darkness.

Anyway, he'll get up and find his wife or his children or anyone

else who can explain to him wha... Wait a minute! He feels

different from before.

* * *

Beerus has woken up. He feels healthy again. A long sleep,

along with Whisses angelic healing magic did the trick.

Speaking of Whiss, where is he?

Beerus searches the whole palace, but Whiss is nowhere.

He must be somewhere outside. Finally, Beerus spots him

reading a comic book under a tree and laughing at the jokes.

'Oh ho ho, those artists are geniuses.'

Beerus approaches and draws his servant's attention by

clearing his throat. Whiss stands up. 'Good to see you

recovered, Lord Beerus. You passed out while I was carrying

you back to our planet.'

'My last memories before passing out are a little... hazy,' a

troubled Beerus says, rubbing his head. 'Remind me what

happened.'

'The Super Saiyan God was about to kill you,' Whiss answers.

'But don't worry. I made sure he shall never be able to harm

you again.'

Beerus raises an eyebrow. 'What do you mean? I think I recall

you punching him from behind.'

'My blow was carefully placed in order to destroy his vertebrae,'

Whiss explains. 'He will be quadriplegic for the rest of his

life.'

'Speak plain English, Whiss,' Beerus sighs in annoyance.

'He will never be able to move his limbs or torso again,' Whiss

makes it clear. 'He will never be able to use his chi again. Not

even the earthlings' healing beans can put back the tiny

pieces which his spine was shattered into. And, of course,

after that number you did on their dragonballs, the Earth's

god won't be able to make any new dragonballs ever again,

so they won't be able to heal him that way either.'

'Heh. All in all, he'll spend the rest of his life immobilized on a

bed,' Beerus deduces with a smile of satisfaction. 'A life worse

than death! Serves him right. I bet that, soon after waking up,

he'll wish I had killed him.'

Then, his expression changes into an annoyed one: 'However,

it still bothers me that I almost got killed by that guy.'

'That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't slacked off, Lord

Beerus,' Whiss says casually. 'I sensed the chi you poured out

during your fight on Earth and I can tell that your power was

far greater the previous time you fought a Super Saiyan God,

millenia ago.'

Beerus snorts. He has to admit his servant is right. 'I won't

allow that to happen again,' he declares. 'I'll restart training.

Now! I'll get back my old power.'

He turns around. 'I'll be in my private chamber,' he says to

Whiss as he walks away. 'Don't disturb me unless there's a

matter of life and death.'


	9. Ep9: Broken Goku

'Try again,' an eager Goku demands.

Dende lowers his arms in defeat. They've been raised for so

long that they've started hurting. 'I'm sorry, Goku,' he sighs.

'No matter how many times I try it, the result is the same. It

seems there are some kinds of wounds that even the Namek

healing magic cannot undo.'

Goku turns his head (the only part of his body he can still

move) to Korin and Yadjirobe, who are also in the room.

'Then, give me one more senzu bean,' he asks them.

'Forget it,' Korin says strictly. 'You have already eaten half

our supply. Maybe the other warriors of Earth will need the

rest.'

'But... but I can't just accept this kind of fate,' a trepidated

Goku says. 'I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING.'

He turns to Dende again. 'What about the dragonballs?'

'I already told you, Goku,' Dende answers, eyes full of tears,

unable to bear to see Goku like that. 'I can no longer make

new dragonballs since Beerus killed Shenron. I perform the

ritual, I make sure to do everything right, but the stones

remain stones.'

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANNOT?' Goku stays in his denial

phase. 'Kami made new dragonballs after King Piccolo killed

Shenron. Why can't you do the same? You're just lazy and

careless, THAT'S ALL.'

Dende sobs, not being insulted by his friend's words, knowing

that this is not Goku talking right now. 'I have no explanation,

Goku,' he says. 'I don't know what exactly that cat faced

demon did, maybe it was the fact that he tortured Shenron

instead of killing him instantly, but, whatever it was, I have

lost my ability to create dragonballs.'

'Go away. All of you. GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!' Goku screams

bursting into tears.

The great Goku, the ever cheerful guy, the man who did not

know what anguish means, has broken! Staying silent, respecting

their friend's sorrow, the guests exit the room.

Goku lets out plenty of inarticulate screams. Why, why? All he

ever wanted to do was protect his loved ones. Why should he

be punished for that? This is so unfair.

* * *

Krillin lands in a desert, next to Tenshinhan and Yamcha, who

have been waiting for him. 'So, Tien, what did you call us here

for?' he asks.

After a sigh of hesitation, the triclops begins: 'All that happened

lately made me think. Goku gave everything for us. He ended

up disabled so that we can be alive today. And what are we

doing with those lives that we still have thanks to Goku's

sacrifice?'

'Good question,' Yamcha says in his head. 'My ex girlfriend has

excelled in her field and is happily married. And, meanwhile,

what have I done, may I ask? I let my passion for action wane,

lost sight of my martial arts skills, forgot about my dream to

find true love. That desert lad I used to be would be disappointed.'

'Well, I have a family,' Krillin answers Tien out loud. 'Eighteen

always finds a way to make enough money for us...'

'And are you content with that, Krillin?' Tenshinhan interrupts

the dwarf. 'All these years, the Saiyans keep getting stronger

and stronger, leaving us further and further behind.'

'Well, it can't be helped,' Krillin says.

'We can try at least,' Tenshinhan insists intensely. 'Either we

can catch up with the Saiyans or not, this is what we should

set as a goal. Even if we never achieve it, we will at least

become the best warriors that we can. Are you with me?'

'Do we have a choice?' Yamcha asks.

'No,' Tien glares at him.

'I guessed so,' the former bandit sighs.

'So, from now on, we'll be training more,' Tien announces.

'How much more, Tenshinhan?' Krillin laughs. 'You already

train day and night.'

'And that's what you'll be doing from now on too,' Tien adds,

making Krillin gulp. 'You will be really helpful as sparring partners.

The Saiyans and Piccolo are too strong for me and the other

humans are nowhere near my level. But you two... are perfect.'

A pause follows. The desert wind is heard.

'First, I'll teach you kaioken,' Tenshinhan declares.

'You know it?' Krillin's eyes widen.

'I thought Goku is the only one who ever managed to perform

it,' Yamcha points.

'Quit excuses,' Tien snaps. 'King Kai taught me the theoretical

knowledge when we were training with him and I managed to

pull it off. I used it in combination with neo tri beam when I

tried to stall Cell and give your wife, Krillin, the time to escape,

when I diverted Buu's blasts and when I fought Beerus yesterday.

Since I managed to learn it, you can do it as well.'

'Oh, boy,' Krillin sighs in boredom.

'And, now, we're going to the spirit room,' Tenshinhan keeps

giving orders.

'The spirit room?' Yamcha raises an eyebrow.

'Precisely,' Tenshinhan keeps up his strict expression.

'None of us has used up any of his time in there.'

'Wait a minute,' Krillin realizes something. 'Where is Chaozu?'

'I told him to stay home,' Tenshinhan sighs. 'Let's not fool

ourselves. Himself, he's too far behind, despite all the training

he's been doing with me. His power level can still be measured

with those scouters Freeza and his men had! It's pointless to

push him any further.'

* * *

'GET OUT!' Goku's voice resonates in the Sons' house.

Outside of his father's room, Goten is in tears. He sees his

mother exiting the room, crying as well.

'What happened?' the kid asks.

'I don't know what to do, honey,' Chichi sobs and wipes her

eyes with her skirt. 'He keeps pushing me away. He does not

allow me to help him.'

Mother and son hug each other in an attempt not to lose it.

* * *

In his private chamber, Beerus is floating, cross legged and

with his eyes closed. 'I'll get my old power back,' he says in

his head.

* * *

Evening. The sleeping Goku is having a dream. He's dreaming

about the first time he met his brother. He finds himself in

Roshi's island on that sunny day. Master Roshi, Krillin, Bulma

and Gohan (as he was when he was 4) are around him. His

big sized, well built brother, Raditz, is in front of him, trying to

remind him of his mission: 'Picture the carnage, Kakarrot. Embrace

your true nature.'

Before Goku can reply, Raditz transforms into a giant ape,

his clothes being torn in the process. Everything around except

Goku and the giant ape goes dark.

'I am your true nature, Kakarrot,' the giant ape says, his

voice being now different from Raditzes. 'I was buried into

your subconscious when you hit your head as an infant, but

I'm still inside you. I am the real you!'

'No, no, NO,' Goku screams. He turns around and starts

running in the darkness. The giant ape catches him easily.

Grabbing him with both hands, he lifts him to the level of his

furry face. Goku tries to release himself, to no avail.

'Stop denying me, Kakarrot,' the monster says. 'What did you

gain by being a nice guy? Can't you see that the universe is

being ruled by bastards? Those who have the most power

can be gods, decide the cosmic laws and enforce their own

sense of justice. Power is the only justice.'

'NO, NO,' Goku keeps screaming.

'Fine,' the ape says. 'If you don't want to accept me as your

true self, I'll crush you.'

The ape starts gripping Goku, intending to break his bones.

Then, to his surprise, instead of feeling pain, Goku feels...

something pleasant... as if someone is caressing him.

He wakes up and finds himself back in his bed. Chichi is

caressing his bangs. 'I'm sorry for waking you up, honey,'

she says softly. 'I know you have told me not to let anyone

in, but one of your friends is here and really insists that he

sees you.'

'I don't care!' Goku yells. 'Whoever he is, tell him to go fuck

himself.'

'Too bad, Kakarrot!' Vegeta's voice interrupts him as the

proud Saiyan enters his rival's room. 'Because I'll talk to you

either you like it or not!'

He turns to Chichi. 'Leave us alone, woman,' he demands.

Not in a mood to argue, Chichi exits the room.

A few moments of silence follow. 'Do you know what it is

like, Vegeta?' Goku asks.

'Huh?'

'Do you know what it is like when you wake up in the middle

of night with a terrible itch?' Goku continues. 'And you want to

scratch yourself so bad and you cannot? Do you know what it

is like when you cannot go to the toilet and you pee and poo

yourself and the woman that used to have sex with you now

has to change your diapers? Do you know what it is like when

you want to die and you don't even have the luxury to kill

yourself?'

Vegeta does not know how to answer. He has to admit that,

if he was in Goku's shoes, he'd want to die as well.

'Kill me, Vegeta,' Goku says in a pleading tone. 'Haven't you

always wanted to kill me? Well, now you have the chance!

DO IT! KILL ME, MOTHERFUCKER!'

Goku bursts into tears. 'Not a chance, Kakarrot,' Vegeta says,

eliciting a growl from the crying Saiyan. 'When you are healthy

again, because you will someday, we will fight, I will defeat you

and then I'll kill you if you want it so bad. But not as you are

now. I would never sink so low.'

'Stop giving me false hope,' Goku shakes his head negatively.

'I will never recover.'

'Over the last few days, Bulma and her father have been

building a spaceship that will take us to Namek,' Vegeta

says. 'We will use their dragonballs to heal you.'

'What makes you believe that Namek dragonballs still work?'

Goku asks. 'Did you forget what Beerus said while he was

killing Shenron? There will be no more dragonballs in the mortal

realm ever again.'

'You will recover!' Vegeta insists and gracefully walks away.

* * *

The next morning, the spaceship takes off. It will be on New

Namek in a few days. The spaceship's crew consists of Bulma

(someone with scientific knowledge is needed to pilot the ship),

Piccolo (being a Namek himself, he knows how to negotiate

with Nameks better than earthlings or Saiyans), Vegeta (he

didn't want to leave his pregnant wife alone), Trunks (he

convinced his parents to take him with them, just to enjoy a

cool trip) and Goten. Actually, Goten sneaked into the spaceship

(his mother didn't let him go) and, by the time the rest of the

crew find out, the spaceship will be flying in outer space. Oh,

well...


	10. Ep10: Gods and mortals training

Beerus and Whiss are sparring in one of the beautiful

landscapes of Haikashins' planet. Beerus is throwing a flurry

of punches and kicks, obviously exerting effort. Whiss, on the

other hand, is dodging the hits with a relaxed expression and

his arms behind his back.

At some point, comes a blow that Whiss cannot just avoid; he

has to actually raise a hand to block it! And so he does. The

two sparring partners freeze in that position for a while and

exchange smiles. Beeruses smile is cocky whereas Whisses

smile is serene. 'You're regaining your fighting instincts faster

than I though, Lord Beerus,' the blue angel remarks. 'You are

a prodigy.'

'I know I'm a prodigy,' Beerus snaps.

'However,' Whiss continues, grabbing the god's arm and forcing

his lord to the ground with a hip throw, 'you still put too much

thought in your movements. You should teach your body how

to automatically react without having to receive orders from

your mind first.'

'Oh, don't get me started again about that 'ultra instinct' thing,'

Beerus complains as he gets up, rubbing his ribs. 'I don't think

it is possible. In all recorded knowledge, only angels, such as

you, have ever managed to reach that state.'

'Your memory is weak, Lord Beerus,' Whiss giggles in his usual,

gayish fashion. 'There has been one non angelic being who

came close to reaching that state: the previous Super Saiyan

God!'

'Yamoshi?' Beerus exclaims. 'Oh, yeah, that was close. He could

have reached that state if that bastard Kaioshin had performed

that ritual on him. Fortunately, I found out before it was too

late and sealed the dangerous Kaioshin away.'

* * *

Tenshinhan, Yamcha and Krillin are standing outside the spirit

room's door. Mr Popo is informing them about the room's usage:

'The room has a food supply that is enough for two people to

spend a year and magically replenishes itself once the users

have exited the chamber. Each person is allowed two years in

there. If you exceed that limit, the door disappears and you

stay in there until you die of starvation.'

Krillin and Yamcha seemed freaked out, as opposed to Tien, who

is determined. 'Here is how we'll do it,' he announces to his

partners. 'First, I'll spend one day in the room with Yamcha.

Then, I'll spend another day in the room, with you, Krillin. Lastly,

you two will spend a day in there with each other. Understood?'

'Um... yes, sir,' Krillin says awkwardly.

* * *

Another day in the spaceship that is carrying the Z team to

Namek. Goten and Trunks are sitting on the floor, cross legged,

across from each other and with their eyes closed. They're

doing image training. Their tight lipped expressions indicate

their agony as a visualized battle is going on in their heads.

Bulma enters the room, stretching and yawning in boredom.

She's wearing only a purple bra and underpants the same

color. She walks past Piccolo, who is also in the room and

meditates, oblivious to the woman's exposed body, and stands

close to the two teens. She gazes at them for a while.

Finally, the boys break their mental connection and relax, allowing

their upper bodies to fall backwards and supporting them with

their arms. They're panting and sweating.

'Wow, you're good, Trunks.'

'Likewise, Goten.'

'I envy you for being able to kill some time this way, kiddos,'

Bulma draws their attention.

The boys notice her. 'Mom, you're embarrassing me,' Trunks

blushes. 'Can you wear some clothes when Goten is around?'

Meanwhile, Goten blushes, but for a totally different reason.

His crotch is swollen like hell! 'Oh, god, please let them not

notice,' he says in his head.

'I see no reason,' Bulma answers casually as she walks away.

'It's not cold in the ship and I feel more comfortable this way.'

'Sorry about that, Goten,' Trunks whispers to his friend.

* * *

In his mansion's garden, Mr Satan is relaxing by the pool.

He's wearing a robe and flip flops. He's drinking a glass of

juice while reading a newspaper article that says how

awesome he is. A flying Krillin shows up and lands next to him.

The mma champion takes his eyes off his read.

'Hey, Krillin.'

'Hey, Mark.'

'So what did Tenshinhan want?'

Krillin tells him about Tien's decision to discipline him and

Yamcha. 'Lucky me he opted to go with Yamcha first,' he adds

in the end. 'So, now I have 24 hours worth of free time before

my torment begins.'

Mr Satan laughs. 'You shouldn't see it as a torment. You should

treasure and keep honing all those powers you were lucky

enough to acquire.'

Krillin is surprised by the serious expression Mr Satan

suddenly got. Even though he often (unintentionally) acts like

a clown, he can also get pretty earnest in a conversation.

With a sigh, the supposed 'strongest man on Earth' continues:

'I wish that, when I was a lad, I had had the chance to discover

all those secrets about ki and develop those amazing abilities

you guys have. To fly, to shoot balls of fire, to outrun race cars,

to lift boulders as if they're feathers...'

Krillin feels kinda sorry. 'Well, it's never too late,' he tries to

console his friend.

'And yet it is. I guess I'm now too old for this shit,' Mark

says and they both laugh at that.

A moment of silence. Suddenly, Buu exits the mansion

running (not at superhuman speed; he's just running

like a normal child). He's wearing only his swimsuit.

'Weee, dive bomb,' he squeals in excitement as his

dive into the pool causes an enormous amount of

water to fall on Mark and Krillin, thus drenching them.

'Oh, Buu...' Mr Satan sighs like a desperate parent

who cannot discipline their child.

* * *

'Trunks, have you brought your portable video game console

with...'

Goten stops abruptly when he realizes that the only person in

the room is Bulma. She's sleeping on her bed, without any

blanket or sheet covering her, wearing her purple underwear!

She's lying in a sloppy supine position.

Goten feels his heart starting to beat faster. His penis grows

to full size in an instant. He gulps. Then, an inappropriate idea

crosses his mind. He turns around and has a look outside of

the room.

Nobody sees him. Piccolo is meditating in the control panel

room. Vegeta is training in the gravity chamber. As for Trunks...

he's probably having a snack in the kitchen.

Slowly and quietly, he closes the door. He starts squeezing his

crotch while enjoying the spectacle of the gorgeous, half naked

woman in front of him. Man, this is so wrong... and so good at

the same time...

* * *

Vegeta is standing in the center of the gravity chamber.

Transformed into Super Saiyan 2, he's taking deep breaths

while performing some of the 8 brocades exercises, trying

to calm himself down, reign in the passion, gain total peace

of mind while in the agitating SSJ2 state.

Kakarrot managed to access the unfathomable Super Saiyan

God power by gaining peace of mind when the spirit bomb

engulfed him. Maybe mastering the second level of Super

Saiyan is Vegeta's answer to that. Maybe he is a Super Saiyan

God in the making!

His thoughts and efforts are interrupted by Trunks entering

the room. 'Hey, dad.'

Vegeta reverts to his base form and glares at him. 'What

the hell do you want?'

'Do you want to spar with me and Goten?' Trunks asks. 'We

can also fuse to give you a better challenge.'

Vegeta ponders it. Sparring will not help him with what he's

trying to pull off right now. On the other hand, he shouldn't

neglect his skill training. He does not want to get rusty.

'Fine,' he says.

'I'm going to fetch Goten,' an excited Trunks runs out of the

chamber.

* * *

With a repressed moan, Goten has cummed in his pants.

For a few seconds, until the orgasmic daze wears off, he

stays there, standing and looking at Bulma with a silly

smile.

'Goten. I've been looking for you,' Trunks busts the door

open, making his friend shriek.

'Trunks!' he turns around, blushed, trying to sound natural.

'Err... what were you doing in our room?' Trunks asks curiously,

without suspecting anything nonetheless.

'Err... you know... I was searching for your video games

console,' Goten answers.

Actually, what Goten said wasn't entirely a lie. That's what he

was searching for in the beginning.

'Forget about it now. Let's go to fuse and spar with dad,'

Trunks says excitedly and drags Goten with him.

When the boys have left, Bulma, who was awake all along,

opens her eyes, rotates her body vertically 90 degrees,

changes her lying position into a prone one and raises a calf

in a cute fashion.

'Heh. Even in your 40s, you still drive males crazy, girl,' she

whispers to herself, smiling.

* * *

The two teenage Saiyans are standing across from Vegeta in

the gravity room. Their expressions are haughty.

'I'm ready,' Vegeta smiles, takes a fighting stance and

transforms into Super Saiyan 2.

The kids perform the dance: 'FUUU... SION... HAA!' Gotenks

appears with one of his ludicrous poses.

'I won't lose to that clown,' the former prince thinks and rushes

to the foe.

Gotenks sidesteps and hits Vegeta's nape with his elbow,

forcing him to the floor. The annoyed prince stands up, rubbing

the back of his neck, and turns to the fused fighter, who is

waiting for the full blooded Saiyan to recover, with a cocky

smile and his arms crossed.

'This is absurd,' Vegeta thinks. 'I knew that he's stronger

than me in his Super Saiyan 3 form. But does he not even have

to transform into Super Saiyan 1 to defeat me? I refuse to

believe that!'

'Come on, Vegeta. At least make me use my base form's

full power,' Gotenks provokes him.

Angry but also concentrated, Vegeta rushes to the foe again.

Gotenks throws a punch to the upcoming foe, which Vegeta

dodges millimeters away from it connecting to his face by leaning

forward, planting his hands to the floor and using them as a

lever to propel himself and throw a circular kick.

Gotenks, however, catches Vegeta's leg before the kick

connects and throws him in the air. The adult Saiyan has

barely corrected himself when Gotenks appears above him,

with a punch prepared and ready to throw. To his surprise,

Vegeta dodges, descends a little to create some distance,

turns around and fires an uncharged gallick gun which connects

(Vegeta did all the above in a fraction of a second).

When the smoke has dissipated, Gotenks reappears into

view, with some black marks here and there on his body.

He has a comically angry expression. Vegeta smirks.

The fight went on for a while. It was a close fight, though

Gotenks visibly had an upper hand. What caused the most

problems to Vegeta was his adversary's small frame and cursed

agility.

Finally, the ship's auto pilot makes an announcement: 'We'll

land on Namek in 10 minutes.' Everybody goes to the control

panel room to see Namek from far away through the window:

Piccolo, Bulma (at last, with her clothes back on!), Vegeta and

the kids (who have defused by now).

However, a surprise awaits them there. The ship cannot land

on Namek, because... there is no planet Namek!

'What the fuck happened to the planet?' Bulma exclaims.

* * *

King Kai is watching. The shock in his expression is obvious

even though he's wearing glasses. 'Where was I?' he scolds

himself. 'I'm supposed to be the galaxy's supervisor. How can

something have happened to Namek without me having noticed?'

He stays silent and pensive for a while, arms crossed behind

back, and continues: 'Is it... is it possible that the planet's

destruction took place when I was absorbed by the fight

Goku versus Beerus?'


	11. ROF Saga-Ep11: The flashback of horror

_Planet Namek, about two weeks ago..._

Ruins and Namek corpses. This is all one can see around the

invaders. This is all that is left of the Namek village that was

so full of life and prosperity just a few hours ago.

The armors the invaders are wearing indicate they belong to

the Icers' collapsed empire. Among the nameless, low rank

soldiers, there are three whose power levels are nothing like

the others'. The two of them, a bulky, red skinned one with

bull horns and one that looks like an anthropomorphic gorilla,

are keeping Namek's elder, Moori, immobilized by holding him

by the shoulders. The third one, a tall, bald, light purple

skinned alien, places the dragonball the group has just

collected next to the other six that are on the ground, in

front of the leader of the group, a short, blue skinned alien

with almost no battle power.

'Here is the last dragonball, mister Sorbet,' the purple skinned

elite says to the short leader.

'Good job, Tagoma,' Sorbet replies with a toothy smile.

'You'll never get what you want, you scum of the universe,'

Moori says with hatred. 'Unless you speak the invocation

and wishes in Namek language, the dragonballs are useless.'

'And that's why you're going to teach us that language,'

Sorbet turns to Moori.

'NEVER!' the elder snaps. 'No matter how much you torture

me, I won't.'

'You will, either you like it or not,' Sorbet insists and, turning

to the purple elite, he continues: 'Tagoma, you know what

to do.'

'Aye aye, sir.'

Tagoma approaches the immobilized Moori and places his

palm on the Namek's green head. 'In a few seconds, I'll be

able to speak your language as fluently as if I was a native,'

he says as he reads the mind of the unwilling elder.

Moori yells curses, tries to release himself, all to no avail.

When Tagoma takes his hand off his head, Moori 'attacks'

him with a spit of saliva that ends up on the elite's face.

'BASTARD,' Tagoma screams, wiping his face with his shoulder

pads in disgust. 'You're dead. You're so dead...'

'TAGOMA!' Sorbet calls his subordinate to order. 'Don't let your

anger lead you to anything stupid. If you kill him, dragonballs

will disappear.'

Tagoma gives Moori an angry look, growling. Then, he turns

around and stands next to the dragonballs. He speaks the

invocation in Namek language. The red skinned elite with the

bull horns covers Moori's mouth with his hand so that he won't

try to speak any wish before they do.

The sky gets dark and Porunga, the gargantuan dragon,

appears. 'SPEAK YOUR WISHES, MORTALS,' his voice

resonates.

Tagoma turns to Sorbet. 'Shall I assume our first wish is for

the Frost Demons' family to be resurrected?' he asks.

'No, not the whole family,' the leader shakes his head

negatively. 'Lord Freeza, whose command I was under, is

what we need to rebuild the empire. I knew that there was a

rivalry between Lord Freeza, his father, King Cold, and his

brother, Coola. I'm sure Lord Freeza will be happier without

them.' _(Author's note: If you want to know how Coola fits into_

 _my headcanon, go to my profile page and read the fanfic called_

 _'My canonized versions of movies: Coola's Revenge'.)_

And so, Tagoma asks for the revival of Freeza only.

'IT SHALL BE DONE,' Porunga says, his red eyes glowing.

Moori is watching in terror as Freeza appears next to Sorbet.

He is in his true (4th) form.

The stupefied Freeza is looking around. 'Huh? What's going

on?' he asks in confusion, not addressing anyone in particular.

'Why am I back in the living world?'

'Long time no see, Lord Freeza,' Sorbet draws the tyrant's

attention with a bow. 'We have all missed you!'

Freeza stares at him curiously for a while, until he says, 'I think...

I think I remember you. You were one of my scientists. Right?

And your name is... err...'

'Sorbet, my lord,' the shrimp bows respectfully again. 'When I

heard the rumors about Planet Namek having magically

reappeared, I devoted my life to finding it and resurrecting you.

It took me many years.'

Freeza still looks around, the shock of his sudden revival after

all these years of being dead not having subsided yet. Sorbet

draws his attention again: 'Allow me to introduce you the new

generation of our army's elites. They have been training hard

all these years in order to serve you as efficiently as they can

when you got revived; far better than the likes of Ginyu Forces.

This is Tagoma (shows the purple alien), this is Shisami (shows

the red one with the bull horns) and this is Garana (shows the

anthropomorphic gorilla)'.

Freeza lays eyes on Porunga. 'Is this the dragon that grants

wishes?' he asks.

'Indeed, my lord,' Sorbet happily answers. 'There are two

wishes left and they're all yours. Say what you want and Tagoma

will speak your wish in the Namek language.'

An evil smile is formed on the face of the tyrant. He turns to

Sorbet. 'I want to become immortal.'

'Tagoma, you heard our lord's command,' Sorbet orders his

subordinate. 'Make the wish.'

Tagoma raises his eyes to Porunga and starts speaking the

wish. Freeza is waiting eagerly with a smile of delight. He can't

believe this blessed twist of fate. One moment he was in Hell,

living an afterlife with no hopes or dreams, the next moment

he's alive and about to become the immortal ruler of the galaxy...

no, not just the galaxy; now that his father and brother are

out of the game, he can rule the universe.

* * *

 _At the same time, on Planet Earth..._

'What use are you of if you do not know?' the exasperated

Beerus yells while firing a continuous, suppressed blast that

causes Shenron to die a slow, torturous, death. 'NONE! THERE

WILL BE NO MORE DRAGONBALLS IN THE MORTAL REALM. NEVER

AGAIN!'

* * *

Before Tagoma can speak his lord's wish, the Namek dragonballs

suddenly and inexplicably turn into stones. Freeza's and his

henchmen's eyes bulge. 'WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?' the

Icer yells.

He turns to the scientist. 'Sorbet, I demand an explanation.'

'I... I swear I have no idea, sir,' Sorbet says. 'I'm as surprised

as you.'

Freeza glares at Moori. 'I bet you have something to do with

this, you filthy Namek,' he growls.

'Honestly, I don't,' Moori replies with a provoking smile. 'I don't

know how this happened, but I'm glad it did.'

Freeza sighs. 'Let this trash go,' he orders Shisami and Garana.

'We're leaving this planet.'

The two elites let go of Moori. Sorbet takes Freeza to the spaceship

the group came here with, with the soldiers following.

Later, when the spaceship is in the planet's stratosphere, its

dome opens and Freeza exits the ship, sitting at his hovercraft

(the one he used to transport himself around when he was in

his 1st form). He raises his arms, instantly powers up to 70%

of his true form's power and starts forming a huge death ball.

'Be gone, worthless planet,' he whispers and fires the ball.

Namek explodes.

* * *

Later, in the ship, Freeza is gazing out of the window, with his

arms behind his back, which is turned to Sorbet, the three elites

and some nameless, low rank soldiers. 'So, what is your first

command, Lord Freeza?' Sorbet asks.

'We're going to Earth,' Freeza says. 'I want revenge against

the two Super Saiyans that humiliated me: that Goku bastard

I fought on Namek and that unidentified kid that chopped me

when I invaded Earth. I'm pretty sure both Super Saiyans are

still on that planet.'

'So, do you think you can defeat them this time, master?' a

nameless soldier asks.

Feeling offended by that, Freeza spins around and kills the

soldier with a finger blast that penetrates his skull. 'Clean

up that corpses mess and leave. I want to be left alone,' he

commands.

The others quickly do as their lord said. Freeza is left alone,

lost in his thoughts. It is true that both Super Saiyans outclassed

him. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean there isn't a way to win.

In the afterlife, his brother, Coola, talked to him about the

augmented form he discovered and fought Goku with. Of

course, that augmented form was not enough in the end (if

it was enough, Coola wouldn't be in the afterlife). But, then,

all those years he spent in Hell, Freeza went and discovered

an even stronger transformation. That new form will crush

those filthy, golden monkeys for sure!

* * *

 _King Kai's planet, present day..._

'So, Freeza is alive again. And he's heading to Earth,' King

Kai says to himself, his antennas standing on end in agitation.

According to his calculations, Freeza will make it to Earth at

least two days before Bulma's spaceship is back. That means

that the Z fighters will have to fight without Goku (he is

disabled), Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Goten (they're still in

outer space) and Gohan (he's in his honeymoon). Are the

fighters left on Earth strong enough to defeat the new,

improved Freeza?


	12. ROF Saga-Ep12: Freeza's invasion

One more boring day of the rest of Goku's life begins. A day

that, just like the last ones, will be spent here, in this room.

Chichi has offered many times to take him out for a walk

using a wheelchair. But Goku does not want to. He does not

want to see the sunlight, he does not want to hear birdsongs.

He does not want to do anything while he's in that condition.

All he wants is to die. Why doesn't that Chichi whore understand

this? Why doesn't she kill him? She's so selfish, keeping him

alive in order to fulfill her own needs.

Speaking of Chichi, here she comes, entering the room. She's

carrying a disk full of delicious plates. 'This breakfast is really

yummy!' she comments, sniffing with pleasure and her eyes

closed.

'I don't want it. Shove it in your ass,' Goku replies abruptly.

Chichi angrily throws the disk to the wall, thus breaking the

dishes of course. 'I can't stand it anymore,' she yells. 'I'm trying

to help you, but you're not letting me.'

'You're free to leave,' Goku says insensitively. 'If you want a

divorce, I'll give it to you.'

'Do you think you're the only one who suffers?' Chichi sobs.

'Have you ever considered how I feel?'

Goku's eyes widen. This chi... 'Freeza?' he wonders in surprise.

'Huh?' Chichi wipes her tears with her apron.

'Freeza is coming to Earth,' Goku says, still shocked.

'Yeah, very funny,' Chichi still sobs. Believing that her husband

is messing with her, she leaves the room.

Goku ignores her. 'How can he be alive?' he wonders.

* * *

Next to Mr Satan's pool, we see the MMA champion, Krillin and

Eighteen sitting at a table and enjoying beverages. Buu is

sleeping at a deck chair nearby.

'I'm so glad I'm back with you, guys,' Krillin says with a relaxed

smile. 'That training regime of Tenshinhan made me a lot

stronger, but it was a torture.'

'Heh. Don't be a crybaby,' Mr Satan jokes. A deadly glare from

Eighteen, who does not like it when someone insults her

husband (unless that someone is herself!) makes him gulp and

get serious.

'Tenshinhan was complaining that it was taking me way too

long to learn kaioken,' Krillin continues. 'He said that Yamcha

had learnt it way sooner during the year they spent together

in the spirit room. I argued that it had been easier for Yamcha

because he knew wolf fang fist, which is essentially an imperfect

version of kaioken, but Tien said I was all excuses and...'

Krillin stops. His eyes widen. So do his wife's eyes. 'Huh? What's

wrong, guys?' Mr Satan asks.

The couple turn to each other. 'Eighteen, did you feel that?'

Krillin asks. Eighteen nods. Her husband has taught her how

to sense chi.

'I don't know who it is, but their chi is huge compared to most

organic beings in the universe,' she comments. 'And its quality

is definitely evil.'

'I can recognize this chi,' Krillin informs. 'How could I ever

forget this feeling? It's Freeza!'

'WHAT? Are you nuts?' Eighteen snaps. 'According to Dr

Gero's data, Freeza died many years ago.'

'Oh, yeah, I have heard the story,' Mr Satan adds. 'He's an

alien you guys fought on another planet, then he came to Earth,

but he was killed by a time traveler...'

'We don't need you to summarize older episodes,' the annoyed

woman sighs.

Krillin gets off his chair. 'We need Buu,' he says. He goes close

to the djinn and tries to wake him up. At first by just poking him

and talking to him, then by shouting, lastly by blowing a trumpet

he produced out of nowhere in a japanese gag way.

'Give it up, Krillin,' Mark sighs. 'You know that, once Buu is asleep,

no force in the universe can wake him up. And it's a matter of

luck whether he'll wake up in ten minutes or ten days.'

'Darn. We can't wait ten days,' Krillin starts panicking.

'Hey, big boy, chill,' Eighteen draws his attention. 'I can wipe

the floor with that Freeza guy by myself.'

She flies away. Krillin follows her. He has a bad feeling...

* * *

On the way, Krillin and Eighteen met Yamcha and Tenshinhan,

who had also sensed Freeza's chi.

'Darn, that bastard just refuses to die,' Yamcha comments.

'Indeed,' Krillin says angrily. 'He came back after being hit by

the spirit bomb. He survived having his body cut into two, being

hit by a blast and a planet's explosion on top of that. And now

it turns out he even survived being chopped by a sword?

Gimme a break.'

Eighteen smiles. She is as surprised as her allies but also glad

that she'll finally get to meet that Freeza guy. And she intends

to make him regret not staying dead.

* * *

Freeza's spaceship has landed in a desert. The tyrant has

exited the ship along with Sorbet, his three elite henchmen

and many nameless, low rank soldiers. 'Scatter on the

planet and kill all Earthlings,' Freeza commands the

nameless soldiers.

'Yes, sir,' they reply almost in unison. They start ascending

from the ground. However, when they are about to scatter

and fly in various directions:

'TRI BEAM!' A huge, rectangular shaped blast engulfs all low

rank soldiers, annihilating them.

Dumbfounded, Freeza looks upwards. Four earthlings are

hovering. A triclops with his hands forming a pyramid (is he

the one who fired the blast?), an earthling with scars on the

face, one with blond hair and a shrimp. Wait, the shrimp looks

familiar... oh, whatever.

Freeza turns to Sorbet. 'What are the power levels of those

earthlings?' he asks.

The scientist presses a button at his scouter. 'There is no

power level reading about the one with the blond hair,'

he answers. 'It's as if it's a robot. As for the other three,

they are at about 5000 units each.'

'Heh. 5000,' Freeza murmurs, smiling. 'No wonder the low ranks

were no match for them. Too bad for them, they're not even

ants compared to my elites. As for the robot, we can safely

ignore it.'

'How can you still be alive, scumbag?' Krillin's yell interrupts

Freeza's thoughts.

Freeza smiles at him. 'You won't need this piece of information

in the afterlife. Now tell me where the two Super Saiyans

are hiding.'

'Or else what?' Yamcha replies instead of Krillin.

'Or else I'll kill you and destroy the planet,' Freeza says

nonchalantly.

'And how is this different from what you intend to do anyway,

demon?' Tenshinhan asks.

'Good question,' Freeza chuckles, having no reason to lie.

'You see, if you don't give me the info I asked for, we're gonna

hunt down and torture each and every earthling. But if you

cooperate, I'll show kindness and destroy the planet in a quick

and painless way after I have dealt with the golden monkeys.'

'We will never tell you anything, you fiend,' Krillin says firmly.

Freeza sighs, mumbling something about foolishness. Next, he

turns to Tagoma, Shisami and Garana. 'Kill them,' he

commands.

'Yes, sir,' they reply and ascend to meet their foes.

'Okay, guys, listen,' Tenshinhan mutters. 'I can tell that the

purple one is the most powerful. So I'll fight him. Krillin, you take

the red one with the bull horns. And, Yamcha, you fight the

gorilla.'

The other two humans nod.

Meanwhile, Freeza crosses his arms, waiting to enjoy the show.

Suddenly, a kick on the head sends him skidding on the ground.

'What the...' Freeza angrily stands up, rubbing his skull.

It's... the robot! Does this trash really want to fight the

omnipotent lord of the universe? 'I'll be your opponent, freak,'

Eighteen says with a confident smile while sensually flipping

her blond hair.

'Oh ho ho,' Freeza chuckles with his index finger in front of his

mouth. 'It seems that some people do not know about the

power of a Frost Dem...'

Another hit, a punch this time, sends Freeza crashing on a

boulder, which is shattered by the collision. The tyrant emerges

from the debris, shaking the dust off his body with his palms.

He seems angry! 'Okay, now you have gone and made Freeza

mad. You're gonna pay for...'

Another blow sends Freeza forming a dent in his spaceship.

'DARN, WILL YOU LET ME FINISH A FUCKING SENTENCE?' he

screams.

'You'd better concentrate and get serious soon, unless

you wanna die,' Eighteen smiles provocatively.

Hey, aren't those about the same words that unknown

Super Saiyan told him before...Okay, that does it!

With a growl, Freeza clenches his fists and flexes his

muscles, powering up to his true form's 100% in an

instant! 'YOU'RE DEAD, EARTHLING,' he screams and

rushes to the android.

From Eighteen's perspective, he's moving in slow motion!

The female fighter has ample time to take a fighting

stance.


	13. ROF Saga-Ep13: Freeza's new form

Tenshinhan and Tagoma are hovering opposite each other,

ready to battle. 'Heh. You seem awfully confident for someone

with a measly power of 5000 units.'

* * *

'Oh, is that so?' Yamcha retorts to Garana. 'In that case, how

about I show you my true power?'

* * *

And, without waiting for a reply from Shisami, Krillin clenches

his fists and starts powering up almost at the same time as

Tenshinhan and Yamcha. The startled elites are watching the

readings on their scouters rapidly increasing until the

scouters break!

* * *

Sorbet freaks out with a shriek as his scouter breaks because

of the power readings. How can mere earthlings possess such

power? In any case, against Freeza's elites, just being strong

enough to overload scouters is far from enough.

* * *

In his bed, Goku can sense many big chis moving around fast.

Fights are taking place out there. Goku feels jealousy towards

all those guys fighting. No, he's not just jealous. He resents

them! 'Oh, god, I really feel hatred!' he whispers, surprised

at himself.

* * *

At Bulma's spaceship, suddenly, everyone receives a telepathic

message from King Kai: 'Listen to me carefully.'

'Huh? Who's talking?' Bulma looks around.

'It's King Kai,' Piccolo answers.

'I know! He's one of dad's mentors,' Goten exclaims.

'You, female scientist,' King Kai continues, addressing Bulma,

but still telepathically connected to everyone at the ship.

'Can you make this vehicle go faster? You have to get back to

Earth as soon as possible. It's an emergency!'

'I... I can't make it go faster,' Bulma says uncomfortably.

'What happened, King Kai?' Trunks asks.

The deity tells them what has happened with Freeza.

'Heh. Is that supposed to be an emergency?' Vegeta says

scornfully.

'Vegeta, this isn't funny!' King Kai insists.

'Leave us alone, you god wannabe,' Vegeta says disrespectfully.

'Freeza is a thing of the past. Even with Kakarrot out of

commission and all of us absent, there still are fighters on

Earth who can squash that insect.'

* * *

Tenshinhan's body is being hurled away as a result of a

blow he has just received from Tagoma. Barely, the triclops

manages to stop his course. He plants his feet on the ground

and looks at his adversary who is rushing to him.

Tenshinhan raises his arm and extends his index finger.

'DODONPA,' he yells and fires his piercing finger blast.

To his shock, Tagoma deflects it with a slap without even

slowing down his course!

The next moment, the purple alien has delivered one more

devastating blow to the triclops, sending him crashing on

a boulder which is shattered.

With a smile of pleasure, Tagoma walks slowly, stands next to

the debris and lifts the barely conscious Tien, holding the

triclopses head with one arm.

'SOLAR FL...'

Before Tenshinhan can speak those words, Tagoma has

punched him with his other arm in the solar plexus, knocking

him unconscious.

'Wake up, dude,' he laughs, slapping Tien on both cheeks.

'I know you have more fight in you.' Tagoma could kill

Tenshinhan right now, but he wants to have more fun!

* * *

Tenshinhan is not the only one who has problems, though.

Against Garana, Yamcha is on the ropes. Although the

former bandit has an edge in terms of agility, that cursed

endurance of the anthropomorphic gorilla has given him

the upper hand. Every blow of Yamcha's has been shrugged

off by Freeza's elite, whereas, the one and only time a hit

of Garana's connected to Yamcha, it really hurt!

The human decides to play one of his ace cards. 'SPIRIT

BALL,' he yells, forming the known to us ball of energy.

With a deriding laugh, Garana increases his flight altitude,

believing that he just avoided easily a useless and

telegraphed attack. However, to his surprise, some weird

gestures made by the human warrior cause the ball to

change course and follow the alien, until it hits him, exploding

on contact.

Yamcha sees Garana falling out of the smoke cloud and

ending up on the ground, unconscious. He lands next to the

defeated foe and smiles cockily. 'How was that, loser?' he

asks.

The next moment, to his terror, Garana abruptly opens his

eyes and, catching him off guard, locks him in a bear hug.

'HAHA, I can't believe you fell for that,' the alien cries

triumphantly.

Yamcha screams in pain, unable to release himself, feeling

that many of his bones are about to break.

* * *

Krillin is running, leaping and flying around. He's sweating and

panting. To think that, in the beginning, he thought that his

small frame would give him an agility advantage against that

big sized foe! As it turned out, Shisami is absurdly fast for his

size! The dwarf has to deploy every ounce of his concentration

and stamina just to evade the enemy's blows, without having

any time to counter attack!

Right now, the two fighters are standing on opposing cliffs.

Krillin is breathing heavily. The only reason he can have this

respite is because the opponent was kind (and unserious)

enough to stop chasing him for a while.

'Curses, these guys are way stronger than we expected,' Krillin

thinks. 'Each of them could crush any of Freeza's three suppressed

forms.'

He raises his arm and forms an energy circle. 'DESTRUCTO DISC,'

he yells and throws it to his opponent.

Shisami catches the circle with his fingers, its circumference

inches away from slashing his palm. 'Heh, I see,' he remarks.

'This thing can cut anything into two. But it's so easy to see

through. Why did you even bother trying it?'

Then, applying pressure with his fingers, he dissipates the

destructo disc. Krillin widens his eyes.

* * *

Freeza receives a blow (the umpteenth he receives today),

this time in his guts. His eyes bulge and his mouth wide

opens. He's about to vomit, but, before he can do so, a kick

on the head causes him to fall on his back. As a result, his

puke ends up splattering on his face.

'Oh, I'm so sorry. You were in the middle of puking?' Eighteen

smiles, sensually caressing her bangs. 'Clumsy me!'

Growling, Freeza stands up, slowly. This fight is as one sided

as it gets. Every blow of Freeza's is dodged by Eighteen

whereas every blow of Eighteen's connects to Freeza and has

a serious impact on him.

The tyrant never imagined that he would have to use his new

transformation against anyone other than a Super Saiyan. But

he has no choice.

He relaxes his muscles, returning to his 4th form's suppressed

state. 'Are you giving up?' Eighteen asks with the same

provocative smile.

'Not at all!' Freeza smiles back, to the android's mild surprise.

'This is where the real fight begins!'

Freeza opens his arms, closes his eyes, slightly leans forward

and begins concentrating. His body turns golden, except some

purple spots.

Eighteen widens her eyes in terror, feeling Freeza's chi

skyrocketing. The next moment, Freeza has rushed to her

super fast and delivered a punch in her abdomen. The girl's

eyes bulge and her larynx produces a girlie scream.


	14. ROF Saga-Ep14: Golden horror

Freeza grabs Eighteen, who's still dazed because of the hit

she received, by the shoulders and knees her in the face,

which gets stained with a red liquid. 'Heh. Is this blood or

oil?' Freeza asks with a smile of satisfaction before throwing

the android in the air.

Eighteen manages to stop her course and correct herself.

She looks at Freeza down below while wiping her blood

stained face with her sleeve and pushing herself to smile

as if everything is ok. 'It seems that transformation gave

you quite a power boost,' she says. 'Now this fight might

become interesting. I'm gonna get serious soon.'

'Do what you want. I don't care,' Freeza replies and ascends

so fast that Eighteen has to concentrate really hard just to

see him coming.

The two warriors resume the fight. However, the tables now

seem turned. Down below, a delighted Sorbet watches his

boss kicking ass. 'YES, ALL HAIL LORD FREEZA,' he cries in

enthusiasm.

* * *

Krillin and Shisami are standing opposite each other. Krillin is

panting while blood is running from his scalp. Shisami is staring

with his arms crossed and a relaxed smile.

'Come on, shrimp, try your last stand,' he provokes. 'Unless

you're too disappointed by now!'

'Gotta use the kaioken,' Krillin thinks. He was planning to save

it in case he needed to fight Freeza; although he and the other

humans have mastered it to the extent that they can use it

with less strain, it's still not a power up that should be spent

light heartedly. But, as things turned out, he has no choice.

Krillin rushes to the foe. Superhuman speed in our eyes, but,

from Shisami's perspective, there is plenty of time to react to

that.

'Heh. He's so desperate that he's just attacking a superior

opponent head on,' the red bull thinks. 'Fine, let's end it this

way.'

Shisami rushes to the foe as well. However, that moment,

Krillin gets surrounded with a crimson aura. 'KAIOKEN,' he

yells as Shisami bulges his eyes (all that happens in a

fraction of a moment).

The next moment, Krillin has penetrated Shisami's abdomen

with a headbutt and come out the rear side of his opponent's

body, covered in blood and intestines!

'Yuck! I need a good bath,' Krillin thinks as he falls on the

ground while Shisami's eyes get blank, an indication he died.

* * *

'So, dude, will you wake up, or do I have to finish you off?'

Tagoma asks Tenshinhan. No response.

'Hmf, fine,' Freeza's elite says and throws the foe in the air.

He appears above Tenshinhan's course, intending to finish

off the triclops with a charged punch that will disintegrate

his body.

That moment, Tenshinhan abruptly opens his eyes, an

expression of determination. 'KAIOKEN,' he yells and a red

aura surrounds him as he spins around and delivers a knife

hand strike that beheads Tagoma.

'Kaio what?' the cut off head says before going into the

eternal silence of death.

* * *

Garana keeps squeezing Yamcha in his bear hug. 'Heh. Can

you feel your spine coming out of your anus?' he asks the

seemingly helpless foe.

'KAIOKEN,' Yamcha suddenly yells and repels the alien with a

burst of his crimson aura. Before Garana can realize what's

going on, Yamcha rushes to him and makes his eyes bulge

with a punch in the face. The gorilla ends up with his back on

the ground.

The human grabs the alien's huge arm and throws him in the

air. With his red aura still burning, he cups his hands and aims

at the opponent: 'KAAME... HAAME... HAAA!' Garana's body is

annihilated.

With a sigh, Yamcha turns off his red aura and lets his body

fall on its butt to catch his breath. Soon, Krillin and Tenshinhan

approach and land next to him. The three warriors exchange

smiles and 'thumbs up' gestures.

Suddenly, Krillin's eyes widen. 'What happened with Eighteen?'

* * *

Goku sensed Freeza's chi going way up. His old enemy is

definitely many times stronger than he was on Namek.

There doesn't seem to be any chi around Freeza. Does that

mean he's fighting... Eighteen? In that case, Krillin's wife is

toast. Goku never sensed Androids' power nor did he ever

fight them, but he thinks he has a good grasp of their

capabilities and he bets Eighteen stands no chance against

that kind of power. Not that he cares.

All he cares about is the fact that, if he could move right now,

he would crush Freeza in an instant. Just the old school, regular

Super Saiyan 1 form would be enough. Damn it all!

* * *

Freeza is standing on the ground and strangling the helpless,

female android with his tail. Eighteen has tried everything she

could to release herself. Even biting Freeza's tail was futile!

Now she's just trying to scream as her lungs burn because of

lack of air. 'Heh. Feeling the cold hand of death, trash?' Freeza

rhetorically and sadistically asks.

'EIGHTEEN, NO!' Krillin yells. He raises his kaioken aura all the

way to 10fold and rushes to Freeza. Yamcha and Tenshinhan

instinctively imitate him.

The three humans attack Freeza simultaneously with a flurry

of furious punches and kicks. For Golden Freeza, those hits are

just mosquitoes' bites!

He just slightly turns his eyes towards them and, with an

annoyed sigh, repels them merely with a little burst of his

aura, sending them crashing on nearby mountains.

'Back off, insects. I'll deal with you later,' he shouts. Suddenly,

a kick which came out of nowhere and had way more oomph

than humans' hits sends Freeza skidding away from Eighteen.

The newcomer lands next to the female android, who is now

sitting on the ground and breathing heavily, holding her neck.

'Are you okay?' he asks her.

Eighteen raises her eyes and widens them in surprise.

'Seventeen!' she cries.

'Long time no see, sis,' the male android greets her with a

smile. 'We'll chat later. Now focus on the battle.'

Freeza returns and stands across from the two cyborgs. He

glares at them. Seventeen takes a fighting stance. 'Come on,

Eighteen, get up,' he prompts his sister. 'We will defeat him

together.'

Eighteen reciprocates the smile and stands up, taking a

fighting stance as well. 'Took you long enough, but, at least

you showed up to help your little sis,' she says.

* * *

From some distance, the three humans are looking at the

newcomer. 'Who's that?' Yamcha asks, having had only a brief

encounter with Seventeen in the past (when he invaded Roshi's

island along with Eighteen and Sixteen) and unable to remember

him.

'It's the other android. Eighteen's brother,' Krillin explains.

'I never expected that there would come a day that I would

be happy to see him,' Tenshinhan comments.

* * *

Freeza and the cyborg twins are fighting in midair. The

galactic tyrant is undoubtedly more powerful than either of

them individually, but the two of them at the same time have

been proven to be too much for him to handle.

Being siblings and really bonded with each other, they can

synchronize their attacks exceptionally well and have each

other's backs. Every time Freeza dodges a blow from one of

them, the other one is already on their way to throwing another

blow, which Freeza does not have time to dodge. Every time

Freeza focuses his attention on one of them and tries to hit

them, the other one blocks or parries the blow in place of their

partner.

On top of the above, Freeza's new form has turned out to

be too draining for his body. And, to make matters worse,

Androids' infinite stamina keeps them fresh, no matter how

long the battle goes on for. As time passes, the cyborgs' upper

hand is more and more evident.

Finally, the twins manage to hit Freeza at the same time,

sending him crashing on the ground. Then, just like they did

to Gohan in another timeline, they extend their arms and

shower the tyrant with a barrage of blasts.

'Way to go, guys. You're almost there!' Krillin cheers.

'Gosh, this is a nightmare,' Sorbet thinks, biting his nails. 'I

have to take a chance and do something.' Slowly and carefully,

he starts approaching the source of the explosions.

Meanwhile, the androids have ceased shooting. They land

around the fallen tyrant. He has reverted back to his 4th form.

He's full of marks that indicate serious wounds.

'Curse you... filthy... robots...' Freeza mumbles, getting on all

fours but failing to fully stand up.

The two androids look at each other with meaningful smiles.

Time to end this. Their eyes back to Freeza! 'Be gone!' they

say simultaneously, charging the finishing blasts.

Suddenly, their blasts dissipate. Their eyes widen. Their

expressions become lifeless. They fall on the ground.

'MHAHAHAHA, I did it, I did it,' Sorbet triumphantly exclaims.

'Huh?' Freeza looks at his subordinate, curious but relieved.

Sorbet reveals a button hidden at his ring. 'You see, Lord

Freeza, when working in the empire's labs, I often had to

deal with robots,' he explains. 'So, for precautionary reasons,

I have this button at my ring in case something goes wrong.

It emits waves that can shut down the mechanical system of

almost every type of sentient machinery.'

'Good job, Sorbet,' Freeza smiles, finally managing to stand up.

'When we get back to the capital, I'll give you a promotion. Now,

let's destroy those two lifeless, mechanical trash!'


	15. ROF Saga-Ep15: By humans' bootstraps

Freeza is about to destroy the two deactivated androids.

'LEAVE THEM ALONE,' Krillin thunders.

Freeza turns around and sees the small sized human rushing

to him, with his kaioken aura raised to 10fold. The tyrant is

about to raise his left arm to block the upcoming hit when he

realizes that... he cannot! His left arm is crippled because of

the beating he received from Androids earlier!

Before Freeza can defend himself in any other way, a punch

from Krillin has connected to his face and sent him skidding

away from the cyborgs. Sorbet shrieks and runs to hide

somewhere.

Freeza stands up angrily and sees the three human warriors

standing across from him and taking fighting stances. Did

they defeat his elites? How is this possible?

'Darn, this is getting into an awful mess,' the tyrant thinks.

'The robots' attack badly damaged my body. I don't think I

can bring out more than half of my 4th form's power in my

current condition. On top of that, I have one less usable arm

and the earthlings are far stronger than they were supposed

to be.'

However, right after a growl of annoyance... Freeza smiles!

'Okay, relax, take deep breaths. I'm still more than a match

for all of them. I'll make quick work of these three and then

I'll take a long rest at the healing chamber. And, when I have

recovered, I'll be ready to defeat the Super Saiyans and reign

supreme in the cosmos!'

Yes, that's what Freeza thinks. He thinks that the Super Saiyans

have not made any progress since the last time he met them.

He thinks that the power they had at that time was the pinnacle

of what they were capable of. He thinks that being able to

defeat that kind of power is enough to become the strongest

being in the universe. Because he doesn't know how long a

way the Super Saiyans have come since then. He doesn't know

about Majin Buu. He doesn't know about Kaioshins or Haikaishins.

And he doesn't know about any of the above because Freeza

is, as Vegeta put it two chapters ago, a thing of the past. A

living ghost.

'Bring it on, earthlings. This is the last battle of your lives,'

Freeza smiles and takes a fighting stance.

'KAIOKEN TIMES TEN,' the three humans yell almost in unison

and rush to Freeza. They're attacking him simultaneously,

from all directions, with punches and kicks, with excellent

coordination.

Freeza dodges every single hit thrown at him, not without

effort, though. If he lets this fight drag on, the damage that

Androids caused him will take an even greater toll on his

body. He has to wrap this up.

Okay, first things first, to separate the three foes. Fortunately,

that moment, he finds an opening. With his tail, he trips

Yamcha, making him lose his balance. This breaks the team's

coordination, so Freeza finds another opening and, with a

roundhouse kick, sends Krillin skidding away while grabbing

Tenshinhan by the throat with his tail.

Yamcha is about to stand up and counterattack, but Freeza

uses Tenshinhan's body as a makeshift weapon and hits

Yamcha, sending him far away as well. Lastly, he throws

Tenshinhan to a nearby mountain, which collapses on him.

Good, the first task is done! The enemies are separated.

Now let's hurry before they regroup and kill them one at a

time!

Freeza flies where Krillin ended up and, before the dwarf

can stand up, he starts pressing his head with his foot,

intending to break his neck. Krillin is crying in pain while

Freeza is laughing sadistically.

'KAIOKEN TIMES TEN,' a voice resonates. Still pressing Krillin's

head, Freeza turns his head and sees Yamcha approaching,

surrounded by the crimson aura.

The former bandit is moving at top speed, but Freeza is

superior enough to see him coming. He extends his right arm

and finger and takes aim, about to execute the upcoming

warrior with a death beam.

That moment, though, Freeza feels a momentary daze. His

vision... blurs. Darn it, those cursed robots have damaged his

body more than he thought. Freeza fires the death beam

anyway, but, because of the momentary daze, he misses.

Yamcha's blow connects and sends the tyrant skidding away

from Krillin.

Freeza is now with his back on the ground. Before he can stand

up, he sees Tenshinhan hovering above him, with his hands on

his temples. Wait a minute, this looks familiar. Isn't that move

the...

'SOLAR FLARE,' Tenshinhan yells.

'Aargh, my eyes,' Freeza screams.

'NOW!' Tenshinhan cries to his allies.

They all hover above the fallen and blinded alien and take aim.

'KAIOKEN TIMES TEN NEO TRI BEAM,' Tenshinhan yells.

'KAIOKEN TIMES TEN KAMEHAMEHA,' Krillin yells.

'KAIOKEN TIMES TEN SPIRIT BALL,' Yamcha yells.

A spectacular explosion follows.

The three warriors are now hovering and panting, waiting for

the smoke to dissipate so that they can see the aftermath of

their united attacks. Suddenly, Yamcha's eyes widen and he

faints!

Terrified, Krillin and Tenshinhan turn their heads and see

Freeza holding the unconscious human by the head. He

knocked him unconscious with a knife hand strike on the

base of the neck.

'What the...' Krillin says.

'I dodged, you fools,' Freeza answers. 'Your attacks went to

waste.'

'I don't understand. How come the solar flare didn't affect

you?' an angry and scared Tenshinhan demands to know.

'I recognized this move, you dumbass,' Freeza explains.

'One of you earthlings used it against me on Namek years

ago, so, when I saw it coming again, I closed my eyes. I

just pretended to have been blinded, in order to make you

attack me with your full power and deplete your reserves.

Har har. Now your slim chances have been reduced to none!'

The two humans growl angrily. Despite being fatigued after

their last attack, they press themselves to raise their kaioken

aura to 10fold again. They rush to Freeza, who lets Yamcha

fall on the ground, intending to kill him at his leisure later.

Now that the enemies are two instead of three, the tyrant's

task is conspicuously easier.

Soon, Freeza manages to catch both their heads. Not letting

them go, he plunges and, in a Broly style attack, presses

the opponents' heads against the ground.

Krillin and Tenshinhan are now lying next to Yamcha. They're

not unconscious, but they're dazed and it will definitely be a

while before they can stand up.

'Perfect!' Freeza thinks. Now that they all are on the same

spot, he can kill them at once with a single attack. The

tyrant ascends and begins charging a huge ball of energy.

Tenshinhan and Krillin widen their eyes in terror.

* * *

Goku felt the humans' chis going down. It seems Freeza is

about to kill them. And that means that everybody else on

Earth will have the same fate soon!

Goku is happy! He wants Freeza to win! He wants him to

come here and put him out of his misery. Even if it will be a

slow, torturous death, Goku wants it to happen!

* * *

'So long, suckers,' Freeza cries, with an expression of madness.

Suddenly, his ball dissipates. Freeza widens his eyes and falls

on the ground, on his knees.

What is this piercing pain in his stomach? It's like one of those

nights he drinks too much wine and is about to vomit of

intoxication.

Tenshinhan and Krillin notice a small sized figure behind Freeza.

The figure's arms are extended.

'Chaozu!' Tien cries in happiness. 'How did you do that? I thought

you cannot paralyze someone who's a lot stronger than you.'

'Well, Tien,' Chaozu struggles to keep Freeza immobilized.

'Having seen that, despite the training I have done, my strength

keeps falling further and further behind yours, guys, I accepted

my physical disadvantage and decided to focus on training my

telepathic abilities.'

Chaozu pauses to groan of effort, sweat running from his forehead,

and continues: 'However, Freeza's power is pushing me to my

limits. So hurry and kill him. I won't last long.'

'Hahaha, on it, Chaozu,' Tenshinhan says in a good mood and

stands up.

Feeling that his joy eliminated his fatigue, he hovers above

Freeza and forms a pyramid with his hands, taking aim. To

make sure the bastard will die, he decides to take a risk as

well and increases kaioken to the hazardous, 20fold level.

'NO, WAIT, I'M SORRY,' Freeza pleads in desperation. 'I'LL

LEAVE THIS PLANET. I WON'T HURT YOU.'

Of course, Tenshinhan ignores those words. 'NEO TRI BEAM,'

he yells and fires the strongest attack he can produce.

The blast annihilates the tyrant, forming a huge, rectangular

shaped, seemingly bottomless crater in the process. Freeza

is dead... again!

Tien falls next to Chaozu. Both are exhausted. Smiling at each

other and joining their pinkies, they pass out.

Krillin stands up. He looks at his unconscious comrades. 'Rest,

guys. You deserve it,' he thinks. 'We beat Freeza! Yes, he was

hurt. Yes, he was weakened. But he was still Freeza. And we,

humans, defeated him by ourselves!'

That moment, Krillin remembers something. There is one more

thing he needs to take care of before taking his friends to

Korin's sanctuary.

* * *

Sorbet is on his knees and crying. 'Why, why?' he asks, not

addressing anyone.

Krillin lands in front of him. What a pathetic creature! It's not

worth killing something like that. 'Listen, dude, leave this

planet and never return,' Krillin asks the short, blue alien.

Sorbet stands up. 'Thank you for your kindness,' he says as

he turns around and walks to the spaceship.

'...NOT!' he snaps as he spins around and, with a laser ray

at his ring, shoots Krillin in the head.

The ray just leaves a harmless, black mark on the dwarf's

head. Sorbet growls in anger. 'Come on, dude,' Krillin laughs.

'Did you really think that someone whose power level cannot

be measured by scouters can he harmed by a plain gun? Quit

bullshit before I have to hurt you.'

Totally disappointed, Sorbet enters his ship and leaves.

* * *

Later, we see Sorbet's spaceship flying in outer space, towards

our solar system's sun. No wait... Sorbet is intentionally driving

it there!

Now that his plans to restore the empire to its former glory failed,

he has no reason to live. He willingly accepts death. Joining Lord

Freeza in Hell is preferable to this miserable life.

The spaceship is incinerated in the sun's flames.


	16. U6 Saga-Ep16: An interesting universe

Eighteen's and Seventeen's unconscious bodies are placed on

two benches at Bulma's lab. With her scientific, white uniform

on, the Capsule Corp heir is working feverishly to make a

remote control that will reactivate the two androids.

Krillin enters the room. 'Is it ready yet?' he asks anxiously,

not even bothering being polite and saying a 'hi'.

'Chill, Krillin,' Bulma laughs. 'Your wife will be back with us.'

'But it's been more than a month,' Krillin protests. 'What is

taking you so long? Tell me the truth, are you hiding something

from me? Is something going wrong?'

'Not at all,' Bulma negatively shakes her head, laughing. 'Nothing

is going wrong. It's taking me more than the last time I made

a remote control because I lost the Androids' blueprints you

had brought me at that time; I didn't know I would need them

again someday. But, don't worry. Since the cyborgs' bodies

are here, I can study their systems and make a remote

control sooner or later.'

Krillin sighs in relief. At least his wife will be ok, albeit in a long

time. The real tragedy is his friend, Goku. With both Earth's

and Namek's dragonballs gone, he shall remain a quadriplegic

for the rest of his life.

It's been two months since Goku ended up like that. Gohan

and Videl returned from their honeymoon recently, with Videl

being pregnant. At first, both newlyweds were furious at Chichi,

since she was the reason for their unplanned pregnancy, having...

err... interfrered with their contraceptive plans. Of course, when

they were informed about Goku's condition, they set their grudge

aside.

It's still hard for everybody to realize the irreversibility of an

unpleasant situation, after all those years dragonballs would

fix everything. A tear rolls off Krillin's eye as he recalls a depressed

Goku in his bed, a shadow of his former self.

* * *

In outer space, somewhere in the vast universe, an interdimensional

portal opens. Two figures come out of it. One of them looks

like a fat version of Beerus. The other one looks like a female

version of Whiss; her white hair is tied in a ponytail.

'So, are we in Universe 7, Vados?' the fat cat asks.

'Yes, Lord Champa,' the blue angel answers. 'To be more

precise, in Universe 7c.'

* * *

Whiss is looking at something in his crystal ball. He's laughing.

Beerus approaches. 'What's so funny, Whiss?' he casually

asks. 'Watching those stupid cartoons again?'

'No, not at all, Lord Beerus,' Whiss negatively shakes his head,

his eyes still focused on the crystal ball. 'I'm watching your

chubby brother strolling in our universe.'

'WHAT?' Beerus cries, his eyes angrily bulging in a gag manner.

'That filthy Champa dared to trespass on my territory? I'M GONNA

KILL HIM!'

* * *

Champa and Vados are standing on a small asteroid and

gazing at a golden planet nearby. Or is it a golden planet?

'So, this is the last of the 12 super dragonballs?' Champa

asks.

'Yes, Lord Champa,' Vados sighs; sometimes, it's tiring to

answer her lord's rhetoric questions.

'Perfect!' Champa exclaims, rubbing his palms together in

satisfaction. 'Use your mage to transport it to the Void.'

'What do you think you're doing?' a voice is heard behind the

two deities. It's Beerus. He has just arrived here along with

Whiss.

Champa and Vados turn around to greet their counterparts.

'Hey, bro, long time no see,' Champa greets first. 'Ten thousand

years if I'm not mistaken.'

'Best ten thousand years of my life,' Beerus says angrily.

'Likewise,' Champa retorts.

A few moments of silence follow, with the two Haikashins

exchanging deadly glares, their eyes emitting sparks in a

Japanese gag manner, while the two angels remain indifferent.

'So,' Beerus talks again. 'This super dragonball belongs to my

universe. You know the cosmic rules. You can't take it.'

'Screw the cosmic rules,' Champa snaps. 'I need to gather

all 12 super dragonballs in order to fulfill my greatest wish:

the most comfortable bed in all universes. I have already

collected 11 and I won't give up now.'

'WHAT?' an exasperated Beerus cries. 'You stole the super

dragonballs from all the other universes? I'm gonna tell our

father. You'll get in biiiiiiiig trouble.'

'Then I'm gonna tell him that that prank we Haikashins played

on him when we initiated a hide and seek game with him and

then left, leaving him to look for us for 500 years, was your

idea! Then we'll see who's in big trouble.'

'Don't you dare,' Beerus screams.

'Oh, I will,' Champa screams back.

The two purple gods rush to each other and initiate combat.

But, as opposed to what you'd expect a battle between two

gods of destruction to look like (skillfull movements, spectacular

blasts, sonicbooms that crumble whole planets), the two gods

fall on the ground, rolling and wrestling like two 5 year old kids!

'Fatso!'

'Skinny!'

'Loser!'

'Sucker!'

'Dimwit!'

After a long grapple and exchange of names between the

gods, the two angels look at each other and sigh meaningfully.

The kids played enough for today!

The angels separate their lords, each angel holding their

respective Haikashin by his collar.

'Now now, that's enough, Lord Beerus,' Whiss says.

'Gods of destruction are not supposed to fight one another,

Lord Champa,' Vados says.

'DON'T BLAME ME. BLAME HIM!' both Haikashins yell, pointing

at each other. Then, they simultaneously show their respective

tongues to each other.

Whiss and Vados sigh again. A few moments later, when they've

made sure the 'kids' have calmed down, they let them go.

'Okay, I've got an idea,' Champa says as he stands up. 'I know

it's against the rules to use the super dragonballs, but I want

to do it really bad. And I bet you do as well!'

'Well,' Beerus seems to relent, 'the most delicious snack in all

universes wouldn't be a bad idea.'

'So, let's not tell our father anything,' Champa proposes. 'We'll

solve this by ourselves in a honorable way. The winner gets

to use the dragonballs.'

'Just remember, no fighting each other,' Whiss shakes his hand,

index finger extended, as a gesture of prohibition.

The two purple cats look at Whiss and sigh. Their eyes back

to each other. 'So, what do you propose?' Beerus asks his

counterpart.

'We'll pit our universes fighting elites against each other,' the

fat god explains. 'Each will build a team consisting of 5 warriors

coming from his universe. The fights will be one on one until a

team runs out of fighters.'

'Oh, I get it. Like a pokemon battle!' Beerus exclaims. And,

punching his palm with his other hand, he continues: 'Ok, I'm

in.'

'Vados will materialize a stadium in the Void,' Champa informs.

'We'll meet there in 24 hours.'

* * *

Universe 6. A really interesting place. The two dominant races

are Saiyans and Icers. After centuries of conflicts, they have

come to coexist peacefully.

Saiyans are stronger than Icers (well, those who can transform

into the golden haired Super Saiyan forms, that is) but are

aware they need Icers' technology. So, the two races have

come to an agreement: Saiyans will rule half of the universe,

Icers will rule the other half and neither of the two empires

will ever attempt to expand itself against the other.

Right now, at the Haikashins' planet of Universe 6, we see

Champa waiting impatiently for Vados to return. Finally, the

female angel shows up, along with 5 warriors. 'Here, Lord

Champa. As you commanded, I found the strongest warriors

in our universe,' she announces.

Champa turns around to have a look at them. Vados begins

the introduction by showing a huge, yellow bear. He's

wearing a red, sleeveless shirt and boots the same color.

His limbs are disproportionate to the rest of his body.

'This is Botamo,' Vados says. 'Aka the living rubber. No hits can

harm him. At least that's what he claims.'

'Trust me, I'm not all talk,' Botamo beats his belly, wanting to

show off his endurance.

'This is Magetta,' Vados continues, showing a huge robot

with a steam pipe on its head. Magetta makes no bragging

comments, thus creating a moment of awkward silence.

'This is Frost,' Vados continues. 'He's the sovereign of Icers'

empire.' A creature that looks like Freeza in his 4th form, but

the colors on his body are white, blue and grey, bows: 'It's

an honor to meet you, Lord Champa.'

'This is Cabba, the strongest Saiyan,' Vados introduces a

seemingly timid lad with black, pointy hair. He's wearing a

blue uniform with short sleeves and pants, a purple-grey

vest and purple shoes.

'So, shall I assume you're also the ruler of Saiyans' empire?'

Champa asks the boy.

'N-no, sir,' Cabba answers with a bow. 'I was always against

the Saiyan ways. I don't aspire to acquire riches or political

power. The empire is ruled by Queen Caulifla. Myself, I just

intervene whenever the queen becomes too... err... oppressive.'

'Lastly, this is Hit,' Vados shows a tall, well built humanoid

with purple skin. He's wearing a grey jacket and boots the

same color. 'He's by far the strongest warrior in the universe.

If he wished to, he could crush both Icers' and Saiyans'

empires by himself and rule all galaxies. But he considers

himself just a professional assassin. He goes around in the

universe undertaking contract killing jobs.'

Hit makes no comments. Cabba gives him a look of disgust.

'We'll try not to fail you, Lord Champa,' Botamo breaks the

silence.

'Don't worry, guys,' the Universe 6 Haikashin walks around

them, arms behind back. 'You've got this in the bag. I

investigated and found out that Universe 7 has a really low

average power level. Imagine that, for decades, the strongest

warrior there was a guy called Freeza.'

'Freeza?' Frost raises an eyebrow. 'That's an Icer name.'

'Yes, he was an Icer,' Champa confirms. 'You, Frost, are

tens of times stronger than him. And you're not even the

second best in your universe!'

'And Universe 7 was ruled by such a weakling for decades?'

Frost bursts into laughter. 'Now I know the level of our

competition!'


	17. U6 Saga-Ep17: History of Omniverse

Beerus and Whiss are looking in the crystal ball at the

warriors Champa gathered. 'Darn, that bastard is fast,'

Beerus comments, punching his palm angrily. 'He already

assembled his team. We have to hurry.'

'Well, you could always order me to heal the currently

quadriplegic Super Saiyan God you fought about two months

ago,' Whiss suggests, his healing magic being way superior

to senzu beans or Namek healing. 'He would easily clear that

gauntlet by himself, so you wouldn't have to worry about who

the other 4 members of our team will be.'

'Not a chance, Whiss,' Beerus snaps. 'Son Goku stays the

way he is for the rest of his life. He deserves it. It's a fair

punishment for the offense he committed against the

immeasurable value of a Haikashin.'

Whiss giggles, not really caring about Goku's condition or

who will win the tournament or anything else.

* * *

Vegeta is flying above a forest at a relaxed pace. He has a

troubled expression. Logically, he should have managed to

master Super Saiyan 2 by now, but he feels something is

missing. That 'something' which he cannot define is what

separates him from perfecting SSJ2 form, an accomplishment

which would potentially cause him to break through his limits

again and open the gates to the divine power that Kakarrot

touched when he fought Beerus.

Come to think of it, he never managed to master Super

Saiyan 1 form either, at least not to the extent that Kakarrot

had done by Cell Games. The reason he accessed all SSJ1

dormant power and capabilities was because he swallowed

his pride and let that vermin, Babidi, control his mind, not

because he ever found the peace of mind necessary to truly

master the form.

But why? 7 years ago, he thought he had found his inner

peace. So why can't he get rid of the restless feeling he feels

when he is in Super Saiyan 1 state and is even more intense

when he is in Super Saiyan 2 state?

His thoughts are interrupted when he spots a small temple

at a forest clearing. Let's check it out. He lands and enters. A

bald man dressed in a buddhist monk outfit is sitting cross

legged and praying. He opens his eyes and looks at Vegeta.

'So, you came here searching for your inner peace,' he states.

'Huh? How did you know?' a taken aback Vegeta asks.

'You have the expression of a misguided young man,' the monk

answers.

'Misguided?' Vegeta raises an eyebrow.

'To discover the god in yourself, you have to come to the

realization that this life is nothing more than a passage,' the

monk continues. 'Sooner or later, we all die and ascend to the

afterlife. There, we have ageless bodies that might live for

millions of centuries. But, even if those ageless afterlife bodies

die, souls remain; they're just cleansed of their memories and

get reincarnated into other forms.'

'Heh. So that's what would have happened to me if Evil Buu

had killed me when I was already dead,' Vegeta thinks.

'Once you have realized this,' the monk concludes, 'you will

be free of your desires. You will see yourself as an astral

traveler and you will stop basing your happiness on a certain

outcome.'

'Your theories are amusing, old man,' Vegeta laughs, 'but I'm

outta here.'

The monk shrugs and goes back to his prayers as the Saiyan

exits the temple and flies away.

'That bullshit was a nice break,' Vegeta thinks. 'Now, back

to our real problems...'

Suddenly, he receives a telepathic message from Dende.

Actually, the message was sent to all fighters on Earth that

have superhuman powers. Dende is asking them to come to

Kami's Lookout now. There's an emergency!

* * *

When Z fighters landed on the lookout, they were shocked

to see that, next to a terrified Dende and an equally terrified

Mr Popo, Beerus and Whiss were expecting them!

'S-sorry, guys,' Dende says, trembling of fear, with Beeruses

tail surrounding him. 'He asked me to call you here without

telling you anything else.'

'Haven't you done enough to us, you fiend?' Gohan yells.

Vegeta extends his arm to block Gohan's path, preventing

him from doing something potentially stupid. That moment,

the full blooded Saiyan realizes he's surprised at himself!

There was a time when he would be the one to do something

really stupid in such a situation (cough... Cell Games... cough...);

he's far more collected these days, but he's yet to understand

the words of that monk he met earlier.

With his arm still extended, he looks coldly at the god of

destruction. 'What do you want, Beerus?' he asks.

The Haikashin starts telling them about the tournament that

is going to be held between Universes 6 and 7. Everyone is

surprised at the revelation that there are more than one

universe.

Then Whiss tells them about the prize, which is a wish to

the super dragonballs. Super dragonballs are planet sized

spheres that are incomparably more powerful than the

dragonballs Z fighters are familiar with. They technically grant

only one wish each time they are activated, but it can be literally

anything that will be spoken in a single sentence. That

essentially means that one can make as many wishes as they

like as long as they speak all of them in one sentence!

The Z fighters exchange delighted looks. Hope is born again in

their hearts. With those spheres, they could heal Goku, bring

Namek back and reactivate dragonballs. They start discussing

that stuff in excitement.

'Er hem,' Beerus beats the floor with his tail, creating a

dent and making the earthlings halt the whispers. 'I know that

you gentlemen might have some wishes for yourselves in mind,

but stop daydreaming. It is already decided that, when you

win the tournament for my sake, I will use the super dragonballs

to wish for the most delicious snack in all universes and nothing

else!'

Z fighters seem outraged that Beerus is going to waste the

power of the super dragonballs for such a selfish wish. 'Then

we have no reason to fight for your sake at that stupid

tournament,' Gohan protests.

'Sure you do,' Beerus smiles casually. 'Need I remind you that

I am still absolutely capable of destroying your planet and

there is no one to stop me this time?'

Z fighters growl. It seems that, as much as they hate Beerus,

they have no choice. They have to follow him and do their best

to win.

And so, the Universe 7 team was assembled fast. Gohan and

Vegeta were the obvious first two choices. Fat Buu was soon

selected as well, even though Vegeta had some objections,

believing that the djinn might do something stupid and get

himself disqualified. Piccolo, a pretty clever fighter who never

stopped training, also was a good asset. Now only one place

was left to fill.

'Gotenks!' the two excited teen Saiyans cried in unison. 'We

can register as Gotenks and fuse right before our turn to fight

comes,' Trunks says.

'Yeah,' Goten agrees. 'Half an hour will be plenty for us to...'

'I'm sorry, kids, but no,' Whiss interrupts them. 'The point of

this tournament is to decide which universe has the best

individual, unfused fighters. So fusions are prohibited.'

'Bummer!' the kids whisper in disappointment.

Gohan stands before them and smiles. 'Well, we still have one

empty place in the team anyway. It can be one of you. So who

will it be?'

'Me of course!' Trunks cries immediately.

'Hey. Why not me?' Goten protests.

'Because I'm stronger than you,' Trunks says cockily.

'Says who?' Goten insists. 'It's been 5 years since you beat

me at Budokai. Prove you can beat me now!'

'With pleasure,' Trunks sighs angrily.

Before anyone can separate them, the two kids turn into

Super Saiyans and start a fight, sometimes exchanging blows

in midair, sometimes rolling on the lookout's floor and wrestling

like 5 year olds! At the same time, they exchange insults and

remarks:

'You're an egotistical jerk, Goten.'

'You're a grey haired crybaby.'

'Well, at least I'm not still a virgin like you.'

'You think you're a big guy because you paid to hook up?

For your knowledge, my dick is bigger than yours.'

'I don't believe you. Prove it. Show me your dick, NOW!'

'Show me yours too.'

'With pleasure.'

Before the eyes of all the others, who are sweating in

awkwardness and comical shock, the two underaged Super

Saiyans reveal their respective dicks, the hair at their genitalia

being currently golden because of their Super Saiyan form,

and start measuring the lengths of their dicks, comparing them

angrily.

'Heh, they remind me of you and Champa, Lord Beerus,'

Whiss whispers to the god of destruction.

Beerus closes his eyes and catches his nose. He has no time

to waste watching that stupid squabble. He has to find the

fifth fighter of his team fast. He has a look at the other fighters

around. Hey, that shrimp over there... ain't he...

The Haikashin goes and stands in front of Krillin, who shrieks.

He crouches so that his head is at the same level as Krillin's.

'Hey, I remember you. I chatted with you for a while at a

party two months ago. So, do you want to be the fifth

fighter?'

Krillin wanted to say something like: 'Pick Tenshinhan; he's

a better choice.' But Beerus asked in a tone that made his

question sound more like a threat, so Krillin didn't dare to

refuse. 'Err, okay, sir,' he says out loud.

A transparent, spacious, cube shaped vehicle appears.

'Please, enter,' Whiss requests politely. 'This cube will take

us to the Void. Anyone other than the participants may come

as well if they wish to watch the fights in the stands.'

Nobody wanted to come, since nobody liked the idea of

sitting next to Beerus and Whiss, those two detestable

creatures that ruined Goku's life. Nobody except Yamcha!

He guessed that that trip would be a good break from his

monotonous life and a good way to forget about his existential,

mid life crisis for a while. So Yamcha hopped on as well and the

cube disappeared.

* * *

Later, as the cube crosses the interdimensional space, we

see all its passengers standing silently. At some point, Whiss

decides to break the silence: 'Er hem. And now, for the travel

time to be spent in a more pleasant way, allow me to give a

lecture on the history of Creation.'

This draws everybody's attention (except Buu's), especially

Gohan's and Piccolo's; even though they despise Whiss,

they both are curious by nature.

Whiss starts: 'In the beginning, there was our father.'

'Your father?' Gohan raises an eyebrow.

'Yes. Zeno Sama,' Whiss answers. 'The creator of Angels,

Haikashins and the universes. The being who rules

omniverse without answering to anyone.'

'Is he even stronger than you?' Vegeta asks.

'Nobody knows Zeno's power level,' Whiss answers. 'He might

be stronger than me or he might as well be weaker than a

normal earthling. The thing is, he never has to fight; nobody

would ever dare to attack him and risk being erased from

existence.'

Vegeta feels fear but also irritation that there is someone

out there who could erase him from existence in an instant.

'So,' Whiss continues. 'Zeno lives in the Void, a space outside

of any universe. He has lived there forever.'

'Are you taking us for fools?' Krillin protests. 'How can one

have existed forever? This doesn't make any sense.'

'It doesn't make sense to you, who exist within the dimension

we call time,' Whiss explains. 'But time is nothing more than a

creation of Zeno's. He created it because a universe needs a

'cause and effect' state to function within.'

'Still doesn't make sense,' Krillin whispers.

Whiss continues: 'So, as I was saying, Zeno has lived in the

Void forever. One day, he felt lonely, so he created the

universe.'

'You mean the universes,' Piccolo tries to correct him. 'We

already established that there are more than one.'

'No, no, no,' Whiss corrects him, waving his arm in front of

his chest, index finger extended. 'In the beginning, there

was only one universe. And, as I said, Zeno created time

along with it. Soon, though, time started ramifying, creating

more than one 'cause and effect' state. As a result, the

original universe split up into many universes. Oh, I forgot

to mention that, in the original universe, there was Kaiju,

the tree of creation, which would give birth to Kaioshins when

its fruit ripened. But time ramified before that happened, so,

in each universe, Kaiju gave birth to different Kaioshins, who

handled the creation of life in different ways.'

Whiss pauses, materializes a glass of water and has a sip

before carrying on: 'At some point, Zeno decided that 12

universes were enough, so he prevented time from further

ramifying.'

He takes another sip of water and continues: 'Later, Zeno

also decided that universes require balance. You know, equal

amounts of creative and destructive force. So he created 12

Haikashins, aka gods of destruction, one for each universe. He

also created 12 angels, one to serve each Haikashin.'

'I get it,' Yamcha exclaims. '12 Universes, 12 Haikashins, 12

Angels.'

'No, wrong again,' Whiss giggles in a gayish fashion. 'There

are currently 15 universes. It seems that, a few years ago, in

Universe 7, a scientist created a time machine, which caused

time to further ramify and Universe 7 to split into four universes,

which, for simplicity sake, we call Universes 7a, 7b, 7c and 7d.

Our universe is 7c.'

'Bulma,' Z fighters whisper in unison.

'I get it,' Vegeta thinks. 'The original Universe 7, Universe 7a,

must be the one Cell came from. When Adult Trunks went to

the past, he created Universe 7b, where we somehow got rid

of Androids without Cell interfrering. When Adult Trunks

returned to Universe 7a, Cell killed him, went to the past and

created Universe 7c, our universe. But, since Adult Trunks was

already part of that timeline, he was duplicated as well, so,

when he returned to what he perceived as his future, having

lived different experiences from the Adult Trunks in Universe

7b, Universe 7d was created.'

'Whoah, wait a minute,' a shocked Beerus snaps. 'I didn't know

that. Since there are three more duplicates of our universe,

does that mean that there are also three duplicates of you

and me?'

'Precisely, Lord Beerus,' Whiss chuckles.

Beerus is further shocked. 'And... and what are my duplicates

doing?'

'Just chilling on Haikashins' planet,' Whiss answers. 'In the

other 3 versions of Universe 7, the strongest fighters left alive

are far weaker than the strongest fighters in our universe.

So, logically, the oracle fish did not prophesy anything about

Super Saiyan God, which means that you had no reason to

reverse your decision to never again descend to the mortal

realm.'

Beerus makes a sound of annoyance, realizing that, without

the prophecy of the oracle fish, he would still be a lazy, rusty

god of destruction.

'We just arrived at our destination,' Whiss announces.


	18. U6 Saga-Ep18: Love is in the air

The stadium where the tournament between Universes 6 and

7 shall take place is located on an asteroid in the Void. The

cube transporting the deities and fighters from Universe 7

arrives. Champa, Vados and the 5 participants from Universe

6 are waiting there to greet them.

'Welcome, warriors of Universe 7,' Champa's angel greets them,

placing her lovely hand on her chest. 'I am Vados, the angel

of Universe 6, and I shall be your hostess.'

Vegeta has a look at the warriors from Universe 6, trying to

assess their capabilities.

Meanwhile, without anyone having noticed, Yamcha has

taken an expression of amazement. 'Vados?' he says in his

head. 'Wrong name. Her name should be Vavavavoom!'

Vados ascends and beckons to everyone to do the same.

'Follow me,' she says. 'I'll show you the stadium.'

* * *

Later, we see the group moving around, sometimes by

flying and sometimes by walking, being shown the ins and

outs of the premises by Vados, who is smiling politely at

them.

Yamcha does not hear a word she says. 'Gosh, she's an angel!'

he thinks. Well, she's literally an angel anyway, but... you

know how he meant it. Right?

Oh, the things he'd do to have her smile at him like that

everyday. To let her take him away from his old life, away

from everything he knows and remembers. To let her somehow

make everything feel okay merely with her presence.

* * *

When the tour was over, the participants were taken to the

locker rooms and given some time to prepare themselves,

both physically (warm up) and mentally. In the Universe 7

locker room, we see Piccolo trying to explain to Buu some

basic rules so that he won't do anything stupid that would

get him disqualified. In another corner of the room, Vegeta,

Gohan and Krillin have their own conversation.

'Logically, Universe 6 will send first that yellow bear or that

awkward looking robot,' Vegeta predicts. 'I'm not going to

waste any of my energy on those weaklings that even

Freeza could run circles around. So I won't go first.'

Krillin sighs in anxiety, realizing he'll be the first Universe 7

fighter to fight out there.

Vegeta turns to Gohan. 'You will go last. You are our emergency

reserve. Got it?'

'Umm, okay,' Gohan lowers his head and strokes the back of

his head, looking more like the timid teenage student he was

before Old Kai's ritual than the haughty warrior he turned

into after that. Actually, he's kinda surprised that Vegeta just

admits inferiority to him without seeming annoyed.

* * *

In the stands, Yamcha is sitting next to Beerus (who is

tapping the floor with his foot, unable to wait for the matches

to begin) and Whiss. He feels neither fear nor anger towards

the two deities that ruined his friend's life, his attention being

currently elsewhere.

He's looking at the two deities from Universe 6, who are

sitting far away from Whiss and Beerus. To be more precise,

he can't take his eyes off Vados.

'Come on, idiot, do something,' he admonishes himself in his

head. 'What's the worst thing that can happen? If you don't

do anything, you'll regret it for the rest of your life, just like

so many other things you have come to regret.'

Finally, he stands up. 'Where are you going?' Beerus asks

abruptly.

'Umm... I... need to use the bathroom,' the former bandit

answers.

Beerus does not seem to give it any more thought, so

Yamcha leaves.

Flying, he approaches the deities from Universe 6. As he gets

closer to them, time seems to slow down from his perspective.

His heart is pounding!

Luck seems to be on the side of the human with the scarred

face; right now, Champa is playing a handheld video game to

pass his time and seems absorbed by it. Vados is just sitting

next to her lord, with her legs crossed.

Yamcha lands a few meters away from them and decides to

cover the rest of the distance on foot. He places his arms

behind his back, trying to look cool. With an expression that

he's not sure whether makes him look cool or look like a retard,

he takes his chances and draws the woman's attention by

walking around her.

'Miss Vados...' he initiates conversation.

The angel looks at him. 'May I help you?' she smiles.

'Are you really interested in watching these fights?' Yamcha

asks.

'No,' Vados answers. 'But it doesn't matter. Since my lord is

interested, I have to be here as well. It is the duty of an angel

to go wherever their Haikashin goes.'

'So... if you had your lord's permission...' Yamcha tries not to

gulp in agitation. '...would you be willing to have a walk outside

the stadium, on the asteroid, along with... me?'

Vados shrugs. 'I'll ask him,' she says. She turns to the god of

destruction. 'Lord Champa, do you mind if I go missing for a

while?'

Champa does not answer, being too absorbed by the video

game. Most likely, he didn't even hear the question.

Vados looks back at Yamcha. A moment of silence. 'How about

we take this as a yes?' the human dares to suggest.

'Okay,' the angel answers with a smile about two seconds

later.

* * *

In Universe 6 locker room, each fighter is preparing himself

in his own way. Cabba is doing some stretches. Botamo is

beating his belly. Magetta is just standing, silent. Lastly,

Frost is conversing with Hit: 'So, Hit, you, who have the

ability to tell what an opponent is capable of more accurately

than any of us, tell me, after the brief encounter we had with

Universe 7 warriors outside of the stadium, which of them do

you think is the most dangerous?'

It takes a few moments before the assassin answers. With

a cold look that sends chills down the Icer's spine, he says:

'The one in the red gi (he means Gohan). I can tell he is

leagues above the others. But it doesn't matter. As long as

I am in your team, this tournament is already won.'

* * *

Yamcha and Vados are walking on the asteroid, under the

black, starry sky of the Void. They are chatting and giggling.

They seem to get along.

'I don't get it,' Yamcha sighs at some point.

'Huh?'

'You seem a nice person, Vados,' the former bandit continues.

'You're not like those jerks who call themselves gods of

destruction or that other angel. Then why are you allowing

them to commit all those atrocities?'

Vados places her hand on her chest and answers: 'Thank

you for considering me a nice person. But the truth is that

the job of an angel is neither to be good nor evil. The only

duty of an angel is to remain neutral and serve their Haikashin.'

An awkward moment of silence follows. Vados turns around.

'Darn, it seems I spoiled her mood,' the human thinks. 'I

shouldn't have asked that question. Stupid me, stupid me,

stupid me!'

Suddenly, to Yamcha's surprise, the female deity turns back

to him and smiles again: 'But enough about me. Now you tell

me something about yourself. I bet your life is more exciting

than mine.'

'My life?' a surprised Yamcha asks, showing himself. 'More exciting

than yours? Are you serious?'

'Sure I am,' Vados nods with a smile, momentarily closing her

eyes. 'I have been serving Lord Champa since I can remember

myself. I don't think that this lifestyle is classified as exciting.'

Both laugh at that last remark. Then Yamcha gets serious and

starts telling her about his life. That he was born in a race of

werewolfs. That he was the only person in his race who was

unable to transform into a wolf. Because of that, he was

always treated as an inferior, even by his parents. He spent

his childhood having never received love by anyone. Had it

not been for his friendship with Puar, a sentient cat he

accidentally met, he would have suicided soon after hitting

puberty.

One day, Yamcha decided to leave his village without saying

goodbye to anyone. He became a bandit in the desert, until

he met Bulma, whom he had a failed relationship with.

As Yamcha says the above, with Vados listening to every

word with genuine interest, the tone of his voice becomes

more and more melancholic.

'You know, Vados,' he sighs at some point, with his back

turned. 'Sometimes, I think that, if I was young again...'

'You can become young again!' the angel interrupts him.

'Huh?' Yamcha turns around again.

'Us angels possess the most advanced healing magic in

existence,' Vados explains. 'We can repair any kind of

damage.'

'I don't see how that will make me younger,' Yamcha laughs

melancholically.

'You goose. Ageing is nothing more than damage caused by

the passage of time,' Vados giggles in a cute fashion. 'Here,

let me show you what I mean.'

She extends her rod towards the confused human and bathes

him in a gentle light.

Yamcha realizes he feels different from before. Vados

materializes a handheld mirror and gives it to him. Yamcha

looks at himself and... the mirror falls off his hands. He's young

again! The wrinkles of the middle age have gone away! The

scars on his face have been healed! His receding hair has been

replaced by the long, thick mane he had when he was a lad

that robbed people in that desert!

'I'm a boy,' he whispers.

Vados is about to say something like: 'See? I told you.' But

she's interrupted by Yamcha's cry of joy: 'I'M A BOY AGAIN!'

He soars into the sky and flies in random directions while

cheering. Gosh, he feels so energetic. And his power level

is probably greater than before. He bets that his youth,

combined with the training he has done so far, render him

capable of safely handling a 20fold kaioken now.

'KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY,' he cries in delight. A red aura

surrounds him, causing him to fly even faster, though, in

Vadoses eyes, he's still moving in slow motion.

Nevertheless, the angel giggles, amused at the rejuvenated

man's enthusiasm.

* * *

The announcer of the tournament, a green skinned humanoid

with an antenna on his head, stands on the arena: 'Ladies

and gentlemen, the tournament is beginning. The first battle

is Krillin versus Botamo. The two participants are requested

to come to the arena.'

'Heh. At last!' Champa comments. 'Our victory will teach my

brother a good lesson. Right, Vados?'

That moment, Champa turns his head and realizes that his

angel is not there.

Annoyed, he flies where Beerus and Whiss are sitting. 'Have

you seen Vados?' he asks.

'Nope,' Whiss answers nonchalantly.

'Haha,' Beerus laughs, pointing at his Universe 6 counterpart.

'You're such a jerk that not even your own angel can tolerate

you.'

'SHUT UP!' a furious Champa yells.

* * *

Yamcha and Vados are sitting on a picnic blanket, delicious

plates around them. The angel has removed her classy,

white slippers and is sitting with her green stocking wearing

legs crossed.

At some point, Yamcha judges that it is ok to ask the following

question: 'You know, Vados, there is something I have

always wondered about you deities.'

'Whatie?' she asks with a lovely smile.

'Do you have genitalia?'

'Sure we do,' Vados answers, her eyes widened in confusion.

'Why? Were we not supposed to?'

'Well,' Yamcha laughs comfortingly. 'Since you don't reproduce

through sexual acts, I just assumed that...'

'We don't need to have sex, but that doesn't mean we cannot,'

Vados explains.

'So you do?' Yamcha raises an eyebrow.

'No,' Vados shakes her head. 'It never occurred to us. It seems

trivial to us anyway.'

Yamcha laughs again, this time more meaningfully. 'How do

you know it's trivial if you have never tried it?'

Vados slightly raises her eyes, pensively. She laughs nervously,

realizing she has no answer to that.

Getting more and more confident, the man leans towards her.

His expression becomes serious and seductive. 'Wanna try

it with me?'

Vados turns her eyes elsewhere, laughing in indecision.


	19. U6 Saga-Ep19: Teachers and students

Roshi enters Goku's room. 'Get lost, old shit,' the crippled Saiyan

says.

'Chichi has told me that you don't want to see anyone, but I

couldn't take it anymore,' Roshi says, being his serious self

right now, not the gag perv. 'I have to help my old student.'

'If I could kill you right now, I would do it,' Goku says, a voice

full of venom.

The old master sighs, trying to hide a tear behind his black

glasses. This is not the Goku he knew. 'This is your problem,

son,' he says. 'Before wanting to get back on your physical

feet, it is your inner self you have to heal. As you are now,

even if you somehow miraculously got your powers back,

you would still be miserable.'

Goku seems taken aback. 'Do you think that all this rot you

have let get in your once sweet soul will instantly go away

as soon as your body is restored to what it was?' Roshi

asks sternly.

Realizing that the old man might be right, Goku enters a

denial phase: 'NONSENSE! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE.'

Seeing that whatever he says will go to waste, Roshi turns

around and walks to the door. Before leaving, he looks at

Goku once more: 'You know, I feel that it's partly my fault that

you are depressed now. When I trained you in martial arts all

those years ago, I thought I had also taught you to always

enjoy life, no matter the circumstances. Perhaps my intended

message back then wasn't as clear as I thought.'

'OUT!' Goku insists.

* * *

At the stadium where the tournament between Universes 7

and 6 is taking place, the arena is full of dents and damages

after all those battles. Each team is left with two fighters.

Right now, we see Vegeta and Cabba rapidly exchanging

blows in midair, both transformed into Super Saiyans.

Finally, the younger Saiyan manages to throw a blow that

slips through his adversary's defenses. As a result, Vegeta

ends up slamming on the arena, forming one more dent. He

stands up only to see Cabba rushing to him.

He has to admit this little demon is one hell of a talent. His

cursed agility and impressively natural fighting instinct make

up for the older Saiyan's edge in strength and experience.

Vegeta rushes to his foe as well instead of just waiting for

him to come. 'EXCUSE ME, GENTLEMEN,' the announcer's

voice resonates through the microphone, making the two

Saiyans stop when they were about to punch each other.

Vegeta and Cabba look at the broadcast booth, confused.

'I apologize for interrupting your fight,' the announcer

continues. 'But it's time for the tournament's commercial

break!'

On the stadium's screen, an advertisement starts. It's about

some meatballs, which are supposed to be 'the tastiest in

Universe 6'.

'Stupid commercialization,' Vegeta whispers, annoyed, while

Cabba sweats in awkwardness.

After several more ads, the announcer declares: 'And now,

let's remember the tournament's highlights so far.'

On the screen, a scene from the fight Krillin vs Botamo is

shown. With his kaioken aura raised to 10fold, the human is

pummeling the yellow bear with punches and kicks, which do

not affect the adversary in the slightest. From time to time,

Botamo throws a hit as well, which Krillin will barely dodge

with a shriek.

Suddenly, a smile is formed on Krillin's face (on screen). Why

struggling to damage the foe when all he has to do is knock

him out of bounds? He shows Botamo a magazine with hot

girls and waves it as if it is a stick which he is about to throw

for a dog to fetch.

'I'm a bear, idiot,' the on screen Botamo sighs, crossing his

relatively atrophic arms. 'What makes you think I'll drool over

female humans?'

Krillin looks at his magazine. 'Oh, right, sorry,' he laughs

awkwardly. Then, he produces another magazine (out of

nowhere, in the same Japanese gag manner as the previous

one), which depicts female bears in bras and underpants.

A male human would find those pictures appalling, but

Botamo wide opens his mouth, his eyes being replaced by

gag hearts. 'Catch it, boy,' the on screen Krillin throws the

magazine out of bounds. Botamo falls for the trap and jumps

off bounds as well. The spectators laugh.

Meanwhile, the real Botamo, who is currently sitting in the

stands, next to Magetta and Frost (also disqualified), facepalms,

ashamed for having lost in such a way.

The screen cuts to the next highlight, which is from the fight

Buu versus Magetta. 'Cookie,' the on screen Buu cries and

fires a magic beam from his tentacle. To his surprise, though,

the beam is deflected by the robot's metallic body and hits

Buu instead, transforming him into a cookie. It's the turn of

the spectators on the side of Universe 6 to laugh.

'Heh. Little did that blob know that Magetta's body is protected

by an anti magic armor,' Champa whispers.

The real Buu, who is sitting in the stands next to the other

Universe 7 disqualified members (Krillin and Piccolo), produces

smoke out of his pores in rage. Fortunately, the cookie

transforming mage wore off a few minutes after that incident.

The last highlight is from the fight Piccolo versus Frost. The

screen shows the Icer fallen on the floor, with some bruises

here and there. He's not really wounded, but it has become

obvious to him that he stands no chance against the Namek

from Universe 7, who is standing with his arms crossed

(weighted clothes removed) and nobly waiting for the Universe

6 opponent to stand up.

'You put up a good fight, but give it up, Frost Demon,' the on

screen Piccolo says. Then, to his surprise, the on screen Frost

fires something invisible from his arm, which hits the off guard

Piccolo in the arm.

The on screen Namek widens his eyes, feeling his arm going

numb. 'Mhahaha, my chance,' the Icer cries and rushes to the

green opponent. With one arm less, Piccolo, who hasn't

recovered from his shock yet, is now on the defensive, with

Frost having the upper hand.

'FOUL!' the referee yells. 'That attack came from a weapon

crafted in his arm.'

'Curses,' the on screen Frost thinks. 'I'm busted.'

Then, to his surprise, Piccolo laughs! 'Let him have it his way,'

he says to the referee. 'I won't let this scum avoid humiliation

by being disqualified because of a rule violation.'

Then, he cuts off his numb arm and grows a new one. Before

Frost can recover from surprise, Piccolo has started pummeling

him. All those off guard hits finally shove the on screen Frost

out of bounds.

Champa glares at the real Frost in the stands. 'I'm sorry,

Lord Champa,' the Icer apologizes, ashamed. 'I did what I

could.'

'And so, we had to see once more the goofs of all those

weaklings,' Vegeta sighs, arms crossed, and, turning to

Cabba, continues: 'Pointless, huh?'

The younger Saiyan lowers his head timidly without answering.

'And now, the fighters on stage can resume their battle,' the

announcer declares.

'Thanks a lot,' Vegeta says sarcastically.

The two Saiyans take fighting stances across from each other.

Vegeta notices that Cabba is still shy. Come to think of it, he

has seemed uncomfortable since the beginning, though that

didn't affect his battle performance.

'Come on. Enjoy the fight,' he prompts him.

'Huh?'

'Are you so shy all the time?' Vegeta asks as he rushes to

him and throws a punch, which Cabba dodges by jumping

supernaturally high.

'Well, sir,' the hovering lad finally decides to talk, 'the truth is

that, on my planet, Salad, I am a lone wolf. I have never had

any kind of social life.'

'So, in Universe 6, Saiyans' planet is called Salad,' Vegeta thinks

as he soars to meet his opponent. He should have expected

that. In Universe 7, King Vegeta renamed Saiyans' planet after

himself out of megalomania. But, in Universe 6, King Vegeta

never existed, so the planet's name stayed as it was.

The two Saiyans start exchanging blows in midair again. 'No

social life at all?' Vegeta asks as he parries a kick from Cabba.

'You have never had a girlfriend? Not even one? Hard to

believe that. You're a handsome lad (no homo) and, logically,

female Saiyans must go wild over the Saiyan who fulfilled the

ancient prophecy and became the golden haired warrior

that appears once every thousand years.'

'Are you serious?' a surprised Cabba exclaims as he ducks

to dodge a punch from Vegeta and counterattacks with a

punch that connects to the older Saiyan's abdomen. 'In

your universe you have only one Super Saiyan per millenium?'

Vegeta bends over, clutching his belly in pain. He raises his

eyes and looks at Cabba, who has pulled back a little. 'In my

universe, we have at least 4 or 5 Super Saiyans per generation,'

the hovering lad continues, with no intention to sound cocky

or patronizing.

'Are you implying your universe is better than mine?' Vegeta

yells with a comically angry expression.

'N-no, I didn't mean it like that,' Cabba shows his palms.

But Vegeta is still angry. 'In your universe, has any Saiyan

achieved THIS?'

With those words, he transforms into Super Saiyan 2. Cabba

is awed.

With an attack so fast that Cabba didn't see it, the older

Saiyan knocks his foe unconscious and, of course, out of

his Super Saiyan 1 state.

Then, in a noble manner, he carries Cabba back to the arena

floor and places him softly on it. The younger Saiyan opens

his eyes and smiles weakly. 'Wow. I have never seen

something like that,' he whispers.

'Bust your ass in training and you will reach that level soon,'

Vegeta smiles back.

Two humanoids with a stretcher get on the platform to

carry Cabba as Vegeta reverts to his base form.

'Mister Vegeta,' the announcer's voice resonates. 'You can

rest for a while until you face Hit, Universe 6 final warrior,

in the next round.'


	20. U6 Saga-Ep20: Vegeta vs Hit

In Universe 7 stands, Vegeta is drinking water to recover his

stamina. 'Fighters Hit, from Universe 6, and Vegeta, from

Universe 7, are requested to take their positions in the arena,'

the announcer's voice resonates.

Vegeta looks at Gohan. 'Heh. If I defeat him, you won't get

to fight at all at this tournament,' he teases the son of his

rival. 'How do you feel about that?'

Gohan laughs modestly.

In Universe 6 stands, Champa does not seem worried at all.

His universe is left only with one fighter, whereas the

opposing universe has still two fighters. But his universes

remaining warrior is Hit and that's all that matters!

On the stage, Vegeta and Hit stand across from each other.

The Saiyan assumes his fighting stance, placing his hands

next to his oblique muscles, clenching his fists and slightly

bending his knees. The assassin takes his hands out of his

pockets and cracks his fingers.

'Don't tell me you're going to fight me with your hair black,' he

says to Vegeta. 'Listen to a friendly advice; unless you want

to get disqualified instantly, start out with the power you

knocked out Cabba with.'

'Heh. I'm no fool,' Vegeta smiles. 'I know there is no comparison

between you and the other Universe 6 fighters. HAAAA...'

Vegeta goes Super Saiyan 2. Actually, this isn't his full power.

Having trained his SSJ2 state for a long time and almost

mastered it, he can draw much more power out of it. But the

power he used to knock out Cabba is enough for a warm up.

After a few seconds, during which the two warriors are just

staring at each other, trying to decide which the best moment

to attack is, Vegeta decides to make the first move. He rushes

to the foe, who raises his arm to block a kick from the Saiyan.

Not staying on the defensive, Hit counterattacks with a jab,

which Vegeta dodges with a backflip. Then he jumps

supernaturally high and fires an uncharged, generic blast. Hit

jumps as well, thus dodging the blast, and meets his foe in

midair.

The two contestants are descending slowly while rapidly

exchanging hits. Random spectators believe that they are

dead even. Only Gohan, the two gods of destruction and

Whiss can tell that neither of them is fighting for real yet.

Finally, Vegeta and Hit land and leap away from each other.

'That should do for a warm up,' the Saiyan says. 'Ready or

not, here I come.'

With a battle cry, the proud warrior makes his SSJ2 aura

more intense, raising its power to maximum. Then, to his

surprise, Hit shoves his hands back in his pockets! 'Huh?

Is he giving up?' Vegeta wonders in his head.

Champa smiles, revealing his sharp teeth. 'Hehehe, he's

going to do it,' he thinks.

The next moment, Vegeta feels a pain in the forehead; Hit

has grabbed him by the shoulders and headbutted him!

With a bruise on his forehead, the Saiyan is taking steps

backwards while trying not to lose his balance. He didn't see

that attack at all!

But did Hit really move so fast? Something feels wrong to the

experienced Saiyan. Before he can give it more thought, though,

Hit has attacked again; with a side kick that barely missed the

solar plexus, Vegeta is sent to the edge of the arena!

Immediately, he leaps away from the edge to avoid being

knocked out of bounds with the next invisible blow.

Hit keeps attacking, his attacks connecting every time. In the

beginning, Vegeta's expression is confused, terrified. But, as

the attacks continue, the Saiyan's expression eventually

changes... as if he has started to realize something.

In Universe 7 stands, the other participants seem to be in

agony. They are discussing how impressively fast Hit is.

'Oh ho ho, it is not his speed, fellows,' Whiss giggles

indifferently. 'It's Hit's time skip ability. He can travel 0.1

seconds into the future. This may seem unimportant to beings

like normal earthlings, but, in a fight where the opponents are

moving at almost relativistic speeds, it can give the user a huge

advantage.'

'This is not really fair,' Beerus snorts. 'The referee should

disqualify him.' Actually, Beerus would love to have a warrior

with such an ability in his team!

'But then... then it's hopeless,' Krillin says. 'There is no way to

beat such a technique.'

'Well there is!' Gohan hits his knuckles against each other.

Because of the situation's cruciality, he forgets about his

modesty and continues: 'One can overcome that advantage if

they are a lot faster than Hit. That's why I'll take it from here.'

He flies away from the stands and lands next to the arena. At

the same moment, Vegeta is lying on the floor, having just

received another blow.

'Vegeta, you have done enough,' Gohan calls out. 'Now withdraw

and let me fight.'

'Shut up, nerd,' Vegeta yells as he stands up. 'I'm not done

yet.'

He looks back at Hit. 'You'd better quit,' the assassin says.

'I'm warning you; the next attack will aim at a vital part of

yours.'

Vegeta smiles and braces himself. 'Do it then!' he provokes.

'Fine. It's your funeral,' Hit sighs.

He performs time skip to attack again. The next moment,

though... he receives a spinning side kick in the back

from Vegeta, ending up on the floor!

'What the...' Hit immediately stands up and spins around to

avoid another blow in the rear side. Why did the time skip not

work?

'You think that was just a lucky shot, perhaps?' Vegeta smirks.

'In that case, try again.'

Hit growls and performs the time skip once more. The next

moment, we see him with his hand buried in the Saiyan's

abdomen. Hit smiles. Yes! The previous time was just a lucky

shot indeed! Now...

Wait a minute! Hit's smile fades when he feels a piercing pain

in his abdomen. Looking closer, we realize that Hit's hand is

fractions of a millimeter away from Vegeta's abdomen; it never

connected! On the contrary, Vegeta's hand is buried in Hit's

abdomen indeed!

The smiling Saiyan takes two steps back, nobly waiting for his

adversary to recover from pain.

Furious, Hit resumes his attempts to successfully use time skip,

but it fails every time, with Vegeta's attacks keeping connecting!

'How is this possible?' Hit yells, having lost his usually stoic

expression.

'You fool!' Vegeta smirks. 'Did you think you could use the same

trick over and over without me realizing what is happening?

You can travel a fraction of a moment into the future!'

'Okay, you found out,' Hit yells. 'Even so, there should still be

no way for you to counter my attacks.'

'You think so?' Vegeta rubs his nose with his index finger in

arrogance. 'All I had to do was predict where you were going

to be the next fraction of a second. Easier said that done, you

might say. I guess that's why you keep your hands in your

pockets; not to give away how you are going to move. But,

after you attacked me a few times, I began noticing a pattern

in your movements. Predictability is your weakness. You have

relied on your cheap trick for so long that your true fighting

ability has waned.'

Hit sighs. He takes his hands out of his pockets. 'Okay, then,'

he says. 'I need neither cheap tricks as you call them nor fighting

ability. I can crush you with sheer strength!'

He clenches his fists and smiles! Universe 6 participants are

surprised; they cannot recall the last time Hit smiled!

'For the first time in forever, I will use my full power,' the top

warrior of Universe 6 declares.

With a battle cry, he gets surrounded by a purple aura, his chi

shooting leagues up. Universe 7 participants widen their eyes

in shock. 'Can... can even I win against him?' Gohan wonders

in his head.

Hit punches Vegeta in the face, staining it with blood. The

Saiyan takes a few steps backwards, but finally falls on his

knees, unable to take the pain. He clutches his bleeding face

and screams.

Vegeta keeps receiving devastating blows which he cannot

see, not because of the time skip this time, but because Hit

has really become that much faster than him! Actually, Hit

could knock him unconscious or out of bounds in an instant!

But he wants to savor this moment. It's the first time in forever

he fights not to kill but just for sport.

Vegeta is lying on the edge of the arena. He is trembling of the

pain caused by his wounds, but he still somehow keeps himself

in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

'Do not worry. I will not kill you,' Hit says, being his collected

self again.

'Who cares whether you'll kill me,' Vegeta says, in his head

although he is addressing Hit.

That moment, he recalls the words of that old man in the

temple: 'To discover the god in yourself, you have to come to

the realization that this life is nothing more than a passage.'

Suddenly, everything makes so much sense! If death is not

something worth being sad about, why is anything else

worth being sad about? So what if he loses at this tournament?

So what if Kakarrot never gets healed? So what if he never

accesses divine power? So what if Beerus goes on a rampage

and destroys Earth?

With a smile and his eyes closed, Vegeta stands up. His SSJ2

aura, which used to cause him so intense emotions, now feels

like a gentle bath.

In the darkness, he sees a door opening. And, out of it, comes

the god that has always been within him. Vegeta gently opens

his eyes. The sparks around him fade. His hair turns blue.

Everybody at the stadium except Whiss is awed.

'This chi,' Beerus whispers. 'It's unmistakably divine! And this

blue hair... like Yamoshi's... so long ago!'


	21. TV Special: Yamoshi's legend (Part 1)

_This story happened thousands of years ago in Universe 7. Old_

 _Kai also appears in this story. But, since he was not old back then,_

 _he'll be referred to as Young Kai._

* * *

Planet Salad. Saiyans still live like Earth's ancient (or, in the

best case, medieval) people, since they have not been

conquered by Icers yet, so they have not come in contact

with superior technology (spare me the Tuffles filler bs).

Right now, we see a Saiyan entering an inn. His black hair is

pointy like Goku's or Vegeta's, but it is longer and reaches his

shoulders. He's wearing a brown, primitive garment and boots

the same color.

A group of Saiyans he knows notice him. 'Hey, Yamoshi, come

sit with us,' one of them invites him. Yamoshi goes and sits

at their table.

The other Saiyans are chatting cheerfully and enjoying the

food, but Yamoshi seems lost in his thoughts, which are finally

interrupted by a Saiyan of the party, a red head with a beard:

'Why are you so gloomy all the time, Yamoshi? You should be

the happiest person in the world. Your life is perfect. You are

a Super Saiyan! You have become the one to fulfill the prophecy

about the unbeatable fighter that appears once per thousand

years. You could go to the palace and become a king, have

everything...'

'This is the problem,' Yamoshi slams his hand on the table,

startling his companions. 'Everybody thinks that sitting on my

butt all day at a palace, surrounded by food and women, is

what it takes to make me happy. Well, it's not! I want to

strive to reach greater heights, to go beyond the power of

a Super Saiyan.'

Some of the Saiyans at the table unintentionally spit out

their bites in surprise. 'Beyond the Super Saiyan? Are you

nuts?' a Saiyan with long hair like Raditzes asks. 'In all

recorded knowledge, there is no force in the universe that

surpasses a Super Saiyan. How can you go beyond the

impossible? Beyond the power that one needs to fulfill a

prophecy to achieve?'

'Besides,' the red head with the beard adds, 'even if there

was something beyond the Super Saiyan, why do you want

to bother trying to reach it? You are already invincible as you

are.'

Yamoshi sighs. Without saying goodbye, he stands up and

walks away. 'What business do I have with these animals?'

he thinks. 'What business do I have with anyone? Nobody

understands me.'

* * *

And so, Yamoshi decided to isolate himself. He abandoned

his village, he abandoned any organized Saiyan society and

went to live in places such as barren wastelands or snowy

mountains. He trained there for years, living off hunting and

not ever seeing or talking to anyone.

The harsh conditions of those areas, combined with the

planet's gravity, helped him go beyond the Super Saiyan

state.

But he did not train only his body. He also trained his mind.

His meditating sessions helped him accept his weaknesses

(which is why he abandoned the buffed grade forms as soon

as he discovered their drawbacks), find his inner peace (thus

mastering the normal Super Saiyan state) and finally

achieve what was the truly evolved state of a Super Saiyan

(Super Saiyan 2).

One day, Yamoshi reached such a high level of mental peace

that he released 'the god within him'. Realizing that he could

now breath in space, he left Planet Salad and went to a planet

nearby. It was a planet with no sentient beings. Yamoshi

decided to live there for the time being.

* * *

Nameless planet. Right now, we see Yamoshi sitting cross

legged on the ground, in an area with red soil and some

tropical life forms of flora and fauna here and there, meditating.

A heap of blood stained bones (obviously the remnants of an

animal the Saiyan ate before) is next to him.

Suddenly, two persons appear before him, seemingly out of

nowhere. Yamoshi feels their presence and opens his eyes.

They're a cat faced, purple skinned alien and a blue skinned

one that looks more like a human than his partner.

'Greetings, Yamoshi,' the purple one says politely, arms

behind back.

'What do you want?' the Saiyan rudely says, not caring how

the alien knows his name.

The cat formed, sentient being places his hand on his chest

and continues: 'Allow me to introduce myself. I am Beerus,

the god of destruction, and my job is to destroy planets.'

'And why am I supposed to care about that?' Yamoshi asks

impatiently.

'Because it is your homeplanet which I will destroy next

unless you pass a challenge I have for you,' Beerus bows.

Yamoshi stands up with an ecstatic smile. 'I don't really care

about my planet, but I love challenges. What do you want me

to do?' he says.

'Fight me,' Beerus answers, pointing at himself. 'Don't worry,

you don't have to win. Just lay five hits on me. If you manage

to hit me five times within ten minutes, I'll declare you the

winner of our fight.'

Yamoshi scratches his head in the confusion of a primitive

simpleton. 'How long is ten minutes?' he asks.

Beerus turns to his blue skinned servant. 'Show him, Whiss,'

he orders.

Whiss materializes a huge hourglass. 'Ten minutes is the time

needed for this sand to fall,' the angel explains to Yamoshi.

'Okay. Bring it on!' the Saiyan agrees. He clenches his fists and

transforms into Super Saiyan God.

For a while, the two warriors are just standing and staring

at each other. Realizing that he might run out of time if he

just waits for his opponent to make the first move, Yamoshi

rushes to him.

The Saiyan throws a barrage of hits, all of which Beerus

dodges, seemingly with no effort. From time to time, the

Haikashin throws a blow as well, which Yamoshi dodges

barely.

Finally, one of the Super Saiyan God's punches grazes

Beeruses face. The god of destruction pulls back. He smiles

and rubs the grazed area. 'Well, that wasn't really a connecting

blow,' he comments. 'But, since I'm a kind hearted person, I'll

count it as one. So you hit me one time! Four more to go.'

Next, he points at the hourglass and continues: 'But, mind,

time is almost up. And, furthermore, I'm gonna kick it up a

notch!'

Beerus rushes to the foe and the battle resumes. Beerus is

now playing more offensively than before; his attacks are

more frequent and most of them are connecting. Finally, he

manages to wrap his tail around the adversary's neck.

Yamoshi falls on his knees as Beerus, with an evil laugh,

tightens his tail's grip, intending to choke his opponent.

Yamoshi cannot remove the tail from around his neck, no matter

how hard he's trying. Also, he's too proud to try to release

himself by biting the tail.

And then... something miraculous happens! Yamoshi's aura

and hair change color and become blue. Even the Saiyan is

surprised. This has never happened to him before!

'Oh ho ho, would you look at that,' Whiss thinks. 'It seems

that, sometimes, power comes in response to need, not

desire.'

Yamoshi removes the shocked god's tail and elbows him in

the abdomen. Two hits!

Then, keeping holding the god's tail, he slams him on the

ground. Three hits!

With a straight kick, he sends him soaring in the air. Four

hits!

And now the fifth hit. Yamoshi cups his hands, aims at Beerus,

who is still unwillingly ascending, unable to stop his course

and correct himself, and charges the gallick gun, one of Saiyans'

attacks.

'Time's up,' Whiss announces, distracting Yamoshi for a

moment.

The next moment, Beerus has stopped his course, gone behind

his opponent at invisible speed and knocked him out of his blue

aura with a knife hand strike in the base of the neck.

Yamoshi reverts to base form and falls on the ground, barely

conscious, mumbling curses.

Beerus crouches in front of him and says: 'So you failed the

challenge. Nevertheless, you were better than I thought.

Honestly, I didn't expect I'd have this much fun. So I'll spare

you this time. But, mind, the next time we meet, you have to

actually defeat me without the handicap I gave you today.

Otherwise, you, as well as all Saiyans on your planet, will

die.'

'You... scumbag...' Yamoshi whispers.

Beerus chuckles, amused at the Saiyan's anger. He stands

up. 'We're leaving,' he announces to Whiss and the two

deities vanish.

Yamoshi slams his fist on the ground in anger, creating a

dent.

* * *

 _Next time, the second part of Yamoshi's story._


	22. TV Special: Yamoshi's legend (Part 2)

Back on Haikashins' planet, Beerus seems furious at Whiss:

'You had told me that a Super Saiyan God has a red aura.

Why did that guy's aura become blue? What was that?'

'An even better form of Super Saiyan God,' Whiss says

casually. 'A Super Super Saiyan God, I guess.'

'What do you mean you guess?' Beerus snaps. 'I want a

more detailed explanation. Tell me everything you know

about how the Super Saiyan God state works.'

And so, Whiss told his lord everything. It seems that, of all

living things in the omniverse, none is more adapted to

fighting than Saiyans. It's as if, for some reason, Zeno Sama

wanted that certain species to evolve to become the ultimate

fighting machines.

Saiyans possess capabilities than any other mortal will never

have, even in their dreams, such as the capability of accessing

divine power and even reaching the Ultra Instinct state, a

state which has long been believed to be a privilege exclusive

to angels.

When a Saiyan first scratches the surface of his divine

potential, his aura is red, but it can change colors as one

dives deeper and deeper into the pool of that power. How

exactly one can first access divine power or further increase

it? Even Whiss is not sure about that. Maybe it depends on

the user. Maybe some users unlock it with rage, other users

require calmness, at other users it comes as a response to a

need etc

The only sure thing is that, when a Saiyan teaches every

cell of their body to act on its own so that they can fight and

react without thinking, that Saiyan has become the perfect

fighting machine they were always meant to be. In other

words, the Ultra Instinct state is what we could accurately

call the True Super Saiyan God.

Beerus seems taken aback by all that. He did hope that

Yamoshi would become stronger and give him an even better

challenge the next time they met. But a whole new state on

top of the blue one he saw? That could be... inconvenient.

* * *

Yamoshi is standing on a cliff, somewhere on the planet he

currently resides on. He's gazing. Who knows where that

creature that called itself a god of destruction will come back.

It might be a few days or a few years! And will Yamoshi have

become strong enough to win the next time?

'I can help you, lad,' a voice makes him turn around.

The Saiyan sees a pink skinned alien with long, purple hair

standing across from him.

'I am Kaioshin, the creative force of the universe,' the alien

introduces himself.

'You are ugly,' Yamoshi rudely comments.

'Err, yeah. I accidentally permanently fused with a witch

recently,' Young Kai nervously laughs. 'Just my luck!'

A few moments of silence. 'Anyway,' Young Kai talks again.

'I can draw out all your dormant power. I can push you to

your limits. This way, you might be able to defeat Beerus.'

'Huh?' Yamoshi finds this hard to believe.

Young Kai extends his arm and smiles. 'If you trust me, hold

my hand and off we go.'

Yamoshi does not know whether he can trust this weirdo.

But what does he have to lose? He has to beat Beerus. Not to

save his homeplanet, not even to save his own life; what he

truly wants to save is his pride as a warrior.

So, he grabs Young Kai's hand. The two of them teleport to

Kais' planet.

* * *

Yamoshi looks around. He is in an idyllic landscape. 'Cool

place,' he comments. 'Do you live here alone, weirdo?'

'Yes,' Young Kai says melancholically. 'I wish I had some

company, but Kaiju, the tree of creation, which is located on

this planet, is unpredictable; you never know when it will bear

fruit or how many Kaioshins will be born when that finally

happens. But enough of my whining. We have a universe to

make a better place. So let's defeat Beerus!'

* * *

Whiss is laughing while looking at something in his crystal

ball. Beerus passes by and notices him. 'What's so funny

this time, Whiss?' he asks, arms behind back.

'Oh, nothing, Lord Beerus,' Whiss says casually. 'I'm just

watching Kaioshin performing that strange ritual on Yamoshi,

the Saiyan you fought recently.'

'WHAT?' Beeruses eyes bulge in a comical manner. 'And you're

telling this as if it's a trivial thing? This could be disastrous for

me! We're leaving, NOW!'

* * *

Yamoshi and Young Kai are sitting on the grass opposite

each other. Kaioshin's arms are extended. Sometimes he

seems asleep, sometimes he laughs at something he's reading.

The Saiyan seems annoyed.

'It must have been more than one day since we started

this farce,' Yamoshi thinks. 'I only hope it works, otherwise

I swear I'm gonna tear apart this pink skinned clown.'

No sooner has he finished those words in his head than he

feels overflowing with power. No, it's not just power! It feels

like his mind... has received total enlightenment!

A strange, white aura surrounds him. His eye pupils become

grey. His hair is slowly changing color, becoming grey as well.

'It worked,' he exclaims, looking at his hands.

'No, don't stand up yet,' Young Kai snaps. 'This power in you

is still unstable. If you interrupt the ritual, you won't be able

to control it at will...'

Suddenly, Beerus and Whiss appear behind Young Kai. With

a knife hand strike, the god of destruction knocks Kaioshin

unconscious.

'Master Kaioshin, NO!' a shocked Yamoshi stands up. The aura

fades and his eye pupils and hair return to their normal color.

'He's back in his base form! Now is my chance!' Beerus snaps

in his head this fraction of a moment.

Instantly, he attacks Yamoshi and penetrates his abdomen with

his fist. The Saiyan's eyes become blank as he falls down, dead.

Beerus motions to Whiss. The servant gets the message and

materializes a sword.

Beerus lowers his eyes to Young Kai, who is weakly opening

his eyes at that moment. 'N-no. It's all over,' the pink skinned

deity whispers with despair.

The Haikashin takes a formal, solemn expression and, in a

resonating voice, declares: 'Kaioshin, you defied your superiors.

For this crime, you shall pay with imprisonment for the remainder

of your life.'

The god of destruction makes a weird gesture and speaks some

incomprehensible words, somehow causing Young Kai to lose

his material form and turn into a wave that is absorbed into

the sword Whiss is holding (imagine the scene as something

like how Piccolo was absorbed into the pot with the mafuba).

Young Kai screams in desperation during the process. Finally,

the screams subside. It's all over.

'Now make sure nobody will ever be able to break that sword,'

Beerus asks Whiss.

The servant looks around until he spots a hill. He beckons to

his lord to follow him there. At the top of the hill, Whiss drives

the sword in the ground.

'Huh? I don't understand,' Beerus says curiously. 'All you did

was shove the sword in the ground.'

'I put up an invisible barrier around it, Lord Beerus,' Whiss

explains. 'To remove this sword from this spot, strength is not

enough. One must also have a pure heart.'

'Pure heart?' Beerus scratches his chin with his index finger.

'I don't understand.'

'Trust me, Lord Beerus,' Whiss giggles. 'A totally pure, untarnished

heart without the slightest ill will is an extremely rare trait,

even among deities. In the future, many Kaioshins will try to

remove this sword, but all of them will fail.'

'I still don't really understand,' Beerus shrugs. 'But, if you say

the sword won't be removed, I believe you. We're outta here.'

The two deities vanish.

* * *

 _In Universes 7a, 7b and 7d, our story ended here. But, in_

 _Universe 7c, the oracle fish made a prophecy about the next_

 _Super Saiyan God..._

* * *

Evening. Back at their palace, Beerus and Whiss are dining in

the dining room. Suddenly, a small, sentient fish pops out of

a glass of water.

'Hey, fellows,' it cries cheerfully.

Beeruses arms freeze as they are about to cut a steak with

a knife and a fork. 'What the fuck is that?' he cries.

'Oh, I know,' Whiss exclaims. 'It's the oracle fish. It goes

around the universe making prophecies.'

'Because I like seeing people happy,' the oracle fish adds. 'I

want to spread happiness over the whoooole (opens its fins

in excitement) world!'

'So, do you have a prophecy that might interest me?' Beerus

asks, leaning towards the fish, resting his elbows on the table.

'Yup,' the fish nods with an innocent smile. 'The next Super

Saiyan God will show up in exactly 10 thousand years from

today.'

'Good,' Beerus smiles in satisfaction. He turns to his servant:

'Whiss, in 10 thousand years, remind me about that.'

'I'll take a note, Lord Beerus,' the angel replies indifferently.

Beerus looks back at Oracle Fish. 'You deserve a reward for

your services,' he says.

'Oh, no need, sir,' the little fish says.

'No no, I insist,' Beerus chuckles.

'Oh, okay then,' the cheerful fish rests its fins on the glasses

edge. 'I can't wait to see what you'll give me. You seem

such a nice person, sir!'

Beerus turns to Whiss again. 'Materialize me a frying pan

full of hot, boiling oil,' he asks.

Whiss does so. Without any warning, Beerus grabs the

fish and throws it in the pan. The poor creature produces

horrible screams as it dies one of the worst deaths one

can die, being fried alive!

A few minutes later, Beerus takes the fishes fried corpse

out of the pan with a fork and tries a bite. 'This is some

fine fried fish,' he comments while chewing.

'Can you please not talk with your mouth full, Lord Beerus?'

an annoyed Whiss sighs in disgust.

Beerus chuckles.

* * *

 _And that was the legend of Yamoshi. Next time, back at_

 _the main story._


	23. U6 Saga-Ep21: The wish to Super Shenron

For plenty of seconds, there is silence at the stadium; one

can even hear clearly the sound of Vegeta's blue aura!

Everybody (except Whiss) are staring at the prince in awe.

Hit is trembling, not daring to make a move.

'He is... he is a Super Super Saiyan God!' Beerus says.

'He is indeed,' Whiss shrugs.

'Shut up!' Vegeta snaps, turning to the two Universe 7

deities and pointing at them. 'I'm not a Super Saiyan God.

I'm following in neither Kakarrot's nor the gods' footsteps.

I'm walking my own path. I am the one who will decide what

the name of the form I unlocked is.'

Looking at the sky and calming down himself with a sigh, he

continues: 'I will give it a name deep, inspirational, meaningful,

emotional.'

His head returning back to its original position, he declares

the name: 'Super Saiyan Blue!'

Everybody at the stadium faints in a Japanese gag manner;

after all that monologue, they expected a less simplistic

title!

After that light moment, Hit declares that he's giving up.

'WHAT? You traitor!' Champa protests.

'I'm sorry, Lord Champa,' Hit says as he flies to the stands.

'But try to be reasonable. He can crush me merely with his

aura. No point in letting myself get humiliated.'

'The tournament is over,' the announcer's voice resonates.

'Universe 7 wins! The gods and contestants of the winning

universe may ascend to the platform prepared a few miles

above the stadium, where the winning universes Haikashin

will make his wish to the super dragonballs!'

Beerus walks to his brother, who is still sitting in the stands

and mumbling curses. He draws his attention. 'Since I'm a

good sportsman, you are allowed to come to watch me

making the wish,' he says with a grin.

Champa ponders it. 'Well, I guess this is a good way to kill a

few minutes,' he sighs. 'Just wait for me to send a telepathic

message to Vados to come back from... wherever she is.'

The Universe 6 Haikashin focuses, trying to sense his angel's

chi.

* * *

Vadoses and Yamcha's clothes are scattered around the

towel they had their picnic on. But where are the two of

them?

Suddenly, the upper half of Vadoses amazing, naked body

comes into view from behind a rock. Her ponytail is untied.

She has a worried expression. 'Gosh, Lord Champa called

me back,' she says.

The next moment, Yamcha's naked upper body comes into

view as well, from behind the same rock. He has a dazed

smile. 'That was dreeeeamy,' he drawls like a child.

'Yes, it was an interesting experience,' Vados says as she

ties her ponytail and hastily searches for her clothes.

'But we have to go back. Get dressed!'

* * *

Several miles above the asteroid where the tournament between

Universes 7 and 6 took place, there is a platform. On the one

side of the platform, Beerus is standing along with Universe 7

fighters. On the other side of the platform, Champa is standing.

In the center of the platform, we see Whiss and Vados speaking

the long, complicated invocation required to summon Super

Shenron, taking turns. Around the platform, the 12 planet sized

super dragonballs are hovering in the vast blackness of the

Void.

'Hey, Yamcha, where were you?' Krillin whispers to the former

bandit. 'You missed the whole tournament. And… is it just me

or do you look younger than before?'

Feeling uncomfortable, Yamcha tries to avoid his friend's questions

by changing the topic: 'So, what do you think Super Shenron

looks like?'

Before Krillin can answer, the gargantuan, shiny yellow dragon

appears. 'I AM SUPER SHENRON,' his voice resonates across

the Void's space. 'CREATED BY ZENO SAMA HIMSELF, WHICH IS

WHY THERE ARE NO LIMITS TO MY POWER. I WILL GRANT ANY

WISH SPOKEN IN A SINGLE SENTENCE.'

Universe 7 fighters (except Buu, who remains oblivious) lower

their heads in indignation and depression. Unfortunately, Goku

will remain in the condition he is and the limitless power of Super

Dragonballs will be wasted for the whims of a selfish bastard.

Whiss turns to his lord. 'Come on, Lord Beerus,' he says. 'Move

to the center of the platform and make your wish.'

With an ecstatic smile, the god of destruction starts walking

to the center of the platform, slowly. Soon, he'll be able to taste

the most delicious snack in the omniverse!

Suddenly, something changes in Vegeta's eyes. No, he shall

not let it end this way! With a battle cry that startles everyone,

he transforms into Super Saiyan Blue.

Exploiting the momentary inertia caused to Beerus by that

unexpected alarm, Vegeta turns to the dragon and yells his

wish, speaking really fast: 'Heal Kakarrot, restore Namek and

its residents and reactivate our universes dragonballs.'

'IT SHALL BE DONE,' the dragon replies. His eyes glow for a

moment. Then, he vanishes and the super dragonballs scatter,

returning to their respective universes.

Silence for a moment. Nobody knows how to react. Finally,

Universe 7 members (except the oblivious Buu) cheer. With

tears of joy rolling down his cheeks, Gohan hugs Vegeta, who

just laughs heartily.

Meanwhile, Champa bursts into laughter. 'MHAHAHA, you were

made to look like a fool by a mere mortal. This is the happiest

day of my life,' he cries, pointing at the outraged Beerus.

'SHUT UUUUUP! ALL OF YOU,' Beerus screams, making everyone

freeze.

He turns to Vegeta. 'You!' he says, breathing heavily in anger.

'You offended the immeasurable value of a Haikashin in the

worst way possible. You doomed not only yourself but also

your companions. You are all going to die here, in the Void,

which means no afterlife for you. Say goodbye to your existence

forever!'

Vegeta doesn't seem scared. 'Heh. Are you aware that, to act

on your threats, you have to beat me first?' he asks, making

his blue aura more intense for a moment to emphasize his

point.

Then, to Vegeta's surprise, Beerus calms down and… smiles.

'Huh? Has he truly forgotten he lost to Kakarrot's unmastered

Super Saiyan God form not long ago?' the former Saiyan prince

wonders in his head.

Beerus releases his purple aura, making the platform tremble.

This time, even Buu does not remain oblivious; the djinn's eyes

widen, resembling more human eyes (like that time Majin Vegeta

was about to self destruct).

'How did this happen?' Vegeta whispers. 'He's many times

stronger than he was when he fought Kakarrot.'

'Heh. I can feel your will to fight ebbing, Vegeta,' the Universe

7 Haikashin comments.

And he's right. Only one time in the past did Vegeta totally lose

his fighting spirit; when he fought Freeza's final form. And this

time is a similar case.

The full blooded Saiyan reverts to his base form and, with

tearful eyes, turns to his comrades. 'I'm sorry, guys,' he cries

in an out of character moment. 'I shouldn't have done that. I

doomed you all!'

Beerus grins like a devil. Oh, he's so loving this! No, he won't

end it fast. He'll make their deaths slow and painful.

Meanwhile, Champa is still in a good mood, amused at his

counterpart's anger, not caring about the Universe 7 fighters'

fate of course.

As Beerus is looking carefully at the petrified fighters, trying to

decide whom he will attack first, Yamcha, in a desperate

attempt, turns to the female angel he spent some wonderful

time with earlier: 'Vados, you can't let him do this!'

'I'm sorry, Yamcha,' Champa's servant sighs. 'I'm an angel.

I'm supposed to always remain neutral.'

'Just… DO SOMETHING!' the former bandit tries a final plea,

not having any better argument.

He falls on his knees and bursts into tears. Vados is looking

at him. Even though she's trying to look indifferent and stoic

like her Universe 7 counterpart, her expression shows obvious

uncertainty. Can she really let Yamcha die?


	24. U6 Saga-Ep22: The King of Everything

Vados won't need to make a decision after all. All of sudden,

Beeruses violet aura disappears. His eyes bulge in terror.

Universe 7 fighters give him baffled looks. What happened

to him so suddenly?

Wait a minute, Champa seems equally terrified. What's going

on?

'NOW NOW, BEERUS. THIS ISN'T THE PROPER WAY TO TREAT

YOUR GUESTS,' a voice resonates. The fighters look around.

Who said that? Does that voice belong to a person the two

Haikashins felt approaching. And does that person have

something to do with their sudden trepidation?

'It's him!' Beerus whispers.

'Our father is coming!' Champa bites his nails.

A few seconds later, a spaceship shows up. It hovers a few

tens of meters above the platform. The door opens and a

deity comes out. He has blue skin, purple eyes and short,

white hair. He's dressed in a dark blue outfit.

'Daishinkan, the Arch Angel,' Vados whispers.

'The second in command in the whole omniverse,' Whiss adds.

Two tall, thin figures are coming out of the spaceship as well.

They are wearing purple coats that conceal most of their facial

features. They hover, one at each side of the door, as if they're

guarding it.

'Ladies and gentlemen,' Daishinkan announces, hovering as

well. 'May I present you the King of Everything. Here comes

Zeeenoooo Sama!'

A few seconds pass before the aforementioned being exits

the ship. Vados and Whiss close their eyes and kneel on one

knee in a respectful manner. The panicked Beerus and Champa

fall face down on the floor in a muslim praying stance.

'Grovel, you fools,' Beerus yells to Universe 7 fighters. 'He can

erase you in an instant!'

Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan and Yamcha obey. Buu does so as well,

but not out of fear; he just decided to imitate the others out

of confusion. As for Vegeta, his out of character moment

being over, he won't bow down before anyone! He remains

standing, with his arms crossed, waiting to see what that

Zeno guy looks like.

Finally, Zeno comes out. He looks like an alien kid. He has

the same height as a little child. His head's color alternates

between hues of blue from one side to the other. His ears

look like bottle caps. He has no hair. He's wearing multicolored

attire.

Vegeta is stupefied. After all he has heard about Zeno, he

definitely didn't expect him to look like that.

'Hello, my dear fellows,' the King raises a hand to greet. This

is the voice that resonated before! But... wait a minute... Zeno

never opened his mouth. His voice is produced magically,

without his larynx producing sounds or his mouth moving!

Even though he looks like a little boy, his voice sounds like

that of a sophisticated teenager!

The King descends and stops a few tens of centimeters above

the platform floor. Without touching the ground, he floats

towards the two gods of destruction and hovers somewhere

between them. 'So, you two went and did all that without

my permission,' he notes.

'IT WAS HIS IDEA,' Beerus and Champa cry in panic, pointing

at each other.

Zeno puts his palm in front of his mouth, closes his eyes and

giggles, amused at the Haikashins' fear. 'I'll let it slide this

time,' he says.

He floats to Vegeta. 'And now, if you will excuse me, I would

like to congratulate the winner of the tournament,' he says

as he raises his body until his head is at the same level as

the head of the baffled Saiyan.

The King smiles and offers Vegeta a handshake. After giving

him a suspicious look, the full blooded Saiyan decides to smile

back and reciprocate the handshake.

'I like you, Vegeta,' Zeno says. 'It would be an honor if you

let me be your friend.'

'It's an honor to me too, Zeno,' Vegeta laughs heartily. 'From

now on, you can consider me a friend of yours.'

'Let's do it again soon,' Zeno proposes. 'But, next time, all

universes shall participate.'

'Sounds good to me,' Vegeta winks.

Zeno floats to Beerus and orders him to stand up. The

Haikashin obeys, still agitated. 'Now take your guests back

to their universe without doing anything naughty to them.'

'Y-yes, Holy Father,' Beerus shrieks.

'UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN,' Zeno's voice resonates as he returns

to his spaceship along with Daishinkan and his two guards.

The spaceship leaves.

Whiss summons the cube that will take them back to

Universe 7. The fighters are about to enter.

'Wait a minute,' Vados makes them stop and turn around.

Everyone is looking at her, baffled, as she approaches the

Universe 7 fighters. What is she up to?

The female angel grabs Yamcha by the neck and gives him

a long, passionate kiss on the lips! Everybody's eyes bulge!

Even Whisses! Yes, this time, even he could not retain his

stoic expression!

'Until we meet again,' Vados whispers sweetly to the

delighted human.

* * *

Chichi enters Goku's room carrying a food disc. She gasps.

The disc falls off her hands, breaking. The foods scatter,

staining the floor.

Goku is standing in front of the window, gazing outside.

'MY LOVE. IT'S A MIRACLE,' she cries and runs to hug him.

'Leave me alone,' Goku pushes her away, causing her to

fall on her rear.

'Huh? What's wrong? Aren't you happy?' Chichi asks.

'I said leave me alone!' Goku shouts and flies outside

of the window.


	25. Ep23: Return to Universe 6

Universe 6, Planet Salad. The capital of the planet, the

capital of Saiyans' empire, is a gem of magnificence. Right

now, Queen Caulifla is hanging out at the palace, in the

throne room. She has her gorgeous body dropped on the

throne, legs on one arm of the chair and head on the other.

In front of the five stairs that lead to the throne, there are

bones scattered, coming from the meat that her majesty

has consumed; Caulifla sloppily tossed them around after

clearing them of meat, leaving it to the servants to clean up

the mess later. She's biting off the last chunk of meat on the

bone she's holding, food stains around her mouth.

She's a tomboyish but fairly beautiful woman. She has black,

pointy hair that resembles Goku's hairstyle and amazing eyes

the same color. She's wearing purple, baggy pants and the

only cloth on her upper body is a pink one that barely covers

her small but lovely breasts.

Despite her young age, due to her queen status and laid

back attitude, she has plenty of sexual experience. More

precisely, she has slept with 91 men, which is 91 more sexual

partners than Cabba ever had.

Speaking of Cabba, a guard is entering the throne hall to

announce the Saiyan's arrival: 'Your majesty, Cabba has just

returned from the tournament he participated in.'

Caulifla is about to say something, but a long, loud burp she

produces prevents her from talking for a few seconds.

'Tell him to come in,' she finally says.

The guard stays there for a few seconds, hesitant. 'Umm, may

I come to your room tonight, my queen?' he asks.

Caulifla giggles and turns her eyes to the ceiling. 'Not tonight,

my little one,' she says playfully. 'You came to my room last

night. Sleeping with the same man two nights in a row is

boring.'

The guard sighs in disappointment and goes to tell Cabba to

come in. Soon, the top Saiyan of Universe 6 enters. 'Greetings,

your majesty,' he says with a bow; he's always pretty timid

around the queen, except the times she abuses her power

and he has to fight her to prevent some injustice.

So far, Caulifla has never managed to defeat him. Every time

they fight, Cabba manages to restore justice in the end, albeit

after a long, hard battle. Despite the above, Caulifla holds no

grudges, seeing him more as a frenemy.

Anyway, back to the present, it takes a while before the girl

takes her eyes off the ceiling and replies. During that silence

time, Cabba gazes at her picking her teeth with a small,

sharp bone. He gulps. Gosh, she's so beautiful, even when

her face is food stained, even when she burps or picks her

teeth.

'You're the cauliflower of my heart,' Cabba whispers.

'Huh? Did you whisper something?' the young lady raises an

eyebrow and turns her eyes to him.

'N-no, my queen,' the lad sweats.

Darn. He wishes he had the courage to tell her his true

feelings. But he's so shy. He would never dare to say

something like that to a woman, let alone to the Queen of

Saiyans.

'So,' Caulifla changes her lying position into sideways and

looks curiously at him. 'Tell me about your experience at the

interuniversal tournament.'

'It was really fun, my queen,' Cabba places his hand on his

chest and offers her a warm smile. 'You should have accepted

the invitation of that female angel and taken part as well.'

'Are you ordering around your queen, peasant?' Caulifla

snaps, jumping off her throne and glaring at him, a gag fire lit

in her eyes. 'Do you want me to order my guards to execute

you?'

'N-no, your majesty!' Cabba answers, panicked, although he

knows full well that no Saiyan (including the queen) is strong

enough to execute him.

Caulifla sits on the throne, crosses her legs, leans forward,

supporting her head with her palms, and takes a more casual

expression. 'So, tell me, what are Universe 7 Saiyans like?'

she asks.

'They're great guys,' the lad answers with enthusiasm,

momentarily forgetting about his nervousness. 'I learnt a lot

by fighting one of them.'

'So, he taught you something useful?' the girl claps in

excitement. 'I want to know what it is.'

Cabba tells her about Super Saiyan 2, the level beyond

Super Saiyan. 'That Vegeta guy was roughly even with me as

a Super Saiyan,' he says. ' And he said that I can reach that

Super Saiyan 2 level soon if I train diligently.'

'Then I can do it as well, since I also am close to your level,'

Caulifla snaps her fingers.

'Err... I wish you good luck with your training, my queen,'

Cabba laughs awkwardly, stroking the back of his head.

'No, you didn't understand me. We shall train together!' the

queen says, determined.

Cabba's eyes widen.

'Sparring is more effective than training alone,' Caulifla

continues. 'We'll go to a remote place and stay there as

long as needed until I become that Super Super Saiyan

thing. Even if it takes months!'

The male Saiyan's heart starts beating faster. Alone with the

girl of his dreams? For months? Oh, boy, this will be a mixture

of heaven and hell!

* * *

And so, the two young people left the capital and went to

Salad's arctic circle. Those harsh conditions, combined with

the planet's gravity (10 times greater than that of Earth)

would be helpful to their training.

They stayed there for 5 months. Cabba was impressed by

his female partner's progress. Caulifla would now even

defeat him 6 times out of 10.

* * *

Another sunset in Salad's arctic circle. Transformed into

Super Saiyans, Cabba and Caulifla are having one of their

sparring sessions, rapidly moving around in midair, their

collisions causing icebergs to crumble and avalanches to be

created.

Finally, they land opposite each other, sinking into the

snow almost knee deep. They are panting and huffing in

exhaustion. Several parts of their youthful bodies are

bloodstained.

'Wow. That was a good workout,' Cabba smiles happily;

after all those months he's spent with Caulifla, he's now much

more comfortable around her, his old shyness gone. 'I guess

we're both out of everything by this point. How about we

declare this match a draw?'

Caulifla doesn't answer. She just keeps looking at him, still in

her fighting stance.

'Umm, your majesty? Is everything ok?' Cabba asks, confused.

'No, I don't want to stop. I want to keep going,' she says

angrily.

'Come on. Be reasonable. It won't do good to you to push

yourself further at this point,' Cabba says like a protective

parent.

'SHUT UP!' she snaps. 'The queen takes no orders.

RAAAAAHHHHH...'

Cabba's eyes widen. Caulifla's energy shoots way, way up.

Clenching her fists, closing her eyes and raising them to the

sky, she undergoes a transformation. Her yellow hair becomes

rigid and sparks appear around her.

Finally, the queen calms down. Her head returns to its

original position. She opens her gorgeous, currently blue eyes,

slowly. She glares at the male Saiyan. Her expression is that

of someone who wants to murder the person right in front of

them. It seems that not only did her transformation increase

her power but also it restored her stamina.

'You give up so easily,' she says in a threateningly hoarse

voice. 'To think that I expected that sparring with you would

be useful. What use do I have for such a weakling?'

And, with a burst of her newfound SSJ2 aura, she answers

herself: 'NOOONE!'

Cabba is trembling. 'M-my queen. This transformation is too

much for you. It has blurred your reason. Please, try to snap

out of it.'

'You are not worthy of fighting me. You are not even worthy

of living,' Caulifla continues.

Before Cabba can try again to bring his queen to her senses,

she rushes to him so fast that he can't see her. With a punch

in the guts, she causes him to vomit blood. The lad is totally

helpless.

The gal continues her assault by sending her foe ascending

in the air with a snap kick. Before he can correct himself, she

appears right above him and, with a hook punch, sends him

deep in the snow.

Cabba reverts to his base form. He smiles, accepting death.

It is the fate of most Saiyans to die by other Saiyans' hands.

The way that race lives, few Saiyans die of old age. At least

he will die by the hand of the woman he loves.

Caulifla lands. With a chi burst, she evaporates the snow

around Cabba. Then, she does something totally surprising.

She crouches and gets on top of him!

'Huh? What the...'

The Saiyaness interrupts the Saiyan's words with a passionate

kiss on the lips! She tastes the blood around his mouth. And

she likes it!

It seems that five months without sex are too much for a

person with Caulifla's sex drive. And her transformation

messing with every hormone in her body made matters

worse.

Caulifla breaks the kiss and looks at him. The freaked out

Cabba is trying to release himself, but the female Saiyan has

pinned him on the ground, holding him by the wrists.

Our invisible camera cuts to the snow nearby, where we see

the two Saiyans' clothes getting tossed, one after another.

Even though this is essentially rape, Cabba's moans imply

that Caulifla is not the only one who is having a hell of a great

time!

* * *

Another morning in Salad's arctic circle. In the two Saiyans'

portable hut, Caulifla is sleeping naked in her bed, peacefully.

With his clothes back on, Cabba is sitting by her side and

caressing her with a smile of felicity.

As he revers her beauty, he recalls yesterday's events.

Caulifla passed out and reverted to base form right after her

orgasmic scream. Not wanting to let his loved one sleep naked

in the snow, Cabba took their portable hut out of its capsule

(like the capsules that the company of Bulma's dad produces)

and carried her to her bed.

Caulifla slowly opens her eyes. She rolls over and looks at

Cabba, confused. 'Huh? What happened?' she asks, not

fully woken up yet.

'You passed out yesterday,' the boy giggles while caressing

her.

'Oh, now I remember,' Caulifla snaps and sits up, startling

Cabba, who unconsciously pulls back. 'We were sparring. I

was exhausted. And then... a surge of energy... sparks...

I transformed into Super Saiyan 2, am I right?'

'Yes,' a smiling Cabba nods.

'Hah. I am awesome,' Caulifla claps once cockily.

Cabba laughs, amused at the woman's excitement.

Then, Caulifla takes a troubled expression and continues:

'Well, I guess transforming for the first time in this form is too

great a shock for one's body, since I passed out right after

that.'

Cabba's eyes widen. 'Did you say you fainted right after your

transformation?' he asks. Does she remember none of the

things she did as a Super Saiyan 2?

Not paying attention to his question, Caulifla gets off the bed

and starts dressing, humming casually. 'Are you sure you don't

remember anything else, Caulifla?' Cabba tries again.

The Saiyaness turns to him and glares. 'You called me WHAT?

Who gave you the right to call your queen simply by her first

name, peasant?'

Cabba's eyes become wet. Those words made it obvious

that she does not remember. The lad's heart is shattered.

'Hah. When I manage to control this new form, I will be

formidable. I mean, more than I was already,' Caulifla talks

to herself in delight.

She stops her monologue when she hears Cabba's sobs.

Unaware of the real reason he's crying, she goes close to

him and pats his shoulder. 'Come on, don't be sad. You're

going to reach that form too if you keep training.'

Then, with a cry of delight, she exits the hut and flies to the

capital. Back in the hut, the boy buries his head into his arms

and bursts into tears.

* * *

 _Author's note: As opposed to what you probably expected,_

 _the next saga will be called neither Zamasu Saga nor Black_

 _Goku Saga. It will be called just Black Saga and it will be_

 _vastly different than in DBS Anime/Manga._


	26. Black Saga-Ep24: Ghosts from tomorrow

Adult Trunks is running among ruins, panicked. He's wearing

his Capsule Corp jacket and he has a sword sheath on his

back.

Only death and destruction around him. To think that, up

until a few years ago, this world was so full of life, so

prosperous. And it turned into this living hell just because of

the whim of a super powerful bastard!

The adult warrior seeks shelter in a half destroyed building.

Has his stalker lost track of him? It seems so. Trunks drops

his butt on the ground and tries to catch his breath.

'What took you so long?' someone chuckles sarcastically

next to him.

Trunks jumps to his feet. He sees a red gi wearing person

that has their back turned to him. The person turns slowly,

with their arms crossed. It's Goku! Or at least he looks like

him, for his expression is anything but that of Goku.

Looking at this monster in the eyes, Trunks recalls the

atrocities he has seen him commit all these years. 'You're a

poor excuse for a human, Goku,' he growls.

'For the last time. My name is not Goku. My name is KAKARROT!'

the Saiyan yells with a burst of his white aura.

Trunks is trying not to show fear, to look confident. As he

slowly raises his arms to his back sheath to draw his sword,

he keeps talking to Kakarrot to distract his attention: 'Where

is the other bastard that is usually with you?'

'I don't know,' Kakarrot shrugs. 'We're not together 24 hours

per day.'

'DIE,' Trunks screams as he draws his sword, transforms into

Super Saiyan 2 in an instant and attacks Kakarrot.

However, the other Saiyan expected something like that.

Transforming into SSJ2 in an instant as well, he catches the

blade with his palms.

'You attack an unarmed man?' Kakarrot chuckles, not seeming

to exert much effort. 'Now who's the poor excuse for a human?'

'You!' Trunks insists, struggling with all his might to overpower

the foe.

Suddenly, the evil being vanishes. Trunks ends up face down

on the ground. Damn. As if Kakarrot being a lot faster than

him was not enough, he knows how to teleport as well.

Trunks stands up and looks around. Where did the bastard

go? Is he just toying with him? He picks up the sword and puts

it back in its sheath. It seems it's time to return to...

The next moment, without being able to tell how it happened,

he finds himself in front of Kakarrot, who is holding him by the

throat with both arms and choking him. Trunkses feet are no

longer touching the ground.

'Let me go... asshole...' the lad says in a hoarse voice, flailing.

'Tell me where she is and I'll let you go,' Kakarrot proposes.

'Never!' Trunks refuses.

'Then die,' the older Saiyan chuckles, enjoying Trunkses

terrified expression as the oxygen runs out in his lungs.

The younger Saiyan decides to try to escape by kneeing his

capturer in the abdomen. This will probably work. The evil

Saiyan is stronger than Trunks, but not so much stronger as

to shrug off an off guard attack in the guts.

Unfortunately for the lad, Kakarrot anticipated that attack as

well, so, a fraction of a second before Trunkses knee connects

to his belly, he transforms into... what is that form? His hair is...

pink!

Whatever this form is, it makes Kakarrot so strong that

Trunkses knee feels like a gentle poke. 'Should you still hope

to defeat me, I remind you that I have this form as well,' the

evil version of Goku grins. 'Super Saiyan Rose!'

Trunkses eyes widen in desperation. He passes out because

of lack of oxygen.

Kakarrot takes an annoyed expression and tosses his victim

away. That weakling can't help him as long as he's unconscious,

let alone dead. That's why he has kept letting Trunks escape

for 5 years. That lad is the only one who might lead him to her

someday.

Her! The final piece of the puzzle. As soon as Kakarrot finds

her, he will be able to put his plan into motion.

Sooner or later, he will find where she is. Kakarrot teleports

away, leaving the unconscious Trunks there.

* * *

Empty cups of coffee and cigarette butts are scattered on her

lab's table. Bulma has been working day and night for years

to finish this job in her secret, underground lab. So many years

of her life spent in here, without ever seeing daylight.

Bulma is badly aged, a shadow of her young, beautiful self.

Her face has plenty of wrinkles. Her hair is white; it turned

white within a few days after... all that tragedy started.

Those five years have not been good to her; not at all.

And how could they have been good to her? How can one

still be young after spending such a long time underground,

with minimal sleep, with plenty of anxiety and sorrow and,

most importantly, with the knowledge that, above ground,

millions of people are being killed just so that this someone

will not be discovered?

At first, Bulma could not stand that thought. She wanted to

go and surrender herself to Kakarrot, that beast whose

physical traits are the only thing that reminds her of the

Goku she knew, so that the slaughter would stop. But Trunks

convinced her not to. He made her think reasonably; if

Kakarrot acquires the time machine she has been working

on for 5 years, it's all over. To truly save the people, she

has to remain hidden, finish her invention and entrust her

son with that trip to the past.

Trunks shows up when Bulma is admiring her fully charged

time machine with a smile of accomplishment. 'Trunks! Thank

god!' she turns to him; every time he's out, she wonders

whether he will return alive.

Mother and son hug each other, not knowing whether they

will be able to do that again in the living world. 'It's done,

Trunks!' she says. 'The time machine is ready. You can go to

the past and get a slim chance to change all that.'

She is in tears. It's hard to tell whether she is crying of joy,

sorrow or fear. These 5 years, Trunks has kept telling her to

try to remain as calm as possible; as long as she is hidden so

many kilometers underground and she avoids any physical

exercise or emotional outbursts, it is hard to impossible for

that bastard to find her puny chi and come here. Of course,

Bulma has not always been able to follow this rule. And this is

one of these moments.

Trunks breaks the hug and looks at his mother seriously.

'I'd better leave right away,' he says, as much as he wants

to spend more time with her.

'Do you remember how the control panel works or should

I show you again?' Bulma wipes a tear.

Before Trunks can answer, though, the worst case scenario

takes place! 'Well well, it seems I arrived just in time!' Kakarrot's

voice is heard.

The dark room is illuminated by the evil Saiyan's pink aura.

Trunks and Bulma gasp in fright. 5 years! 5 fucking years

with them hiding and escaping successfully! And they were

busted a moment before they could give the world a last

hope!

'Stay back, mother,' Trunks shouts, going SSJ2 and drawing

his sword. He rushes to the older Saiyan.

Bulma is watching, terrified, the pink haired Saiyan deflecting

all Trunkses sword attacks merely with his finger!

Finally, tired of toying, Kakarrot knocks Trunks unconscious

with a haymaker. Bulma screams.

Kakarrot turns to her. Since the time machine is ready, no

reason to let that bitch live either. He starts walking to her.

'Goku, please, try to remember,' the woman pleads him in

tears. 'It's me, your friend, Bulma. We have gone through so

much together.'

'My name is not fucking Goku. It's KAKARROT!' the evil Saiyan

screams with a burst of his pink aura.

Being in a state between awake and asleep, the fallen

Trunks sees Kakarrot twisting his mother's neck. This causes

him to snap out of his daze and jump to his feet: 'MOM!'

Too late! Bulma is fallen on the floor, eyes blank. A few

moments pass before his mother's death sinks in.

'YOU KILLED HER!' he screams and transforms into Super

Saiyan 2 again.

This time, instead of drawing his sword and rushing, he

prepares a blast. Before he can charge it, though, the chuckling

Kakarrot penetrates his guts with an uncharged blast.

Coughing blood, Trunks reverts to base and falls on his butt.

His vision blurs but he can see his death in the form of someone

who looks like Goku approaching.

'Don't worry. You'll meet your old woman soon,' Kakarrot

says.

'SOLAR FLARE,' Trunks screams.

Kakarrot sees a blinding flash and feels an intense burning

sensation in his eyes. 'AARGHHH, CURSE YOU!'

Darn, how did he fall for that old trick? He has seen it

millions of times! How did his confidence make him so

brainlessly careless?

Before passing out, Trunks manages to crawl into the

time machine and press some buttons; please, let them

be the right ones.

By the time Kakarrot has opened his eyes, the time capsule

has vanished. 'Oh, well,' he shrugs. 'There is no way he'll

abandon his people to their fate. He'll return sooner or later.'


	27. Black Saga-Ep25: An unexpected visitor

In a lovely countryside, we see Yamcha and Krillin sparring,

with their red kaioken aura surrounding them; they haven't

neglected their training for a day since Tenshinhan pressed

them to train with him. Well, their battle against Freeza also

contributed to that change of their mindset.

Anyway, after a long exchange of hits, Yamcha manages to

push back Krillin with a punch in the abdomen. The dwarf falls

on his rear.

'Whoops. Sorry. Did I hit you too hard?' Yamcha turns off his

kaioken aura and helps his partner get up.

'I give up. You got me today,' Krillin laughs as he stands up

with the taller human's help. 'Man, since you got your youth

back, you are a lot stronger. And you seem to be able to make

faster gains as well. I just wish I also had a girlfriend with

divine powers who would make me younger.'

Those words make Yamcha turn around. Krillin realizes his goof.

'Sorry. Perhaps I shouldn't have reminded you of that Vados

chick,' he tries to fix his mistake.

'It's okay. It's not your fault,' Yamcha sighs, turning to his

friend again. 'I never stopped thinking about her.'

'Don't lose hope,' Krillin playfully punches the former bandit's

shoulder. 'Remember what she said before you parted?

 _Until we meet again!_ She wants to see you again!'

'And yet, I don't see how this can happen,' Yamcha says

sadly. 'It's been 5 months since that tournament. Besides,

we live in different universes.'

That generates a question in Krillin's mind: 'Umm, by the way,

Yamcha, supposing you met her again and you could go and

live with her, would you do that? Would you leave your own

universe for her sake?'

'Dunno, man,' Yamcha sighs. 'On the one hand, I know that

such a decision would mean I would never see any of the

people I know again, not even in the afterlife. On the other

hand, other than Puar, whom I can easily take with me

anyway, I can't think of anyone else I am really bonded with...

umm, no offense to you, Krillin.'

'Not offended,' the bald monk laughs.

'I mean, seriously,' the rejuvenated human continues, 'if you

think about it, I never shared any special bonds with anyone

other than Puar; my family practically renounced me when I

was a child and Bulma has long moved on with her life.'

That moment, Krillin's cellphone rings. 'Would you look at that,'

the dwarf comments. 'She called right after you mentioned

her.'

Bulma tells Krillin to come to her place right away; it's an

emergency. 'Did she tell you what happened?' Yamcha asks,

curious.

'Nope,' Krillin answers. 'Let's just go and see.'

* * *

Goku is standing on a cliff, gazing. How many hours has he

been standing here? Or is it days? Oh, who cares.

For some reason, he cannot get into anything, although it's

been five months since he got healed. He's no longer interested

in training or surpassing Vegeta. He no longer accepts any

invitations of his friends to hang out. He ignores Chichi whenever

she tries to seduce him or just spend some quality time with

him.

Bulma gave birth recently, but he wasn't present or care about

that at all. His son's wife will give birth soon as well, but he

doesn't think he cares about that either.

Perhaps Roshi was right. His body may have been healed,

but the bitterness in his heart remains. He can't forget about

that blue skinned bastard who forced him to live that hell for

two months just because he could.

He can't forget about the fact that such bastards are allowed

so much power and call themselves gods and rule the

universe. He wishes he could do something about it. But he

cannot. And that knowledge is still his personal hell.

* * *

Krillin and Yamcha hover above the vast garden of Bulma's

house, along with Eighteen, whom they picked up on their way

there. What is that thing down below? It looks like... the time

machine! The one Adult Trunks came to this universe with so

long ago, to warn them about a tragedy that they finally

prevented.

'Look, this is the time machine,' Yamcha points, being the

Captain Obvious.

'Heh. I can't wait to see his face when he finds out that I'm

now married to one of the robots that he hated so much,'

Krillin says in his head, smiling.

'Hey. You idiots,' Eighteen abruptly says. 'Can't you see the

bloodstains on the grass? Something bad has happened.'

The two humans notice that there is indeed a trail of blood

that starts from the time machine and leads to one of the

garden's deck chairs, where... gosh, Adult Trunks is lying there,

horribly wounded! Around him, we see a worried Bulma, along

with Gohan, Goten, Teen Trunks and Picccolo (Tenshinhan's

and Chaozu's whereabouts are unknown these days).

The three newcomers land. The unconscious Trunks seems

restless, mumbling in his sleep expletives about... Goku?

'Gosh, what the fuck happened here?' Krillin asks.

Bulma tries to speak, but her sobs do not allow her to. So

Gohan explains instead: 'Bulma saw the time machine

appearing in the garden. Adult Trunks crawled out of it,

almost dead. Vegeta is on his way to fetch senzu beans.'

'And where is Goku?' Yamcha asks. 'Don't tell me you did not

call him.'

'I sent him a telepathic message, but he ignored me,' Piccolo

says. 'Let's face it, Goku is no longer the person we knew.'

'Oh,' Krillin sighs in sadness. Unfortunately, discussing Goku's

psychological problems is a luxury right now. Healing Adult

Trunks is their priority.

Soon, Vegeta shows up and lands in front of his mate.

'Sorry for being late,' he apologizes. 'But that stupid cat did not

want to give me senzu beans, because I flew to the tower

instead of climbing it. So I had to clobber him to get them and...'

'Hurry up! He'll die,' Bulma yells, snatching the senzu bean

from Vegeta's hand.

She feeds it to the adult version of her son, everyone around

waiting eagerly. Soon after he has swallowed the bean, Trunks

calms down for a few seconds. Then, he abruptly opens his

eyes. 'MOM!' he sits up. 'You're alive! But... but... I saw him

killing you...'

'Relax, sweetheart,' Bulma caresses him comfortingly. 'Nobody

killed me.'

Still confused, the time traveler looks around. Known faces

are staring at him. 'So, Trunks, is something wrong?' Krillin

asks. 'Don't tell me you failed to defeat your timeline's

androids.'

'Androids?' Adult Trunks asks in confusion. 'Oh, you think

I'm...'

'Or was Earth attacked by Babidi in your timeline?' Piccolo

interrupts him. 'Is this why you came here for help?'

'No no no,' Adult Trunks shakes his head. 'Listen, I'm not...'

'Hah. So you slacked off, son?' Vegeta snorts with contempt.

'You disappoint me. If you had been training diligently, you

would have easily disposed of that Dabura weakling.'

At that point, Trunks notices the two teenage Saiyans. 'Huh?'

He stands up and crouches in front of them. 'You are...'

'I'm the Trunks from this timeline,' the grey haired boy

introduces himself. 'I have heard much about you. My parents

and friends told me how bravely you fought Cell in this timeline,

12 years ago. I wanted so bad to meet you and I'm glad I did.'

Then, he shows the boy next to him: 'This is Goten. You don't

know him of course, since he does not exist in your universe.

He's Goku's second son.'

'Hello,' Goten raises a hand, smiling politely.

'Goten!' the Adult Trunks exclaims and hugs the surprised

boy. 'I've missed you so much.'

'Huh?' everybody cries in unison.

Trunks gets up and looks at the crowd. 'That's what I've

been trying to tell you,' he snaps. 'I'm not the Adult Trunks

who fought Cell alongside you. I'm HIM (shows Teen Trunks).'

Everybody gasps in shock. 'Did you get it, now?' Adult Trunks

asks his teen self. 'Up until a certain point, our lives were the

same. Up until a certain point, you and I were the same person!'

With everybody still too shocked to speak, Trunks turns to

Vegeta: 'Dad. If you want my bleak future not to repeat

itself here, you have to kill Goku!'

Everybody gasps in shock again. Next, Gohan and Goten

start yelling swear words against Adult Trunks for what

he said. Ignoring them, the adult traveler insists: 'You

have to hurry, dad. I know you're stronger than Goku

right now. But that won't be the case for long. For this

timeline to be saved, Goku has to die!'


	28. Black Saga-Ep26: Goku's change of heart

_The Void, Zeno's Palace..._

Sitting at his throne, the ultimate being in the omniverse is

watching the stream of time; on the small table in front of

Zeno's throne, planet miniatures are produced at one edge

of the table and move to the other edge, where they

disappear.

Suddenly, each passing planet splits into two identical ones,

each of them moving through a different course. The message

is clear!

'Just as you predicted, Zeno Sama,' Daishinkan says, standing

next to the omniverses ruler, while the two guards are

standing at the throne's sides without reacting. '5 years after

the tournament between Universes 6 and 7c took place, the

stream of time ramified again. It seems that a person from

Universe 7c went 5 years back in their timeline, thus creating

Universe 7e.'

'Perfect. Everything is going according to my plan,' Zeno

thinks, smiling.

* * *

 _Universe 7e, Planet Earth..._

'ASSHOLE!' Gohan screams and releases his white aura,

about to attack Adult Trunks.

Vegeta instantly transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and

stops his rival's eldest son, holding him by the shoulders.

The outraged Gohan is trying to release himself and attack

the time traveler who said that his father, Goku, must die.

After a long time, when Vegeta has made sure that Gohan

has calmed down, he lets him go and returns to his base

form. 'So, Trunks,' he turns to his son from another timeline.

'I think you understand that you can't ask us for something

like that without explaining yourself. We're waiting for your

explanations.'

'Fine,' Adult Trunks sighs. 'First of all, I guess you all know

already that, since Whiss, the angel that serves the god of

destruction, rendered him quadriplegic, Goku has never been

the same again, not even after he was healed.'

Everybody nods.

'So, listen to what happened in my future,' Trunks begins his

story. 'Goku remained trapped in hatred and misery, becoming

more and more mentally unstable everyday. Past a point, he

even denied his Earth name and demanded that we called

him by his Saiyan name.'

'Heh. Actually, that wasn't a bad choice,' Vegeta comments

whispering.

'One day,' Trunks continues, 'he came to our place, mother,

accompanied by a strange, green skinned guy. Judging from

his outfit and hairstyle, I'd say he was a Kaioshin. In any case,

Goku refused to tell us who that guy was, introducing him

just as a friend of his. The two of them asked you, mother, to

make them a time machine. When you asked them what

they wanted to do with that, they refused to tell you details;

they just claimed that they needed it for a plan to eliminate

all gods from all universes. Of course, you knew better than

to give in to their outrageous demands. However, when you

refused, they got angry and started threatening you. I was

present too and we both freaked out. Fortunately, father

sensed the disturbance in our chis that our fear caused, so

he came to our rescue. He managed to fend off Goku and

the green Kaioshin and yelled to them never to come to our

place again. While they were leaving, Goku warned us that

that was not over.'

Adult Trunks makes a pause and sobs.

'And I assume it wasn't over indeed,' Piccolo deduces, arms

crossed.

'Exactly,' Adult Trunks confirms. 'Goku and the green Kaioshin

went on a killing rampage on Earth in order to blackmail us

into giving them what they wanted. Dad tried to stop them.

Goku and dad fought. It was a long, hard battle, like the first

time they dueled, when father invaded Earth with Nappa.

Except that now the roles were reversed; Goku was the villain

and father the one who was defending Earth.'

'Heh. Life can be so funny sometimes,' Vegeta thinks.

Adult Trunks turns to him: 'He killed you, father!'

Vegeta gasps in shock. And so does everybody else.

'But the list went on,' Trunks bursts into tears. 'One after

another, all Z fighters were killed. Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha,

Tenshinhan, Chaozu... Goku had turned into a bloodthirsty

beast. He was so psychotic that he even killed his own sons,

his wife, his daughter in law, his baby grand daughter!'

'So, Videl will give birth to a girl,' Gohan thinks. Under different

circumstances, he would be annoyed at that spoiler, but this

isn't the right time for that.

'What happened to dragonballs in your timeline?' Piccolo asks.

'They're gone,' Adult Trunks answers. 'Goku killed Dende and

we soon found out that Namek was gone as well, destroyed

by Goku perhaps.'

The time traveler falls on his knees and bursts into tears

anew. Bulma kneels next to him and caresses him. 'Calm

down, sweetie,' she whispers softly.

'I managed to hide you several miles below ground, mother,'

Trunks continues. 'In your underground lab, with the little

resources you had in your disposal, you worked day and

night to make a time machine. Not to give it to Goku of

course but so that I could come here and warn you.'

He turns to Vegeta. 'Please, father,' he insists, in tears.

'Kill your timeline's Goku before it's too late. Then teach me

how to transform into that blue form and come with me to

my timeline. We might beat him if we fight him together.'


	29. Black Saga-Ep27: The green Kaioshin

A long silence follows. Nobody knows how to react. 'Listen,

Trunks,' Vegeta finally sighs. 'I cannot just do lightheartedly

what you asked me to. It seems that your Goku is too down

to the path of evil, but maybe it's not too late for our Goku

yet. I want to try to reason with him.'

'No, dad, don't risk...'

'AS I SAID,' Vegeta yells, interrupting the words of his son

from the future, while transforming into SSJ Blue again, and

continues, calmer: 'I want to try to reason with him first.'

He turns around, about to fly away. He turns his head to the

others. 'I'll go and find him, alone. If anyone follows me, they

will be the one I kill,' he says, remaining in his Super Saiyan

Blue form in order to remind everyone who is currently the top

dog.

Then he flies away.

* * *

Goku is still standing on the cliff, lost in his thoughts. A green

skinned person, with white hair in Kaioshin hairstyle, dressed

in a Kaioshin outfit, is standing behind him, without Goku having

noticed. It's Zamasu, a Kaioshin from Universe 10.

'Perfect,' Zamasu says in his head, with an ambiguous smile.

'He's the one I've been looking for. At last, I have found Son

Goku.'

As Zamasu recalls the reasons that brought him here, let's

dive into his memories to find out what his intentions are.

* * *

 _Universe 10 Kaioshins' planet is lovely, looking very much like_

 _Universe 7 Kaioshins' planet. In the paved yard of a building that_

 _looks like a dojo, an old, yellow skinned Kaioshin is preparing_

 _some stuff on a table while Zamasu is focused on his training,_

 _punching and kicking thin air._

 _'Zamasu, it's tea time,' the yellow Kaioshin finally calls out._

 _'I love tea, Master Gowasu,' the younger Kaioshin earnestly_

 _says to the yellow one as he sits at the table._

 _'Likewise,' Gowasu replies, sitting across from his young_

 _companion._

 _For a while, the two of them are silent, just sipping their tea._

 _'You're a real prodigy, Zamasu,' Gowasu initiates conversation_

 _at some point. 'I'm impressed at your progress. You're stronger_

 _than any Kaioshin I have met in my thousand year long life.'_

 _'And yet, all this power is useless,' Zamasu says, annoyed. 'I_

 _cannot rid the universe of its misery.'_

 _'We've been through with this, Zamasu,' Gowasu sighs._

 _'No, we haven't,' the younger Kaioshin snaps, abruptly standing_

 _up and slamming his hand on the table._

 _'These mood swings of his concern me sometimes,' Gowasu says_

 _in his head._

 _'Why do we have to just accept that each universe has a Haikashin_

 _who ruins lives of innocent people according to his whims?'_

 _Zamasu asks in indignation._

 _'Because that's the way Zeno wants things to be,' the older_

 _Kaioshin answers. 'It doesn't matter what you or I or anyone_

 _else perceives as fair.'_

 _'And yet, you could stop all this injustice if you really wanted to,'_

 _Zamasu reminds him. 'You have greater knowledge than any other_

 _Kaioshin. You know the darkest, hidden secrets of the omniverse._

 _You know about the tragic weakness of Haikashins and Angels._

 _We could exploit that weakness to defeat them without actually_

 _having to fight them.'_

 _Gowasu sighs, knowing where this is going._

 _'You also have the Time Ring,' Zamasu continues. 'It has invaluable_

 _powers, such as the power to transport you from one universe_

 _to another. With that, we could eliminate Haikashins and Angels_

 _in all universes and make the world a better, happier...'_

 _'ZAMASU, ENOUGH,' Gowasu stands up and slams his hand on_

 _the table as well._

 _Silence. Zamasu lowers his head in (seemingly) shame._

 _'I'm sorry, master. I'll respect your judgement, even though I_

 _disagree,' he says._

 _Gowasu smiles. 'If you learn how to control your anger, you_

 _will make a great Kaioshin, Zamasu,' he says._

 _'I will make a great Kaioshin indeed,' Zamasu smiles. 'Starting_

 _from now..'_

 _Gowasu takes a baffled expression. Huh? Something is wrong_

 _with his student's smile._

 _The next moment, the green Kaioshin has formed a purple_

 _energy blade around his hand and slashed his master's throat_

 _with it!_

 _The unlucky, old man holds the slashed part, with his eyes_

 _widened in horror, as he falls on the ground. 'Darn. I should_

 _have realized he was a psychopath. I should have seen the signs_

 _long ago,' he thinks._

 _Zamasu crouches in front of his dying teacher and grabs his hand._

 _'The Time Ring. Where is it?' he asks impatiently._

 _Finally, he finds it. He removes it from Gowasu's finger and puts_

 _it on his. 'It looks better on me. Don't you agree?' he asks with_

 _a sarcastic laugh._

 _Then he teleports to another part of the planet. Right in front of_

 _Kaiju, the tree of creation, the tree that gives birth to Kaioshins._

 _This tree is really durable. Normal Kaioshins are not strong_

 _enough to destroy it. But Zamasu is a prodigy. He might be proven_

 _to be just strong enough!_

 _He charges a blast with all his might and fires it. After a long_

 _effort, he does it! The tree explodes._

 _'Heh. This was the end of Universe 10 Haikashin,' Zamasu_

 _thinks, panting._

 _Then he gets a troubled expression. Although he's a prodigy, he_

 _doesn't think he can defeat all Kaioshins in all universes by_

 _himself. He could use a little help._

 _He extends his arm. 'Time Ring, show me whether there is_

 _somewhere someone who shares my views and is strong_

 _enough to help me,' he commands._

 _Above the ring, a projection of Goku appears. 'So, a Saiyan called_

 _Son Goku. In Universe 7c,' Zamasu whispers. 'Then that universe_

 _will be my first stop.' He vanishes, the Time Ring taking him to_

 _Universe 7c._

 _Meanwhile, Gowasu dies with a smile of consolation. That_

 _impetuous, young Kaioshin doesn't know that Time Ring will lose_

 _its power when its original owner dies. So Zamasu will remain_

 _stuck in whatever universe he 's heading to._

* * *

Zamasu draws Goku's attention: 'Er hem. Nice to meet you,

Son Goku. I have been looking for you.'

The Saiyan turns around. 'Huh? Who are you?' he asks.

* * *

 _Trivia: Originally, I wanted to call this episode 'Trouble from_

 _Universe 10,' but the title was too long to fit in the title bar._

 _Lol._


	30. Black Saga-Ep28: Saving our timeline

Goku and Zamasu are sitting in a lotus position, across from

each other.

'Okay, let me see if I got this straight,' Goku says. 'In every

universe, there is a Haikashin, who acts as a destructive

force, balancing out Kaioshins' creative force.'

Zamasu nods.

Goku continues: 'Also, in every universe, there is a tree that

gives birth to Kaioshins. Normally, that tree bears new fruit

infrequently. But, if, for whatever reason, all Kaioshins in the

universe die, the tree will immediately give birth to new ones,

so that the universe will never be left with no Kaioshins.'

'Precisely,' Zamasu smiles.

'However,' Goku talks again, 'according to that secret, cosmic

law you told me about, if, in a universe, all Kaioshins die AND

the Kaiju tree is destroyed, that universe will have no way of

acquiring new Kaioshins, so that universes Haikashin and Angel

will automatically die. Because creation and destruction can

only coexist in balance. If one of those two elements goes

away, so does the other.'

'Excellent. You're smarter than you seem at first sight, Goku,'

Zamasu claps.

Next, he stands up and gives his hand to the Saiyan: 'So, are

you with me? With my Time Ring, we can travel to all universes

and rid them of those bastards. Then we can rule all universes

as the two and only gods!'

'Dunno, Zamasu,' Goku sighs. 'Sure I hate Beerus and Whiss

as much as possible. But, taking Kaioshins' lives? I don't know

whether I can murder innocents.'

'It's a necessary evil, Goku,' Zamasu snaps. 'Our noble purpose

is worth any sacrifice. Besides, don't think that Kaioshins are

that innocent. They don't really care about human suffering

either.'

Goku lowers his head, remaining silent. Zamasu knows better

than to insist too much from the beginning. 'I know all this is

new to you, Goku,' he says. 'So, I'll leave you alone for now.

I'll give you time to think. But I'll keep visiting you everyday.

And I know that, soon, I'll convince you. I know that you will

do the right thing in the end.'

Zamasu is about to fly away when Vegeta shows up from

behind a bush.

Goku raises his eyes. 'Huh? What are you doing here, Vegeta?'

he asks.

The former Saiyan prince blocks Zamasu's way.

'Who are you?' the green Kaioshin rudely asks.

'Your demise,' Vegeta smiles.

In an instant, with no warning, he transforms into Super Saiyan

Blue and causes Zamasu's body to disintegrate with a blast.

'Vegeta! What are you doing?' Goku snaps, jumping to his

feet.

'Come with me, Kakarrot,' the other Saiyan asks imperatively.

* * *

Later, in Bulma's garden, Adult Trunks has informed Goku

about everything that his future self did. The full blooded

Saiyan cannot hide his shock: 'Gosh. I can't believe I did all

that in the future...'

'Neither can I, dad,' Gohan defends him. 'This asshole from

the future is obviously lying. Vegeta spied on your conversation

with Zamasu and told us that you raised objections when that

Kaioshin made you that proposal. So there is no way you could

have ever...'

'There is!' Goku interrupts his son.

His words are followed by a moment of silence caused by

everyone's shock.

'As much as I hate it, I have to admit it,' Goku continues,

with a very earnest expression. 'As I am now, I don't think that

it would be impossible for that Zamasu guy, if he came and

talked to me everyday, to finally brainwash me.'

The once jolly and innocent Saiyan falls on his knees and bursts

into sobs: 'I really turned into a villain, a mass murderer, in

that future! Gosh, I did sink so low! What was I thinking? I'm

sorry, guys. I'm terribly sorry.'

For a while, everybody is watching Goku crying, nobody

knowing how to react.

Finally, Goten kneels in front of his father. 'It's okay, dad. That

future will never happen here.'

Father and son hug each other.

'Er hem. Sorry for interrupting this sweet moment,' Vegeta

draws their attention with that sarcastic statement. 'But we

still have to save the other Trunkses timeline.'

Goku stands up and wipes his tears. He looks at Adult Trunks.

'Okay, Trunks, I am responsible for what happened in your

timeline and I will fix it. Vegeta and I will come with you to your

future and...'

'Whoah, not so fast, Kakarrot!' Vegeta interrupts him. 'If you

want to be of any use in this battle, you have to transform into

Super Saiyan Blue first. Let's go to the spirit room together.

I'll teach you how to do it.'

'Did you forget that you have used up your two days in there,

Vegeta?' Goku raises an eyebrow.

Upon this reminder, the other Saiyan raises his eyes and

whispers swearing.

'It's okay, Vegeta. I'll go to train in the spirit room myself,'

Goku smiles. 'I trained in there only for one day before Cell

Games, so I can train one more.'

Goku takes off. Come to think of it, it's better this way.

Alone in the spirit room for one year, he might regain

that part of himself he has lost sight of.


	31. Black Saga-Ep29: Dream or reality?

And so, everybody was waiting for Goku to come out of the

room of spirit and time.

It's almost evening. In Bulma's garden, we see Adult Trunks

sparring in midair with his counterpart from our timeline and

Goten. All three are transformed into Super Saiyans. Adult

Trunks is fighting both of them at the same time. He's a lot

stronger than them, even as a Super Saiyan 1, but the two

teens' smaller bodies give him trouble. What gives him even

greater trouble, though, is the two kids' perfectly coordinated

moves; being besties, they cooperate really well.

This makes Adult Trunks sigh melancholically, remembering

his friendship with his timeline's Goten. This momentary

carelessness causes him to receive two simultaneous blows,

one in the back from Goten and one on the head from his

younger counterpart.

The next moment, with his concentration back at the fight, he

transforms into Super Saiyan 2. Moving too fast for the kids to

see him, he hits both of them in the abdomen, causing them

to revert to base form and fall on the ground, without them

being knocked unconscious nonetheless.

He lands in front of them and laughs, reverting to base as

well.

'Hey, no fair,' Teen Trunks protests, rubbing his belly. 'You

went one transformation level further than us. We cannot

transform into the second level.'

'It's not my fault,' Adult Trunks shrugs with a casual smile.

'If you had been training harder, you would be able to

transform by now.'

'It's hard to retain your training regime during peace periods,

Trunks,' Goten protests, addressing the adult one.

'I know,' Adult Trunks sighs with a sad smile. 'There are so

many temptations to carry you away. If you're not a full blooded

Saiyan, you're more prone to having fun than to training. Ahh,

I miss those good, old, carefree times.'

The time traveler drops his body under a tree. The two teens

catch themselves feeling compassion for the more unlucky

counterpart of Trunks. They sit at his sides, cross legged.

Suddenly, Adult Trunks turns to his teenage version: 'Hey,

Trunks, do you remember that time, when we were still the

same person, that we went to a brothel and lost our

virginity?'

'The hell I do,' Teen Trunks winks and raises his hand in a

'high five' gesture, which Adult Trunks reciprocates.

'Yeah, and I didn't get any at all. So unfair!' Goten snorts, at

which the two Trunkses laugh.

* * *

The spirit room has defeated him! Goku has to admit defeat

and accept his death in here! Alone in a seemingly endless,

white space. How did things turn out so badly?

As soon as he entered the hyperbolic time chamber, Goku

started training his body and spirit. But he could not transform

into Super Saiyan Blue, no matter what he did. On top of that,

he kept being attacked by dark thoughts, although he knew

that those thoughts were what turned him into what he is in

Adult Trunkses future. He kept hating Haikashins and Angels

and wanting revenge against them at all costs; sometimes,

he even considered that killing innocents wouldn't be that bad

if it served as a means to extract his revenge and make the

world a better place!

And so, months passed this way (in the spirit room timeshift,

that is). One day, Goku snapped and went into a frenzy.

Although he knew that he should not get far from the room's

entrance, for the white space might be even larger than Earth

and he could get lost, in his fit of rage, he wasn't thinking

logically. With his eyes blank of anger, he was flying in random

directions and producing inarticulate screams (imagine him like

Vegeta in Namek Saga, when he realized his dragonball was

stolen, especially in TFS version).

When, at some point, he got out of breath, he landed on the

invisible ground. After catching his breath, he looked around.

Whiteness everywhere. He was lost!

Oh, well, he could just transform into Super Saiyan God and

find the room's entrance in no time; in his red form, he's so

fast that he can cover the whole room of spirit and time in a

fraction of a second, even if it truly is larger than Earth!

Goku did so. He transformed into the form he fought Beerus

in and began searching. However, minutes, hours passed

and he couldn't find the entrance anywhere.

Ok, don't panic, he could still get out, by opening an

interdimensional hole. And so, the Super Saiyan God yelled,

at the top of his lungs. But then, to his shock, no hole opened!

How was that possible? Evil Buu, who is a weakling compared

to his red form, could do that. Then so should he be able to.

Why had he failed? Goku tried again and again, to no avail

every time.

Goku kept wandering. More than 48 hours passed (in spirit

room's timeshift). Two days without food or water! Two days

in the unchanging whiteness! He has almost being driven

mad.

And now, we see him fallen on the invisible floor, exhausted.

Darn, it's all his fault that he ended up this way. When he

was healed, five months ago (well, a lot more than 5 months,

if we count the time he spent from his perspective in the spirit

room), he had the chance to make his life wonderful again.

If he hadn't let himself succumb to hatred and self righteousness,

he wouldn't have ruined Adult Trunkses future, so Adult

Trunks wouldn't have come here, so he wouldn't have entered

the spirit room, ending up in that hopeless situation.

Suddenly, he hears... footsteps! Is this possible? Can someone

live here?

He raises his eyes and sees a man dressed in rags walking

at a relaxed pace while humming a melancholic melody. Is he

a hobo?

Goku stands up. 'Umm... sir?'

The man looks at him.

'Who are you? How do you survive in here? Where are you

going?' Goku asks.

The man shrugs. 'I know the answer to none of your questions,'

he says.

'But... but... this is insane!' Goku snaps.

'Here in the spirit room, we know no answers to questions,'

the man insists. 'Time has little meaning in here. All of us have

plenty of time, so we are never in a haste to learn or to do

anything.'

'I... I don't understand,' Goku says, confused.

The man keeps walking until he disappears in fog.

'Hey, wait,' Goku calls out and runs behind him.

He realizes that he cannot run faster than a real life human.

He cannot fly or use any of his super powers either. And it's

really cold in the fog.

At some point, in the fog, he finds a village. Two rows of houses,

each row across from the other, in western style. Is this the

man's village?

Man, it's so cold. Goku sneezes, as if he's a normal human

whom cold can affect and make sick.

The doors of the houses open, almost simultaneously. A

person comes out of each house. All of them are elderly, with

sad faces.

'Come here, lad. I want to help you,' an old woman says

and beckons to Goku to go close to her. But she said that in

such a creepy way that Goku wants anything but to go close

to her.

The rest of the people also invite Goku close to them. Then,

they all start walking to him. Slowly, like zombies. But they're

not zombies. They're just creepy people.

They're talking all together. But each of them says a different

thing, so it's hard for Goku to make out everything. He makes

out the following sentences:

'We want to help you.'

'Live here, with us.'

'You won't need to do anything here.'

'You'll have all the time in the world.'

A freaked out Goku screams and runs away. Later, when he

realizes they're no longer behind him, he stops.

No sooner has he stopped that he starts feeling hot. So hot!

The white surroundings change. He's now surrounded by fire.

A floating whale made purely of fire attacks him.

Goku screams in terror as the whale swallows him.

As soon as it has swallowed him, though, it vanishes along

with the rest of the fire. Goku is once more in the blank,

white space. No houses, no weird humans, no fire.

'Turn around, dude,' he asks a voice. It's a child's voice. A

voice Goku would swear he has heard somewhere.

He turns around and sees... himself, as he was when he was

a child!

'Who are you?' the adult Saiyan asks.

'I'm what you have lost sight of,' the kid answers, crossing

his arms with sass.

'You seem angry at me,' Goku notices.

'Of course I'm angry,' the kid yells. 'I'm angry to see that

when I grow up I will become the scum you are. I'm so angry

that I feel like clobbering you!'

The kid takes a fighting stance. Goku smiles with confidence

and takes his fighting stance too. He knows that he's at least

millions of times stronger than his kid self. 'Bring it on,' he says

provocatively.

The kid attacks with an invisibly fast blow that forces Goku's

butt to the invisible, white ground. 'Ow, that hurt,' the adult

Saiyan thinks.

He stands up, deciding to get serious. They fight for a while,

but the kid's agility is exasperatingly good. Goku feels dizzy.

'Darn, if I wasn't exhausted after two days worth of wandering,

starvation and dehydration...' he mumbles.

'Hah. Is that why you can't gain the upper hand?' the kid says

angrily. 'Excuses, excuses. But, if you think that would help

you, here, catch this.'

He tosses a senzu bean, which his adult self catches.

Goku eats it. Immediately, he feels his fatigue, hunger and

thirst going away. He transforms into a Super Saiyan God.

'Heh. Now you are toast,' he says cockily to the child.

The two fighters resume fighting. However, the kid still has

the upper hand!

At some point, the kid takes out of his case on his back...

his power pole! 'NYOIBO, EXTEND,' he yells.

Although Goku can see this coming from a mile away, for some

reason, he does not manage to dodge! The kid hits him on

the head with his pole and the adult Goku gets a gag bump.

'Why? Why can't I defeat you?' the adult Goku demands to

know.

'The question isn't why you can't defeat me,' the kid haughtily

says as he puts his power pole back in his case. 'The question

is why you let the matters of this temporary life devastate

you. You know that you have an eternal afterlife ahead of you

after you die. It is inexcusable for someone who knows this to

be miserable over anything that can happen to them while in

the physical world.'

'So what do you suggest?' Goku protests. 'That I must just let

my loved ones die?'

'I didn't say that. Don't play dumb,' the kid answers. 'It is

natural to want to help others. You know this is the right thing

to do without knowing or caring to know why it is right. It is

just Zeno's law written in your heart. But saving lives is different

from treating your temporary life in this world as a big deal.'

Goku lowers his head. 'You know what... you're absolutely

right!' he finally says. He has regained his inner peace!

He feels a new, soothing aura around him. The color of his

aura turns blue. 'I did it! I'm Super Saiyan Blue. Did you see

that?'

When he raises his eyes, though, the kid is no longer there.

Instead, he sees the room's entrance!

The blue haired Goku widens his eyes. Did he really imagine

all that stuff? Or was it real?

Oh, who cares, he's finally free of his demons. With a smile

of a new beginning, he walks to the exit of the spirit room.


	32. Black Saga-Ep30: Heroes' departure

The spirit room's door opens. Slowly. Dende, Mr Popo and

Vegeta are turning their heads. Goku is coming out. He's

walking slowly and haughtily. His hair is blue.

Dende gasps, not at Goku's new transformation but at his

chi's quality; it's no longer rough, it's calm, serene, as it used

to be!

'Goku...' the Earth's god whispers. 'You're... you're...'

'Yeah, I'm back,' the Saiyan from Earth laughs heartily, not

referring to him being physically back from the spirit room, but

to him being his real self again.

With a squeal of delight, Dende runs to him. Goku lifts the

Namek's body and sways it in a happy dance. Mr Popo, who

is watching the scene, wipes a tear.

'So, you did it, Kakarrot,' Vegeta draws their attention, smiling

with his arms crossed.

'Yup,' Goku replies while reverting to base form and putting

Dende down.

After the young Kami replaced Goku's torn clothes with new

ones, the two Saiyans left the lookout.

* * *

Back on Earth, it's evening. Adult Trunks and Teen Trunks

are sleeping under a tree in Bulma's garden, in each other's

arms, innocently.

Vegeta and Goku land in front of them.

'Ohh, what a sweet scene,' Goku comments. 'Let's wait till

tomorrow before we depart for Adult Trunkses timeline.'

'No way,' Vegeta replies and wakes up the two Trunkses

with a burst of his base form's white aura and a kick in the

ribs that makes them hurt.

Teen Trunks protests for being waken up in such a rude way,

but Vegeta ignores him. 'We're leaving, Trunks,' he says to the

older version of his son.

The two Trunkses stand up and hug each other as a gesture

of farewell. 'I'll miss you, Trunks,' the teen one says to the

adult one.

'I might be visiting you if everything goes well,' the time traveler

replies.

Teen Trunks turns to his father: 'Dad, come back alive,' he

demands.

'Hah. Mind your own business,' Vegeta crosses his arms and

turns around, eliciting a giggle from Goku.

* * *

SLAP!

Zamasu's slap on Kakarrot's cheek produced a loud sound.

Even though he's an ant compared to his Saiyan ally, after

all those years of such a close relationship, the Kaioshin

feels comfortable enough to do such a thing.

'YOU'RE AN IDIOT,' Zamasu yells to Kakarrot. 'You found the

time machine, what we've been looking for all these years,

and you somehow let the whelp ride it and escape.'

And true, they need the time machine to complete their 'Zero

Gods Plan'. When Zamasu arrived in this universe, five years

ago, he convinced Kakarrot to take part in this noble plan.

They killed this universes Kaioshins and destroyed the Kaiju

tree easily, thus automatically causing Beeruses and Whisses

deaths of course. They destroyed all sets of dragonballs to

make sure nobody would ever wish them back.

But, when they were about to leave for other universes and

repeat the process there, Zamasu realized Time Ring was no

longer working. Cursed Gowasu! He bets the old man somehow

sabotaged him before dying.

Not all hope was lost, though. Kakarrot talked to Zamasu

about an acquaintance of his, a female scientist who could

make a time machine; such an invention could replace the no

longer usable time ring.

They'd been looking for that scientist for 5 years and now

their plans were ruined because of the Saiyan's carelessness.

'Chill. He'll be back sooner or later,' Kakarrot replies, in his

base form, rubbing his cheek.

'And do you think he'll be back alone, idiot?' Zamasu keeps

being angry. 'He'll bring help along.'

'Even so, the only persons from the past that can hold a

candle to me are Vegeta and my past self,' Kakarrot comforts

him. 'And I bet they won't be able to convince my past self to

get back on their side.'

'You can't guarantee something like that,' Zamasu yells.

'I think I can. I know my past self pretty well,' Kakarrot snorts,

annoyed. 'But, if that makes you feel more relaxed, let's

prepare for the worst case scenario.'

'Do you have any plan in mind?' Zamasu raises an eyebrow.

'Yes,' Kakarrot smiles deviously. 'We'll prepare a trap for

them.'


	33. Black Saga-Ep31: Ambushed

_The Void, Zeno's palace..._

Zeno is hovering above his throne, with his little arms crossed

behind his back. He's watching the projections of the time

stream above his table. Daishinkan is standing next to the

piece of furniture.

Three dots are shown moving from one of the projection's

parallel branches to another.

'It seems the time traveler just moved from the newly

created Universe 7e back to his universe,' Daishinkan

comments.

'And he took Goku and Vegeta from that universe with him,'

Zeno adds.

'Well, even in their blue forms, they're hugely weaker than the

pink form of Goku from Universe 7c,' Daishinkan says indifferently.

'I see no way for them to win other than to manage to reach

Ultra Instinct state during the upcoming battle.'

'They won't,' Zeno declares.

'Huh?'

'I know everything. I know the past, the present and the

future,' Zeno continues. 'And I guarantee you that neither my

friend, Vegeta, nor Goku shall reach Ultra Instinct state during

this battle.'

'So, they're going to lose?' the arch angel asks. 'Will Zamasu's

and the other Goku's plan succeed?'

Zeno does not answer. He just smiles, with his eyes focused

on the table projection.

* * *

 _Universe 7c, Planet Earth..._

The time machine appears out of nowhere among the ruins

of West City. It lands softly. Kakarrot and Zamasu feel the

time travelers' chis, so they put their plan into motion.

Trunks, Goku and Vegeta hop out of the machine. The two

full blooded Saiyans look around in shock.

'Gosh, I can't feel any human chis,' Goku says.

'I'm not sure there are any humans left alive,' Trunks says

sadly. 'You... I mean, the other you and Zamasu have killed

them almost all.'

Goku feels great remorse for what he believes to be his

fault. Suddenly, he hears his own voice:

'Well, well, well, long time no see, Trunks.'

The three Saiyans raise their eyes to the sky and see

another version of Goku hovering. He has the same physical

traits and he's wearing the same red gi as their Goku. The

only way for Vegeta and Trunks to tell who is who is the

creepy expression that the Goku from Universe 7c is wearing.

Kakarrot lands in front of them slowly.

'You Kakarrot wannabe,' Vegeta yells, about to attack his rival's

evil counterpart, but Goku blocks his way with his arm.

'Wait a minute, Vegeta,' he says. 'I want to try to reason

with him first. After all, he's my other self. He's what I would

have become under different circumstances. I want to give

him a chance to see the light like I did.'

After looking at Trunks and Vegeta with an expression that

clearly shows them that he wants them to stay back for the

time being, Goku turns to Kakarrot and takes two steps

forward.

'Please, let's stop this madness,' he says, offering his hand.

'I know you can understand. You and I used to be the same

person for the greatest part of our lives. Remember all the

good times we had with our loved ones. Remember how great

a feeling it was to be free of hatred and full of love and

laughter.'

'Don't tell me they managed to delude you into believing

into the self righteousness of their comformist lifestyle,' Kakarrot

says. 'You disappoint me. It makes me sad to know that I

would have gone back to being the misguided fool I used to

be if some time traveler had interfrered with my life. But if

you want to keep dwelling in your delusions, so be it. You

leave me no choice but to kill you.'

'You are the deluded idiot,' Goku snaps, lowering the hand

he offered. 'You have killed so many innocents. How does

that make you better than the gods that you hate and want

to eliminate?'

Kakarrot closes his eyes and holds his nose. 'It's a necessary

evil,' he says, quoting what Zamasu told him a long time ago.

'Besides, what I have done is nothing compared to Haikashins'

crimes. And, no matter how many people I killed, I never

forced anyone to live as a quadriplegic as that angel did to

me.'

'I know how you felt those two months. I was there too,' Goku

says. 'But two wrongs don't make a rig...'

'Yes, you were there too,' Kakarrot interrupts him. 'Then you

must remember that dream we had that night. The dream

with the giant ape.' _(see Episode 9: Broken Goku)_

'Huh?' Goku is taken aback. His expression makes it obvious

to his other self that he remembers.

'That giant ape was our true nature, Goku,' Kakarrot continues.

'Remember what he said to us? Power is the only justice! I

admit a part of me, my Saiyan nature, got enjoyment out of

killing, but at least I managed to channel my killing urges into

a noble purpose.'

'You bastard,' a growling Goku whispers. It seems words

shall not get him anywhere. Combat is the only way out of

this.

Goku turns to his allies. 'Vegeta, let's fight him toge...'

'AAARGGHHHHH!'

Goku's and Trunkses eyes widen in horror. Vegeta was struck

by a thin beam in the heart before he could transform into

Super Saiyan Blue. The former Saiyan prince falls on the

ground, with desperation in his eyes.

A shadow is slowly coming into view from behind a trash bin.

It's the one who hit Vegeta with that sneak attack: Zamasu!

'Heh. I may be nothing compared to your divine transformations,

but when you are in your base forms, you are an easy target

for me,' the green Kaioshin remarks.

Then he looks at his ally: 'Thanks for teaching me how to

suppress my chi and go undetected, Kakarrot. It's an

invaluable skill.'

'Heh. No problem, my friend,' Kakarrot smiles.

'YOU MONSTER!' Trunks yells and transforms into Super

Saiyan 2.

He rushes to Zamasu, about to draw his sword, but the

green deity extends one arm and, with a kiai, sends the

upcoming foe crashing through several half destroyed

buildings. 'Heh. A brainless head on attack like that. You

never were a great fighter, Trunks,' he whispers.

'Zamasu, go and kill Trunks,' Kakarrot orders. 'You are strong

enough to take him. In the meantime, I'll kill my pathetic other

self.'

With a military salute, Zamasu flies to where Trunks ended up.

He's smiling like a madman. At last, he can kill that annoying

whelp! For five years, he had to let him survive because they

needed him to lead them to the time machine. But now they

don't need him anymore!

Meanwhile, Goku has crouched over his dying rival. 'Kakarrot...'

Vegeta struggles to talk. 'I'm sorry. I won't be able to help...

cough, cough... after all. You have to fight him alone...'

'Don't talk, Vegeta,' Goku holds his rival's hand with compassion.

'You are accelerating your death.'

'Just do me a favor,' Vegeta ignores Goku's advice. 'Go and

fight him somewhere else. I can't stand... cough, cough (spits

out blood)... seeing you fighting without me being able to...'

Vegeta cannot talk anymore. His death is a matter of seconds.

Goku stands up and looks haughtily at Kakarrot. 'You heard

Vegeta,' he says. 'Will you at least do this favor to a dying

man? Shall we go to fight somewhere else?'

'Okay,' Kakarrot smiles. 'Besides, I don't want us to risk

destroying the time machine, which I need. Let's go to

another spot.'

The two Gokus take off and Vegeta closes his eyes.

* * *

Kakarrot and Goku land across from each other, on the

rooftop of a deserted building. They exchange threatening

glares.

Goku is so mad. Even if he wins, what is he supposed to tell

Bulma when he gets back? Vegeta must be dead by now.

Dead in this timeline, where there are no dragonballs to bring

him back. His timeline's Bulma and Trunks will never see him

again, even in the afterlife!

With those thoughts, he leaves out an angry scream and

transforms into Super Saiyan Blue.

Kakarrot reciprocates by transforming into Super Saiyan

Pink.

Goku is shocked by the amount of chi.

'Wake up, fool. You can't win,' Kakarrot smiles triumphantly.

'If you and your timeline's Vegeta fought together, you would

have a slim chance, but now you have none. You're, in the

best case, as strong as my timeline's Vegeta was when I killed

him. And, on top of that, five years have gone by since then,

during which I never stopped training and becoming stronger.'

'I'LL FIND A WAY,' a desperate Goku yells and rushes to his

foe.


	34. Dragonball Super SEG-Vol1

_Starting from today, I will interrupt the main story for a while_

 _so that I can present you my SEG (Super Exciting Guide). This_

 _is essentially an encyclopedia of all aspects in Dragon Ball world_

 _and the way I treat them in my headcanon._

* * *

 **LOWER REALM BEINGS**

Sentient beings from the lower realm are the beings that

have no divine powers and their lifespan is in the decades-

centuries range. Some interesting examples of lower realm

beings are the following.

-EARTHLINGS: Sentient Earthlings are mostly human formed,

but there can be animal formed as well. Their average life

span is about 80 years, but some chi masters, through

meditation techniques, can extend it to a few centuries.

Power wise, earthlings are one of the most pathetic

categories of lower realm beings. Their average power level is

less than one single unit. Even some talented, legendary

martial arts masters do not go far above 10 units. _(Author's_

 _note: I have always theorized that the power level of the farmer_

 _that Raditz met was 0.05 and Roshi's power level was 13.9, but_

 _Raditz and Bulma misread them as 5 and 139 respectively. This_

 _makes way more sense, considering King Piccolo could conquer_

 _the world with a power level that was at most in the hundreds_

 _of units.)_ Their smartness makes up for their lack of power.

-NAMEKS: Green skinned, hairless, asexual beings whose

metabolism is similar to that of plants and their average

lifespan is about 500 years. They are separated into Magic

Class Nameks and Warrior Class Nameks.

Magic Class Nameks have magic abilities, such as healing

wounds and creating dragonballs; their average power

level is a few hundreds of units. Warrior Class Nameks are

specialized in combat; their average power level is a few

thousands of units and they grow to adulthood within the first

2-3 years of their lives.

-SAIYANS: Human formed, tailed beings who are exceptionally

adapted to combat. Their lifespan is about 250 years. They

are separated into four classes, the only criteria being their

power and fighting abilities, since they hold nothing else in

high regard.

Physically Deficient Class Saiyans (average power level less

than 1000 units) are considered a disgrace to their race; they

are sent to planets with really weak beings and usually forgotten

there. Low Class Saiyans (such as Raditz) have an average

power level of a few thousands of units, but they're weaker

than Warrior Class Nameks. Middle Class Saiyans are stronger

than Warrior Class Nameks. Elite Saiyans (such as Nappa) have

an average power level of several thousands of units. Some

really rare, legendary, talented elites (such as Bardock and

King Vegeta) are recorded to have reached a power level

close to 10 thousand units.

What makes Saiyans really dangerous for more than 90%

of the universe, though, is their ability to transform into

giant apes, when their tail reacts to moon rays.

If a Saiyan loses their tail as a child, it grows back. But if

they lose it in adulthood, it never grows back again.

Once per 1000 years, a Super Saiyan appears among Saiyans

(we'll talk about that later).

-ICERS: Also nicknamed as Frost Demons by the races they

have enslaved. Asexual, facultative aerobic beings whose bodies

produce the energy they need by metabolizing sugars they

usually receive in soluble forms (ex. juices, wines).

Their average lifespan is about 1000 years. Their average

power level is far greater than that of any other being from

the lower realm, so great that they often have to resort to

suppression forms to be able to control their strength.

Not all Icers can reproduce and those who can do not do so

often; as a result, there are no more than 3-4 Icers per

generation and that number remains stable through generations.

The only biological (non artificial) beings from the lower realm

who have ever surpassed an Icer are Super Saiyans.

* * *

 _SUB CHAPTER: MUTANTS_

Mutants are not a certain race. Mutants can appear in any race.

Sometimes, a random genetic alteration that occurs in nature

can result in an individual capable of greatly surpassing even

what the most gifted individuals of that race are supposed to

be capable of.

Some examples of mutants are Yamcha, Krillin, Tenshinhan

(human mutants), Piccolo, Nail (Namek mutants), Jeice,

Burter, Recoome, Ginyu (unknown races) and Vegeta (Saiyan

mutant).

 _Important note: Goku is not a mutant. The reason he has surpassed_

 _what even the most gifted Saiyans are supposed to be capable of_

 _is that he is the Super Saiyan that naturally appears once every_

 _1000 years._

* * *

 _SUB CHAPTER: ARTIFICIAL BEINGS  
_

Artificial (non biological) beings are sentient beings that were

not created by the divine, creative force; they are results of

efforts of scientists or magicians. Some examples of artificial

beings are Gero's creations (Androids and Cell) and Majin Buu.

* * *

 **HIGHER REALM BEINGS**

Beings from the higher realm are beings that possess divine

powers and their lifespan is in the millenia range. They are

strictly hierarchized into the following categories.

-KAMIS: Demi gods, each of whom oversees a certain planet.

Not all planets have Kamis. Kais decide which planets are

deemed worthy of having one. Practically any sentient being

from a planet can become that planet's Kami, through a mystic

ritual conducted by the previous Kami or the previous Kami's

qualified assistant (or, in case of the first Kami ever on a planet,

by Kai themselves). When one becomes a Kami, their lifespan

is extended and they can no longer die of natural causes

(hunger, thirst, diseases).

-KAIS: Gods higher in rank than Kamis. Each Kai oversees a

whole galaxy. Their average lifespan is a few millenia and their

average power level is about the same as that of a Middle

Class Saiyan.

A Kai is entitled to their own, private planet and know amazing,

secret martial arts techniques, which they are supposed to

transmit to virtuous fighters who pass their tests. Those tests

vary with the Kai.

-KING YEMMA: The judge of dead. He decides where every

dead person will spend the afterlife, depending on their deeds

while they were alive. His age and life expectancy are unknown.

His power level is about the same as that of a Warrior Class

Namek. Although he's responsible for the souls of the whole

universe, not just of a single galaxy, he's inferior in rank to

Kais.

-GRAND KAI: Leader of Kais. He resides in Heaven. His power

level and abilities are unknown, but he's said to be super

powerful and possess splendid martial arts techniques; being

trained by him is considered an invaluable privilege.

-KAIOSHINS: Like Kais, each Kaioshin supervises a certain

galaxy, but they're way superior to Kais in rank, lifespan

(several thousands of years) and power. They're supposed

to be stronger than any living thing from the lower realm,

though this is not always the case.

Kaioshins are responsible for the creation of life. They don't

create living things in a direct way (like Zeno created Haikashins

and Angels); they just control, in mystical, incomprehensible

to us ways, the Creative Force, the non personified entity

that is responsible for the creation of life.

Kaioshins are separated into two categories: Normal

Kaioshins, whose power rivals that of a Super Saiyan who

has mastered the state, and Kaioshin Prodigies (such as

South Kai, from Universe 7, and Zamasu, from Universe 10),

whose power exceeds even that of a Super Saiyan 2.

-GRAND KAIOSHIN: Aka Supreme Kaioshin. The leader of

Kaioshins. He lives close to them.

-HAIKASHINS: Aka gods of destruction. There is only one

Haikashin in each universe. Essentially, they act as a

destructive force that balances out Kaioshins' creative force.

That being said, they're superior to Kaioshins in rank. A

Kaioshin's power cannot even begin to be compared to that of

a Haikashin.

Each Haikashin is entitled to their own, private planet. Their

lifespan is unknown, but, considering that any of them is yet

to die of old age, they live far longer than Kaioshins.

-ANGELS: There is one angel in each universe. Although

they're far stronger than Haikashins, they're inferior in rank

to the latter. The only duty of an angel is to serve their

Haikashin with no objections. Their lifespan is unknown, but,

logically, it must be the same as that of Haikashins.

-DAISHINKAN: Aka the Arch Angel. The leader of angels. He's

far stronger than angels. Second in command in the whole

omniverse. He lives close to Zeno.

-ZENO: The ultimate being in the omniverse, the creator and

king of everything. He lives in the Void, a place above what

we perceive as space or time. The one and only truly eternal,

non perishable being, meaning he can die neither of natural

causes nor of the passage of time (time is a creation of his

anyway) nor of physical annihilation.

He does not have a power level. Power level is a concept

existing within the physical laws and reality which he created

and which he can warp anytime he feels like.

* * *

 **DEMON REALM BEINGS**

Demon realm is a place outside of the rest of the universe, but

it's still considered a part of it and the beings from the demon

realm that die have to pass King Yemma's judgement like the

rest of the dead.

Not much else is known about the demon realm. The only known

being from that dimension is Dabura, the realm's most gifted

fighter, who, being majinized by Babidi, surpassed in power

Normal Kaioshins.


	35. Dragonball Super SEG-Vol2

**SAIYANS TRANSFORMATIONS**

-SUPER SAIYAN: Don't treat this transformation as a small deal

just because all hybrid (half blooded) Saiyans and their mommas

can do it. For half blooded Saiyans, it's something easy, almost

natural. But, among full blooded Saiyans, only one individual

per 1000 years can achieve that form. Goku was the messiah

to fulfill that ancient prophecy. Vegeta, being an ultra rare

mutant, managed to achieve the unthinkable and produce a

second Super Saiyan in the same generation. _(Author note:_

 _The rules above apply to Universe 7 only. In Universe 6, Saiyans_

 _are naturally much more gifted than Universe 7 ones, so they_

 _have 4-5 Super Saiyans per generation.)_

For millenia, on Saiyans' planet, the Super Saiyan was

considered an unstoppable force. So, the millenial warriors

that achieved it would sit on their butts, living like kings and

believing they had reached the limit of their potential.

Only few fighting geniuses (Yamoshi, Goku, Vegeta), realized

that this form is just the tip of the iceberg.

-SUPER SAIYAN GRADE FORMS: Aka the 'False Ascended'

Super Saiyan. Powered up forms of the Super Saiyan state.

The user greatly increases their power by buffing their muscles,

at the expense of speed and stamina, a drawback that

becomes worse the more one buffs their muscles. In the end

of the day, those forms are a wrong approach.

-MASTERED SUPER SAIYAN: When a Super Saiyan manages

to rein in the ecstatic state they're in while in this form, they

reach the Super Saiyan form's full potential, gaining much

greater power than they would if they tried to power up by

buffing their muscles. In the mastered state, even buffing

your muscles no longer makes you any stronger, so the grade

forms are totally useless at this point.

-SUPER SAIYAN 2: Aka, the 'True Ascended' Super Saiyan. To

reach this form, the user has to have mastered Super

Saiyan 1 form, at least to some extent. Just like Super

Saiyan 1, the first transformation is triggered by strong

emotions. However, the first transformation begets an even

greater ecstatic state than Super Saiyan 1; as a result, the

user might experience some side effects, such as swoon and

short term memory loss. (Some examples of that are Gohan,

when he was training with Goku in the spirit room in an anime

filler scene, and Caulifla, in my fanfic.)

-SUPER SAIYAN 3: Many times superior to Super Saiyan 2,

both in power and speed, but devours stamina as if there is

no tomorrow. A wrong approach, like Grade forms.

-MASTERED SUPER SAIYAN 2: This state is only slightly

superior to Super Saiyan 3 in terms of power and speed, but

the chi control and stamina are way better. It brings out the

Saiyan's full normal (non divine) potential.

-SUPER SAIYAN GOD: The Saiyan gets surrounded by a red

aura, their physical prime is restored and they ascend to a

higher plane of existence, their ki nature becoming divine.

There is no guaranteed way for this transformation to be

achieved.

-SUPER SAIYAN BLUE: A powered up, blue haired version of

Super Saiyan God. It seems it can be achieved by a Saiyan

who has reached their full normal (non divine) potential and

disconnected their mind from the matters of this world through

the realization that they are an eternal soul that just goes

through a physical phase.

Vegeta reached that form without ever having transformed

into a red Super Saiyan God.

-SUPER SAIYAN PINK: Achieved by a Saiyan with divine chi

and an evil heart. Although it seems stronger than SSJ Blue,

its evil nature hinders the user's growth and prevents them

from reaching their full divine potential.

-ULTRA INSTINCT: More a state of mind than a transformation.

A Saiyan with divine chi has the capability of teaching their

body and spirit a skill that was long believed to be a privilege

exclusive to angels.

When in that state, each and every single cell of the user's

body can think and react itself and the user is turned into

the ultimate fighting machine.

* * *

 **DEATH AND BEINGS FROM LOWER REALM**

Beings from lower realm who die are given afterlife bodies

(which have the same physical appearance and abilities as

their living bodies, except they're ageless) and then have to

pass King Yemma's judgement. Depending on their deeds

while they were alive, there are four possible situations they

can end up in.

-HELL: The afterlife department resided by evil people who

there is no hope will ever repent. It is not a place of physical

or mental anguish as portrayed in most lower realm beings

religions; it is just a place where evil dead are kept separate

from the rest of dead.

-NORMAL HEAVEN: The afterlife department where people

who are just generally good go to. The residents are free to

enjoy Earth joys (food, sex etc) without any worries or

limitations of the living world.

-TRUE HEAVEN: The place where pure hearted, virtuous

people go to. What makes it superior to Normal Heaven is the

higher state of mental enlightenment the residents enjoy and

the greater chances it offers for personal (physical and mental)

growth; for instance, there are libraries with the universes

most amazing secrets, places with high gravity where warriors

can train etc Also, as opposed to Hell and Normal Heaven

residents, who cannot leave their department, True Heaven

residents can move freely anywhere in the afterlife, thus

being able to visit their loved ones who are in Normal Heaven

or even their old enemies in Hell.

-REINCARNATION: If someone was evil while alive but King

Yemma judges that they could have seen the light under

different circumstances, he gives them another chance by

sending them back to the living world in another form.

* * *

 _SUB CHAPTER: OTHER NON LIVING STATES_

-SECOND DEATH: If a dead person's afterlife body is somehow

destroyed, the second death occurs. That person's soul is

reincarnated into a different form. The difference between

second death and the reincarnation caused by King Yemma's

judgement is that, in the latter case, the being may retain

some of their old form's memories or abilities (ex. Uub),

whereas, after the second death, the person is totally cleansed

of memories or anything else that has to do with their previous

form.

-CONSCIOUSNESS MERGING: When two people merge, one or

both of them might lose their personality. The person who

loses their personality has their consciousness and memories

merged with that of the other person. The process can be

temporary (ex. fusion dance, people that were recently absorbed)

or permanent (ex. Namek assimilation, potara fusion, people

that have been absorbed for a long time).

-NON PHYSICAL STATE: People killed by beings with mystic,

demonic powers (such as King Piccolo and his children) are not

given afterlife bodies. Their souls wander in the universe like

ghosts until King Yemma decides to reincarnate them into

different forms.

-ERASURE FROM EXISTENCE: When a person's soul is destroyed,

that person literally ceases to exist; no second death, no

consciousness merging, no nothing.

Zeno Sama is the only being who can cause that (no matter

what Beerus said to Goku in my fanfic's Episode 6), but he

never has, because he loves all his creatures and wants no

one to perish.

* * *

 **DEATH AND BEINGS FROM HIGHER REALM**

Beings who are higher in rank than King Yemma do not pass

his judgement. They're just given afterlife bodies and still can

go anywhere they want, both in the living world and the

afterlife, or even keep claiming their divine position and

duties.

If a divine being's afterlife body is destroyed, though, the

second death occurs without any further special treatment

(ex. Kaioshins that Kid Buu killed).

 _Important note: When Zamasu was killed by Vegeta in_

 _Universe 7e, he did pass King Yemma's judgement despite_

 _being a Kaioshin, since he did not belong to that universe._


	36. Black Saga-Ep32: Goku vs Goku

Above the damaged streets of a long half destroyed city,

Goku is pulling back like a rocket, in order to create as much

distance as possible from his adversary, who's stronger and

faster than him, by a hopelessly large margin.

Kakarrot appears right behind him and, with a side kick in

the back, sends him careening in the opposite direction.

Before Goku can even begin trying to correct himself, Kakarrot

appears right above him and, with a hammerfist on the head,

sends him crashing on the already damaged street.

Goku remains there for a while, lying on his back and panting.

'I'm... I'm totally helpless,' he thinks. 'I never expected he

had progressed that much since five years ago. I'm a ragdoll

in his hands.'

His pink haired adversary lands in front of him. 'Want us to

take five?' he jokes.

In a desperate attempt to catch him off guard, Goku launches

himself to him, going for a hook punch.

'Whoops!' Kakarrot leans back and, with his palms on the

concrete, kicks Goku with both feet, sending him soaring in

the air.

Once more, Goku does not have time to correct himself; his

evil counterpart appears right above him and, with a circular

kick, sends him crashing on a half destroyed building, which

collapses.

The hovering Kakarrot extends his arm and fires a continuous

blast, which starts from his fingers and reaches the debris,

grabbing Goku by his half torn shirt and lifting him out of the

destroyed building's fragments (like the Spirit Sword technique

which Vegetto used in his battle against Buu).

Kakarrot takes off his creepy smile and gets an earnest expression.

'Mind that I'm holding back,' he informs his weaker version. 'I

could have killed you in seconds. But I want to give you a chance

to wake up and join my side.'

Goku, who has stood up with the Spirit Sword's help, places

his hands on his temples. 'SOLAR FL...'

'Solar nothing!' Kakarrot interrupts him by rushing to him and

punching him in the guts.

* * *

Trunks has drawn his sword. Zamasu has formed an energy

blade around his hand, using it as a makeshift sword. The two

warriors have engaged in a sword fight.

However, Zamasu is superior, not only in power and speed

but also in swordsmanship skills. As Trunkses blade and

Zamasu's energy blade collide again and again, the green

deity smiles while Trunks seems to be struggling.

* * *

Goku receives another punch in the guts, which knocks him

out of his Super Saiyan Blue state and causes him to vomit

blood. Kakarrot is not satisfied with that, though; he keeps

driving his arm into Goku's abdomen, thus lifting him high

and finally tossing him away.

Back in his base form, Goku remains on the ground, lying and

panting. Kakarrot raises his body a few meters above the

ground. 'You know, all those blows hurt me more than you,'

he says to Goku. 'I really wish I could open your eyes to

justice.'

'Even if you win, even if you manage to kill all Haikashins and

Angels and rule the omniverse with what you perceive as

righteousness, you'll still be miserable,' Goku replies. 'Because

the path you chose begets nothing more than misery.'

Ignoring his views, Kakarrot starts charging the finishing

blow. 'Goodbye, Son Goku,' he whispers.

Suddenly, a kick out of nowhere sends the evil version of

Goku crashing on the ground.

'Vegeta!' Goku snaps.

The former Saiyan prince, in his SSJ Blue form, further exploits

that opening by showering the fallen Kakarrot with a barrage

of blasts, which produce a series of deafening explosions.

Finally, he lands next to Goku and beckons to him to stand up.

The Saiyan in the torn, red clothes struggles to do so.

'Catch!' Vegeta says and tosses him a senzu.

'You had healing beans with you?' Goku asks as he puts the

senzu in his mouth.

'I took them from that stupid, cat formed friend of yours earlier

 _(see Episode 25: An unexpected visitor)._ Why do you think that

I asked you to go and fight somewhere else? I could have

taken a senzu right away, but I wanted to trick the other you

into believing I was dying, so that I would catch him off guard.'

Vegeta pauses and smiles, looking in the direction he sent

Kakarrot towards earlier. 'See? His chi is considerably smaller

than before. My preemptive strike was effective!'

Goku smiles too as he feels his chi recovered. He transforms

into Super Saiyan Blue again.

'But mind that those senzus were my last ones,' Vegeta

takes a serious expression. 'From now on, we have to make

every ounce of our stamina count.'

Goku gets serious as well and nods.

Kakarrot shows up, with visible signs of damage but still in his

SSJ Pink form.

'Give it up, Kakarrot wannabe,' Vegeta takes a fighting stance.

'My surprise attack weakened you and, on top of that, you

now have to face twice the power you've been fighting so far.'

Kakarrot slightly lowers his chin and places his index and middle

finger under it. 'I'm still more than a match for both of you,' he

says.

* * *

Trunks has discarded his sword, which broke a long time ago.

He needs every ounce of his speed and concentration just to

barely dodge Zamasu's energy blade, which keeps trying to

slash him. So he doesn't have a fraction of a moment to even

think of counterattacking.

Finally, Zamasu lets him catch his breath. The green deity

smiles, eliciting a curious look from his Saiyan adversary.

'Congratulations, Trunks,' he says sarcastically. 'You completed

the easy mode. Now let's move on to the hard mode!'

'Huh?'

Zamasu creates an energy blade around his other hand as

well. 'Let's see how you will fare against two blades,' he

says.

The Saiyan gulps in agitation.

* * *

Vegeta is seen hurled away (obviously by a blow he received

from Kakarrot) and ending up on the street, next to the time

machine he came to this timeline with.

'Darn, I was too optimistic after all,' he thinks. 'He's still too

much, even for both of us at the same time. He's going to kill

us if this goes on.'

His eyes fall on the time machine. Should he hop in right now

and leave? This is probably his last chance to survive!

No, what is he thinking? He would never do that! Vegeta stands

up, slowly, mumbling curses.

Wait a minute... the time machine! He's got an idea! His eyes

widen! He knows how they'll gain the upper hand!


	37. Black Saga-Ep33: The duo's trump card

Vegeta stands next to the time machine. Soon, the two Gokus

come into view, Goku chasing Kakarrot and repeatedly trying

to punch him while Kakarrot is just casually dodging the punches

by moving away.

'You're too slow,' Kakarrot chuckles before finally deciding to

counter attack; with a hook punch, he sends Goku crashing

on the street, a few meters away from Vegeta.

Kakarrot lands across from them. 'So, the two besties are

together once more,' he says to his two opponents.

'DON'T MOVE!' Vegeta snaps and extends his arm towards

the time machine. 'If you move an inch, I'll destroy the time

machine. You need it to fulfill your plan, don't you?'

Kakarrot widens his eyes, in a momentary scare. Next, he

laughs. 'Do you expect me to believe you're serious? If you

destroy it, you'll never be able to go back to your timeline.'

'Wanna test my truthfulness?' Vegeta smiles with confidence,

his arm still extended. 'I prefer to stay in this timeline forever

than to let you reform all universes according to your twisted

sense of justice.'

Kakarrot's eyes widen again. Can that asshole be serious?

His indecision immobilizes him for a moment.

The next thing he knows, Goku has thrown a roundhouse

kick that connected to his abdomen. Kakarrot's eyes bulge as

he bends over in pain. Goku keeps up his assault by throwing

a barrage of punches. Kakarrot sloppily raises his arms and

manages to block most of them thanks to his superior speed

and reflexes, but, since his attention is split between the

battle and the time machine, which Vegeta is still threatening

to destroy, he can't really focus and some blows slip past his

defenses, creating even more openings for Goku to exploit.

Finally, Kakarrot has ended up totally defenseless and

caught up in a rain of blows that are mercilessly beating up

his body. With each blow, his power goes down!

Not letting up, Goku is smiling. On the one hand, he's not

exactly proud that he resorted to the same dirty trick King

Piccolo almost defeated him with about 25 years ago. On the

other hand, he's glad they're winning!

* * *

Zamasu is standing on the ground, with a casual smile.

Using telepathy, he causes several large objects around to

levitate and launch themselves to Trunks, who's sweating to

avoid all of them in midair.

Finally, a sharp pole impales the poor boy. Trunks is knocked

out of his Super Saiyan 2 state. His eyes widen. He falls on

the ground, a pool of blood quickly forming around him.

Zamasu walks to him, arms behind back. 'Do you know why

you lost, Trunks?' he asks, although he knows he won't get

an answer. 'Because your skills are so poor that even the

way you dodge is predictable. After analyzing the pattern of

your movements, I started aiming not where you were but

where you were going to be!'

That moment, Zamasu's eyes widen. He feels his ally's chi,

far away, dropping worryingly fast. He has to go and help

him.

The green deity flies away, leaving the dying young adult

there. Trunks has no senzu beans. And there are no people

left alive on Earth to help him. He's going to die for sure!

* * *

'Keep it up, Kakarrot,' Vegeta thinks, not referring to this

timeline's Goku, who calls himself 'Kakarrot', but to the

other one. 'We've almost won!'

Suddenly, a kick from nowhere sends Vegeta crashing through

buildings and getting lost from view.

Instinctively, Goku and Kakarrot turn their heads.

'Zamasu!' Kakarrot exclaims in delight.

'Now's your chance!' the green Kaioshin shouts with agitation.

With an evil grin, Kakarrot turns to Goku. Before the latter

can react, Kakarrot throws a crescent kick, which connects to

the good hearted Saiyan's face, sending him skidding on the

street.

Goku is trying to stand up. He manages so, but he feels

dizzy and his vision is blurred, although he's still in his Super

Saiyan Blue form.

He's trying to make out the chuckling Kakarrot in the blurry

image he sees.

'Finish him off, Kakarrot,' Zamasu calls out.

The evil version of Goku turns to his ally: 'Hey, watch your

back. Vegeta will be back any moment and...'

Too late. In a fraction of the next moment, Vegeta has come

back into view and, rushing like a rocket, retaliated by throwing

a punch on Zamasu's head, unintentionally causing the green

deity to crash on the time machine. The vehicle is completely

destroyed!

'Shit!' Vegeta widens his eyes.

'NOOOO,' Kakarrot yells in desperation, closing his eyes and

producing a kiai that causes half destroyed buildings around

to collapse.

In the meantime, Vegeta exploits the pandemonium to grab

the still dizzy Goku and fly away with him.

* * *

At another part of the planet, on a building's rooftop, we see

Vegeta trying to make Goku feel better. 'Are you okay,

Kakarrot?'

'Yeah, thanks, Vegeta,' Goku pulls away from his ally's arms,

blinking a few times to restore his vision. 'It wasn't anything

serious after all. I think I still have most of my power.'

'Good!' Vegeta smiles.

* * *

Kakarrot is fallen on his knees and crying. Zamasu goes

close to him to console him. He pats the Saiyan's shoulder.

'The time machine is gone,' Kakarrot sobs. 'And I killed Bulma,

the only person who could make us another one.'

'Don't be in a give up mood,' Zamasu admonishes him. 'The

universe is vast. There are countless scientists out there.

When we get rid of those two jerks, we'll search everywhere

until we find someone who can help us.'

'The problem is we can no longer win,' Kakarrot says, standing

up. 'The blows I received earlier severely weakened me. I can't

win against both of them at the same time anymore. They'll

probably realize this soon and come back.'

'Then let's play our trump card,' Zamasu proposes.

Kakarrot raises an eyebrow: 'Don't tell me you can heal me.'

'Unfortunately, I can't,' Zamasu sighs. 'I lost my healing

abilities when my heart became what the other Kaioshins

perceive as evil.'

'Then what is your trump card?' Kakarrot curiously asks.

'Something I've been saving for a special occasion,' Zamasu

answers with an enigmatic smile.

He takes off his earrings. Kakarrot widens his eyes, instantly

getting the message: 'Your earrings are potara?'

Zamasu takes a solemn expression and extends his arm.

'Kakarrot, do you want us to be one forever?' he asks, in a

scene that would produce a lot of funny gay memes/gifs if it

was animated.

'With pleasure,' the Saiyan grins and takes one earring.

The two allies put on the potaras. Instantly, their bodies

turn into two white energy balls that collide, forming a new

entity.

When the light has subsided, we see a warrior who's wearing

Zamasu's clothes, has white hair, in Goku's hairstyle, and

green skin.

The fused fighter laughs hysterically upon realizing his power.

'Hello, all universes,' he cries, sounding like both Kakarrot

and Zamasu speaking at the same time. 'Greet Zamarrot,

the strongest god of the past, the present and the future!'


	38. Black Saga-Ep34: The limits of fusion

With a delighted expression, Zamarrot is looking at his hands,

still unable to believe how powerful he is. Perhaps he no longer

needs to resort to killing Haikashins the gutless way (destroying

Kaioshins and Kaiju trees); perhaps he can now challenge them

head on and defeat them one after another!

* * *

Vegeta and Goku are standing on the rooftop's edge, terrified.

'Did you sense that, Kakarrot?' Vegeta rhetorically asks. 'They

merged. Their chi is hopelessly gargantuan.'

The proud Saiyan lowers his head. That creature's chi is probably

even bigger than the chi Beerus poured out when he got mad

at Universe 6 tournament. The former Saiyan prince knows that

their chances to win are 0%.

Feeling his desperation, Goku holds his shoulder to draw his

attention. 'Don't give up yet, Getes,' he says. 'They fused. So

what? Two can play that game! We'll fuse as well!'

'I don't see how we will do that,' Vegeta sighs. 'We destroyed

our universes potaras long ago and I don't think I know how

to do the fusion dance; I saw it only once, years ago, when I

was watching from the afterlife. Even if we try, chances are

that we'll screw the pose and...'

Vegeta widens his eyes: 'SHIT! He's started moving...'

The very next moment, the fusion fighter, fast enough to fly

above many planets in a second, is there! He's hovering above

them, arms crossed and a smile of victory. 'Are you ready to

die, boys?' he sarcastically asks.

Goku places his hand on the desperate Vegeta's head for a

blink of an eye; that was enough time for Goku to telepathically

explain his plan to his ally.

Vegeta's expression changes. Heh, this might work!

'Did you just tell him something, Goku?' Zamarrot laughs.

'Well, whatever you're planning is useless.'

Ignoring him, the two unfused Saiyans move a few steps

away from each other and start performing the fusion dance:

'FUUU... SION... HA...'

A generic blast from Zamarrot forces the two Saiyans to jump

away from each other before they can complete the dance.

Goku and Vegeta end up on the rooftops of two different

buildings, far from each other.

'Mhahaha, that was your plan?' Zamarrot derides them.

'Did you really expect that I would sit here and let you fuse?

You must be totally desperate!'

Vegeta and Goku look at each other. With a wordless nod,

they put their real plan into motion.

They both multiply! Zamarrot looks around in confusion. An

army of Gokus and Vegetas is surrounding him. 'What is this?'

he asks. 'Afterimages or Tenshinhan's cloning technique?'

'A combination of both,' all Gokus answer at the same time.

'It's a technique I developed when I trained in the spirit room

for a second day, before coming to this timeline. The afterimages

are so lifelike that look like clones.'

'So can you find out who the real Goku and Vegeta are before

they manage to fuse?' all Vegetas continue in Gokus' place.

Gokus and Vegetas form pairs. Zamarrot looks around, with

his eyes widened in panic, as all pairs of Gokus and Vegetas

begin performing the exact same dance steps: 'FUUU...'

Zamarrot suddenly smiles. All he has to do to find the real

ones is to feel their chis!

'...SION...' all pairs continue their dance.

Zamarrot found them! He admits they freaked him out for a

moment, but now it's all over! When they're about to speak

the 'HAA' syllable, he rushes to them, about to grab both

their heads, one head with each arm.

He grabs Goku's head and... wait a minute! Instead of

Vegeta's head, he grabbed thin air! Goku was the real one

but Vegeta was an afterimage clone!

But how? He felt his chi.

You see, Goku neglected (intentionally) to tell him that those

lifelike clones can emit fake chi signals. All the real Vegeta had

to do was suppress his own chi.

Before the still confused Zamarrot can realize what exactly

happened, the real Vegeta has sneaked behind him and

snatched one of the potaras from one of his ears, at the same

time that Goku snatched the other potara.

'NOOO,' the fused fighter yells as the two Saiyans pull back

while putting on the earrings.

Vegeta and Goku turn into two white balls that merge. The

white entity starts taking form.

Zamarrot widens his eyes in desperation. The power he feels

from the fused fighter that is about to be created is skyrocketing...

gosh, it might have surpassed angels already! And it's still

increasing! Insane!

The white light starts subsiding. In a few seconds, Zamarrot

will witness the warrior in the hands of whom he will suffer a

humiliating defeat.

And then... something (miraculous for Zamarrot and tragic for

his two foes) happens. When the fusion was about to be

completed... it cancelled itself! The two Saiyans are pushed

away from each other!

'What the...' Goku whispers.

'...fuck?' Vegeta finishes the sentence.

Zamarrot bursts into laughter. He understood everything!

'Why are you laughing, freak?' Vegeta demands to know,

clenching a fist.

'You can't fuse. You're too strong to fuse,' Zamarrot explains.

'What do you mean too strong?' Goku yells in desperation.

'You should have known, fools,' Zamarrot laughs again. 'You

can't keep getting stronger and stronger and still expect from

fusion technique to multiply the sum of your powers. There is

a limit to how powerful a fighter the technique can produce.

The sum of Kakarrot's and Zamasu's powers was probably

the cap of what the merging process can handle.'

Goku and Vegeta look at each other. Their eyes are empty of

hope. They look back at Zamarrot and take fighting stances,

preparing to die.

'Since I'm a noble person, unlike you misguided fools, I'll give

you one last sporting chance,' the fused fighter declares. 'Let's

end this with a beam clash.'

He extends one arm. 'Come on,' he prompts his two adversaries.

'If you put everything you have into two blasts and combine

them, you might pull off a miracle.'

Vegeta and Goku look at each other and nod. At least this will

be an honorable way to die. They cup their hands. Each of the

two warriors is making a different gesture.

For almost one minute, they charge their blasts to full power.

'Kaame... haame... HAAAAAAA!' Goku yells.

'FINAL FLASH!' Vegeta yells.

Zamarrot fires his own blast, which he charged at a more relaxed

pace. 'HOLY WRATH!' he yells, smiling. He feels that killing them

that way will be beautiful symbolism; the holy blast of justice

penetrating the forces of evil!

Zamarrot's blast collides with Goku's and Vegeta's two merged

blasts.

For a while, the struggle seems it can go either way. However,

Zamarrot is smiling casually while Goku and Vegeta are yelling

in desperation, giving all they've got.

Little by little, Zamarrot increases his blast's power, thus

pushing back those of the opponents. In a few seconds, the

two unfused Saiyans will be history.


	39. Black Saga-Ep35: Last stand

Zamarrot's blast has almost engulfed those of the two Saiyans.

'Vegeta!' Goku cries as he's desperately struggling. 'It was an

honor to have fought alongside you.'

'Likewise, Kakarrot,' Vegeta cries back.

'SO LONG, SUCKERS!' the ecstatic Zamarrot cries, being about

to annihilate them.

That moment, the voice of a newcomer is heard: 'EVERYTHING

IN THIS MOVE!'

'Huh?' the fused fighter slightly turns his head.

The next thing he knows, someone's fist... no, wait, the whole

upper body of someone has penetrated his back and come out

of his abdomen!

'TRUNKS!' Zamarrot screams in pain as he keeps firing his blast,

though its power is now faltering.

* * *

 _A few seconds or minutes ago, at another part of Earth..._

 _Trunks is still fallen where Zamasu left him, his body impaled_

 _on the pole. As he feels his life fading away, he remembers all_

 _Zamasu's insults about how useless a fighter he is._

 _Darn, that green bastard is right. He is a useless whelp indeed._

 _Before the apocalypse, he had always opted to lead an easy,_

 _comfortable life in the joys and luxuries provided by his mother's_

 _wealth, always letting someone else save the world from threats._

 _It was because he was an ill trained small fry that his father had_

 _to blow up himself when that Buu fatso appeared. One can_

 _argue that he was only 8 years old back then. But Trunks no_

 _longer wants any excuses. He knows that Saiyan Hybrids can_

 _surpass their parents even as little kids. Gohan was not much_

 _older than 8 when he left all adult Saiyans in the dust and_

 _saved Earth from Cell._

 _Hell even when he fused with Goten, thus gaining so much_

 _power, which he didn't deserve in the slightest, even when he_

 _and Goten had the chance to obliterate Buu (who had changed_

 _into a more battle suited body in the meantime) once and for all,_

 _what did they do instead? Let the fight drag on with silly games!_

 _As if that wasn't enough, they were so stupid and unskilled that_

 _they fell for Buu's trap and got absorbed._

 _However, even after that incident, Trunks did not learn his lesson._

 _He wasted five more years in a lazy lifestyle, so, when the next_

 _threat, Beerus, appeared, he was useless as fuck. That's why_

 _Goku had to heroically sacrifice himself to save everybody, thus_

 _ending up in a quadriplegic state that messed with his mental_

 _health and turned him into the psycho who caused this_

 _apocalypse._

 _Trunks had finally learnt his lesson, but it was too late. All his_

 _teachers, all persons who had the answers were dead by Evil_

 _Goku's hand. He now had to train alone, without any guidance._

 _Besides, him having to run and hide all the time, him having to_

 _protect people from a superior foe who would often wound him  
_

 _(and no means of magic/fast healing were available anymore)_

 _further hindered his progress._

 _Miraculously, Trunks stands up. He transforms into SSJ2! He_

 _grabs the pole he's impaled on and removes it with a fast_

 _movement that makes him cry of pain._

 _He does not want to be useless anymore! He knows he's weak,_

 _he knows he's no properly trained, he knows he'll die of excessive_

 _haemmorhage in a few minutes or seconds, but he cares about_

 _none of the above. He's not going to die like a useless meatbag!_

 _He transforms! Or does he? His aura has become blue like that_

 _of a Super Saiyan Blue, but his hair remains golden and rigid like_

 _in his Super Saiyan 2 form._

 _It seems he has unlocked Super Saiyan Blue form but he's so_

 _injured and close to death that his body didn't manage to_

 _complete the transformation. He's what we would call a Pseudo_

 _Super Saiyan Blue!_

 _Trunks flies away at super speed. In less than a second, he has_

 _reached the battlefield._

 _He sees Zamarrot, who has engaged into a beam clash with his_

 _father and Goku. The fused fighter's back is turned to Trunks._

 _As he approaches, Trunks pulls back his arm and clenches his_

 _fist, around which sparks the same color as Super Saiyan Blue_

 _aura appear. He focuses all his remaining power, all his life force_

 _into his hand. 'EVERYTHING IN THIS MOVE!' he yells, with his_

 _eyes blank._

 _Was it the momentum he gained by rushing to the foe from such_

 _a long distance? Was it Zamarrot being off guard and hit on a soft_

 _spot? Was it some hidden reserve of power that Trunks had,_

 _being a Saiyan Hybrid? Was it a combination of the above? Trunks_

 _doesn't give a fuck what it was. The important thing is that he_

 _did it! He penetrated the guts of that evil madman!_

* * *

'NOW!' Goku and Vegeta yell. Their blasts engulf Zamarrot's

and annihilate him, along with Trunks.

The brightness subsides. Not a trace left of Zamarrot or Trunks.

Vegeta and Goku look at each other.

'My son... sacrificed himself,' Vegeta says. 'So that we could

win!'

'Wow!' is all Goku can comment.

The next moment, the exhaustion kicks in. The two Saiyans

revert to their base forms and let their bodies drop on the

concrete, unable to even stay in midair anymore.

They rest like that for a while. Finally, they stand up. At least

they can walk again. But, of course, they don't have enough

energy to even transform into Super Saiyan 1.

'So, what are we doing now, Kakarrot?' Vegeta asks.

'Good question,' Goku sighs, looking at the ruins around.

'Since the time machine was destroyed, we can't go back to

our timeline. We have to live here.'

'There don't seem to be any people left alive on Earth,'

Vegeta adds. 'Perhaps we should go to another planet to

live.'

'Or I could try to contact this timeline's King Kai,' Goku

contemplates out loud. 'Maybe he can give us some good

advice or...'

The Saiyan in the red gi freezes in terror. He looks back at

Vegeta, who also looks terrified. 'This chi...' he whispers.

'It can't be,' Vegeta whispers back.

'Did you miss me, fellows?' a known voice is heard.

Zamarrot is walking to them, slowly and sadistically. He's

good as new and at full power! 'I'm sorry,' the fused

fighter says sarcastically. 'Perhaps I should have told

you that I'm immortal! Even if my body is incinerated, I'll

come back!'


	40. Some power levels, for the fun of it

_Introductory notes:_

 _-I was really indecisive about whether to do this. I understand_

 _that Akira Toriyama discarded power levels because he felt_

 _they limited his imagination when it came to battle outcomes._

 _If anyone has the same ideas as Akira, they're advised to skip_

 _this list and wait till the next chapter is posted._

 _-The power levels below represent the characters in the canon_

 _story's Buu Saga and my fanfic's version of Dragon Ball Super,_

 _NOT the manga's/anime's version of Dragon Ball Super. So don't_

 _start whining with comments such as: 'Duh, why isn't Beerus like_

 _1000 times stronger than SSJ3 Vegetto?'_

 _-Since, at Buu Saga, power levels are already so high that it_

 _would be awkward to try to measure them in the scouter unit_

 _system, I'll arbitrarily give the number 100 to SSJ Goku's and_

 _SSJ Majin Vegeta's power (at Buu Saga) and take it from there._

* * *

MULTIPLIERS

-SSJ2 (for Saiyan hybrids): 2.5x

-SSJ2 (for full blooded Saiyans): 2x

-SSJ3: 3x

-SSJ (for fusions): 2.75x

-SSJ2 (for fusions): 1.33x

-SSJ3 (for fusions): 1.5x

-Mastered SSJ2: 6x

-SSJ God: No fixed multiplier; it's a new plane of being.

-SSJ Blue: 1.5x

-SSJ Rose (untrained): 1.66x

-SSJ Rose (trained): 2.25x

 _A lot of talk has taken place about fusion formula multipliers._

 _My take is this: There are no fusion multipliers. Two individuals_

 _fusing to form a new being is like a sperm cell and ovum forming_

 _a zygote; you can never predict what exactly you're going to get._

 _A general rule, though, is that the fusion technique has a cap;_

 _past a certain sum of power levels, it becomes less and less_

 _effective (smaller multipliers) until it cannot be performed at all._

* * *

BUU SAGA

Piccolo: 30

East Kaioshin: 45

Goku

-SSJ: 100

-SSJ2: 200

-SSJ3: 600

Majin Vegeta

-SSJ: 100

-SSJ2: 200

Goten

-SSJ: 75

Trunks

-SSJ: 80

Gohan

-SSJ: 90

-Pseudo SSJ2: 150

-Budokai SSJ2: 180

-True SSJ2: 225

 _Gohan has a higher SSJ2 multiplier than Goku/Vegeta, because_

 _of his hybrid potential and unique nature of his rage power in_

 _general. However, because he stopped training after Cell Games,_

 _he needs rage to fully access his SSJ2 power. I theorize that, in_

 _the canon series, he has shown three SSJ2 powers: The SSJ2_

 _power he used against Dabura (which I call Pseudo SSJ2, because_

 _it doesn't seem a complete SSJ2 transformation), the SSJ2 power_

 _he showed against Kibito at Budokai (stronger than his Pseudo_

 _SSJ2, because he still had a little leftover anger at Spoppovitch_

 _beating up Videl) and his Full SSJ2 power (which he showed_

 _when he got mad at Cell Games and is actually greater than SSJ2_

 _Goku's/Majin Vegeta's power)._

Fat Buu: 540

Fat Buu (evil expelled): 240

Nigga Buu: 300

Gotenks (pre training)

-Base: 240

-SSJ: 660

Gotenks (post training)

-Base: 720

-SSJ: 1.980

-SSJ3: 3.960

Super Buu: 3.600

Mystic Gohan: 4.800

Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed): 7.560

Super Buu (Gohan absorbed): 8.400

Vegetto

-Base: 8.000

-SSJ: 22.000

Kid Buu: 600

South Kaioshin: 550

North Kaioshin: 60

West Kaioshin: 60

Dai Kaioshin: 500

* * *

BOG SAGA

 _Goku increased his power just a little, because he's close to his_

 _normal (non divine) limits. Vegeta became slightly stronger than_

 _his rival through SSJ2 mastery. Gotenks became a little stronger_

 _because of Goten and Trunks growing into teenagehood. Piccolo_

 _had already reached his limit at Cell Games. Gohan's power_

 _remained the same._

Piccolo: 30

Goku

-SSJ: 110

-SSJ2: 220

-SSJ3: 660

Vegeta

-SSJ: 120

-SSJ2: 720

Goten

-SSJ: 85

Trunks

-SSJ: 90

Gotenks

-Base: 800

-SSJ: 2.200

-SSJ3: 4.400

Mystic Gohan: 4.800

Beerus: 12.000

SSJ God Goku: 12.000

Whiss: 50.000

* * *

UNIVERSE 6 SAGA

 _Beerus trained and rebrought out the power that had laid_

 _dormant inside him because of his millenia worth of a lazy_

 _lifestyle._

Beerus: 36.000

Champa: 36.000

Whiss: 50.000

Vados: 50.000

Piccolo: 30

Frost: 27

Vegeta

-SSJ: 120

-SSJ2: 720

Cabba

-SSJ: 110

Mystic Gohan: 4.800

Hit: 6.000

SSJ Blue Vegeta: 18.000

* * *

BLACK SAGA

Adult Trunks

-SSJ: 120

-SSJ2: 300

Zamasu (Universe 7e): 210

Zamasu (Universe 7c): 350

Teen Trunks

-SSJ: 90

Goten

-SSJ: 85

Kakarrot

-SSJ: 125

-SSJ2: 750

-SSJ Rose (5 years ago): 20.000

-SSJ Rose (current): 27.000

Vegeta

-SSJ Blue: 18.000

Goku

-SSJ Blue: 18.000

Zamarrot: 40.000

Pseudo SSJ Blue Trunks: 15.000

Pseudo SSJ Blue Trunks (asspulled fist): 45.000

* * *

 _That's all for this time. If anyone has any further questions_

 _regarding the science behind my power levels, they can PM_

 _and ask._


	41. Black Saga-Ep36: Deus ex machina

'You're immortal?' a shocked Goku cries as the fused warrior

is walking to him and Vegeta.

'But... how... how...'

'How it happened?' the chuckling Zamarrot interrupts Vegeta,

anticipating his question. 'Okay, I'll satisfy your curiosity before

I kill you. You see, when Kakarrot and Zamasu joined forces,

the first thing they did was to kill Kaioshins, twice so that they

would die the second death as well, and destroy Kaiju Tree,

which brought about Beeruses and Whisses second death too.

Then, to make sure nobody would ever bring back any god,

they destroyed both Earth's and Namek's dragonballs. But,

before destroying them, they made a wish. Can you guess

what it was?'

'Immortality, for both of them,' Vegeta growls, clenching his

fists in desperation.

'Do you see now, you fools?' Zamasu cries. 'You never had

a chance!'

Goku and Vegeta lower their heads and sigh, waiting for

their deaths. They don't intend to resist. They barely have

enough stamina to walk. And, even if they were at full power,

they'd still be ants compared to this overpowered freak.

Zamarrot stops in front of Goku and places his hand on the

unfused Saiyan's shoulder. Goku raises his eyes and looks

curiously at him.

'I'll give you one last chance. Will you come back to my side,

Goku?' Zamarrot asks, speaking mostly as Kakarrot this

time.

'I'll never become like you again,' Goku answers with contempt.

'THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING TO HEAR,' a voice resonates,

seemingly coming from the heavens.

The three warriors raise their eyes. Goku's expression is

baffled, Vegeta's expression is one of delight and Zamarrot's

is one of terror.

A hole opens in the clouds, a ray of light showers the grey

scenery and a little kid with blue skin descends slowly.

'This... this is...' Vegeta whispers.

'ZENO SAMA!' Zamarrot cries in fear.

'Who's that?' Goku scratches his head.

Zeno hovers at the level of the fused fighter's head. The self

righteous villain is too scared to move.

Zeno places his cute, little hand on Zamarrot's shoulder. The

next moment, the green skinned fighter's body has magically

broken into tiny pieces, which scatter and finally disappear.

'What did you do to him?' a shocked Goku asks.

'I erased him from existence,' the kid casually answers.

Vegeta is shocked too. He knew already that Zeno has the

power to do that, but this is the first time he sees it happening.

'You see, Son Goku,' the hovering deity continues, 'when, 5

years ago, Kakarrot and Zamasu joined forces, I could have

intervened and stopped them right away. But, if I had done

that, you, who were still the same person as Kakarrot, since

the timelines hadn't diverged yet, would have never been

free of the darkness in your heart. The only way for you to

wake up was to see an alternate future, to see what you

would turn into if you insisted on treading the path you had

chosen. Now that it is made sure that you will never go back

to your evil version, this universe has no longer any reason to

exist. Kakarrot is what you will never become and Universe 7c

is a story that will never happen.'

Zeno increases his hovering altitude a few meters and raises

his arms and eyes. 'Erasure protocol initiated,' he declares.

'Wait, Zeno guy,' Goku cries, panicked. 'You can't erase a whole

universe for my own mistakes. There are trillions of innocent

souls out there.'

Zeno looks at him and smiles, with his mouth closed as always

(even when he talks, his mouth is closed). 'I won't exactly

erase them, Goku,' he says. 'In a sense, they'll keep existing,

through their counterparts in Universe 7e. This universe is just

a series of events that should have never happened in the

first place but I let happen so that you would regain your

virtue.'

He raises his eyes back to the sky and, without further ado,

initiates the erasing process. The next thing Goku and

Vegeta see is a blinding light.

Goku would swear that, for a moment, in the brightness, he

made out Kakarrot. And... he was smiling... as if he had

regretted everything. And then... Kakarrot turned into an

immaterial wave that got absorbed by Goku's heart!

When the brightness has subsided, Vegeta and Goku find

themselves floating in the void along with Zeno. Goku feels a

tingle in his heart. He places his palm on it and smiles. He can

feel it that Kakarrot is in there, with him. That wasn't exactly

a consciousness merging, their memories didn't unite, but

Goku can feel it; they're the same person again!

'And now, time to go back to your universe,' Zeno declares

and extends his arms towards the two Saiyans. 'UNTIL WE

MEET AGAIN, FELLOWS!'

The next thing Goku and Vegeta know, they're back in

Universe 7e, in Bulma's garden, under the starry sky. Teen

Trunks, who has been lying under a tree, runs to hug his

father. Bulma approaches as well and the three of them hug,

in a wordless, sweet moment.

The camera cuts to another wordless, sweet moment:

Goku returns to his house, entering through the window.

When Chichi sees the smile on his face, she realizes her

husband is free of his demons. The two spouses hug as Goten

watches them, standing a few meters away and wiping a

tear.

Once more, the camera cuts to another wordless scene:

In Universe 10, on Kaioshins' planet, Gowasu looks around,

having just found himself back to life, back in a physical body

(he got no physical body after Zamasu killed him, because an

evil Kaioshin counts as a being with mystic, demonic powers).

He runs to where Kaiju Tree is supposed to be. The tree is

there! Gowasu realizes that this is Zeno's doing. He gets in a

prostrate position and blesses the King of Everything.

* * *

 _And so, that was the end of Black Saga. Now I'll take a_

 _break for a while (at least until Christmas). My brain needs_

 _rest after all this time I've been writing a new chapter_

 _every day. Besides, I need to rewatch TOP Saga and remember_

 _all the participants and details before starting to rewrite it._


	42. TOP Saga-Ep37: Zeno's invitation

One year passed since Goku's inner conflicts, which

began when Whiss crippled him, came full circle with

the battles in the dark timeline. Our heroes have been

enjoying their hard earned peace ever since.

Of course, Vegeta and Goku never stopped training.

They have managed to considerably power up their

Super Saiyan Blue state by completing it. By 'completing',

I mean absorbing the SSJ Blue aura into their bodies

so that their transformation state is calmer and allows

them to access more power. Even after progressing

this way, though, they remain weaker than Evil Goku's

Super Saiyan Rose form.

At some point, Vegeta joked that maybe it would be

better if they were evil so that they could access the

more powerful SSJ Rose state. But Goku looked at him

seriously and said something like: 'Don't say that,

Vegeta. I can feel that there is one more wall to

overcome. One that cannot be broken through with

the pink transformation.'

Vegeta gave him a curious look but Goku had no more

knowledge on the matter for the time being.

Trunks has been training hard as well. After the moments

he spent with his adult self one year ago, he was

inspired. Goten has been his training partner all this

time. He's not as enthusiastic as his friend; Trunks had

to kinda force him to follow him into a more active

lifestyle. Nevertheless, both of them have reached

Super Saiyan 2 level.

* * *

 _The Void, Zeno's palace..._

Zeno and Daishinkan are sitting at a table and playing

a makeshift game, finger flicking floating planet

miniatures which are shattered on contact with each

other. Behind a pillar, a visitor is hidden, still hesitant

to show herself. It's Vados, the angel from Universe 6!

She misses Yamcha. It's been so long (about 1 year

and a half from Yamcha's perspective, about 6 years

and a half from her perspective). Reminding her father

about that interuniversal tournament he announced

after the one between Universes 7e (which was still

the same as Universe 7c back then) and 6 would be

a good way to get to see her lover again.

At some point, Zeno stops the game. 'Don't be shy,

Vados. Show yourself,' he declares casually without

turning his head.

Vados sighs. She tries to correct her awkward expression

into a more proper one. After doing her best to manage

that, she comes into view and gracefully walks to the

two ultimate deities, the sound of her lovely, white

slippers' heels resonating across the quiet hall.

'Greetings, Father Zeno. Greetings, Lord Daishinkan,'

she declares with a humble bow.

'This is outrageous!' Daishinkan snaps. 'You visited Lord

Zeno's palace without any prior notification AND without

being accompanied by your Haikashin. Do you even

know the protocol, young lady?'

'Daishinkan! Enough!' Zeno stops him with a strict look.

The male arch angel closes his eyes and bows to the

King of Everything.

'Leave us alone,' the childlike deity asks the arch angel.

'And you, guards, too.'

'Yes, Zeno Sama,' the two guards salute him and leave

along with Daishinkan.

And so, Zeno and Vados are left alone.

'So, what is it, my beloved daughter?' the king asks.

Vados tries to pick the right words: 'Umm... I know

it is none of my business, but... I was... just wondering...

when the tournament between universes shall take

place...'

Zeno floats away from the table and sits at his throne.

He seems pensive. Vados is staring at him, trying not

to show her eagerness.

'And why do you wonder that?' Zeno finally speaks.

'Umm... I...' Vados tries to say something.

She blushes. Her expression is that of a teenage

girl whose parents just caught her smoking or making

out with her boyfriend.

She lowers her eyes to avoid those of her creator.

Logically, she knows that he knows; there is nothing

that Zeno Sama does not know. But still, she just

can't say it out loud.

Zeno giggles, closing his eyes and placing his palm on

his ever shut mouth, amused at the female angel's

awkwardness. He decides not to make her any further

uncomfortable.

'I guess it's time,' he says, getting serious.

He raises his little body, hovers above his throne and

snaps his fingers; this is enough for Daishinkan to

instantly know that his creator wants him back in the

room.

The arch angel returns and bows.

'Call the Holy Trinity of every universe,' the king

commands. _(A universes Holy Trinity is that universes_

 _Angel, Haikashin and Grand Kaioshin.)_

'Yes, Zeno Sama,' the arch angel replies respectfully.

'Also, I want you to call two certain persons,' Zeno

adds. 'Two fighters who will take part in the tournament's

opening ceremony. Vegeta and Toppo.'

* * *

And what do you think that Vegeta is doing right now?

Engaging in a fierce sparring session with Kakarrot?

Eating a slap up meal? Having sex with Bulma? Playing

video games?

Well, you guessed wrong. He's just standing in the patio,

arms crossed and he's looking at Bulma, who's sitting

on a chair and playing with Little Bra. From time to time,

the woman will point at Vegeta, making the baby look

curiously, and say something disparaging about him in

a playful manner. This will elicit a 'hah' whispering sound

from the warrior, who will turn his head, seemingly

annoyed, though, deep inside, he's savoring this moment.

I mean, spending a sweet afternoon with your two

treasures. Is there anything more invaluable than that?

Sure being an overpowered monster who can destroy

a galaxy is cool as well, but this moment with your wife

and daughter is something truly priceless.

Suddenly, Whiss and Beerus show up out of nowhere.

The startled Bulma shrieks, unintentionally causing her

baby to cry.

Vegeta takes a fighting stance, not knowing what to

expect.

'Haven't your mommas taught you to knock first?' Bulma

yells angrily at them as she tries to calm down the crying

Bra.

'We have no mother, ignorant lady,' Whiss explains.

'We have only a father, Zeno Sama.' And, pointing at

Vegeta, he continues: 'And he wants to see you.'

'Huh? Me?' Vegeta asks, confused. Is this about that

tournament they agreed to have someday?

'Well, Vegeta is busy spending some quality time with

his family right now, jerks,' Bulma answers before

Vegeta can. 'So, please, go screw yourselves.'

Under different circumstances, someone addressing

Beerus like that would mean the end of a planet. But,

right now, the god of destruction does not have the

luxury to feel offended. There are more urgent matters

to deal with.

'Listen up, you brainless earthlings! When Zeno Sama

wants something to be done, nothing in the omniverse

is more important than that. So Vegeta will come with

us, either he likes it or not. UNDERSTOOD?'

* * *

The arena where the exhibition match that will act as

the main tournament's opening ceremony shall take

place is hovering somewhere in the Void. Above and

around it, several small platforms are hovering as well.

On each platform, the Holy Trinity of a universe is

standing.

The universes that will take part in the tournament

are 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10 and 11. Well, we already know

that Universe 7 has four versions: 7a, 7b, 7d and

7e. In this tournament, it was decided by Zeno that

Universe 7e will be the one to be treated as 'Universe

7', since, in its other three counterparts, the fighters

that are still alive are way weaker, so those counterparts

were excluded from the tournament. Universes 1, 5, 8

and 12 also were excluded, for reasons only Zeno

Sama knows.

The Kaioshin accompanying Beerus and Whiss is

East Kaioshin, since he's been Universe 7 Grand

Kaioshin since his fellows were killed or absorbed by

Majin Buu 5000 years ago. Besides, Old Kaioshin does

not want to be anywhere close to Beerus, because

of... you know... the Z Sword incident.

Although they greatly vary in appearance, the Kaioshins

of all universes visibly have some physical traits in

common. The same goes for the Angels.

When it comes to Haikashins, though, there is no

pattern at all. With the exception of Beerus and

Champa, who kinda resemble each other, each god

of destruction has an appearance totally different

from those of their peers.

Helles, Universe 2 Haikashin, is a dark skinned woman

that looks like an ancient Egyptian queen.

Mosco, Universe 3 Haikashin, is a bulky, green, faceless

and mute robot.

Quitela, Universe 4 Haikashin, is a yellow, anthropomorphic

mouse, the size of a short human.

Sidra, Universe 9 Haikashin (aka, 'The virtuous god of

destruction' as his peers often call him to deride him

for his sentimentality, a trait so unusual of a Haikashin),

is a short, green skinned, bald man with a red beard.

Rumoosh, Universe 10 Haikashin, is a pink, anthropomorphic

elephant, the size of a normal human.

Belmod, Universe 11 Haikashin, is a white skinned clown.

On a platform, there is a throne for Zeno Sama. His

two guards are respectfully standing at his sides. In

front of him, Daishinkan announces the beginning of

the opening ceremony: 'And now, the fighters Vegeta,

from Universe 7, and Toppo, from Universe 11, are

requested to get on the arena.'

The two warriors fly, seemingly out of nowhere, and

land on the arena, across from each other. Vegeta

examines his adversary. He's wearing a red, elastic

uniform, black, elastic pants, white gloves and white

boots. He's bald and has a long, white mustache.

'Heh. Maybe you should add a leg day to your workout

routine, dude,' Vegeta comments, noticing his kinda

atrophic legs.

'You'd better give me everything you've got from the

very beginning,' Toppo replies, taking a fighting stance.

'If you want to stand a ghost of a chance, that is. You

see, in my universe, I'm not only a member of the

honorable Justice Troopers. I'm also a candidate for

the Haikashin position.'

'Say what now?' Vegeta cries, surprised.

'I didn't know you were looking for a successor, Lord

Belmod,' Marcarita, Universe 11 angel, addresses her

Haikashin. She's a stunningly beautiful female angel

whose white hair is tied in two ponytails.

'Well, I feel I've started getting too old for this shit,'

the clown looking god chuckles. 'Not physically old,

but... you know... after all those millenia... the day I'll

get tired of this position no longer seems that distant.

Maybe, in 500 years or so, I'll decide the time has

come to let someone else do my job.'

'For him to be a candidate for that position, he must

be horribly strong,' Vegeta thinks. 'I'd better listen

to his advice and go all out already.'

With a battle cry, he transforms into Super Saiyan

Blue and charges at his opponent.


	43. TOP Saga-Ep38: Da rules

Vegeta goes for a punch, which Toppo blocks by lifting

his excessively buffed arm. Vegeta feels a little pain

when his knuckles collide with the opponent's hard

forearm muscles and opts to pull back in order to

earn the fraction of a second needed to recover from

the irritation.

'Darn, I hadn't imagined that his body is so hardened,'

he thinks. 'He's like a fortress.'

Toppo rushes to the opponent and the two warriors

start exchanging hits, sometimes in a stationary

position, sometimes moving around or repeatedly

switching from ground to aerial combat and vice

versa.

The dumbfounded Kaioshins are trying in vain to make

out the contestants' movements. The only things their

eyes manage to catch are some momentary glimpses

of the two warriors during the moments they kinda

slow down because of some blow connecting.

Haikashins, Angels and Zeno, on the other hand, have

no problem watching everything.

At some point, when Toppo and Vegeta become visible

again in Kaioshins' eyes, the pride trooper is seen

throwing a punch, which unintentionally connects to

the arena floor, causing a small crater, since Vegeta

dodged by jumping high.

'HAAA,' the ascending Saiyan yells as he fires a nameless,

uncharged blast.

'JUSTICE FLASH,' Toppo yells.

Small energy balls, each fired from one finger, collide

with Vegeta's upcoming blast, thus dissipating it and

causing a small, bright explosion in the process.

Vegeta instinctively closes his eyes for a fraction of a

moment to shield them from the brightness, and then...

Toppo is gone.

The bulky warrior appears in the air, behind the hovering

Saiyan, about to throw a hook punch. But Vegeta's

reflexes do not fail him; he dodges by ducking, rotating

his body and throwing a reverse punch in the opponent's

ribs, all at the same time!

Toppo winces. Vegeta is about to keep up his blows,

but the justice warrior repels him with a kiai that creates

a force field.

'Heh. If he has to resort to force fields to keep me at

a distance, he'll run out of energy soon,' Vegeta thinks,

smiling.

The next moment, though, his smile fades. Wait a minute,

Toppo's kiai continues, even after the force field has

dissipated. And his chi... is increasing... and changing

in nature!

His red uniform is torn apart. His skin becomes darker.

His whole body's muscles buff; his legs are no longer

atrophic. He becomes taller. A purple aura surrounds

him. An aura like that of... Beerus!

'This is unmistakably divine chi,' Marcarita comments.

'What did you expect?' Belmod replies. 'I trained him.'

Vegeta is staring, terrified. This chi is not quite as large

as that of a Haikashin, but it's enough to crush him

nonetheless.

'Meet Toppo, the future Universe 11 god of destruction,'

the warrior says in a voice deeper from before.

The next fraction of a moment, with movements too

fast for Vegeta to see, he has thrown a devastating

haymaker which has connected to the Saiyan's cheek.

The blow hurls Vegeta away. The Saiyan's eyes bulge

while he spits out blood and one tooth or two.

Toppo stops the adversary's course by appearing

behind him and grabbing his leg. Then, he descends

rapidly towards the ground with a battle cry and slams

Vegeta hard on the arena floor the last moment.

The Saiyan's upper body remains buried while his legs

protrude. Toppo grabs the legs and slams him again,

towards the opposite side, this time creating a crater

instead of burying him.

Vegeta opens his eyes weakly. 'So, this is the power

of a Haikashin apprentice,' he thinks. He fires a quick

blast, which Toppo dodges by casually tilting his head.

Then he lets go of Vegeta's legs and stomps his foot

on his solar plexus. The Saiyan reverts to base form

and passes out.

'Toppo is the winner,' Daishinkan declares.

'Heal them,' Zeno orders him.

The arch angel does not need to move. His healing

powers are so advanced that he just extends his arms

forward and bathes the arena in a gentle, yellow light.

Toppo reverts to his base form and closes his eyes,

enjoying the healing process; although he's nowhere

near as injured as Vegeta, he could use some treatment.

Vegeta opens his eyes and stands up, good as new

(even his missing teeth grew back).

There was a time when his pride would make him feel

awful after such a loss. But, nowadays, he won't let

such stuff spoil his mood, though he'll never stop pursuing

greater power.

'I bet you're the strongest mortal in your universe,' he

says, offering his hand to Toppo.

'Not even close,' he answers, reciprocating the handshake.

'One of my colleagues at Pride Troopers unit, Jiren, is

a whole lot more powerful. Actually, he's already strong

enough to become a god of destruction.'

'Say what now?' Vegeta widens his eyes.

'True,' Belmod comments. 'If Jiren wished to, he could

overthrow me. But he's not interested in such a position.'

'Wow. A mortal stronger than a god of destruction,'

Vegeta thinks.

'We thank the two participants for the opening ceremony

fight,' Daishinkan draws everybody's attention. 'And

now, allow me to explain the main tournament rules

as they were decided by his excellence personally.'

(Obviously, he meant Zeno.)

'Let's see what this tournament will be about,' Vegeta

thinks, crossing his arms.

Daishinkan begins: 'Each participating universe will

select 10 fighters to represent it. That makes a total

of 80 fighters. The tournament will be separated in

two phases: The preliminary round, a battle royale

where only 4 fighters out of the 80 will be qualified

to the play offs.'

'Umm, ain't a single arena too little space for a battle

royale for 80 people?' Quitela, the mouse Haikashin,

asks, momentarily forgetting to show his superiors the

proper respect.

'That's why the preliminary phase won't take place in

this arena,' Daishinkan explains. 'It will take place on

a whole planet!'

Some Haikashins and Kaioshins gasp.

'It will be a small planet in the Void, Zeno's personal

selection,' Daishinkan continues. 'The participants will

be teleported on random spots of it. Everywhere on

that planet, there are magic warp holes. All you have

to do is manage to knock your opponents into one

of those and they'll be automatically disqualified and

teleported to Zeno's palace, where the deities will

be watching the tournament through several giant

screens.'

'Heh. It seems this tournament is nothing like what

we're used to,' Vegeta thinks. 'I've gotta hand it to

him; this blue, little guy knows how to organize an

event.'

'The preliminaries will last with no time limit, until

only 4 contestants remain,' the arch angel continues.

'Then, theoretically, this might take days,' an unspecified

Kaioshin comments.

'I don't think so,' Vegeta thinks. 'I'll make sure to

eliminate fast all weaklings from all universes before

I get into real battles...'

'Won't work, Vegeta,' Daishinkan interrupts him, thus

reminding him that he can read his thoughts. 'You

see, Zeno Sama wants this to be a tournament of

skill as well, not just power. So, the planet of the

preliminary phase is charmed by Zeno's aura which

will magically enforce some limitations.'

'Huh?' Vegeta raises an eyebrow.

The arch angel becomes more specific: 'While on this

planet, fighters won't be able to fly. Also, their power

levels will be equalized.'

'Equalized?' some people cry, almost in unison.

'During the whole preliminary phase, all participants

will have the same power level, which will be equal

to 5000 scouter units, regardless of their normal

power,' Daishinkan declares, eliciting several gasps.

'It will be only in the final round when the remaining

4 fighters will be able to fight at their true power.'

As the arch angel stays silent for a few seconds, letting

the new rules sink in, Vegeta is contemplating. The

preliminary phase will be a huge battle of skill and

strategy; practically anyone can be disqualified. They

can even make sure that Jiren guy will never be able

to use his true power in the tournament, if they manage

to find out who Jiren is, that is!

Gosh, even picking 10 fighters to participate is going

to be an even greater headache than he originally

thought. Selecting the 10 strongest fighters in their

universe would be poor planning, perhaps even

disastrous in the preliminary phase. Under those conditions,

weaklings that would normally be useless can be proven

invaluable assets. The team they will select must be

well balanced between weak fighters with special abilities

and strong fighters that will stand a chance if they make

it to the final round.

Zeno stands up. 'And now, fellows, allow me to announce

the trophy for the winner. The universe of the tournament

champion will get to make a wish to the super dragonballs.

The wish will be decided by all the universes participants,

after they have discussed it with one another.'

'Sounds good,' Vegeta thinks indifferently.

'This time, I'll make them include the most delicious snack

in all universes in the wish they'll make,' Beerus whispers

to Whiss, clenching his fists in determination. (Remember

that Super Dragonballs can practically grant many things

at once as long as you speak them all in one sentence.)

'But!' Zeno snaps, raising a finger. 'There will be a penalty

for the losers. After the end of the tournament, every

participating universe, except the one of the winner,

shall be erased from existence.'

Vegeta, Toppo and all Kaioshins and Haikashins gasp

in unison. They all have shocked and horrified expressions.

A moment of silence.

Next, Zeno closes his eyes, places his palm on the mouth

and bursts into laughter. 'Just kidding. You should've

seen your faces,' he says.

Everybody sighs in relief.

'Not cool, Zeno,' an annoyed Vegeta snorts.

As a response, the little god closes one eye with his

finger and playfully extends his tongue, in what is

probably the first time he opens his mouth in millenia.

'One more thing before you are dismissed,' Daishinkan

says and shows five fingers. 'Five months. You've got

five months to select your teams and prepare for the

tournament.'


	44. TOP Saga-Ep39: Universes preparation

Vegeta and Goku are having a private conversation in

Bulma's garden. Goku is lying under a tree, eyes

closed, hands under head and legs crossed. Vegeta

is standing and looking at him, arms crossed.

'So, a guy stronger than gods of destruction, huh?' Goku

comments, having just heard the news. 'Now that's

someone I really wanna fight!'

'Beerus left it up to you to choose the 10 participants

that will represent our universe,' Vegeta says. 'He said

that he trusts your fighting genius.'

'Ohh, so kind of him,' Goku drawls, making Vegeta wonder

whether he's sarcastic.

Vegeta lightly kicks him to make him open his eyes and

raise them to him.

'Just make sure to include me in the team, Kakarrot,'

he says, giving Goku a threatening look.

'Of course,' the jolly Saiyan laughs, standing up. 'You

and me are the two obvious choices. Now, let's see

who the rest will be. How about our kids?'

Silence. The two Saiyans stare at each other with very

serious expressions, not batting an eye. Next, they

simultaneously burst into laughter.

'Okay, I was joking, obviously,' Goku says, not trying

to defend his offsprings. Both he and Vegeta know

that their kids are lousy fighters most of the times,

just Saiyan hybrids born with great power and potential

they don't deserve in the slightest. In a tournament

where the fighters' power levels will be magically

equalized and skill will play such an important role,

nepotism would be the fastest way to lose.

And so, the two full blooded Saiyans discussed it

further and further. They soon agreed that Piccolo, a

pretty smart fighter with regenerating abilities, would

be a good asset. And the two twin androids with infinite

energy supply, though Vegeta kinda doubted their

fighting skills, but he was finally convinced by Goku

that they were good choices.

Next, Goku tried to remember which of his old

acquaintances had interesting special abilities. Chaozu,

with his paralyzing tricks, and Roshi, knowing the

legendary mafuba, were picked with no second

thoughts.

After digging into his memories further and further,

reaching his childhood, Goku remembered one of

Witch Baba's henchmen: Invisible Man! He would be

perfect in a battle of equal powers.

And so, 8 fighters had been selected already. Only

two empty positions were left to fill in.

* * *

On a planet of Universe 9, we see Sidra (aka, the

'virtuous Haikashin') and his angel, Mojito (a male

angel with white hair parted in the middle in a nerdish

style). Ruins is all one can see everywhere around

them.

Two anthropomorphic wolves in front of them, a male

and a female one (the one with the lighter fur is obviously

the female), address the deities.

'Lord Sidra,' the male wolf begins, trying to sound

respectful. 'You came here and saved us from the

tyrant that heartlessly oppressed us for decades. You

had my gratitude. For a moment, I felt indescribable

joy, believing that I had a second chance to live with

my love (shows the female wolf next to him) the happy

life we have been deprived of so far.'

'That tyrant was despicable,' the female wolf continues

in her partner's place. 'He forced me to marry him to

arrange my father's debts, generated by unreasonable

taxes he could not pay. He threw my loved one (shows

the male wolf next to her) to jail to make sure he would

keep us apart. We both spent years being raped everyday,

me by the tyrant and him by his cellmates.'

'And now you're telling us that you released us only to

destroy our planet?' the male wolf concludes.

'I'm sorry, lads,' Sidra says with a sorrowful expression.

'I want you to know that I tried my best to avoid it. But

my angel (shows Mojito) assured me that there is no

hope this planet shall ever become a prosperous place.

Your kind is far too rotten by evil to change and a few

exceptions such as you two are not enough to change

the fate of the planet.'

Ignoring any further pleas, Sidra raises his body a few

tens of meters, Mojito ascending too to meet him.

'I'll pray that King Yenma will place you in Heaven, lads,'

he says as he prepares a death ball.

'No, please, Lord Sidra, reconsider,' the female wolf

screams, petrified.

The god of destruction throws the ball. The planet

explodes as the two deities fly away at superspeed.

A tear rolls off Sidra's eye while Mojito retains the

angels' characteristic indifference. 'This hurt me more

than you, innocent souls,' the short, bald man thinks

before his angel interrupts his thoughts:

'The next thing in your schedule, Lord Sidra, is to pick

a team for the tournament of power.'

'I'll leave this up to you, Mojito,' Sidra replies. 'I'm too

sad right now to deal with this.'

* * *

Universe 11. One of the luckiest universes. Peace

here is protected by Pride Troopers, a police force

of mutants that have cleared the universe of most

major villains. Most of them are exceptionally strong

by mortal realm standards but still not to an absurd

extent; their powers vary from somewhat below Normal

Kaioshins to somewhat above Dabura level. Two of

them, though, Toppo and Jiren, are dimensions above

the rest.

Belmod is chilling at his palace. He's lying on a huge

cushion like those that eastern monarchs use,

surrounded by female aliens dressed like harlequins.

Judging from their expressions, one wouldn't say that

they are there against their will.

No, Belmod has nothing sexual with them; deities

are not interested in sexual stuff (well, with the

exception of a certain female angel that was recently

seduced by a certain human!). He just likes being

cossetted by beautiful females whom he has platonic

relationships with.

'So, you want to leave it up to me to choose our 10

representatives, Lord Belmod?' Marcarita, his angel,

asks.

'Yup,' the god casually answers as he bites a grape

off a cluster that a female servant is holding above

his head. 'I don't really care whom you'll pick as long

as you make sure you include Jiren.'

'Should I use force if necessary?' the angel asks.

'Nah,' Belmod answers with his mouth full. 'Besides,

why may it be necessary? You'll easily convince him

if you tell him about the prize, a wish to the super

dragonballs?'

'And are you sure that Jiren will be interested in that?'

Marcarita notes. 'Jiren is never interested in anything.

He suffers from pathological depression since birth.'

Belmod sits up, rudely shoving his servants away.

'So you think he won't want to come?' he says, troubled.

'Then tell him that, maybe, through that wish, he'll find

a meaning in his life.'

'Hmm... yes... that argument might work,' Marcarita

says, pensive, though she does not really care about

the tournament.

'It has to work,' Belmod snaps. 'With Jiren on our side,

we've got this in the bag.'

'Mind he has to make it through the preliminaries first,'

Marcarita points. 'In the tournament's first phase, his

power will be useless.'

'Which is why our universes strategy must be focused

on protecting him during the preliminaries,' Belmod

replies. 'Tell the other fighters that I don't care if they

all have to sacrifice themselves so that Jiren will make

it to the finals.'


	45. TOP Saga-Ep40: The outcast

Champa and Vados are currently on a visit to Caulifla's

palace. Right now, we see the queen of Saiyans discussing

with Universe 6 Haikashin; because of his loss at the

tournament between his universe and that of Beerus,

Champa has decided to choose his warriors personally

this time instead of letting Vados do the task.

As the queen and the god of destruction discuss, Vados

notices the way Cabba (also present) is looking at the

female Saiyan. Gosh, it's so obvious he's got a crush

on her! How the hell didn't she realize the previous time

she came here? Well, she guesses, at that time, she

was still just a neutral jerk like the other angels. It was

only since her encounter with Yamcha that she can

understand how mortal beings feel and sympathize

with them.

She decides to telepathically read his mind. She sees

the incident that happened 6 years ago between him

and Caulifla. She sees them having pure, spontaneous,

carefree, passionate sex in the snow. She feels Cabba's

sorrow when, the next morning, he realized his queen

(both literally and in a 'queen of his heart' sense) did

not remember anything of the hot moments they had

spent together. 'Poor boy,' she whispers, unbeknownst

to everyone around.

'You can count on me, Lord Champa,' Caulifla says,

smugly pointing at herself. 'I regret not having participated

in the previous tournament, but, this time, I'm gonna

sweep to our universes victory.'

Next, she looks at Cabba, who's looking at the floor

timidly, and says, 'And I guess this dummy over here

can be of a little help. He achieved Super Saiyan 2 long

after I did, but he's still a Super Saiyan 2 nonetheless.'

'Thank you for your kind words, my queen,' Cabba bows

modestly.

'And I have another Saiyan for your team, Lord Champa,'

Caulifla adds. 'Kale!'

Cabba widens his eyes. 'Huh?' he forgets his shyness

and dares to interrupt. 'I thought your sister was dead,

your majesty.'

'Well, I lied to you, uglyface,' the queen giggles. 'The

truth is that I exiled her to a remote planet because of

an incident that occurred while you were away on a

mission.'

'And why did you never tell me?' the still surprised boy

asks.

'Because you'd start lecturing at me about your stupid

ethics,' Caulifla snorts.

'And... and what was that incident that led you to that

decision?' Cabba asks.

'Are you interrogating your queen, peasant?' Caulifla

yells at him, having lost her patience after all those

questions.

Cabba gulps and backs down.

'Enough blabbering,' Champa snaps. 'Take us to the

planet that Saiyan is exiled.'

'I'll prepare a ship right away,' Caulifla declares.

'No need,' Vados butts in. 'Come close to me. I'll

teleport us there in a second.'

* * *

Kale stays in a cave. She's dirty and dressed in rags,

which she made of animals' skins; her old clothes and

footwear, the ones she was wearing when she first

set foot on this planet, wore out long ago.

It's been 8 years since Queen Caulifla, her very own

sister, exiled her here. All because of a unique power

she was born with, a power she never asked for, yet

she was punished for as if she was guilty.

When, 8 years ago, she transformed into that... monster,

she was unbeatable. Not even Caulifla stood a chance.

She went on a rampage, destroying several villages

and cities on Planet Salad, until the queen's men

managed to neutralize her with sleeping gas. By the

time she woke up, she was abandoned here, alone,

on this planet with no sentient beings.

Kale exits the cave. Is what she just felt true or just a

delusion? It must be true! Those chis belong to her

sister and Cabba! Two other chis, unspecified in nature

or amount, are with them.

The two Saiyans see Kale again after 8 years. Her black

hair is loose. Her black eyes seem clear of life. Her kinda

dark skin stinks.

'So this is the warrior you've been talking about?' Champa

asks.

'Kale,' Cabba whispers. 'I can't believe you have been

alive all this time. I thought I'd never see you again.'

'Hey, sis,' Caulifla greets her, casually raising her hand,

as if what she did to her is no big deal! 'I have a job

for you.'

'You,' Kale lets out a whispering growl, clenching her

fists in anger.

Peebles start floating around her. Her eyes are slowly

becoming blank. A greenish/yellowish aura surrounds

her. After 8 years, she's going to turn into that thing

once more!

Caulifla smiles and takes a fighting stance, sure that,

with her SSJ2 form, she'll have no problem winning this

time. However, before Kale can transform, Champa,

who has lost his patience, goes behind her with invisible

speed and strikes her with a knife hand on the neck,

causing her to faint.

'Carry her,' he beckons to Vados. 'We'll take her to my

palace, where we'll wash her, give her new clothes

and prepare her for the tournament. I'm sure that,

when she wakes up, she'll be more cooperative.'

As the angel does what her lord told her, she contemplates.

That chi she felt during those moments... surprised her.

Not because of its amount, which is nothing compared

to the power of an angel, but because of its nature.

Is this woman... a Mad Super Saiyan? Is her dementia

gene active?

* * *

 _Next time, the third volume of my Dragon Ball Super SEG_

 _comes out. There, I'll explain what the terms 'Mad Super_

 _Saiyan' and 'dementia gene' mean and how Kale's and_

 _Broly's transformations fit into my headcanon._


	46. Dragonball Super SEG-Vol3

**SAIYAN GENES**

-SUPER GENE: Its activation is a primary requirement

for a Saiyan to transform into Super Saiyan. The super

gene is part of Saiyan genetic code; it exists within

every Saiyan, but it is activated only at a few individuals.

In Universe 6, it is activated at a handful of persons

per generation. In Universe 7, it is activated approximately

once per 50 generations (in other words, about once

per 1000 years). At Saiyan hybrids, it is active at most

(or maybe even all!) individuals.

-DEMENTIA GENE: This gene is activated in even rarer

cases than the super gene. Moreover, the super gene

activation is a necessary prerequisite for the dementia

gene to be activated and, even then, it is very unlikely

that it will happen. The case of both those conditions

being met is so unlikely that, in all Universe 7 recorded

knowledge, only one Saiyan with the dementia gene

active has ever appeared: Broly, a Saiyan from the

ancient past whose story will be told in a future chapter.

Mad Super Saiyan is the Super Saiyan form of someone

whose dementia gene is active. It has some visible

differences from the regular Super Saiyan state of non

demented Saiyans. The user's muscles buff, like in case

of grade forms, their eyes become blank and a greenish/

yellowish aura surrounds them.

When in Mad Super Saiyan form, the user's reason is

minimized; they'll be lucky if they can still blurt out some

articulate words, let alone full sentences. Additionally,

the user gains way greater endurance to physical hits

than their power level would normally allow them to

have, infinite stamina like Androids or Buu and the ability

to sustain themselves without needing food, water, air

or rest. Also, the ageing process is halted while in this

form. The above practically mean that one can remain

in their Mad Super Saiyan state indefinitely, theoretically

for eternity, though chances are that, past a point, the

ecstatic state the form generates will take such a toll

on the user's mind that it will lead them to destroy

themselves.

The most horrific thing about the Mad Super Saiyan

form, though, is the continuous energy increase. The

user cannot evolve their Super Saiyan form into theoretically

more advanced forms such as Super Saiyan 2 or Super

Saiyan 3, but, practically, this is not a problem, for the

power a demented person can draw out of their basic

Super Saiyan form continuously increases for as long

as they shall live, without them needing to do

anything!

Kale, for instance, when she first transformed into a

Mad Super Saiyan, Caulifla could have beaten her if

she had her Super Saiyan 2 form back then. Also, because

Kale's transformation was still somewhat unstable the

first time she achieved it, the royal soldiers managed

to neutralize her with plain, sleeping gas. Nowadays,

however, if Kale transforms again, she'll be able to

crush SSJ2 Caulifla and no kind of drug or poison would

affect her.

 _Important notes:_

 _-Mad Super Saiyan is not an extra form on top of Super_

 _Saiyan. Broly and Kale do not have a regular Super_

 _Saiyan form and a Mad Super Saiyan form on top of that_

 _like in Toei's movies and DBS anime/manga. Mad Super_

 _Saiyan is the one and only regular Super Saiyan form of_

 _a Saiyan whose dementia gene is active._

 _-Mad Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan are not_

 _synonyms like in Toei's movies and DBS anime/manga._

 _Legendary Super Saiyan is the plain, old, regular Super_

 _Saiyan form, which is sometimes called legendary in_

 _Universe 7 because of how rarely it appears. Universe 7_

 _current Legendary Super Saiyan is Goku, not Broly._

 _A Mad Super Saiyan is a Legendary Super Saiyan whose_

 _dementia gene is active. In other words, a Mad Super_

 _Saiyan is always a Legendary Super Saiyan too. But a_

 _Legendary Super Saiyan is not always a Mad Super  
_

 _Saiyan._

* * *

 _That was most likely the last chapter for 2018. Now I'll_

 _focus on my New Year Resolutions. See you again in_

 _2019._


	47. TOP Saga-Ep41: Arale's secret

Goku is walking to his youngest son's room. Maybe

Goten can make some good suggestion about who

the last two members of Universe 7 team will be.

Yamcha asked Goku to be in the team, but the Saiyan

refused. He doesn't think the former bandit has anything

special that would justify such a choice.

Yamcha was kinda disappointed. Well, he can still come

as a guest, but he'd rather Vados saw him in action

this time.

Back at the present, right now, Goten is sitting at his

desk's chair, one hand underneath the pants in the

crotch area! He's reading what looks like an innocent

comic book. But, if one looks more carefully, they'll realize

that the cover of the comic book is just used to conceal

what Goten is really reading!

Goten, who has forgotten to lock, shrieks as Goku enters

and instantly removes his hand from where it was.

'Dad!' he exclaims.

'Zup, son?' the kinda innocent when it comes to such

stuff Goku casually greets.

'Here, I have been reading a comic book,' Goten says,

sweating, and shows the cover. 'Just this comic book.

It's all I'm holding in my hands! There is not a magazine

with sexy bikini photos of Cocoa Amaguri underneath

the cover of that comic book!'

'Umm... okay,' a confused Goku scratches the back of

his head.

Then he notices something. Wait a minute. The girl on

the cover of this comic book... looks familiar. 'What is

this comic series called?' Goku asks, about to take the

read from Goten's hand.

'Dr Slump!' Goten snaps as he quickly pulls back his

arm and shoves the comic book (with the magazine

featuring Cocoa Amaguri underneath!) under a pile of

school textbooks on his desk. 'Dr Slump and Arale.'

'Arale,' Goku whispers, looking at the ceiling for a

moment. Then he looks back at Goten. His eyes widen!

'Arale!' he repeats, now out loud. 'I have met her!'

The teen raises an eyebrow. 'This isn't possible, dad.

Arale is just a manga heroine. She doesn't really exist.'

'And yet, I've met her,' the full blooded Saiyan insists.

'Be reasonable, dad,' Goten chuckles. 'Arale lives in

a totally surrealistic world. And while I have seen plenty

of mage and nonsense stuff in real life, we still live in

a world that is governed by at least some elementary

logical rules and coherence. Besides, if Arale truly

existed, judging from her feats in the comic, she should

be at the very least as strong as you are in your Super

Saiyan Blue form. So why did she never show up to

defeat any of the villains that have threatened the

Earth over the years?'

'Fine. Don't believe me if you don't want to,' Goku says,

excited. 'The important thing is that I just decided who

the ninth member of Universe 7 team will be.'

* * *

And so, Goku went to the place where Penguin Village

was supposed to be located. Where he had that brief

encounter with that lovely little girl who saved him from

General Blue, so many years ago.

A surprise awaited him, though. There was no Penguin

Village to be found! That place was just a wasteland!

But how is this possible? Goku would swear that, the

last time he crossed that area, about 25 years ago,

there was a Penguin Village full of interesting people,

including Arale, here.

In the end, the Saiyan decided to just shrug it off and

forget about that story. Then he went to tell Yamcha

that he would be in the team after all.

* * *

 _The Void, Zeno's palace..._

Zeno and Daishinkan are sitting at the magic table

that produces holograms. They just watched Goku's

quest and sensed his disappointment when he found

out Penguin Village didn't exist.

'Strange,' the arch angel comments, caressing his

chin. 'Who knows why that mortal thought a manga

character really existed. Is it possible he and that

General Blue whom he fought back then were victims

of a mass delusion?'

'Not exactly,' Zeno smiles. 'Penguin Village was an

illusion indeed. But they did meet Arale.'

Daishinkan raises an eyebrow.

'Guess who Arale was,' Zeno smiles.

The next moment, with a snap of his fingers, he has

transformed into the blue haired manga girl.

Daishinkan widens his eyes. 'You... you descended

to the mortal realm disguised as a fictional girl?' he

asks. 'But why? Did you even know that Goku mortal

back then?'

'I knew already everybody in the omniverse before

they were even born, my beloved son,' Zeno answers

as he turns back to his normal form. 'As for why I did

it, the greater picture which my actions are based on

is something that only I can see.'

Daishinkan decides not to question any further.

* * *

'And so, Yamcha was included in the team, Mark,'

Krillin says to his friend, Mr Satan.

They're sitting at his mansion's living room, enjoying

some fine wine.

'Do you have any idea about whom Goku will choose

as the last member?' Mark asks.

'Nope,' Krillin answers.

'I was just wondering,' Mr Satan says hesitantly. 'If,

in that tournament, all participants will have the same

power level, then practically anyone with martial arts

knowledge could be useful. Even me!'

Krillin giggles. 'Don't tell me you want to be in the team?'

'Why not?' Videl's dad brags. 'It would be nice to be

actually useful in a fight at your league, guys. Besides,

if I got it right, the power level I'd have during that

tournament would be equal to 5000 units in your scouter

system. I'd like to see, albeit for once in my life, what

it feels like to have super strength, super speed, to

be able to do all those amazing things that I have

seen you and your pals do.'

'Ask Goku,' Krillin shrugs. 'But don't get your hopes too

high. Even if the participants' powers will be equalized

in that contest, you cannot fire blasts or do anything

else special that would make Goku choose you.'

'I'm a fighting genius!' Mr Satan complains, to Krillin's

amusement, dropping his back to a cushion. 'If Goku

was smart and knew what is in our universes best

interest, he would beg me to take part.'

'Well, if he comes here, it'll probably be for Buu,' Krillin

giggles. 'But, who knows, if Buu happens to be asleep

the day of the tournament, you might replace him as

a last moment substitute.'

'That would be great,' the MMA champion sighs.


	48. TOP Saga-Ep42: Mr Satan's time to shine

Mark is sitting on the sofa, wearing a bathrobe, gazing

melancholically outside. It's been 5 months since the

tournament of power was announced. Today is the

day!

As it was expected, Buu was chosen by Goku as the

tenth member. And, unfortunately, he's not asleep

today. So, Satan's hopes to replace him as a last

minute substitute are dead.

Goku appears out of nowhere with instant transmission,

startling the MMA champion. 'Haven't I told you to just

knock the door?' he protests.

'Sorry,' the Saiyan laughs, stroking the back of his

head.

'Buu is outside, playing in the pool,' Mark says.

'Well, about that...' Goku starts hesitantly. 'I decided

not to use Majin Buu after all.'

'Huh?'

'Don't get me wrong, he's sweet and I really like him,

but I'm afraid he might do something stupid and get

himself disqualified. And, since it's too late to search

for someone else...'

Mr Satan widens his eyes. 'Don't tell me that...'

'Yes, Hercules, you can be in the team,' Goku nods.

The excited champion runs to his room to get dressed.

* * *

And so, the team was transported by Whiss to the

Void. After a boring opening ceremony, where Zeno

and the universes deities were presented, the 80

participants were transported to the tournament

planet.

Mr Satan found himself alone in a remote place. He

spotted several warp holes around. So, to win, he has

to throw his opponents to one of those, huh?

For a few minutes, the normal human reveled in his

temporary newfound 5000 units worth of power. He

would pick up boulders and smash them as if they

were birthday cakes! He laughed hysterically.

Oh, it's such a shame that the power he currently

has will be lost after the end of the tournament. If

only there was a way to make it last forever.

Anyway, time to find some of our allies. Universe 7

will have more chances of winning if they work as a

group.

Soon, he found some of the other Universe 7 members.

Or should I say they found him, by sensing his chi.

* * *

Mr Satan is now walking along with Goku, Vegeta

and Piccolo. Everything around is just wasteland.

No vegetation, just desert and scattered warp holes.

Explosion sounds from battles come from far away.

Everybody on the planet is engaged into combat.

Suddenly, they come across another group. They're

all wearing the same uniform, red and elastic.

'Hey,' Vegeta points a finger at them. 'They're

wearing the same uniform as that Toppo guy I fought

five months ago.'

'Then they're from Universe 11,' Goku deduces, taking

a fighting stance.

'Maybe one of them is Jiren,' Piccolo adds. 'This is our

chance to disqualify him before he has a chance to use

his true power.'

Mr Satan neither says anything nor takes a fighting

stance. He just stares at them, pensively. Which one

of them is Jiren?

The other group is mumbling curses. It seems they're

busted. Now their task to protect their ace card fighter

will be much more difficult.

'Okay,' one of the fighters, an anthropomorphic, purple

hare sighs. 'Since the mask has slipped, I'll admit it. I'm

Jiren. And I'll prove that I'm not just about divine power.

I have also skill. Come and get me.'

Goku attacks him. The two fighters start exchanging

invisibly fast hits, moving around with supernatural

leaps (remember that flying is prohibited).

'Hey, no fair, Kakarrot,' Vegeta protests. 'I want to

face Jiren.'

But Goku is too absorbed by combat to listen.

'Then come and get me,' another person from the

group, a short, blue skinned one says. 'I am the real

Jiren. The hare tricked your friend.'

Vegeta lets out an outraged cry and rushes to the

foe.

'Hey, prettyface,' a female member of the group, one

with pink skin and long, purple hair, says to Piccolo.

'Of course,' the Namek thinks, snapping his fingers.

'Nobody ever suspected that Jiren might be a woman.

Those two idiotic Saiyans were carried away by their

battle instincts and rushed into combat without thinking.'

Piccolo and the woman start fighting.

Mister Satan stays where he is. He is looking at the

rest of the members. All of them are beckoning to him

to approach, claiming that they are the true Jiren.

Then it becomes clear to him. None of them is Jiren.

Being not as battle hungry as his allies (all his life, he

fought for show, not because he truly liked fighting),

he could think rationally and realize what the theoretically

smarter Z fighters could not see.

Mr Satan turns around and runs away. The Universe

11 members start chasing him. 'COME BACK, YOU

COWARD!'

Mark stops abruptly and looks at them. They'll definitely

catch him. Unless...

With a swing of his arm, he causes the dirt around to

be raised, thus creating a cloud of dust. He hears some

coughs and curses among the Universe 11 members

as he gets away.

* * *

Later, Mark sees a bald, grey skinned fighter standing

close to a warp hole. Why is he just standing there?

Is he... meditating? In any case, he's wearing Universe

11 uniform.

'Are you Jiren?' he asks.

No response. Now Mark knows that he is the one!

With a battle cry, he charges at him. 'DYNAMITE KICK,'

he yells, going for an impressive, flying kick, like the

one he opened up with during his gag fight against

Cell. Except that, this time, his opponent does not have

the luxury to just sit there and take it, since their

power levels are equal.

'Shit,' Jiren whispers, widening his eyes, as he barely

dodges.

The two warriors start fighting. Despite their powers

being equal, Mr Satan has a visible advantage. He's

much more accustomed to ground fighting than fighters

with superpowers, who constantly alternate between

ground and aerial combat under normal circumstances.

He may usually be a gag character, but he's still someone

who has trained in MMA his whole life. And, today, all

this knowledge comes in handy. He knows exactly when,

where and how to hit. He knows how to smoothly dodge

and parry. He knows everything about human anatomy

and soft spots, which is no really different from bipedal

aliens anatomy.

'NOOO,' Jiren is yelling as he falls to the warp hole.

Mr Satan did it. He eliminated the big favourite!

* * *

And so, after countless of hard battles, four participants

were qualified to the final round, all from Universe 7:

Goku, Seventeen, Yamcha and Mr Satan. Of course, the

three of them dropped out, acknowledging they stood

no chance against Goku in a battle with their real power

levels.

* * *

'And now, the tournament winner, Son Goku, is requested

to step on this platform,' Daishinkan announces.

The planet sized, Super Dragonballs are already around

the arena and activated. The super dragon is awaiting

for the wish.

Goku lands on the platform, next to Daishinkan. 'Do you

want to say something to the spectators as the champion

of the tournament of power?' the arch angel asks.

'Err... yeah,' Goku strokes the back of his head. 'I think

we all have to admit that my friend, Mr Satan, was that

league's MVP. My universe would have never made it

without him. I'm glad I chose him in the team.'

Those words are followed by a round of applause. Mark

puffs his chest proudly.

'So,' Goku continues his thought. 'I think he has the

right to be the one to make the wish!'

Hercules widens his eyes. Really? One more round of

applause. With the help of a smiling Yamcha, Mark is

taken on the platform.

The MMA champion gets serious. He looks at the dragon.

If he got it right, this creature can grant anything spoken

in a single sentence. Then he has an idea!

'Listen to me, dragon guy. I want to be genetically

converted into a Saiyan mutant and become 11 years

old again.'

'IT SHALL BE GRANTED,' Super Shenron says.

The next moment, Mr Satan's figure has been replaced

by that of a kid with afro hair. A tail protrudes from his

butt.

'I did it. I DID IT,' Mr Satan cries. He's the same age as

Goku when Dragonball series began and has the same

potential as him!

Now he can spend the following decades doing the

same training as Goku. And, someday, he'll be as strong

as him, as strong as gods. He'll be the strongest being

in all universes. Mr Satan, the strongest being ever

existed. And all this exciting adventure begins now,

NOW, NOW, MHAHAHAHA...

* * *

Mark wakes up at his living room. When he spots an

empty, fallen bottle of wine, he realizes everything. It's

been only a few days since the tournament of power

was announced, not five months.

Goku never selected him, he never fought, he never

won, he never became a Saiyan.

'Darn, I really should cut down on alcohol,' he mumbles,

rubbing his migraine suffering head.

* * *

 _FAQ: How did Mr Satan dream of characters he had never_

 _seen?_

 _Answer: Shut up._


	49. TOP Saga-Ep43: Back at Baba's place

Goku is crossing the bridge leading to Fortuneteller

Baba's palace. It's been almost one month since the

tournament of power was announced (for real this

time, no more dreams). He came here about one month

ago to recruit Invisible Man, one of Witch Baba's fighters,

who, as his name says, is invisible.

Goku decided to ask for Baba's help one more time,

since he's yet to find the tenth member of his team

and time is going by.

'So, Goku, are you going to ask for my master's help

again?' Invisible rhetorically asks, walking next to

Goku.

The Saiyan slightly jumps up, startled. 'How long have

you been following me?' he asks.

'The whole time,' Invisible casually answers.

'Don't you know it's rude to follow someone without

their knowledge?' Goku says, annoyed. 'Can't you

stop being invisible till the tournament begins?'

'I can't just stop being invisible, Goku,' the fighter

answers. (When speaking the 'stop being invisible'

words, he made the quotation marks gesture, though

Goku couldn't see him.) 'Do you want to know why?

Do you want to know how I ended up like this? Do you

want to listen to my story?'

'I really don't, but I'm afraid you're going to tell me

anyway,' the Saiyan sighs.

And true, as the two warriors keep walking, Invisible

starts telling his story: 'I used to be a normal, visible

person. I was a pretty strong and gifted fighter by

normal humans standards. But I couldn't care less

about that. You see, I was ugly like hell. What was

the use of my power since I knew no chick would ever

let me touch her on her own free will?'

Invisible stays silent for a while. Seeing Goku is not

going to answer his question, he continues: 'One

day, I met Baba. She proposed a deal. I would

accept to become a henchman of hers if she rid me

of my ugly looks. I accepted. And she did keep her

word. Except I believed that, when she said she'd

rid me of my ugliness, she meant she'd turn me into a

handsome man. I had never imagined she meant

she'd just turn me invisible, permanently and

irreversibly. However, technically, she had done what

she promised, so I had to keep my end of the bargain.

And so, I became a fighter at her service. Eventually,

I got used to that life. I mean, it's not as bad as being

an ugly incel. At least now nobody ever derides me

for my horrible physical appearance. The only disadvantage

is that I have to go around naked all the time. But a

fighter with my superhuman strength rarely gets a cold,

so...'

'Wait a minute,' Vegeta interrupts him, gagly surprised.

(His non gag self wouldn't give a fuck.) 'You are naked?'

'Of course,' the invisible man answers. 'Did you think

clothes get invisible as soon as they come into contact

with my body?'

'Vegeta! How long have you been following me?' Goku,

who hasn't really heard anything of what Invisible said,

cries in surprise.

'The whole time,' the other Saiyan casually shrugs.

'Darn, where the fuck is my mind?' Goku thinks as he

facepalms.

After making sure no one else has been following him

unbeknownst to him, Goku asks Vegeta: 'And why are

you following me?'

'Hah,' the proud Saiyan crosses his arms. 'Did you

really think I'd let you go to fetch a warrior from

Otherworld all by yourself, Kakarrot? I'll come with

you, either you like it or not.'

'Whatever,' Goku sighs.

'You're going to revive a dead warrior?' the invisible

man cries. 'I thought you'd just ask Baba to lend you

one more of her warriors. Devil, for example, would be

really useful with that beam that makes the evil in a

person grow till that person goes BOOM...'

'NO!' Goku snaps. 'That maniac would kill all participants

with that crazy technique.'

'Don't tell me you're going to revive one of Ginyu Forces,'

Vegeta tries a guess. 'Ginyu or Guldo would be omnipotent

in that tournament, but, if they ambush us and use

their techniques against us after the tournament, we're

screwed. It was just dumb luck that we defeated them

last time.'

'No, Vegeta, I don't intend to bring back such dangerous

persons either,' Goku laughs. 'The person I want to

resurrect is someone with a vast arsenal of techniques

and a fighting genius inherited by you, me and many

others.'

Vegeta widens his eyes. He's realized whom Goku is

talking about.

'Vegeta,' Goku says with a solemn expression. 'We're

going to revive Cell!'


	50. TOP Saga-Ep44: Home for infinite losers

Goku could not go to Otherworld with instant transmission;

there is a barrier that prevents dead people from going

to the living world or vice versa. That's why he needed

Baba's spell; she can not only transport a dead person

to the living world for 24 hours but also a living person

to Otherworld.

And now, we see Vegeta and Goku descending to Hell,

riding a flying vehicle that one of King Yenma's servants

(one with blue skin and horns) is driving.

The sky is yellow. The vegetation is minimal to non

existent. There are several huge, pointy rocks around.

Some bodies of an unspecified, red liquid (lakes, fountains,

rivers) further decorate the place.

A hell resident raises his eyes to the sky and looks at

the descending vehicle. He's a bulky, unshaven guy

with normal human power who is wearing a stinky

shirt. He has been condemned to Hell for serial rape,

including child molestation.

The vehicle lands and the two Saiyans hop off. Vegeta

looks around, arms crossed. He has come here twice

in the past (after his two deaths), but, neither of those

two times, did he stay long enough to get familiar with

the surroundings or meet Hell residents that he knows.

'So, how big is this place?' Goku asks, curiously looking

around and stroking the back of his head.

'I don't know,' Yenma's servant answers. 'At the very

least, bigger than a galaxy.'

'WHAT?' Vegeta cries. 'How are we supposed to find

Cell like that?'

'If he's at the other edge of Hell right now, it is

impossible to track his chi and teleport close to him,'

Goku says. 'It might take us years to find him.'

'Don't worry,' the servant says. 'The residents of each

afterlife department can contact one another merely

with thought. Just close your eyes and visualize the

person you want to see. Then you will automatically

teleport where they are.'

'Neat,' Goku cheerfully exclaims.

'King Yenma gave dead this capability so that they

can find easier their loved ones. Otherwise, the chances

that a person would meet their loved ones after death

would be slim to none,' the servant explains as his

vehicle starts ascending and eventually gets lost from

view.

'So, let's visualize Cell,' Goku rhetorically proposes.

'Are you sure you're in haste, Kakarrot?' Vegeta

asks, having one more look around. 'We can spend

up to 24 hours here. Why not explore the place?

We can even visit other Hell residents we know.'

'Such as?' Goku naively asks.

'Aren't you curious to meet your parents? Your real

parents?' Vegeta asks.

'Nah. I want nothing to do with Saiyans,' Goku answers.

Vegeta, on the other hand, seems more ambivalent.

Would it be a good idea to meet his parents, his old

allies and acquaintances from the planet of Saiyans?

How would they react if they found out about his

gradual change of heart over the last years? Is he

ready to confront them?

A red pond draws his attention. Come to think of it,

he'd like to know what that liquid tastes like.

'Huh? What are you doing, Vegeta?' Goku asks as the

other Saiyan is walking to the pond.

Without answering, Vegeta crouches, picks up a handful

and drinks. It tastes like... beetroot juice? Nobody

would get excited over that. But he guesses Hell

residents don't have much of a choice; this must be

their only source of nutrition, so their choices are either

that or eternal starvation (dead can't die of hunger).

Well, he should have expected food in Hell wouldn't be

anything close to gourmet.

'VEGETA!' a voice interrupts the former princes thoughts.

'Huh? This voice sounds familiar,' Goku says and raises

his eyes to the sky.

'Oh, boy, as if I didn't have enough on my mind already,'

Vegeta mumbles as he stands up and turns around to

meet the floating, descending figure: Nappa!

'So you finally died,' the enormous Saiyan grins sadistically

as he lands, pointing at his former boss. 'I've been

waiting for this moment for so long!'

'Are you blind?' Vegeta rolls his eyes and points above

his head to show Nappa that he doesn't have a halo.

'Huh?' the not so smart Saiyan scratches his bald head.

'If you're not dead, how can you be here?'

And, without waiting for a response, he smiles again

and says: 'Oh, whatever, the important thing is that

I can finally get back at you for your betrayal.'

'Wake up, idiot. What makes you think you can defeat

me?' Vegeta sighs.

'You think I'm the same I was back then?' Nappa yells,

taking a fighting stance (Vegeta doesn't even bother

doing that). 'My afterlife body is way more durable

and has way more potential than my living one. Nowadays,

Zarbon needs his transformed state to beat me when

we spar! And, last time I checked, you were a lot weaker

than Zarbon. And I'm pretty sure you had already reached

your limits by the time you gutlessly killed me, so you

haven't got any stronger ever since.'

'Oh, boy,' Vegeta rolls his eyes again.

'Why hasn't he addressed me at all?' Goku whispers

to his frenemy.

'He must have forgotten you,' Vegeta answers. 'He

saw you only once, almost 20 years ago, and Nappa

was never renowned for his memory or any other

of his mental capabilities.'

'STOP IGNORING ME,' the bear sized Saiyan cries as he

charges at the prince.

He attacks with a barrage of blows, all of which

Vegeta blocks with one finger (still without bothering

taking a fighting stance)!

Finally, with an angry cry, he throws a roundhouse

kick with his huge leg, which Vegeta stops with his

pinky!

Nappa freezes of shock for a moment. Next, he gets

angry again. He pulls back and wide opens his mouth,

preparing his ultimate blast.

Vegeta hits him with a spearhand strike in the solar

plexus, causing his eyes to bulge. Nappa falls on his

knees, clutching his belly.

'Do you know what keeps you imprisoned in this

miserable place?' Vegeta says to his former servant as

the latter slowly passes out. 'It's not King Yenma's will.

It's YOUR will. Your will not to let go of your obsessions.

When you have managed this, you will be able to ascend

to a higher plane of existence.'

'Curse... you...' Nappa whispers as he faints.

Vegeta turns to Goku. 'Let's go find Cell.'


	51. TOP Saga-Ep45: The tenth member

At the top of a mountain, surrounded by trees, there

is one of the most beautiful locations in Hell. Here, in

greenery, accompanied by magpies' songs (the best

'soundtrack' Hell's nature has to offer), someone is

sitting down, cross legged, and meditating.

It wouldn't seem weird to an observator that no other

Hell residents are here if they knew that that someone

is Cell. Cell, the bio android, the ultimate fighting

machine, the ultimate fighting genius. Created by cells

of various martial arts masters, he was born not only

with the knowledge of their energy attacks but also

with the mastery of their fighting styles: Goku's and

Krillin's shaolin kung fu, Vegeta's krav maga, Tenshinhan's

ninjutsu, Piccolo's karate.

Very few Hell residents would even consider coming

anywhere near that warrior's lair. Even the supposedly

invincible Icers, who ruled Universe 7 for centuries, turned

out to pale in comparison to that fighter's power.

Cell has to admit that the first few years in Hell weren't

that bad. He would go around terrorizing and torturing

people to his heart's content, which was not really

different from what he had been planning to do in the

living world had he won the Cell Games.

A pleasant bonus in Otherworld, as he soon found out,

was the possibility to have fun by killing a person over

and over; you see, dead people cannot really kill one

another (if such a thing was possible, within a few years,

almost everybody in Hell would have vanished through

the 'second death' process and Hell would be an empty

place). If a dead person's body is destroyed by another

dead person, the body is automatically regenerated.

As years went by, though, Cell started growing bored.

His Saiyan nature craved a challenge and destroying

weaklings definitely didn't classify as such. Maybe there

are two or three persons in the vast realm called Hell

that could give him an exciting fight or even turn out

to be stronger than him, but what are the chances he

will come across them anytime soon in a place bigger

than a galaxy?

At some point, Cell met Dr Gero. The two of them tried

to hang out for a while. After all, Cell always felt love

and respect for his father and the feelings were mutual.

Soon, though, they realized that those feelings stemmed

from the common goals they had while still alive. Now

that they were both dead and those goals would remain

forever unfulfilled, they no longer had any common

ground. So their relationship faded.

Sometimes, Cell wonders whether it would have been

better if, back then, he had decided to spare Earth and

settle there. I mean, he could spar with Goku everyday

and have fun as he had that day he fought him at Cell

Games. He might have left even Gohan in the dust eventually

if he challenged him every day and pushed himself to

his limits. Heh. He's pretty sure he could have made that

kid interested in combat if he'd joined their group and

got the chance to influence him.

There was no need to adopt their altruistic bullshit as

well, but leaving alive those who can give you a challenge

so that you can face them again another day is more

rewarding than killing them just to show off your superiority

after all.

Suddenly, Cell feels two chis behind him. 'Who can be

so idiotic as to approach the mighty Cell?' he thinks as

he stands up. 'Obviously some newcomer...'

The next moment, Cell realizes whom those chis belong

to. He turns around and sees Goku and Vegeta.

'Hmf. You,' he says, crossing his arms indifferently.

'Heh. I was expecting a more emotional reaction,' Vegeta

comments.

'I'm not in the mood. I don't feel like myself lately,' Cell

says. 'Just tell me what you want and scram.'

Goku takes a few steps towards the bio android. Not

feeling like getting straight to the point, he tries to

initiate some chat first: 'So, Cell, have you made any

progress since you arrived in Hell?'

'Not really,' the villain answers. 'It's hard to become

stronger when the gravity is so low and everybody

around you are weaklings. But it doesn't matter. I can

still crush either of you and I'll do it if you keep wasting

my time.'

'Okay, that does it,' the provoked Vegeta says and

clenches his fists.

Goku, who has realized what his friend is about to do,

tries to stop him:

'Vegeta, no, this isn't the right time for...'

'HAAA,' Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, the

burst of his aura shaking some trees around.

Cell is shocked. What is this blue aura? And this chi...

it's totally different in nature from anything Cell has

ever felt and its amount seems... bottomless.

'Curse... you...' Cell whispers, trembling as he did

when Gohan was knocking him around like a ragdoll.

'How about I get my revenge on you for the times

you humiliated me back then?' Vegeta asks, taking

a fighting stance.

'VEGETA, NO,' Goku snaps. He transforms into SSJ

Blue and stands in front of the other Saiyan, arms

extended to the sides.

'Goku can do it too?' Cell thinks, further shocked.

'This is not what we've come here to do,' Goku reminds

Vegeta.

The former prince chuckles and reverts back to base.

Goku reverts too and turns to Cell. He tells him the

reason he and Vegeta are here.

'Tournament of power, huh?' Cell comments, now

calmer. 'Sounds interesting. You must be really eager

to get that wish from Super Dragonballs to take a chance

and revive a thug like me.'

'Just tell us whether you're in or not,' Vegeta sighs.

'I'll do it. On two conditions,' Cell smiles deviously.

'Here it goes. He wants to be the one to make the

wish if we win,' Vegeta mumbles.

'No, Vegeta,' Cell laughs, comforting him. 'I don't need

the enhanced power of those planet sized spheres.

The plain, old dragonballs are enough. I want you to

use them to revive me as soon as we get back to the

living world. Also, I want you to teach me how to do

that blue transformation.'

'Do you think you can do it?' Vegeta asks cockily.

'Of course,' Cell answers. 'I have Saiyan cells. I could

transform into something like a Super Saiyan when I

reached my perfect form. And, after my failed suicide

attempt, I gained access to something like that sparky

form Gohan had. So I can definitely reach a transformation

equivalent to your blue one.'

'Okay, Cell. We agree to both conditions,' Goku butts

in, laughing. 'I was going to revive you and train you

for the next 4 months anyway.'

'What? Are you out of your fucking mind, Kakarrot?'

Vegeta yells.

'Chill, Vegeta,' Goku laughs. 'If he does anything bad,

we'll just fight him again.'

'Don't worry. I won't,' Cell says, very seriously, drawing

the two Saiyans' attention. 'All these years in Hell

made me realize what is important in life.'

'Huh?' the two Saiyans cry in a gagly unison.

'Don't treat this as a change of heart,' Cell explains.

'Don't think that I'll ever grin like an idiot and join forces

with you or that I won't hurt other people if it happens

to be in my best interest. But I'm no longer interested

in going around and torturing weaklings for no reason.

I just want to pursue and reach greater heights. Because

now I know that perfection is not a static state as I thought;

it's an ongoing quest for improvement.'

Goku smiles and offers his hand to Cell. The bio android

refuses to reciprocate.

'I hope we won't regret this,' Vegeta thinks.


	52. TOP Saga-Ep46: Revival of Cell

_Planet Namek..._

In the village governed by Elder Moori, we see the 7

dragonballs gathered. A group of Nameks is watching.

The elder has summoned Porunga, on Goku's request.

The Nameks are looking curiously at Cell. They don't

know who he is, but they can feel that his chi is evil

natured. Nevertheless, Moori decided to trust Goku,

the man who has saved them so many times, and do

him the favor he asked for.

'Are you sure you know what you are doing, Goku?'

the Namek elder asks once more before speaking the

wish in the Namek language.

The smiling Saiyan nods. And so, Moori speaks the

wish: 'Revive Cell.'

'IT SHALL BE DONE,' Porunga's voice resonates. His

eyes glow for a moment before he disappears and

the dragonballs scatter.

Cell notices the halo above his head is gone. He smiles.

It's such a nice sensation to be alive again.

'Let's not waste any time,' Goku declares. 'Our training

begins. I'll ask Bulma to lend me one of her spaceships

with high gravity and we'll take a journey in outer

space. Who knows what kinds of interesting training

opportunities might come up out there.'

* * *

Bulma is at one of her house's living rooms. She's

sitting at a couch, with Videl next to her. She and

Gohan visited her so that their babies can play with

each other. The two women are watching Gohan, who

is sitting on the floor and helping the two jolly babies,

Pan and Bra, build a castle of lego.

'Oh, guys, did you hear what Trunks was told by the

invisible man?' Bulma says at some point all of sudden,

when they were discussing something totally irrelevant.

'Goku is going to revive Cell in order to use him as our

tenth member for the tournament.'

'Nonsense,' Gohan giggles.

'It seems that either having been invisible for so long

has messed up that guy's brains or he's just a mythomaniac,'

Videl comments.

'Yes,' her husband agrees. 'I know my dad is naive and

immature sometimes, but he would never do something

so outrageously...'

'Hey, guys,' Goku casually greets them, showing up with

instant transmission, accompanied by Vegeta and Cell!

'WHAT THE FUCK?' Gohan jumps up, his eyes bulging.

This causes the two babies to start crying.

Bulma and Videl give Cell curious looks. They don't

recognize him; they saw him only once, on TV, almost

15 years ago, briefly. But Gohan could never forget

this face. He went through so much in his childhood

because of that demon.

When the two women turn to Gohan, about to ask

for confirmation, they don't need to after all; the half

Saiyan's full of hatred expression leaves no doubt.

'Dad, are you insane?' Gohan growls. 'Why didn't you

revive Freeza too since you were at it?'

'Because we already have ten members,' Goku answers

casually, not getting the sarcasm.

Gohan facepalms. It's not a gagly facepalm. Not at

all. It's one of desperation. His father's recklessness

never ceases to surprise him.

'How do you do, Gohan?' Cell smiles provocatively, with

his arms crossed.

'I'm really sad that a criminal like you is not rotting in

Hell right now,' the half Saiyan clenches his fists.

'Sorry to disappoint you,' the bio android chuckles.

'Come on, Gohan. It's not kind of you to say that,' Goku

says sweetly.

Changing the subject, Cell starts walking to Pan and

Bra, who are looking at him curiously. 'Are those two

babies your offsprings?' he asks, feeling their Saiyan

chi.

Immediately, Gohan and Vegeta move angrily and block

Cell's way.

'One of them is mine,' Vegeta snaps.

'And the other one is mine,' Gohan adds. 'And if you

ever approach her, I'll make you wish that bastard

Doctor Gero had never created you.'

To emphasize their point, the two Saiyans both power

up: Vegeta turns into Super Saiyan Blue and Gohan

releases his mystic, white aura.

Cell growls, sensing their power. There was a time he

thought he was the strongest warrior to have ever

existed and now he feels like an ant compared to

those two powers. This is exasperating!

Feeling his annoyance, Goku places his hand on the

bio android's shoulder and teleports with him to the

garden.

'Sorry about their reaction,' he laughs, stroking the

back of his head. 'And don't be sad about their power.

If you train with me, I bet that, by the time the tournament

of power begins, you will have caught up with me and

Vegeta.'

A smile escapes Cell. He admits Goku knows how to bring

out the best even in a villain.


	53. Ep47: Enjoying hot cocoa (Part 1)

Trunks and Goten are sparring in a wasteland. They

are both currently in their Super Saiyan 2 form. Trunks

is throwing a barrage of punches while Goten, who's

pretty tired by this point, can no longer do anything but

block. Finally, Goten reverts back to Super Saiyan 1,

being too fatigued to maintain his strongest form anymore.

Of course, this hugely reduces his speed and reflexes

and one of his partner's punches hits him in the face,

sending him skidding on the ground.

'Come on, Goten, focus,' Trunks snorts, disappointed.

'We both have been fighting for the same amount of

time, yet I can still be a Super Saiyan 2.'

'I'm sorry, Trunks. I just can't keep going,' the fallen

Goten shows him his palm as he's struggling to stand

up.

Trunks does not give in to pain as easily as his friend,

because he's more determined. Since he met his adult

counterpart from a different timeline, about one year

ago, he's full of resolve. 'This crybaby just needs a

motive, that's all,' he thinks. 'And I know exactly what

I should do about that!'

The 14 and a half year old boy smiles deviously at his

one year younger pal. 'How about this: If you manage

to keep up with me, we'll go to my room afterward and

jack off to the Cocoa Amaguri poster on my wall.'

Goten's eyes widen. 'YOU MEAN IT?' he cries as he

jumps to his feet in an instant. 'The super rare,

collectible, giant poster that depicts her full size body

in a pink bikini with white, heart shaped dots?'

'Yup, this one,' Trunks winks.

Goten transforms into SSJ2 in an instant and, with a

battle cry, charges at the other half Saiyan.

* * *

Later, at Trunkses room, we see the two teen

Saiyans masturbating while looking at the aforementioned

poster, with their pants lowered. Finally, they cum

simultaneously with a cry of pleasure. They stay standing

there for a while, in their dazed post orgasm state, looking

at the poster with adoration.

'She's a goddess,' Goten sighs.

'Even though sometimes I find your excitement over

her extreme, I have to admit she's quite a babe,' Trunks

comments.

Someone knocks the door. 'Are you in, sweetie?' Bulma's

voice is heard.

The two Saiyans eyes' bulge. Immediately, they raise

their pants and sit on the floor, on the spots their

cum ended up, to hide the evidence of what they were

doing a moment ago.

'Yes, mom,' Trunks cries, trying to sound normal.

Bulma enters. 'Why are you guys sitting on the floor?'

she raises an eyebrow.

'We were... umm... image training,' Trunks says.

'Yes. That's what we were doing, Mrs Briefs,' Goten

agrees, panicked.

Bulma giggles. She knows what they have been

doing. After all, she has overheard them many times

discussing about how hot that young starlet is. And

she bets they'll both be delighted when they hear that's

what she's come here to tell them about.

'Anyway,' she says innocently, trying to introduce

the subject as something totally irrelevant. 'How

would you like to meet in person that pop idol you

like so much?'

Goten jumps to his feet and, before Trunks can

show any kind of reaction, cries: 'COCOA AMAGURI?'

'Yup,' Bulma nods. 'I think your uncle, Mark, can

convince her new movie's director to hire you as

actors so that you can star by her side...'

In a moment similar to Roshi's gags, two spurts of

blood gush out of Goten's nose and then he faints.

Trunks and Bulma look at him indifferently. 'Seems

he's gonna stay there for a while,' Trunks comments

as he stands up.

Then he looks back at his mom and asks: 'So, tell me

how this happened.'

'Well, you know that, recently, Goku revived Cell and

went to train with him and your dad in outer space,'

Bulma starts explaining.

'So?'

'So, when Mr Satan found out, he freaked out. He's

afraid that, if Cell is spotted by humans and they

find out he's alive, Earth's population will start

suspecting things and, in the best case, he'll lose his

reputation as the man who killed the bio android,

which is what turned him what he is today in the

first place.'

'A fraud. That's what he is,' Trunks sighs, arms crossed.

'Anyway,' Bulma giggles. 'He asked me to collect Earth's

dragonballs and wish for Cell's form to be erased from

humans' memories, so that nobody will be able to

recognize him if they see him while they will still remember

Mark saved them from something. I agreed on the

condition that he would use his connections to turn you

two into Cocoa's co-stars.'

'Oh, thank you, mom, you're the best,' Trunks hugs her;

while being nowhere near as mad about Amaguri as

his friend, he's still happy about that chance.

* * *

Trunks and Goten are in the premises where the filming

of the movie takes place. The director is showing them

the place and explains to them what they must do.

It seems Trunks will play a sidekick of the main hero,

who is played by the famous actor Barry Khan, a blond

charmer, whereas Goten will play a henchman of the

main villain. Not the role he was dreaming of, but still

he will get to do plenty of scenes with Cocoa, which will

involve plenty of physical contact!

'Hey, you must be the newcomers,' a beautiful, female

voice is heard suddenly.

And here she comes! Cocoa Amaguri, the 18 year old

pop idol and actress. She's wearing a pink dress, white

gloves, white stockings and pink slippers. Her red hair

is tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon.

'It's an honor to meet you, miss Amaguri,' Trunks smiles

politely and offers her his hand.

'You can call me, Cocoa,' she replies and reciprocates

the handshake. Then she lays eyes on the other Saiyan:

'And you must be Goten.'

The 13 year old's eyes bulge. 'Did she just talk to me?'

he whispers to Trunks.

'I'm almost certain she did,' the grey haired Saiyan says

sarcastically.

Goten faints!

'Oh, boy, this will be a looong filming,' the director sighs.

'Umm, can you sign me those two autographs, miss

Ama... I mean, Cocoa? It's one for me and one for my

friend. I bet he'll appreciate it when he regains consciousness.'

'Umm... sure,' the girl laughs awkwardly and takes the

pieces of paper.

'In any case, you seem pretty cool,' Trunks comments

as the young lady signs. 'I thought celebrities are all

uppity.'

'Well, her co-star, Barry, is exactly that!' the director

laughs.

'Come on, don't be rude,' Cocoa sweetly scolds her

director. 'I'm pretty sure that, deep inside, he's not

that bad.'

So, will Goten manage to act as a professional actor

despite his crush on his colleague? Find out next time.


	54. Ep48: Enjoying hot cocoa (Part 2)

And so, Trunks and Goten spent several days participating

in the filming of Cocoa's new movie. Despite Goten's

several gag moments around Cocoa, everything would

go on without major problems.

Both teenage Saiyans enjoyed being so close to that

sex bomb, seeing her, hearing her, even touching her

during the filming. Of course, Barry was way luckier

('that bastard, grr' is what Goten would say), having

the most intimate scenes with the main heroine.

* * *

One afternoon, when the actors had just finished the

daily filming, Goten went to a rooftop in the premises.

He just felt like standing there and gazing at the city

below; he felt melancholic, because of his crush on a

certain celebrity. It was an isolated place where nobody

ever came. Or so he thought!

As he climbed the stairs, approaching the rooftop, he

heard voices. It seemed two persons were at the

rooftop. The kinda surprised Saiyan decides to stay

hidden and listen. Is this... Cocoa's voice? And who's

that jerk who's speaking angrily to that red head angel?

Must be Barry's voice.

'I... I just don't want to go out with you for dinner,' Goten

hears Cocoa say. She sounds scared!

'It seems you still have no idea how Hollywood business

works,' an annoyed Barry replies. 'Do you think you're

great and all? Have you forgotten who turned you into

what you are?'

'Why... why is it so hard for you to take no for an answer?'

Cocoa tries again.

'Come on, wake up, girl,' Barry snorts. 'You should thank

Lady Luck. Are you aware of how many millions of girls

would kill to go out with me?'

'Listen, Barry,' Cocoa keeps trying to be polite. 'No matter

how charming you are, you can never be liked by literally

every single woman on the planet. It's not a disgrace

to be turned down...'

'The thing is I don't buy it that you don't like me,' Barry

snaps. 'I can feel it during our stage kisses. And during

our nude sex scenes!'

'It's just acting, Barry,' Cocoa sighs.

'Well, too bad,' Barry yells louder and louder. 'Need I

remind you that your career skyrocketed because I

used my connections to convince directors and

producers to use you in films? If I stop promoting you

in the movie industry, do you think people will keep

buying your cds? You suck both as a singer AND as an

actress. You are what you are thanks to me. So, unless

you want your career ruined, be reasonable and...'

Goten has had enough! It's time to show himself!

'LEAVE HER ALONE,' he roars as he walks to them.

Both adults turn around. Cocoa gasps in shock. Barry

soon recovers from the initial surprise, though:

'Scram, kiddo. This is an adult conversation. Go jack

off with your tiny dick somewhere el...'

An impressive, fast kick on the head knocks Barry

down. The blond, handsome man is now only semi

conscious, with a gagly smile and some teeth missing.

Cocoa has started crying.

'Come on, Cocoa, forget about that jerk,' Goten says

determinedly and takes her hand gently. 'Let's go

somewhere to talk until you calm down.'

Goten has forgotten the awkwardness he has usually

felt around Cocoa so far.

* * *

Goten and Cocoa went to a cafeteria and sat there

to talk. Goten wanted to pay at first, but Cocoa

insisted that, since she was rich, it was only fair that

she would be the one to pay, so Goten accepted.

They talked for quite a while.

Goten tried to convince her that she's great, both as

an actress and as a singer, and she shouldn't listen

to Barry; she does not need him.

However, Cocoa still doubted herself. In the end, Goten

stood up and snapped: 'I can't bear to hear you talk

like that about yourself, Cocoa. Let's rehearse, at your

house, tonight!'

The starlet was impressed by that attitude. He was an

early teen but he might as well be a fully grown knight

in shining armor! Next thing she knew, she accepted!

* * *

'Ahhh, that was a great rehearsal,' Cocoa stretches,

pleased. She's wearing her casual clothes, since she's

at home right now: a black shirt, brown trousers and

a grey jacket.

Goten, in his red gi, gives her a thumbs up. They giggle

simultaneously.

Next, Goten's face gets serious. 'I hope no one ever makes

you forget how amazing you truly are again.'

'Thanks,' the red head blushes. 'I think you are pretty

cool as w...'

She abruptly stops. Her eyes widen. Goten is walking

to her. And, judging from his expression, she knows

what he's about to do.

Against her better judgement, she does not stop him!

Goten kisses her on the neck. Cocoa closes her eyes

while raising them to the ceiling and sighs in bliss.

Next, she wide opens them and pulls back.

'No, no, NO, this is just wrong,' she cries. 'You are

only thirteen!'

'And a half!' an annoyed Goten adds.

'Goten, I can't do this,' Cocoa says. 'This is statutory

rape. If your mother finds out, she'll sue me and I'll

go to jail.'

'If you go to jail, I will release you right away,' Goten

says with determination.

Cocoa giggles. 'Oh, Goten, no offense, but you're so

naive...'

'You think I'm all talk?' Goten cries.

Next, before her shocked eyes, he raises himself from

the floor and lifts the couch with one hand.

'What the...' Cocoa whispers, eyes widened.

Goten sighs and gently places the couch down as he

lands. 'I can even fire blasts that can destroy whole

planets,' he says.

He looks at Cocoa. She seems scared. 'Don't be afraid.

I would never harm you. I swear it!' he says as

comfortingly as he can.

He approaches her again: 'I'll tell you the story of my

life, the story of what I descend from and why I have

these powers. I'll tell you everything little by little. For

the time being, for tonight, all I want you to know is

that I shall never let anyone put you to jail or harm

you in any other way. I want to stand by your side, to

protect you from everything, to do anything for your

happinesses sake.'

He stops next to her and whispers in her ear: 'Because

you deserve it. You truly deserve it. You are an angel.

My angel!'

Cocoa sighs as Goten kisses her neck again. This time,

she does not stop him. She lets him move towards

her mouth and, finally, their lips join.

The two lovers start going to the bed while slowly

removing their clothes.

* * *

Later, at Cocoa's bedroom, we see a naked Goten

caressing the female, nude angel, who is lying face

down, exposing her lovely back.

'You know what, Cocoa?' Goten says. 'One time, I

almost lost my virginity at a brothel. Back then, I

was frustrated that I hadn't got laid that day. But

now I'm glad that I saved myself for my dream girl.'

Cocoa smiles, eyes closed.


	55. TOP Saga-Ep49: The folks' wishes

And so, four months passed. Now it's the night before

the day the tournament of power will begin. In Bulma's

garden, the seven participants are looking at the starry

sky, waiting for the spaceship to show up. Logically,

Goku, Cell and Vegeta will return from outer space

anytime now.

Some other people are present in the gathering too:

the hostess, Bulma, Trunks, Goten with his girlfriend,

Cocoa, Chichi (who is not really cool with her son's

relationship), Gohan, Krillin and Tenshinhan.

'Do you think they'll be back in time?' the latter asks,

arms crossed.

'Of course!' Goten snaps. 'Dad would never miss a fight.'

'His most important fight is the one against me when

I see him,' Chichi clenches her fists. 'How dares he leave

his home for four months without any warning?'

'Oh, come one, mom. You should know dad by now,'

Gohan sighs.

'DON'T DEFEND HIM!' Chichi yells, startling her eldest

son.

'Videl is so lucky that she had to stay home with Pan,'

Gohan thinks.

At that point, Bulma punches what is seemingly thin air.

'Don't exploit your invisibility to touch!' she yells.

'Aw!' a cry of pain is heard.

Some people in the group giggle, visualizing the fallen

invisible man with a bump on his head.

'Darn. I wish I was invisible too,' Roshi thinks with a

sigh.

Finally, the spaceship lands. The door opens and the

three Saiyans (well, Cell is partly Saiyan too) come

out.

Of course, most of the attention is on the bio android.

Most people here have nightmarish memories of him

and are not sure how to act around that green creature

as if everything is okay.

The ice is unintentionally broken by Trunks. Having no

bad memories of Cell and finding him cool in appearance,

he goes close to him and offers him his hand.

'Hello,' he says politely. 'I am Trunks and I have heard

a lot of interesting stuff about you.'

'Hello,' the bio android replies with a smile, reciprocating

the handshake. 'I am Cell and I have killed yourselves

from two different timelines.'

A large, gagly sweatdrop appears on Trunkses temple

as he laughs awkwardly. 'Err... pretty unusual an

introduction, but okay.'

'Watch out how you are talking to my son,' Vegeta

threatens him.

Cell turns to him. 'Or else what?' he smiles provocatively.

Vegeta turns to SSJ Blue. To everybody's shock, Cell

does the same! A blue aura surrounds the bio android!

'Curse him. Now he can do that too,' Gohan thinks,

clenching his fists. 'So this bastard is stronger than me

now. I almost regret having neglected my training.'

Everybody's eyes are now trained on the two fighters

with the blue aura. Will they fight right here, right now?

This would destroy everything around.

'Hey hey, chill guys. Save your fighting spirit for tomorrow,'

Goku moves between them with a smile.

Thankfully, that was enough for both of them to back

down and return to their base forms.

At that point, Chichi approaches Goku and starts yelling

at him, her head becoming larger and her teeth sharper

in a gag moment: 'GOKU, once more, you showed how

incompetent you are as a husband. You left me alone

for so long and you were having fun in who knows

where while I had to take care of our family and try to

control our son who is out of control. Did you know that

slut over there (shows Cocoa) is a pedophile who seduced

him and the only reason she's not in jail is that, when

I sued her, Goten sent to hospital a whole division of

policemen trying to arrest her?'

Goku sees the red head in Goten's arms. 'Hello, mister

Goku,' she raises her hand and greets him with a shy

smile.

'Hey there,' he cheerfully raises his arm, reciprocating

the greeting.

'GOKU, FOCUS,' Chichi screams.

'Come on, Chichi, it's no big deal,' Goku shrugs, eliciting

further anger from his wife.

'You have an interesting family, Goten' Cocoa comments

with a curious expression as she rests her head on

her lover's shoulder.

'Thank you,' he replies, giggling awkwardly.

Meanwhile, Cell and Piccolo are staring at the scene

with their arms crossed and indifferent expressions.

'Hmf. Human coupling and family moments,' they think,

unbeknownst to each other. 'I never understood those

things. Nor do I wish to.'

* * *

Later, when Chichi had calmed down somehow, Goku

got serious and asked for everyone to gather round.

'Guys, you know that our chances of winning tomorrow

are not that big,' he says. 'Nevertheless, in case we

pull it off somehow, we will get to make a wish to Super

Shenron. And it will be inconvenient if we try to think

of something when that moment comes. So I need to

know everybody's wishes beforehand.'

He turns to Piccolo and asks him to materialize a notebook

and a pen. 'Anybody who has a wish that they want to

come true is requested to write it down here right now.

I remind you that the super dragonballs count as one

wish anything spoken in a single sentence. So we can

fulfill all your wishes, but we have to be prepared about

how to phrase that crucial sentence.'

And so, the notebook was circulated among the group.

Eighteen's wish was pretty simple: One million dollars.

Krillin asked her to add his wish too: He wants to know

who his parents are. You see, Krillin is actually an orphan

who was found as a baby outside of Orin Temple by

monks who took him under their wing, raised him and

trained him until he left because he could not stand his

classmates' bullying anymore. Eighteen tried to discourage

him, telling him that she does not know her parents

either (Gero erased those memories) but she has a

feeling some things are better left unknown. Krillin insisted,

though. Seventeen had the same wish; he wants to

remember his past (before Dr Gero), as opposed to his

sister. He promised her not to tell her anything he remembers

if the truth turns out to be unpleasant.

Invisible man wished to become visible and handsome

(predictable).

Roshi wished to be young again and stop being an incel

so that he can relive his youth in a more normal way

and perhaps settle with a girl.

Chaozu wished for a better body. He does not think

that it is necessary to go as far as to genetically modify

himself into a Saiyan or something. But he'd like a human

body with a greater potential so that he has more room

for improvement, an aim to work towards, and perhaps

catches up with his buddy, Tien, someday.

Yamcha realized the only thing he wants is to be close

to Vados. But this is something between him and her,

so he did not wish for anything.

Goten wished for the most beautiful ribbon in the

universe; he wants to give it as a gift to Cocoa for

her to tie her hair with.

Trunks wished for a bigger dick!

Vegeta, Piccolo and Cell could not think of any wish,

so they passed.

Lastly, Bulma and Chichi expressed some selfish, shallow

wishes, which everybody else decided that were better

left out, much to the two women's frustration.


	56. TOP Saga-Ep50: Let the tournament begin

It's night time. The 10 fighters who will participate in

the tournament of power tomorrow are left alone in

Bulma's garden, on Goku's request; he wants them

to spend some quality time together so that they

bond and fight more effectively as a team. This is

also a good chance to discuss their strategy.

At first, Bulma was like 'Can't you go somewhere

else to do that? My house is not a hotel, you know.'

But, in the end, she sighed and accepted that Goku

will always be... Goku.

And so, the 10 participants are now sitting on the

grass, cross legged, forming a circle: Goku, Vegeta,

Piccolo, Cell, Eighteen, Seventeen, Roshi, Yamcha,

Chaozu and Invisible (well, the latter cannot be seen

in the circle).

'What's up?' Cell smiles at the twins, as a response

to their glares. 'Do you have anything to say to me?'

'Of course,' Seventeen answers. 'I have plenty to say

to the scum who made me and my sister go through

all that agony back then. If it was up to me, I'd have

made sure you kept burning in Hell's deepest cauldron

forever and ever...'

'First of all,' Cell chuckles, momentarily lowering and

closing his eyes, 'sorry to disappoint you, but Hell is

not a place with literal fire as some human religions

books, such as Bible and Quran, claim.'

Eighteen growls.

'Guys, not cool,' Goku intervenes. 'We're supposed to

bond and become a team.'

'Speaking of which,' Roshi takes the floor, 'I'd like to

propose our strategy for tomorrow.'

'We're all ears, Master Roshi,' Goku cheerfully says.

With the solemn expression he has in his few non

gag moments, the old master begins: 'If I got the

rules right, we will be transported to random spots

of an asteroid, which means we will most likely all

be apart in the beginning. I think our priority should

be to sense one another's chis as soon as possible

and assembly our forces. Ideally, we should form

three teams, each team with a different purpose.'

Roshi makes a pause and coughs like a typical, old

man before carrying on: 'Chaozu and I, with our

special abilities, will be in charge of discovering who

Jiren, the grand favourite, is and eliminating him.

Chaozu will pin him down with his telekinesis and

I'll seal him in a pot with mafuba for good measure.

Then we will throw the pot in the closest warp hole

we can find.'

Vegeta's and Cell's expressions clearly show they

don't like this plan, because of their Saiyan pride,

though they have to admit it's the only way for them

to have a chance of winning the tournament; if Jiren

qualifies to the finals, he'll be unstoppable.

Roshi continues: 'The second team will consist of

Goku, Vegeta and the Androids. This team will play

defensively. Goku and Vegeta are our ace cards, so

we have to make sure they qualify to the finals, where

they'll be able to use their true power. As unpleasant

as it sounds to you Saiyans, you have to remain on the

same spot as soon as you find one another. Eighteen

and Seventeen, with their unlimited stamina, will be

your tireless guards, who will fend off all fighters who

try to approach and disqualify you.'

'Hey, I'm an ace card too, old man,' Cell snaps,

annoyed.

'I know, Cell,' Roshi nods. 'But you have so many

techniques that it would be a waste to use you for

defense in the tricky preliminary phase. That's why you

will be in the third team with Yamcha, Piccolo and Invisible.

You will be the offensive team, wandering and searching

for enemies to disqualify.'

'Hmf, I have to admit the old man's plan is not half

bad, considering everybody will have the same power

level in this battle.'

Goku does not know whether he wants to stick to

his former master's plans. He just doesn't have it in

him to stay in the rear. Besides, he'd love to fight Jiren

in the final. He's the only opponent against whom he

could try out that new power he discovered during

those 4 months he trained in space. But, for the time

being, he decides to say nothing.

Anyway, it was time for our warriors to get a good rest.

Most of them lay down in sleeping bags. Piccolo remained

sitting cross legged and closed his eyes. Cell stood up,

crossed his arms and started gazing, just waiting for

the morning to arrive, since he and Piccolo need no

sleep.

* * *

The next day, the ten fighters went to Kami's Lookout,

where Beerus and Whiss were waiting for them to

transport them to the Void.

And now, in the arena where Vegeta and Toppo fought

the opening ceremony match 5 months ago, we see

the 80 fighters from the 8 universes that will participate

in the tournament.

The deities (Kaioshins, Haikashins and Angels) are

standing on smaller platforms above the arena, like

last time.

'Hah. You couldn't even find 10 fighters for the tournament,

Beerus?' Champa calls out to his Universe 7 counterpart,

having noticed that there are only 9 fighters in Beeruses

team.

Champa's annoyed brother snorts and presses

himself not to react; he does not want to reveal that

one of his warriors is invisible, otherwise the invisible

man won't be able to take his foes by surprise.

'Lord Champa is so absent minded,' Vados thinks. 'It is

faint, but I can sense a tenth chi in Universe 7 team.'

Of course, she has no reason to inform her master.

Yamcha spots his lover in the stands. Vados sees him

too. They exchange smiles.

Yamcha can't wait to be close to her again. Maybe he

should get disqualified fast on purpose so that he will

be transported to the palace and find an unoccupied

room for him and Vados to... NO, what is he thinking?

He does not want his girlfriend to see him as a loser.

He's determined to fight as hard as he can. Yeah, that's

the spirit!

Zeno raises his little arm. 'Greetings, warriors,' his

teenage voice resonates, without his lips moving.

'So this colorful little child is the ultimate deity?' Cell

thinks, arms crossed. 'To think that I thought this couldn't

get any more absurd when I saw a purple cat was the

god of destruction...'

Daishinkan explains the rules one more time: 'I remind

you that, during the preliminaries, you won't be able

to fly and you will all have the same power level. Also,

you won't be able to use any techniques that will

increase your power level, such as transformations,

kaioken or fusion. You will still be able to use blasts,

though.'

On Zeno's finger snap, the 80 warriors are instantly

teleported to the planet where the preliminary phase

will take place.

* * *

Roshi looks around. He is in a wasteland. The planet

is just like in Mr Satan's dream. Multicolored, bright

warpholes are hovering here and there, about one

meter above ground.

The old man realizes his current power! He looks at

his hands, delighted. 'Wow, I have never felt so

strong before,' he whispers.

* * *

'I have never felt so weak before,' Cell complains in

his head. Well he always boasted that Dr Gero made

him perfect at everything. Time to prove it. Does the

bio android have what it takes to fight his way to the

top in a battle where skill is the only thing that matters?


	57. TOP Saga-Ep51: Trio of danger (Part 1)

Kale is walking in the wasteland. She's wearing the

outfit Vados materialized for her while she was at

Champa's palace: A red, short sleeved shirt that

leaves her belly exposed, a skirt the same color and

golden boots.

With the exception of that time she transformed into

her Mad Super Saiyan state, Kale is a really timid person,

a male version of Cabba. However, she has also been

full of anger since the day her sister and queen,

Caulifla, exiled her to a remote planet where she

was forced to spend eight years and she would have

probably spent the rest of her life if that tournament

hadn't come up.

Even though she was kinda forced to take part in

this contest, over the last 5 months, she has pondered

a lot what she would wish for if she won. (Because,

you never know, in a tournament with such rules,

anything can happen, anyone can win.)

Most likely, she would wish for Caulifla's death. The

queen may think that everything between them is

ok and that Kale's anger is just a temporary whim,

but the truth is that the seemingly meek Saiyan needs

revenge!

Thinking about the above, she gets so mad that, if

this planet's magic did not prevent her power from

going beyond 5000 units, she would transform into

her demented, golden state right now and go in

pursuit of her sis.

Suddenly, she comes across an anthropomorphic

jackal with blue fur.

'Hello. I am Bergamo,' the warrior introduces himself

politely, arms crossed. 'I am a warrior from Universe 9

and a member of the trio of danger.'

'I am Kale, a Saiyan warrior from Universe 6,' Kale

bows shyly.

'Let's fight,' the jackal announces and attacks.

The female Saiyan takes a fighting stance. In an

instant, she forgets about her shyness, thanks to her

hatred of Caulifla, which motivates her to get down to

combat so that she wins the tournament and wish for

her sister's destruction.

She knows that, according to the rules, the winner's

wish must be decided by all their universes members,

including that universes Haikashin. But Kale intends,

in case she wins, to take her 'allies' by surprise and

make her own, selfish wish.

She knows that, most likely, this will make Champa mad

and he will obliterate her. But she doesn't care! She

will gladly die, even be erased from existence, just to

take her revenge!

And so, the two warriors start fighting.

* * *

Cabba and Caulifla, who found each other soon after

the tournament started, are now standing among several

fallen bodies of generic fighters.

'Whew,' a smiling Caulifla is symbolically dusting off her

hands, to show this fight is over. 'Those guys were

tough, but our Saiyan fighting instincts, along with

our teamwork, did the trick. I guess having trained

with a weakling like you in Salad's arctic circle back then

was not a total waste of time after all; we learnt

each other's tactics.'

As Caulifla throws the unconscious fighters to warp

holes around, Cabba is admiring her half naked upper

body, which is now 'decorated' by scratches and

bruises; even those marks look sexy on her in Cabba's

eyes!

Suddenly, the two Saiyans feel Kale's energy. 'It seems

sis started fighting too,' Caulifla says, alerted. 'Go to

help her.'

'But... what about you, my queen?' Cabba says, concerned.

'I'll continue alone from here,' she declares. 'Now that

I have seen the skill level of most competitors, I know

there is nothing for a fighting genius like me to worry

about.'

'Don't get arrogant, your majesty...'

'Are you talking back to your queen, peasant?' Caulifla

yells.

Cabba gulps. He guesses there is no point in trying to

convince her. So he follows her order and goes to find

Kale. But will he make it in time?

* * *

Kale and Bergamo are moving around as fast as their

5000 units of power allow them to while exchanging

hits. Two different types of fighters clashing: Kale is

trained in Saiyans' military style, her movements indicating

discipline, whereas Bergamo is driven purely by his inherent

animal fighting instincts he was born with despite his

level of anthropomorphism. So far, Bergamo's unpredictability

and Kale's knowledge of finer martial arts seem to cancel

out each other.

But this is where Bergamo's special ability comes into

play. To his adversary's surprise, during a moment they

have wordlessly agreed to take a few second long break

and they're standing across from each other, panting,

the jackal breaks his fighting stance and opens his arms.

'Huh?'

'Come on. Hit me. I won't defend myself. I give up,' the

jackal says, his tone of voice showing no sarcasm.

In the heat of battle, the somewhat naive Kale does

not ponder this a lot. With a battle cry, she rushes

to her foe and hits him with a fully charged haymaker.

To her surprise, the hit connects. Bergamo is sent

skidding on the infertile ground. He stands up, his

lip bust open to a worrying extent. Then why does

he not seem worried? Why is he laughing? Wait, is it

just her or does he seem slightly larger than before?

Nah, it's just her; this cursed jackal is playing mind

games to look terrifying.

Kinda annoyed, Kale yells again and showers her

adversary with a barrage of blows. She can tell they

both connect and cause pain to the opponent. Then

why is this fucking psycho acting as if he has a power

level way superior to his opponent's and therefore the

luxury to take hits on purpose? Is he a masochist?

Kale pulls back to catch her breath after all that effort

she has exerted. And then, she receives a huge shock.

The enemy before her eyes has grown to a size almost

gargantuan.

'MHAHAHA, pain is my power,' he cries in a voice distorted,

probably because of his different size from before.

Before the above can sink in, Kale has received a punch

that has forced her back to the ground. Oh, the terrible

pain!

'This is my special ability,' the delighted Bergamo

explains. 'My power and size increase little by little as

I take damage.'

'But... but I thought techniques that increase power

are prohibited in the preliminary phase,' Kale stutters

as she slowly stands up, trembling in both fear and

pain.

'Well, it seems that certain technique is allowed, or

I wouldn't have been able to use it,' Bergamo shrugs

before going for another hit, which the only half

recovered from shock Kale barely dodges by leaping

away.

That moment, though, she realizes the weakness of

that technique; her opponent's big size renders her

a harder target for him to hit.

Bergamo keeps trying to hit her, but she keeps dodging.

In the beginning, the giant jackal was laughing, but

now he seems to have started losing his cool. Kale, on

the other hand, is smiling (so unlike her!).

To make matters worse (for Bergamo), Cabba shows

up. He has a look at the gargantuan creature before

him.

'Let's take him down together, Kale,' he says to his ally.

Her smile widens; she does not hate Cabba, only Caulifla,

so she's ok with fighting with him on her side.

'Then let's make this two on two,' the voice of a newcomer

is heard.

It's a yellow jackal; Lavender, Bergamo's brother.

'At last, you found me and came to my aid, bro,' the

blue, currently gigantic, jackal complains. 'Took you

long enough!'

Ignoring his brother's whining, Lavender smiles

enigmatically at the two Saiyans, eliciting eyebrow

raises from them.

The next moment, the human sized jackal fires a

purple smoke cloud from his mouth. Cabba and Kale

close their eyes and clutch them in burning pain almost

as soon as the smoke comes in contact with them.

'AAARGH,' they yell.

'NOW, BERGAMO,' Lavender yells triumphantly.

The blue jackal hits both of them with a swipe of his

gigantic tail, managing to knock them into a warphole

nearby. The two of Universe 6 three Saiyan competitors

were just eliminated!

'Nice job, Bergamo,' Lavender congratulates his bro as

the latter returns to his normal size.

'Likewise, Lavender,' Bergamo returns the compliment.

'Your special ability is really invaluable in a battle of

equals,' Lavender keeps talking, merely for plot

reasons. 'Its only disadvantage is that you cannot

utilize your true power at the same time, since, to

absorb the opponent's power and temporarily add

it your own, your original power level must be suppressed

considerably below your max power.'

'Well, in this battle, where my power level is magically

suppressed anyway, this disadvantage means nothing,'

Bergamo replies. 'I can't wait to reach the finals, where

I'll be able to show my true strength, without needing

to rely on power stealing tricks.'

And his true power level is a really high one indeed,

rivaling that of Majin Buu (the version that lives

with Hercule).

'Let's go find our brother, Basil,' Lavender suggests.

The two jackals walk away.


	58. TOP Saga-Ep52: A naughty break

In a huge hall at Zeno's palace, there are stands where

the deities and some of the disqualified members are

watching the battles on several screens, each of which

is showing the action at a different part of the planet

where the battle royale is being held.

Cabba does not seem to be paying attention to the

on screen action. He is looking around. Kale does not

seem to be here. Maybe she took her disqualification

too hard and went to explore the castle.

* * *

Caulifla is walking. Alone. It's been a while since she

last saw an enemy. She doesn't have a watch with

her, but she can tell it's been several hours since

that stupid tournament began. Maybe her decision

to participate wasn't a good idea after all. This has

started getting boring. She feels tired and hungry

and sleepy.

She sees a big rock. Maybe she could use some sleep,

hidden behind it. She believes that, even when asleep,

her reflexes are sharp enough for her to wake up in

time in case a foe approaches and tries to catch her

off guard. Besides, she can't hear any explosions or

other battle sounds around, which means all participants

are pretty far away.

And so, she takes off her shoes and lies down, knees

raised, one leg crossed over the other and hands

under head. She closes her eyes and soon lapses

into a doze.

* * *

Invisible man is walking at a relaxed pace when he

sees the sleeping Caulifla.

'DYANG!' he cries, his invisible eyes bulging.

The Saiyaness does not wake up. She just snorts,

annoyed, in her sleep (sharp reflexes even when

asleep, my ass!).

This is an unexpected chance. He can use the super

high speed his 5000 units worth of power have given

him to shove her in a warp hole nearby. It will all

happen in a fraction of a moment, before that hot

chick realizes what's going on. By the time she wakes

up, she'll be in the stands, along with her universes

other disqualified members, and her god of destruction

will be yelling expletives at her. He oughts to exploit

this opening... NOT!

He has a better idea! She's asleep and he's invisible!

Can you guess where this is going, hmm?

Invisible is approaching slowly, his invisible dick

standing on end (I remind you he's always naked).

He knows he's supposed to find Yamcha, Piccolo and

Cell, because that is the strategy planned by Roshi.

But the hell with the tournament! After all, the reason

he entered in the first place was so that he could at

last get some poon. Now that, for the first time in his

life, he has such a chance, he's not going to miss it

for the sake of a stupid tournament.

Invisible crouches and kisses the bridge of Caulifla's

bare foot. 'Holy Zeno, real female flesh,' he cries in

his head as the girl, who is not aware in the slightest

yet, keeps sleeping carefreely.

With his heart pounding, Invisible is slowly trying to

remove the woman's pants. In her sleep, Caulifla

drops her legs, as a result of the discomfort caused

to her by the perv's efforts, while mumbling something.

In any case, now that her legs are on the ground,

Invisible's task is easier. Soon, her pants are thrown

aside.

Invisible almost has a nosebleed when he sees Caulifla

is not wearing any underpants (she considers them

an unnecessary discomfort, so she does not wear any).

He wants so bad to touch what is between those lovely

legs, but no reason to be in haste. First he starts kissing

and groping his potential lover's lower limbs: her calves,

her knees, her quadriceps.

Meanwhile, Caulifla is smiling and moaning in her sleep.

She feels good!

Invisible moves upward and starts kissing that silky

belly. Those charming, feminine shoulders. That

masterpiecious neck! Caulifla keeps smiling, moaning

and squirming, coming closer and closer to waking up

every time.

Invisible is now trying to remove that fuchsia bra, the

last piece of cloth on that angel's wonderful body. He

wants to see her naked!

At that point, Caulifla wakes up. 'What the...' she whispers

as she abruptly opens her eyes and sits up. There is

no one here. Or is he?

She can definitely feel someone touching her and making

her feel good, but she cannot see anyone.

Invisible keeps trying to take off the fucking bra. Darn,

it's so hard. It's not like he has ever tried to take off

a female garment before. He's aware that Caulifla has

woken up, but he's so excited that he just can't stop

touching and groping and kissing!

'I have no idea what is going on here,' a kinda freaked

out Caulifla says.

Then her expression suddenly changes. She smiles and

finishes her sentence: '...but I like it!'

The female Saiyan drops her body and loses herself to

sensations! She has had many, many sexual experiences

in her life but this is the first time that something so

unique... and interesting arouses her.

'Let me help you,' she giggles and takes off the bra

herself.

The delighted Invisible starts playing with her breasts,

stimulating her further.

'Are you handsome?' the Saiyaness manages to ask

among her pants and moans.

'Very handsome!' Invisible lies to her.

* * *

Back at Zeno's palace, everybody's WTFed, their eyes

trained on the screen showing the action between

Caulifla and Invisible. What everybody can actually see

is a naked woman with her arms and legs raised as if

they're wrapped around thin air! In any case, this stance

offers a great view of the womanhood between the

Saiyanesses legs, which is now in plain sight to everybody

in the hall watching!

Some of the disqualified competitors are cheering,

nosebleeding or jacking off. Some others, the more

prude ones, are frustrated. Beerus, who has realized

what has happened, is yelling curses, mad at Invisible

for forgetting about the tournament and letting down

his guard. The other Haikashins and Angels, being

asexual beings, are watching indifferently, except

Vados; since her encounter with Yamcha, 7 years

ago, she's not totally asexual (more like grey asexual),

so she can't remain totally indifferent and she blushes

a little.

Finally, a generic female competitor who cannot take

this anymore flies to the stand where Zeno and

Daishinkan are sitting to protest.

'Zeno Sama, you can't allow this to go on,' she says

and, pointing at some underaged disqualified generic

warriors, continues: 'This spectacle is inappropriate

for kids.'

'I'm sorry, madam,' Daishinkan replies in place of his

master, 'but the morals of every society of mortals

have nothing to do with the tournament's rules. Those

two fighters have done nothing against the rules so far,

so the battle royale shall go on normally.'

'But... but you can't...'

'Shut up or I will erase you,' Zeno interrupts the female

warrior, glaring at her.

This threat (though Zeno did not actually intend to act

on it) is enough to make her back off and return to her

stand.

Meanwhile, Cabba, who cannot bear to watch the girl

he loves having sex with someone else, leaves the

stands.

'Where are you going?' Champa curiously asks.

'Umm... to explore the castle, sir,' the boy answers,

trying to hold back his tears, and runs away.

'Poor boy,' Vados comments in her head.

* * *

Caulifla is dressing, having finished her sexual session

with Invisible. She knows everybody at the palace

saw what she did, but she doesn't care. She's not

ashamed of such things. Sex is just a need of the body,

like food, and, just like she wouldn't be ashamed to

eat in front of other people, she's not ashamed to

have sex either.

'That was... AWESOME,' the man cries, still lying on the

ground.

'I admit it was,' the woman winks at him as she raises

her pants.

'You know, I can come with you to your universe,' the

man proposes.

'Forget it, sweetie. It was just an one night stand,'

Caulifla giggles as she puts her bra back on.

'Or an one day stand!' Invisible jokes. 'I mean, we

don't know whether it's currently day or night in the...'

Before he can finish that sentence, Caulifla has grabbed

him and thrown him to a wrap hole. Next thing he knows,

he's in his universes stands, having to face an outraged

Beerus!

As for Caulifla, she laughs and walks away. After that

rest she had (which was accompanied by some unexpected

but welcome extra fun), she's ready to go and kick some

ass!


	59. TOP Saga-Ep53: Trio of danger (Part 2)

Eighteen is walking, alone. She'd better find her brother

soon, but how is she supposed to do that since the

androids have no chi? Darn, this is a detail everybody

(including Roshi, who planned the team's strategy)

had forgotten about.

Suddenly, three shadows appear out of nowhere. The

female robot is looking around, confused and scared,

trying to track their movements. Finally, they stop,

having formed a circle around her. It's the trio of

danger. We saw the two of them (Lavender, the

yellow jackal, and Bergamo, the azure jackal) in one

of the former chapters. By now, they have also found

their third brother, Basil, the red jackal.

They begin talking, taking turns and striking poses, as

Ginyu Forces used to do.

'We just found our next victim, bros,' Bergamo says.

'Prepare to be disqualified,' Lavender says.

'No one can win against the combined powers of the

trio...'

Basil is interrupted before he can finish his part;

Eighteen has attacked him with a punch in the face.

'Aw. This is not polite, woman, not letting someone

finish their sentence,' the crimson jackal complains,

rubbing his nose.

'Will we fight or not?' Eighteen remains serious and

takes a fighting stance, trying not to show her

fear. She is one against three!

Or should I say two against three? Seventeen lands

next to her!

His sister smiles in relief. 'I knew I could count on you,'

she says.

'I always sense it when my sis is in danger,' he smiles.

'I don't need to sense chi to know that!'

'Heh. You're still outnumbered,' Bergamo comments.

'CHARGE, BROS!'

And so, the two on three fight commences.

* * *

Kale is walking through one of the palaces huge,

seemingly endless, corridors. From time to time, she

will stop by a window and gaze outside, at the

spectacle of the Void.

She punches the wall, creating a dent. She can't

believe everything turned out so badly. She craved

winning that tournament so that she could take

her revenge on her hated sister. Yet she was one

of the first persons to be disqualified!

What will she do from now on? What will happen

when she returns to her universe? Will she return

to the planet the queen exiled her? Will that fat

bastard, Champa, keep her on his planet in order

to humiliate her and treat her as a puppy further?

No matter what happens, she is humiliated, isolated,

receiving no love from anyone.

Perhaps she deserves to be alone and unloved. I mean,

her early disqualification showed how incompetent a

fighter she is. And, as she has been taught since

she was a child, in Saiyans' society, fighting abilities

are be all and end all.

* * *

Predictably, things aren't going well for the two

androids. Their infinite stamina can't make up for

their enemies' numerical advantage.

Right now, Bergamo, who has slightly grown in size by

now, has locked Eighteen in a bear hug. The girl screams,

unable to escape.

'Let her go, bastard,' Seventeen rushes to her rescue,

but Lavender blocks his way. The male android tries to

shove away the yellow jackal with a hook punch, which

Lavender dodges by ducking. The next moment, Seventeen

receives a punch from Basil, which sends the male robot

skidding.

The red jackal continues his combo with a blast (after

all, he's the trio's specialist in chi attacks). Then, to his

surprise, Seventeen raises his special barrier. It's similar

to the one he used when he fought Piccolo, except he

has trained and improved it since then; now it does not

merely deflect the attack, but it can also aim it at the

opponents!

Basil's blast is split into two, one part hitting Lavender

and making him scream in pain and the other part

hitting Bergamo, who lets go of Eighteen as an

instinctive reaction.

'Okay, now you've made me mad,' Lavender yells

and sprays them with his purple poison gas.

'What is this thing supposed to do?' Seventeen

wonders, baffled.

'Oh, I think I know,' Eighteen snaps.

Too late! The two androids clutch their eyes, screaming

in pain.

'THEY'RE BLIND!' Lavender cries triumphantly.

'Let's shove them out of bounds,' Basil says, pointing

at two warp holes nearby.

Basil charges at Seventeen and Lavender charges

at Eighteen.

The slightly enlarged Bergamo is watching, arms

crossed, with a smile of satisfaction. This duel is

over!

Then, to the jackals' surprise, the androids wide open

their eyes and smile!

'We were just kidding!' Seventeen says.

During this moment their coordination is broken,

Seventeen attacks Basil and Eighteen attacks Lavender

and the two jackals are pushed into the two warp holes,

getting disqualified almost at the same time.

'B-but, HOW?' an enraged Bergamo demands to know.

'Poison affects organic beings, not us androids,'

Eighteen answers with a cute hairflip.

The mad Bergamo fires a generic blast. The two

androids exchange smiles and sighs. They counter

the foe's blast with two of their own. Of course,

the androids' united blasts easily overpower

Bergamo's and hit the jackal, causing an explosion.

Now Eighteen and Seventeen are waiting for the

smoke to dissipate so that they can see Bergamo's

condition.

'I don't think he'll be too eager to keep fighting after

that,' Eighteen comments.

The next moment, the Androids are shocked. Bergamo

has turned into a giant!

'Har har,' he laughs, in a distorted voice. 'You thought

I was just mad and attacking brainlessly, but I knew

my generic blast would be engulfed. I wanted you to

hit me so that I could absorb your power!'

'It seems he's like Dr Gero's absorbing models,' Eighteen

comments, terrified.

'We won't give up. Let's just see him hit us with that

large size of his,' Seventeen raises and clenches his

fist.

Bergamo goes for a punch, which Seventeen dodges.

The jackal's gigantic arm punches the ground instead,

creating a small crater. Next, he tries a kick, which Eighteen

dodges and the jackal's gigantic leg crushes a boulder

instead.

'Darn, they're right,' Bergamo thinks. 'It's not so easy

to hit them as I am, without my brothers creating

openings for me. But I'll find a way! I'm not all buff

and no brains!'

The two hovering cyborgs are surrounding him like

annoying flies, trying to get their own chance to

somehow shove him out of bounds. Bergamo tries

to punch Seventeen again. The smiling robot easily

moves swiftly to dodge. However, the next moment,

it turns out that that blow was a feint; the jackal's

true target was the female android, whom he hits

with his gigantic tail. This time, the blow connects

and Eighteen crashes on the ground.

'Eighteen!' her brother cries, goes close to her and helps

her get up.

'What will we do now, Seventeen?' she asks weakly

in her brother's arms as the giant's laugh thunders.

'There must be a limit to how much he can absorb,'

Seventeen answers.

'Even if there is, do you think you can push me to

that limit before you collapse?' Bergamo, who overheard,

butts in.

The two androids smile at each other. Because they

know what their adversary doesn't. They have infinite

stamina. So, let them give that big guy all the energy

he can get!

They ascend, hover above him and start showering him

with small ki blasts (the same way they killed Gohan

in another universe).

In the beginning, Bergamo just takes the blasts, laughing,

increasing his power and growing in size.

Until his body begins looking awkward, some parts of

it being disproportionate to others.

Finally, an explosion ensues, which causes Bergamo

to fall in a warp hole at the same time that Seventeen

and Eighteen fall into another one! And so, the fight

between Universe 7 androids and Universe 9 trio of

danger ended in a tie.


	60. TOP Saga-Ep54: The universe of love

Piccolo and Yamcha have engaged into a battle against

three female warriors. They are a team from Universe 2.

Brianne is a girl with green, long hair and blue eyes. She's

dressed in a pink dress, slippers the same color and

black stockings. Also, she's wearing an orange headband.

Rozie seems more nerdy. She has purple, middle length

hair and blue eyes. She's wearing red glasses, a white

beret, a yellow jacket, an orange skirt and red boots.

Lastly, Kakunsa has middle length, red hair, in a more

attractive hairstyle than Rozie's, eyes the same color

and she's dressed in blue: blue dress, blue slippers,

dark blue stockings and gloves.

Even though Yamcha and Piccolo are outnumbered

(2 on 3), they are doing exceptionally well, mainly

because the three female fighters suck. Piccolo doubts

their normal power is much higher than the 5000

units every fighter has in this tournament. And he's

right! Brianne, the strongest of the three, would, in the

best case, have given Nappa a hard time on Earth, if

she had some elementary fighting skills, that is.

'Okay, that does it,' an enraged Rozie says at some

point, her face bruised.

'This is not a way to treat ladies. You have to pay,'

Kakunsa yells, her hair having got messy after all

that fighting.

'Huh? I thought we were fighting,' Yamcha says,

baffled.

'Shut up! You will pay,' Brianne yells. 'Get ready for my

ultimate blast. This is nothing like the blasts I have fired

so far.'

'I hope so,' Piccolo says in his head with a sigh. 'The

ones she fired before were generic blasts which were

not properly executed and show serious lack of basic

knowledge of chi channelization. The intentionally

suppressed blasts I fire when I want to throw a feint

have more power!'

'ULTIMATE LOVE CANNON,' Brianne yells and fires a

blast.

Rolling his eyes, the Namek catches and neutralizes

the blast with one arm.

'But... but it was supposed to be my ultimate blast,'

a shocked Brianne gasps.

'Actually, it had exactly the same power as the ones

you fired before that,' Piccolo explains. 'The only difference

was that, this time, you gave it a name and made it

heart shaped. If you thought it was more powerful,

this is probably the result of auto suggestion.'

'CAN'T BE!' Brianne remains in denial phase. 'FIRE, GIRLS.'

The three women fire a series of blasts with stupid names

related to love or beauty, which are actually nothing

more than generic, harmless blasts. Piccolo and Yamcha

block or deflect all of them, without much effort.

'They remind me of Gotenks,' Piccolo thinks. 'Minus the

undeserved power!'

'Enough!' another male voice is heard.

Cell shows up.

'Cell! At last, we found you,' Yamcha cries.

'I could have shown myself earlier,' the bio android

explains. 'And I kinda regret having wasted five minutes

of my life watching those clowns.'

Next moment, the three male fighters realize that all

three girls' eyes have been replaced by gag hearts!

'Did you see this hot lad, girls?' Kakunsa rhetorically

asks.

'Holy Zeno!' Brianne exclaims. 'He has the perfect

color, the perfect proportions, the perfect eyes, the

perfect... everything!'

'Well, that's why I'm called Perfect Cell,' the bio

android crosses his arms and smirks.

'Back off, bitches. He's mine,' Kakunsa declares.

'No way. He's mine!' Rozie protests.

Soon, the two girls have engaged into a catfight,

rolling on the ground and pulling each other's hair.

Yamcha is watching with an awkward expression.

Piccolo and Cell sigh and whisper (almost simultaneously):

'Oh, boy.'

'GIRLS!' Brianne draws their attention.

This is enough for them to stop fighting, stand up

and look at the group's voice of reason with expressions

of little kids that were just caught fighting by their

parents.

'Sorry, ma'am,' they apologize in unison.

'How long is this circus going to go on?' Piccolo

wonders.

'Why don't we just shove them out of bounds?' Cell

wonders. 'Or kill them? Being disqualified for having

killed is worth it in this case!'

'For the first time in forever, murder doesn't seem that

bad an idea to me,' Piccolo adds.

'Girls, come to your senses,' Brianne lectures in the

meantime. 'It would be a shame if such a gorgeous male

belonged to only one of us. So we will share him. Agreed?'

'Okay,' a smiling Kakunsa nods.

'Besides, we're friends,' Rozie agrees.

Brianne walks to Cell, clears her throat and, with a formal

expression, begins: 'Mister handsome, us three are

virgins, because, so far, in our universe, we have never

encountered a male handsome enough to be worthy

of our attention. And now, we have a proposal for you.

How about you come with us to our universe? We will

become your harem and make every day of the rest of

your existence a living heaven.'

'Sorry. I don't have a penis,' Cell chuckles, arms

still crossed.

Brianne looks between the bio android's legs and

realizes that this is the case! 'Umm, this anatomical

anomaly might pose a problem indeed,' she comments.

'But love can defeat any obstacle! Let's form an alliance

and win this tournament together. Then we will wish

to Super Shenron that you grow a penis, you will come

to our universe with us, impregnate us all and we will

have many beautiful children.'

'I don't need your help to have children,' Cell says,

his expression becoming more serious.

'Oh, this will be good,' Piccolo thinks.

Piccolo spawns three Cell Juniors off his tail, to the

girls' surprise. 'My little ones, you know what to

do,' he declares.

With battle cries, the little Cells charge at the freaked

out girls, attach their bodies to theirs (like Saibamen

when they are about to selfdestruct) and jump into

warpholes along with them.

'Good riddance,' Piccolo sighs.

Cell turns to Piccolo and Yamcha. 'It's not over yet,'

he grins and starts spawning more Cell Juniors.

'Wh-what are you doing?' Yamcha stutters. 'We're

allies. Have you forgotten?'

'Idiots!' Cell laughs. 'YOU are the ones that have

forgotten. There are ten members from each universe,

but only four people are allowed into the semi finals.

That means there are no allies. We are all enemies!'

By the time he has said this, he has spawned five

Cell Juniors. Enough to outnumber the two warriors

from Universe 7. The little Cells swarm to Yamcha

and Piccolo and jump into the warpholes along with

them. Cell laughs like a demon!

* * *

Cabba, who is exploring the corridors, spots Kale.

'Hey,' he says.

'Stay away from me!' she yells.

'But... but I only wanted to...'

'Don't you dare to follow me,' she screams as she

flies out of a window.

Cabba's eyes widen. Does she really intend to go

out there, in the infinite Void? Does she realize how

dangerous it is? She'll probably get lost in the

infinite nothingness. To follow her or to not follow her?


	61. TOP Saga-Ep55: Jiren exposed

Universe 11 plays very defensively. Thanks to their radios,

they found one another really fast. Then, as Belmod,

Universe 11 god of destruction had ordered them before

the tournament, they almost all stayed on one spot,

forming a protective circle around their ace card, Jiren,

sending only two members to wander on the planet

as attackers: Dyspo and Casserale.

Just two members may seem too few, but, thanks to

the special abilities of those two, Belmod believed

that they would have no problem eliminating whole

groups of opposing warriors by themselves.

Dyspo is a purple, anthropomorphic hare with speed

considerably higher than his power level must logically

allow him to have. This turned out to be a huge

advantage in those battles among equal power

levels and, in combination with his skills and military

training, allowed him to disqualify many opponents,

even some favourites, including Vegeta!

Casserale can use his chi to form weapons around

his hands, like Zamasu.

Universe 11 strategy may seem gutless to most of

you, but, either we like it or not, it has paid off so far;

the wanderers, Casserale and Dyspo, have done much

damage out there while the gathered members have

disqualified any adversary brave enough to try to break

their unity and target Jiren. For good measure, Cocotte,

a female member of Universe 11 with purple skin and

fuchsia hair, uses her special ability to create a barrier

around Jiren whenever a foe approaches.

And now, we see two warriors approaching, aspiring

to defeat these gathered forces. They are both well

known to us: Chaozu and Roshi.

Have they gone insane, you ask. Do they really think

they can win all by themselves?

'Are you sure what you said before is true, Chaozu?'

the old man asks.

'Yes, master Roshi,' the little human answers, although

he never trained with Roshi, so it's not accurate to

call him master. 'During the last five months, I did not

bother training my physical power, which would do me

little good in this tournament, and focused on further

improving my telepathic abilities instead.'

'And did you discover anything good?' Roshi asks.

'I told you already, master,' Chaozu sighs. 'Stop

thinking about how many girls you'll screw if we win

and you get your wish and focus on the battle instead.

I can use it to paralyze multiple foes at the same time.

The problem is I can do it only for one minute.'

As the duo approaches, the fighters around Jiren take

fighting stances and Cocotte raises her barrier around

the warrior that surpasses Haikashins. Roshi studies

their strategy.

'I guess you can't paralyze Jiren as long as all those

people are around him,' he anticipates.

'True,' Chaozu nods.

'Okay, here is what we will do,' Roshi takes a determined

expression. 'You paralyze those around him. Then I

take out my rice cooker, trap him with mafuba and throw

the others in the warpholes while they're still immobilized.'

'Are you sure you can do all this in one minute?' the

doll faced warrior asks.

'No. But we'll try,' Roshi orders. 'Here we go.'

'Here they come,' Toppo declares.

'What fools. They're just two, yet they want to attack

all of us head on,' another members says. 'CHARGE!'

Chaozu extends his arms forward and starts grunting,

which shows he's exerting a hell of effort. He has to

deploy every ounce of his concentration and physical

stamina, he has to stay still and focused for a whole

minute to pull this off. And, when he's done, he'll probably

faint of exhaustion.

The Universe 11 members around Jiren collapse, clutching

their bellies in pain. The barrier that Cocotte had created

around Jiren dissipates. Universe 11 ace card is now

totally alone!

Jiren looks around, shocked. How did this white, little

man manage to paralyze all his comrades at once?

What kind of special ability does he possess?

'NOW'S MY CHANCE,' Roshi cries and tosses a capsule,

which reveals the rice cooker it contained.

'I don't know what that old weirdo intends to do with

this pot, but I won't just sit here and let him,' Jiren

thinks and charges; even though he suffers from

inherent depression and has no desires, he still fights

with all he's got to win the tournament, because he

respects his universes god, Belmod, and follows his

commands; that's what he perceives as justice.

Roshi was about to do the mafuba movement with

his hands when he receives a punch from Jiren that

knocks him away from the rice cooker. The warrior that

surpasses Haikashins does not let up; he keeps rushing

to Roshi and attacking with punches and kicks.

'Err, can't you help me a little?' the old master asks

Chaozu while barely blocking Jiren's next kick.

'No,' his short comrade groans, arms still extended.

'It takes everything I've got to just keep all these guys

paralyzed. I can neither further spread my attack to

paralyze Jiren as well nor move.'

With a few backflips, Roshi manages to create some

distance between himself and his adversary.

'Mind there are only 40 seconds left before I pass

out,' Chaozu warns him.

'Hah. I've got him,' Jiren thinks as he charges at his

foe anew, preparing a haymaker.

At this point, most warriors would be panicked like hell

in Roshi's place. But not the old, experienced master

who has lived a carefree life full of joy and laughter.

True, he always was an incel. But he always enjoyed

his life as it was, exploiting his gifts and embracing

his weaknesses. That's what he always told his

students to do as well. And he may not possess Angels'

ultra instinct state, but his inner peace gives him a poor

man's version of it.

As Jiren's fist comes closer and closer, time slows

down from the readers' perspective. We see, in slow

motion, Roshi ducking while dropping to a horse

stance, rotating his body and trapping Jiren's momentarily

extended arm with his. Then, with the other arm, he

throws a devastating punch in the justice warrior's ribs.

Jiren's eyes bulge in pain while he spits out a few drops

of saliva. Roshi leaps back and ends up right behind

the rice cooker. 20 seconds remaining till Chaozu

passes out.

'MAFU BA!' he yells.

Jiren tries to fly away, but it's futile. He ends up in

the rice cooker, with Roshi sealing it right afterward.

Over the following 10 seconds, with super fast

movements, Roshi kicks the paralyzed warriors into

warpholes. Almost the whole Universe 11 was

disqualified by that duo!

With less than 5 seconds remaining, Chaozu relaxes.

He didn't faint after all, but he's lying on the ground,

panting with a wide smile. He won't be able to move

for a while.

'Good job, little one,' Roshi comments. He looks at the

rice cooker he's holding. All left to do now is throw

it into the warphole and Jiren will be out!

Suddenly, a shadow passes by and grabs the pot

with super speed.

'GOKU!' Roshi cries, his bulging eyes not visible, because

of his black glasses.

'I'm sorry, master Roshi,' Goku says with a childish

expression. 'I know this is considered treason, I know

you'll probably not talk to me again for a few months

or years, but I really want to fight this Jiren guy at

full power.'

Then, before Roshi can recover from the shock, Goku

sends him on Chaozu with a kick. 'KAMEHAMEHA,' he

yells fast and fires a wave, not fully charged but still

with enough power to knock Roshi and Chaozu into

a warphole.

Goku opens the cooker and the surprised Jiren appears.

'What the...'

'Hey, there. I'm Goku,' the Saiyan offers his hand.

The still confused justice warrior reciprocates. 'Why

did you... why did you...'

'Why I saved you?' Goku guesses the question, laughing.

'I know you wouldn't understand how a Saiyan thinks,

but I want to make sure that both of us reach the final,

where we'll be able to fight for real.'

Jiren stares Goku in the eyes for a while. These eyes

reflecting a soul full of innocence and joy! Then, before

walking away, he says, 'Hmf. I won't try to disqualify

you this time. Consider this a way of saying thank you.

But, the next time we meet, be it here or in the finals,

we're on!'

Goku waves farewell.

* * *

'I'M GONNA KILL HIM,' Beerus yells, having seen on the

giant screen what just happened.

'Heh. I knew Kakarrot would do that,' Vegeta thinks,

smiling with his arms crossed.

He sure is sad for having got disqualified, but he has

to admit he had little chance of winning the tournament

anyway. Now all he wants is to see Kakarrot using

again that state he discovered in outer space, to watch

a Kakarrot vs Jiren final.

Meanwhile, in Universe 11 stands, Belmod is shocked,

for a totally different reason. 'Marcarita, is it just me or...

did Jiren smile for a second?'

Universe 11 female angel shrugs indifferently.

'In all recorded knowledge, Jiren has never smiled!'

Belmod whispers.


	62. TOP Saga-Ep56: Kale goes bananas

Caulifla appears in the stands of Universe 6. Champa

glares at her. She laughs. 'Well, I guess I did what I

could,' she shrugs. Next, she sits on a seat, cross legged,

arms behind head, and starts watching the fights on

the screens, whistling casually.

After a while, she gets bored and goes to explore the

castle. She spots some Cell Juniors chasing one another,

giggling and playing around in the corridors. They are

some of those that Cell spawned earlier. Some of them

are exploring the castle whereas some others have

gone to Zeno's and Daishinkan's stands and are playing

with the king of everything! Despite their childlike attitude,

they are horribly powerful; each of them has the same

power as Goku when he first attained Super Saiyan God

and fought Beerus!

Caulifla ignores the blue brats. She wonders where

Cabba is. She could use some hanging out with him

right now. Should she start looking for him behind doors?

Maybe he wanted to explore the castle's rooms.

Caulifla opens a door at random. She sees Yamcha and

Vados, naked, making out in a bed. Yamcha leaves out

a scream of embarassment. Vados just blushes a little.

Caulifla, who, raised in a Saiyan society, is not familiar

with the concept of shame of sex and nudity, just casually

says, 'Whoops, sorry, guys,' closes the door and leaves.

* * *

Finally, after 6 hours, the preliminary phase is over.

The four surviving warriors are: Goku, Jiren, Cell and

Bikal.

Bikal is a harpy warrior from Universe 2. She has long,

blue hair, tied in a ponytail, white skin, yellow eyes and

black/pink wings. She's wearing a crimson gymnastics

uniform and black stockings. She managed to make it

to the finals thanks to her flying ability, which was a

huge advantage under those conditions, but now she

has no chance at all. She's one of those generic, weaker

than Freeza, warriors.

* * *

Caulifla stands in front of a window and gazes outside.

She feels two Saiyan energies somewhat far away, in

the Void. Of course! They're her sister and Cabba!

But why did they go out there? Oh, whatever, let's go

find them. This will kill some more time.

* * *

On an asteroid, in the Void, Kale is standing, her back

turned to Cabba.

'You shouldn't have come here,' she says, feeling the

demon in her waking up once more. She does not

want to harm Cabba, she's got nothing against him,

Caulifla is her real enemy. But, when she's transformed

into that thing, she knows no discrimination, she exists

just to kill and destroy.

'Please, let me help you, Kale,' Cabba insists, with

genuine interest.

Just consolation words. How can he help her? How

can anyone help her? The only thing Cabba's words

manage to do is enrage Kale further.

She turns around, fists clenched. 'I am trying really

hard right now not to snap and crush your skull,' she

says, in a hoarse voice. 'I am ready to go over the edge

on the slightest further stimulant...'

'Hey, guys,' Caulifla shows up and casually greets

them!

'Oh, no,' Cabba whispers.

'CAULIFLA!' Kale yells, fists still clenched. A greenish

aura appears around her. Her eyes are slowly turning

blank.

'Caulifla, we have to get out of here,' an alerted Cabba

warns his queen.

'No way,' his excited love interest takes a fighting stance

and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2!

Cabba sighs in desperation and transforms as well; he

knows there is no point in trying to convince that stubborn

girl against her decisions, but he cannot just abandon

her in her stupidity.

Caulifla has a delighted expression, feeling her opponent's

energy increasing as the latter looks at the Void's sky

and screams at the top of her lungs.

Past a point, Caulifla's expression changes; it becomes

worried. Is it just her or is Kale's chi increasing more

than the last time she was in that state?

'CAULIFLAAAAA!' Kale closes her eyes, her hair turning

golden and rigid, her muscles buffing up and her chi

skyrocketing.

The queen's eyes bulge: 'SHIT, she's gonna kill us!'

* * *

In the arena outside of the palace (the one Vegeta

fought Toppo five months ago) where the semi finals

will take place, we see Goku and Bikal standing opposite

each other, having taken fighting stances.

Everybody expects the first semi final to be an awfully

short match. And they're right!

Suddenly, everybody feels Kale's chi. Most people in the

stands turn to where they can sense the aura coming

from and start whispering. Angels, except Vados, remain

indifferent.

'So the poor girl finally snapped,' Universe 6 angel says

in her head.

'This chi,' a surprised Cell whispers.

'It feels the same as that of that Saiyan we fought in

outer space,' Vegeta continues the bio android's

sentence.

'Hey, Whiss, ain't that chi the same kind as that of

that Broly guy?' Beerus asks his angel.

'Yes. It is the chi of a Demented Super Saiyan indeed,'

Whiss smiles, not giving a damn about how many

people Kale might kill.

'TIME OUT,' Goku yells, to most spectators' surprise.

He leaves the arena and hovers in front of Zeno.

'Zeno guy, we have to interrupt the tournament,' he

says calmly to the king. 'I can feel that this power is

evil beyond doubt and there are two people out there

close to that chi and they're not strong enough to win.

But I can win easily. If I don't go to help them, they'll

die.'

'This is not our concern,' Daishinkan says indifferently.

'The tournament shall continue and, if you leave, you

are disqualified...'

'THE HELL WITH YOUR FUCKING TOURNAMENT,' Goku

screams and turns around, about to leave.

At that moment, though, Zeno speaks: 'Goku, do you

trust me?'

The Saiyan turns his head, taken aback.

'I give you my word that that issue will be resolved

without anyone around here having to intervene,'

Zeno says. 'Do you think that I would ever lie?'

Goku looks at the omnipotent, smiling deity in the

eyes. He decides to trust him, though he still feels

worried.

With a sigh, he descends back to the arena.


	63. TOP Saga-Ep57: The demented Super Saiyan

Caulifla and Cabba are standing, with their fighting

stances kinda sloppy, because of their fear. What is

standing before them right now is Kale but it might as

well be a totally different... creature. Those eyes, blank

yet full of hatred. That towering figure. That chi, almost

strong enough to knock them down merely with its

presence.

'Kale... sister... I'm... I'm sorry... for what I've done to

you,' Caulifla desperately tries to calm her down, even

though she knows it's futile.

'CAULIFLAAA,' Kale screams and charges at her.

'CAULIFLA, NO,' Cabba reacts instinctively to save the

girl he loves and moves between the two female warriors,

thus taking the punch aimed at his queen.

The blow knocks the lad out of his Super Saiyan 2 state

and sends him skidding away.

'CABBA, NO,' Caulifla cries.

A Super Saiyan 2 down with one hit! Logically, this feat

of strength should have frozen Caulifla in terror. But,

right now, there is something else in the queen's mind.

Why did Cabba protect her?

She's a Saiyan, sentimentality is nonsense to her. Yet,

for some reason, Cabba's act makes her want to fight

for him, without worrying about her own safety.

With a battle cry, she charges at Kale. In her Mad Super

Saiyan state, the queen's sister is by no means in the

right state of mind to take a fighting stance or utilize

any of her knowledge of martial arts; she just sits

there and takes Caulifla's punches and kicks, which

she cannot feel at all.

Finally, the mad Saiyan decides to attack; with a hook

punch, she sends her sister away. Nevertheless, Caulifla

is a much stronger SSJ2 than her male pal; the first hit

was not enough to knock her out. With an angry cry,

she rushes again to her mad foe, who is laughing like

a maniac.

As the fallen and barely conscious Cabba sees his

love interest showering the Demented Super Saiyan

with hits that have no effect at all, knowing they'll both

die, he thinks: 'Looking back at my life, I regret only

one thing. Not having told you how I felt, my love.'

Finally, Caulifla creates some distance and pulls back

her arm. 'CRUSH CANNON,' she yells and fires a series

of red blasts.

After she has got tired, she takes a break to catch her

breath and wait for the smoke to dissipate. This has

to at least have done some damage!

Before the smoke dissipates, though, Kale emerges

from it, ambushing her sister and grabbing her by the

head.

This sends a piercing pain through the girl's nervous

system. The screaming Caulifla tries to release herself

in every way she can: punching, kicking, making her

aura more intense, all to no avail; Kale is keeping her

trapped by merely holding her head! Finally, Kale throws

a punch with her other arm, which connects to Caulifla's

guts and knocks her out of her Super Saiyan 2 state.

Kale tosses Caulifla next to Cabba. 'ME... CRUSH...

BOTH... AT ONCE...' she smiles as she walks slowly

to them.

Caulifla's and Cabba's eyes meet. The lad smiles:

'Caulifla... I love you...'

The queen's eyes widen. Suddenly, she remembers!

She remembers that night of sex she had with him,

7 years ago, in Salad's arctic circle. Gosh, how could

she forget?

Now everything is clear. Come to think of it, Cabba

has always been the only steady thing in her life.

The only person who was always there for her,

unconditionally. The only person who valued her

regardless of her power status, regardless of whether

she kept her throne or not. The only person who had

seen her weak, vulnerable, crying. She recalls all the

times she cried on his shoulder and she felt relaxed,

because she knew he would neither mock her for that

nor ever tell anyone that he had seen her crying.

Suddenly, anything else does not feel that important

to her anymore: her Saiyan instincts, her hunger for

battle, her ambitions to be the top dog, the luxuries

she enjoys at the palace, with all that good food and

occasional lovers. The only thing that feels important

is to make that lonely lad feel the joy he has always

deserved but never got.

Caulifla smiles at Cabba. Then, to his surprise, she

stands up. Cabba's eyes widen. Is he seeing things?

What is this transformation? Caulifla's hair is blue

and she's surrounded by an aura the same color.

'ME... KILL...' Kale screams and charges at the newly

transformed blue Saiyan. Caulifla intercepts her with

a punch in the guts that penetrates the mad Saiyan.

Kale is shocked. Although, in this state, she feels

only minimal pain, even after such an attack, the damage

to her body is done. Her power and mobility are

dropping.

'Sorry, sis,' Caulifla sighs as she drives her hand deeper

and deeper. Finally, she creates an energy burst

around her hand while it's in her sister's body, thus

causing the Mad Super Saiyan to disintegrate. Kale is

no more!

The Blue Super Saiyan walks to the fallen Cabba. His

expression shows sorrow. 'I'm sad too, Cab,' she

says. 'But it's better for her too this way. A life with

such a demented mind would be torture for anyone.

When we go back to the arena, we'll ask Zeno to

make sure her soul rests in peace.'

Then she smiles and crouches over her loved one.

She extends her arm and bathes him in a blue light.

Cabba sits up, feeling better.

'But... but how...'

'Just a tiny portion of my newfound, practically

bottomless energy is enough to heal a weakling

like you,' Caulifla giggles.

Cabba laughs too.

Next, Caulifla forces his back to the ground and sits on

top of the surprised boy.

'Last time, I fucked you as a Super Saiyan 2,' she

says with a playfully bossy smile. 'This time, I'll

fuck you as a Super Saiyan Blue.' (no rhyme intended)

The two lovebirds start making out and removing

their clothes. Cabba feels this is the happiest moment

of his life!

'My queen... I've missed this so much...' he moans.

'I've missed th... YOU so much,' Caulifla responds.

She was about to say, 'I've missed this so much too,'

but then she realized that it's been only 4 hours

since the last time she had sex (with the Invisible

man), so it would be kinda hypocritical if she said

she'd missed sex, that's why she said, 'I've missed

you,' instead!


	64. TOP Saga-Ep58: Goku's trump card

Goku is standing on the arena, victorious. Bikal, the

harpy lady he just defeated, is down. As everybody

expected, this was not much of a fight.

As Daishinkan descends to the arena to heal Bikal,

Goku looks in the direction of the chis that had been

fighting in outer space up until a moment ago. As

Zeno had predicted, the issue was resolved without

anyone intervening. One of the other two Saiyans out

there transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and defeated

the Mad Super Saiyan.

In Universe 7 stands, the weaker fighters wonder what

happened out there and Whiss tells them what a Demented

Super Saiyan is.

'Wow. Impressive,' Roshi says.

'Hmf, impressive my ass,' Vegeta thinks, arms crossed.

'This Mad Super Saiyan was a weakling,' Cell thinks,

arms crossed too. 'All it took to defeat him was an

unmastered Super Saiyan Blue form, a far cry from

our mastered blue forms in power. The Mad Super

Saiyan we fought in outer space was the real deal!'

'The other two semifinalists, Cell and Jiren, are

requested to stand in the arena,' Daishinkan's

voice resonates.

As the bio android descends, he seems pensive. He

knows he can't win this. All he wants now is to use this

fight to somehow cause Goku to transform into that

thing again. Goku has told him and Vegeta that he can't

do that on will and he hasn't managed to do it again

since their fight against the Demented Super Saiyan.

'How can I trigger Goku's transformation?' Cell thinks

as he transforms into SSJ Blue and takes a fighting

stance across from Jiren, who is just standing there

with a cold expression and without an aura. 'Should

I pretend to go desperate against Jiren and try to

self destruct? No, this won't work; Goku will probably

transport me elsewhere with his instant transmission.

What should I do, what should I do...'

Jiren is in no mood to play around. As soon as he hears

the 'BEGIN' command from Daishinkan, he charges

at Cell, intending to end this battle with one hit.

Cell's eyes widen. He has an idea! He protrudes his

tail and swings it towards Jiren, intending to stab

and absorb him.

* * *

And so, Cell absorbed Jiren and surpassed everyone

in the omniverse. Then he turned Zeno into his servant,

married Ariana Grande and lived happily ever after. No,

wait, that's not what happened!

* * *

Jiren grabs Cell's upcoming tail and knocks the bio android

unconscious with a punch in the face! Everybody, except

angels, is shocked. A Mastered Super Saiyan Blue down

with one blow!

'So this is the power of the guy who surpasses gods

of destruction,' Goku thinks.

'Do you wish to take a break before the final begins,

mister Jiren?' Daishinkan asks as he carries the unconscious

Cell back to Universe 7 stands.

'No. Just tell my next opponent to come here,' Universe

11 trump card answers. 'I want to get this over with.'

Goku sighs, transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and

descends to the arena. 'I can't win this,' he thinks. 'I

can feel it that I'm not going to transform into my Ultra

Instinct state again anytime soon. I might as well give

up right n...'

Suddenly, he hears childlike voices. He raises his eyes

to Zeno's stands. The Cell Juniors have gathered around

the omniverses monarch. One of the little, blue creatures

points at Goku.

'Look. Blue aura... like daddy...' it says to its siblings.

'So cool!' another Cell Junior comments.

All Cell Juniors start singing rythmically: 'SOOO COOOL...

SOOO COOL...'

Goku laughs heartily. Oh, how can he be nervous after

that? He gives Jiren a determined look. The moment

Daishinkan declares 'BEGIN', Goku's blue aura changes

hue. His hair turns black again and his eyes become greyish.

Beeruses eyes bulge in a gag manner. 'Whiss, he did it

again. He transformed into that thing!' he yells.

'The Ultra Instinct,' Whiss whispers.

Vegeta smiles: 'Show me what you can do, Kakarrot!'

* * *

 _Starting from the next time, we will take a several_

 _chapter long break from the main action, in order to_

 _see my headcanon story of Broly as well as how Goku_

 _first achieved Ultra Instinct in outer space._


	65. Movie: Broly, the mad Saiyan (Part 1)

_Universe 7, about 1000 years ago, Saiyans palace..._

All Saiyan soldiers across the throne hall are standing

at attention, waiting for the guest to arrive. The monarch,

King Weed, stands up when he hears heavy steps,

the origin of which he can easily recognize; the guest

is here.

King Weed has a well built body, similar to Raditzes.

His black hair is long, though not quite as long as that

of Goku's brother.

The guest enters. It's the leader of Icers' empire,

which conquered Saiyans' planet recently, Emperor

Cream, accompanied by some of his alien soldiers.

He looks like what his son, Cold, will look like in his

adulthood, except his skin is mostly white instead of

purple. Some lines around his eyes indicate his advanced

age. He's in his second form; this is the form Icer kings

usually prefer walking around in, because it looks the

most imposing. Besides, an adult Icer, in their second

form, is almost as powerful as a teen Icer is in their

final form, in other words, powerful enough to crush

any other being in the universe (Icers do not know

about Super Saiyans yet), so why bother training to

control the higher forms? Why not go around in the

form that makes you look as terrifying as possible?

'Greetings, your majesty,' King Weed bows respectfully.

'It's an honor to...'

'Do you know how busy the ruler of a whole empire is?'

Emperor Cream interrupts him rudely. 'I hope you had

a good reason to call me here, monkey, otherwise, you

and your people will pay dearly for wasting my valuable

time.'

The Saiyan king gulps and starts explaining what the

problem is. He tells the Icer conqueror about the Super

Saiyan legend. It seems that, lately, a Saiyan that might

be the one that has fulfilled that ancient prophecy, has

appeared. With his power, that Saiyan could claim the

planet's throne, but he's not interested. Witnesses

have said that he seems kinda... retarded. When he

gets mad, his eyes go blank, his hair becomes yellow

and he loses even his rudimentary reason. At least

that's what witnesses that have survived his outbursts

say. Nobody knows whether the above are the traits

a Super Saiyan is supposed to have. You see, before

they were conquered by Icers, a few years ago, Saiyans

lived under almost primitive conditions and they never

held any written documents, so all they know about

the Super Saiyans of the ancient past (supposing

Super Saiyan is not a legend only) comes from oral

rumors.

Emperor Cream seems amused by that story. 'And

what is the name of that fantasy warrior? Hmm?' he

asks, caressing his chin with an enigmatic smile.

'Broly, sir,' King Weed answers. 'He has been reported

to have killed many Saiyans, including his father, Paragus,

and destroyed many villages and cities during his

outbursts.'

'What else do you know about this Broly guy?' Cream

asks, seemingly interested. However, while speaking

the last two words, he made the quotation marks

sign with his hands, thus clearly showing he does not

believe this story.

'He lives in one of the areas where the modernization

your empire has kindly introduced to our planet has

not reached yet. He spends most of his time as a

shepherd. I have seen him only once; he was calm

and his hair was black at that time. However, during

one of his outbursts, my scouter detected his power

and broke!'

'ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT, APE!' Cream yells and

forces Weed to the floor, pressing his neck with his

giant foot. 'You called me here to try to intimidate me

with your planet's folklore? The only beings in the

universe strong enough to break a scouter with their

aura are Icers. GOT IT?'

Weed screams in pain. Of course, none of the Saiyan

soldiers around dares to intervene.

Suddenly, one of Cream's soldiers talks: 'Umm, your

majesty, my scouter detected an unnaturally high power

level out there. It's 60.000 units!'

'What?' Cream turns his head. He lets go of Weed,

who is panting in relief.

'I swear, if this is a joke, I'm gonna kill you so hard,'

Cream threatens his henchman as he snatches the

scouter, almost accidentally ripping off the poor

soldier's eye in the process.

The Icer puts on the scouter and reads the indication.

The soldier was speaking the truth! Cream takes off

the scouter, tosses it and turns to the Saiyan king, who

has recovered and stood up in the meantime.

'I admit 60.000 units are unheard of for lowly life forms

such as you, filthy apes,' the Icer smiles. 'Even among

my elite mutant warriors, only few have ever reached

such high figures. No wonder not even you, the Saiyan

king, can kill him.'

He turns to his escort. 'Let's pay him a visit.'

Hasty to reach his destination, Cream exits the palace

by breaking through walls, not caring about the damage

he causes.


	66. Movie: Broly, the mad Saiyan (Part 2)

_Universe 7, about 1000 years ago, Saiyans planet..._

Broly is watching his sheep grazing in the prairie. He's

a well built Saiyan with black, middle length hair and

eyes the same color. He's wearing red pants, yellow

boots and his upper body is bare. He's holding a

shepherd crook.

Emperor Cream and his escort approach. 'Hello, Saiyan,'

the Icer monarch greets him with a smile, not bothering

introducing himself, since he assumes that everybody

can recognize him.

Broly keeps watching his sheep as if no one else is

here. This makes Cream angry. 'DON'T IGNORE THE

EMPEROR OF THE GALAXY, MONKEY,' he yells and, with

a kick, sends Broly skidding a few meters.

The Saiyan finally graces him with a look as he stands

up. Cream's kick created a red mark in the cheekbone

area, but Broly doesn't seem to mind. When their eyes

meet, Cream realizes, from Broly's expression, that this

Saiyan is retarded indeed. His anger subsides. He guesses

there is not much fun in trying to intimidate such a

person.

Cream examines him for a while. His hair is black and

his power level is 60.000, at least currently. A pretty

impressive figure, but still the other Saiyans could

kill him by attacking him in a large group if 60.000 was

as far as he could go. Besides, from what Cream knows

so far, during his outbursts, Broly has golden hair. Therefore,

the Icer monarch concludes that this is not the best

Broly can do.

He has heard about some rare cases of gifted warriors

who can vary their power level in battle. Obviously,

Broly is one of them. But, hey, even if 60.000 is not his

full power, even if it's not even close to his full power,

Cream still does not see the slightest reason to worry.

'So, Broly, how would you like to join my elite squad?'

the Icer proposes to the Saiyan.

Broly looks at him again and raises an eyebrow.

'It's a shame for your power to go to waste like that,'

Cream continues. 'You don't belong here with all

those weak monkeys. Come with me. A wonderful

everyday life awaits you!'

'No!' Broly answers, to the shock not only of Cream

but also of the soldiers.

'What did you just say?' the Frost Demon says in a

low voice, unable to believe his ears. Anybody would

kill for such an opportunity, yet Broly refuses? Who

does he think he is? Even his mental retardation is no

excuse for being THAT idiotic!

'Broly stays here with sheep,' the Saiyan continues,

turning back to his herd. 'Broly likes sheep!'

'You prefer a bunch of animals over the honor of serving

me, the strongest being in the cosmos?' Cream asks,

starting to get angry again.

Broly ignores him.

'ANSWER ME, FILTHY APE,' Cream moves and stands

in front of him.

Broly seems too absorbed by his sheep and oblivious

to the Icer's anger. He starts humming a tune.

That does it! Cream turns around and fires a blast

that incinerates the whole herd. Then he turns back

to the shocked Broly and smiles provocatively at him.

'Here. Admire the ashes left of your precious woolballs,'

he says sarcastically.

Broly lets his crook fall and clenches his fists. The ground

starts shaking. A yellowish aura appears around the

Saiyan. His eye pupils come and go, his hair alternates

between yellow and black color, as his transformation

slowly becomes permanent.

All the soldiers' scouters break. One of the soldiers,

one of the few beings in the universe that can sense

chi, realizes that his master will be killed if they stay

here.

'Your majesty, we have to get out of here,' he warns

his king, concerned.

Cream fires a death beam from his finger that kills the

aforementioned soldier. Serves him right for his insolence.

This was the first time in his life that someone told him,

an Icer, there is a battle he can't win!

'As for you, ape...' he starts saying as he turns back to

Broly. At that moment, the transformation becomes

complete. With a final kiai, which uproots several trees

around, Broly's body increases in size and buffs up, his

eyes become blank and his hair yellow and more rigid.

'Me... kill...' the Demented Super Saiyan growls.

'Hah. Bring it on,' the monarch flips his cape with a smile

of excitement.

No sooner has he finished that sentence than the

Saiyan charges at him and throws a punch in his face

that makes his eyes bulge and sends him crashing through

mountains.


	67. Movie: Broly, the mad Saiyan (Part 3)

When Cream has finally managed to stop, he has ended

up somewhere pretty far away, in debris. 'Aww,' he

moans, clutching his chin. This Saiyan monkey is so

dead!

Before he can stand up, though, Broly has already reached

him and is about to throw another blow. Cream manages

to dodge, without standing up first, and jumps high in

the air. Broly's fist hits the debris, scattering it around.

The mad Saiyan flies behind his adversary, laughing

like a maniac. He reaches him. Flying side by side now,

the two super powerful beings exchange looks.

'ME... KILL...' Broly says.

'Well, eat this!' Cream yells and showers him with a

series of energy balls, all of which dissipate on contact

with the Saiyan's gargantuan body as if they're drops

of rain!

Despite his shock at the lunatic's durability, Cream is

still fast enough to dodge Broly's retaliation blasts (well,

Broly's terrible aim helps too), which end up destroying

cities and villages around.

'Darn, at this rate, this nutjob is going to kill all my monkey

servants,' the Icer thinks.

Then he has an idea. Let's take this fight to outer space.

Maybe, in his demented state, this Saiyan lacks even

the common sense required not to follow him there!

This way, he'll die of asphyxiation! And, even if it turns

out he's so durable that he can even survive in space,

at least he won't kill all Saiyans.

'Over here, you dirty ape,' Cream provokes him as he

soars in the sky.

'YOU KILLED SHEEP... I KILL YOU...' Broly screams as

he follows him.

As Cream flies in outer space, searching for an asteroid

to land and settle this once and for all, he exploits this

time to transform in his final form. His cape is blown

away and his uniform is shattered.

In his final form, he's way bigger than Freeza and Coola

were in their final forms, and the colors of his skin are

white and red.

* * *

In outer space, we see a spaceship with a huge laser

cannon flying. In the nose cone, a young Icer is standing,

arms crossed, and gazing at the vast space through

the glass walls. He's Cream's son, Prince Cold!

He's not wearing any clothes, only a scouter, and he's

in his true form; he's only 50 years old, an infant in terms

of Icers' lifespan, so his power is not yet so great that

he needs suppressed forms to control it.

His father did not want to take him along, but Cold

decided to follow him in secret nonetheless, even though

he had been threatened that he would be grounded

for at least 3 years if he misbehaved.

One of the members of the princes escort enters the

hall. 'We've spotted him, your highness,' he says, trembling.

He's so scared. He had to accompany the rebellious

prince on this unofficial trip, otherwise, Cold would have

killed him. But, if Emperor Cream finds out about that,

he'll probably hold him responsible as well, so he'll kill

him! In other words, he probably dies either way! Deciding

to obey Prince Cold just prolonged his life a little! Darn,

serving Icers sucks!

Meanwhile, Cold, who does not care in the slightest

about the soldiers' fortune, smiles. 'Perfect,' he whispers.

He knew the nano chip he secretly implanted in his

father's head, one time when he was asleep, would

come in handy someday!

A portal opens in the glass of the ship's nose and Cold

ascends out of it. He hovers in the asteroid's stratosphere

and fixes his supernatural eyes on what is going on

down below. In the asteroid's wasteland, he sees Broly

pressing the fallen Cream's head with his giant foot.

Cold's father is screaming in pain.

'You have only one chance. Fire!' Cold commands the

ship's crew through his radio scouter.

The ship's cannon fires the freezing beam, the last

technological advancement in cryogenics field. Broly's

poor reflexes and fighting skills doom him this time. He

takes what he believes to be a harmless blast.

The next moment, Broly is trapped in a small iceberg.

He'll stay there, without consciousness, albeit still

in his Super Saiyan form, for quite a long time.

The spaceship lands. Cold and his escort exit. The

prince approaches his wounded father, who smiles

and raises his arm, thus asking for help.

Cold smiles back. However, that smile was deceptive;

the next moment, Cold has pierced his father's head

with a death beam.

'Why... son...' the desperate Cream whispers during

his dying breath.

'Don't worry, father. I'll enjoy ruling in your place,' Cold

says, even though his father is dead already, so he

can no longer hear him.

The Icer infant turns to the horrified soldiers. 'As you

must have realized, from now on, I'm in charge of the

empire,' he declares.

'Umm... yes sir,' they say, almost in unison, and stand

at attention.

Cold is still a toddler, his max power level, in his true

form, is only 400.000, but it's still enough for him to

handle almost everyone in the galaxy. Maybe there

is a handful of people out there who surpass him as

he is now, but what are the chances he will meet any

of those before he has grown up?

Cold examines the iceberg. What should he do with it?

If he tries to destroy the frozen Saiyan, he'll fail; his

attack will only melt the ice and then Broly will kill him

instantly. Leaving it to float in outer space also is

risky, for similar reasons.

And so, this is what Cold finally decided: He took the

iceberg to Detergent, a planet at the borders of the

empire. He promised great privileges to its people:

abolition of annual taxes to the empire and a permanent

spaceships patrol around the planet to keep space

pirates and other threats at bay. In exchange, he

asked Queen Ariel to use a mystic technique to put up

a magic seal around that iceberg. That seal prevented

the ice from being melt by heat or destroyed by any

other means.

'Umm... what are we going to officially declare about

your father, sir?' a soldier asked when they had left

that planet.

Cold pondered this. He couldn't claim that his father

had defeated the Saiyan, since Cream was dead, so

he decided to present a different official document:

Cream and Broly had destroyed each other!

At the end of the day, it was better this way, he

guessed. I mean, when slaves are desperate, there

is a higher chance that they will rebel, because they

have nothing to lose. So better let those monkeys believe

in the stupid prophecy about that millenial warrior, that

messiah that can defeat Icers and will free them someday.

This would also be a good bedtime story to scare his

future offsprings with so that they wouldn't misbehave.

And so, the legend of the last Super Saiyan, which

Vegeta told Goku in a filler episode in Freeza Saga,

the legend of the warrior with neither emotions nor

reason, the warrior who was so strong that he destroyed

the planet he was on, was born!

* * *

 _Broly's story isn't over yet. Next time, we'll fast forward_

 _1000 years and see what happened when Goku, Vegeta_

 _and Cell discovered Broly's iceberg._


	68. Movie: Broly, the mad Saiyan (Part 4)

_Universe 7, present day, outer space..._

A spaceship is flying, its crew looking for interesting

planets. By some extraordinary coincidence, the ship's

crew consists of the three greatest martial arts masters

in Universe 7 mortal realm: Goku, Vegeta and Cell.

They are training in outer space for the tournament of

power, which will take place in a few months.

Right now, at the ship's gravity room, Vegeta and Goku

are sparring, both in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, while

Cell, in his Super Saiyan 2 form, is sitting on the floor,

in a lotus position, and meditating with his eyes closed,

trying to rein in the ecstatic state generated by his SSJ2

power, to remove all mental blocks that are preventing

him from transcending his limits.

At some point, in the darkness, he sees two dragon

shaped lights. One is blue, the other is pink. Both are

inviting him to join them. But he can choose only one.

The pink one makes him feel more comfortable, as if

he's at home (well, he never had a home, but you know

what I mean); it gives off a wicked vibe that fits with

his evil nature.

The blue one, on the other hand, makes him feel uneasy.

It does not speak, but Cell would swear that he can

feel it in his heart saying: 'Come with me. Don't be tempted

by the pink demon's lies. The easier initial access to

power it offers you is just a bait. With me, the journey

will be harder but the destination is worth it.'

Cell visualizes himself in the darkness walking towards

the blue dragon. 'I want to make it clear that I'm still

evil,' the visualized Cell says as he touches the blue

light. 'The only reason I choose you is that I'm a great

fighting genius, so I can see that the pink transformation

would lead me to a dead end.'

The blue dragon smiles and grows in size and brightness,

turning into a shapeless light that floods the darkness.

Cell opens his eyes and stands up with a smile. He braces

himself. Goku and Vegeta stop fighting and turn to him,

curious.

'HAAA,' the bio android yells and transforms into Super

Saiyan Blue for the first time.

'You did it, Cell,' Goku cries, excited, as he runs to the

newly resurrected warrior. 'You're now as strong as

us!'

'This should worry us,' Vegeta comments. 'He's a Mastered

Super Saiyan Blue already, even though he just transformed

for the first time. When you and I first transformed, we

were nowhere near that strong.'

'Heh. Don't feel bad, Vegeta,' Cell smiles sarcastically.

'I come from a better breed. Dr Gero created the ultimate

fighting machine. It was only natural that I would be

able to achieve easier what you two worked so hard

for.'

'He has more potential than us, indeed,' Vegeta thinks,

concerned. 'He might leave us in the dust soon and then

start threatening the universe again. Kakarrot was an

idiot to revive him.'

'Chill, Vegeta,' a laughing Goku slaps him friendly in the

back, causing him to cough (well, he hit a little harder

than he meant to). 'If Cell becomes a threat again, we'll

worry about that when that time comes. You can't

waste all your life fearing what might happen.'

The former Saiyan prince is about to further admonish

his rival, but, at that point, the auto pilot announces

that an inhabited planet was discovered.

'Let's go to see what kind of people live there,' Goku

claps once in enthusiasm.

* * *

The residents of Planet Detergent have anticipated

the arrival of the spaceship and have gathered where

it is expected to land. They're people with skins and

hair in various, unique shapes and colors.

Their current ruler is Queen Lenore; being a matriarchal

society, the planet is ruled by female leaders most of

the time. Lenore has white skin, black eyes and long,

yellow hair, parted in the middle. She's wearing a black

toga.

When Icers' empire collapsed, the residents of the

planet were left without the protection King Cold had

been providing them with. They sure hope the visitors

do not have bad intentions.

* * *

 _Note: Don't forget to vote in the poll I added to my profile_

 _page._


	69. Movie: Broly, the mad Saiyan (Part 5)

Queen Lenore politely greeted the visitors and took

them to her palace, in Wash City, the planet's

capital. Right now, we see them at the throne hall.

'So, you three are considerably strong, huh?' the

queen says. 'In that case, how about you stay on

our planet permanently and protect us from possible

threats? I will build a mansion for each of you and

you will live like kings.'

'My friends and I thank you for your kind offer, Queen

Lenore,' Goku answers. 'But we have a tournament

to win in a few months.'

'Then I hope you stay for a while at least,' Lenore

says, disappointed. 'And now, allow me to offer you

a flying tour above the planet. I'll order my servants

to prepare the royal aircraft.'

'Aircraft? What do you take us for, trash?' Cell says.

'We can fly by ourselves if we wish to examine your

pitiful dustball,' Vegeta adds.

'Huh?' the queen innocently raises an eyebrow.

Goku elbows both Vegeta and Cell in the ribs, laughs

and says, 'My friends mean that we will gladly enjoy

a flying trip with your pleasant company.'

* * *

Later, the royal aircraft lands in the middle of a desert.

Queen Lenore exits, along with the three strongest

beings in Universe 7 mortal realm that we know of. A

large chunk of ice is in front of them, with a person

trapped inside: Broly!

'This is one of our planet's attractions,' the woman

explains.

'An iceberg in the middle of the desert?' Goku exclaims.

'How come it hasn't melted?'

Vegeta fixes his eyes on the person inside. He can't

say for sure (it's hard to make out the exact traits

of someone who is in an iceberg), but he thinks that

person has a tail! And his hair is rigid and... golden?

Is he a Super Saiyan? How is this possible? The last

Super Saiyan, before Kakarrot, was supposed to have

died 1000 years ago, when his uncontrollable power

destroyed the planet he was on. The creepiest thing

about that frozen person, though, is his blank, seemingly

lifeless eyes.

Lenore tells them the story. Vegeta places his palm on

the ice, which is so cold, despite the desert's high temperature;

a result of the ancient seal's magic. Now everything is

clear. This person is the previous Legendary Super Saiyan!

The one that starred in his childhood bedtime stories.

The one Freeza was scared of.

'So, you have no way of releasing this warrior?' Cell

asks.

'I'm afraid not,' Lenore answers. 'This seal cannot be

broken with physical strength. The only way to break it

is to undo it through a mystic technique which only

Queen Ariel knew. Rumor has it that King Cold asked

her to teach it to him, just in case he ever wanted to

come back here and try his hand against that warrior.

But now King Cold is dead too, so it doesn't matter.'

Goku ponders it. Should he try to destroy that iceberg?

On the one hand, he has no right to jeopardize so

many innocent lives. On the other hand, he feels sorry

for this guy. Nobody deserves to be imprisoned and

stripped of their consciousness for 1000 years. Maybe

Goku can convince him to reform his ways. And of

course, he wouldn't say no to a new, challenging

opponent.

Before Goku can make up his mind, Cell and Vegeta

make up theirs; almost at the same time, they

transform into SSJ Blues and fire one blast each.

The blasts explode on contact with the iceberg,

leaving it totally intact!

'HEY, YOU SHOULD WARN FIRST!' Vegeta and Cell

yell at each other, in unison.

Gag sweatdrops appear on Goku's and Lenore's

heads.

* * *

On Haikashins' planet, Beerus and Whiss watched

the incident above on the latter's crystal ball.

'Hey, ain't this that Mad Super Saiyan guy who

showed up 1000 years ago, Whiss?' Beerus asks,

caressing his chin in a sophisticated manner. 'The

one whose power you told me increases indefinitely?'

'Indeed,' Whiss answers. 'Logically, even though he's

been trapped in that iceberg for a millenia, his power

must have never stopped increasing. Perhaps, by now,

he has surpassed even you, Lord Beerus.'

'Don't talk nonsense,' the Haikashin yells. 'No mortal

can surpass a god of destruction.

Whiss giggles in his usual, gayish fashion, amused at

his master's annoyance.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta spent the rest of the day exploring

the capital. Wash City resembles an Earth city from

1800s. People do enjoy some more modern technological

advancements, introduced to their planet by Icers'

empire, but they preferred to retain their traditional

architectural style.

At some point, a little girl with green skin and hair

that resembled vines, went close to Vegeta, introduced

herself as Tide and offered him a flower. The former

Saiyan prince burnt the flower with a finger blast

and asked the girl to scram before he did the same to

her. Tide ran away, screaming. Vegeta laughed,

amused.

* * *

Evening. Cell is still in the desert, in front of the

iceberg, with his arms crossed. He senses Goku's

and Vegeta's chis decreasing. He can tell they just

went to sleep. This is his chance to face the millenial

warrior, all by himself!

What those fools didn't realize before is that, having

Cold's cells in his body, he knows all the techniques

the Icer emperor knew, including the one that breaks

this seal!

The bio android begins chanting something while making

strange gestures. It never occurred to him that he could

do this, he just lets his genetic muscle memory guide

him.

Eventually, the ice starts cracking. It shatters! The ancient

Super Saiyan is free!

'Hello ther...' Cell tries to greet him.

'YOU WILL PAY FOR MY SHEEP!' Broly screams before

charging at him.


	70. Movie: Broly, the mad Saiyan (Part 6)

Transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, Vegeta and Goku

are flying at top speed, having sensed a newly appeared,

fiendishly large chi. If, instead of them, it was Caulifla

or another hot female or if I was gay, I would say something

like: 'Because of the emergency, they didn't have the

time to get dressed and flew to the battlefield with only

their underwear.' But, since they're males and I'm no

homo, I'll have them fully clothed. Imagine them with

their clothes on. Okay?

* * *

Whiss and Beerus are watching the fight Broly versus

Cell through the crystal ball on top of the angel's rod.

A fight terribly one sided. Beerus seems freaked out.

'Is it just me or is Broly's strength greater than yours,

Lord Beerus?' Whiss asks indifferently.

'It is just you, Whiss!' Beerus yells, spitting out drops

of saliva in a gag manner. 'IT IS JUST THE FUCKING

YOU!'

Whiss giggles.

* * *

Broly is holding Cell, head with one arm and legs with

the other, and repeatedly kneeing him in the back. With

his eyes bulging, the bio android is screaming and spitting

out various, unidentified liquids.

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' a voice is heard. It's Goku! Along

with Vegeta, they start hammering Broly. The gargantuan

Saiyan laughs, the blows not affecting him at all.

He lets go of Cell, who falls on the ground, semi conscious,

his blue aura off. At least, thanks to his regenerative

capabilities, he managed to restore his spinal structure,

otherwise he'd have ended up like Goku after Whisses

blow.

Broly grabs Vegeta with one arm and headbutts him

while slapping Goku with the other arm.

Broly's unskillful hit was enough to fling Goku away.

Meanwhile, Vegeta is screaming in pain, his forehead

bleeding because of the headbutt he received.

Goku manages to stop his course and rushes to his

frenemy's help. Broly laughs and throws Vegeta at

Goku, who instinctively catches him, thus accidentally

creating another series of bridal carry memes. (See

Movie 6: Cooler Returns if you don't know what I

mean.)

Meanwhile, Cell, who is still down, has an idea. He

protrudes his tail, about to stab Broly's leg. Yeah, he

knows that he has never managed to absorb someone

in a fight he had the disadvantage. But you never know!

This guy seems a total dimwit. Maybe, just maybe, he

will fall for it! And then Cell will be, by far, the strongest

being in Universe 7!

And indeed, Broly did not see it coming. Cell smiles

for a fraction of a moment. However, the next fraction,

his smile disappears when he realizes his tail could

not penetrate the Saiyan's skin.

'What the hell? Is he made of steel?' Cell wonders in

his head. Well, if Broly was literally made of steel, Cell

would have been able to destroy him easily in the first

place, but you know how he meant it.

Broly clutches Cell's face with one arm and moves downward,

burying the bio android and creating a seemingly bottomless

crater.

Goku and Vegeta are hovering and staring, shocked,

at the hole in the desert's ground. Broly flies out of it

and hovers across from the two blue Saiyans.

Once more, the two rivals charge at Broly and begin

pummeling him, who just sits there and takes the

hits, unaffected.

'MOVE AWAY!' Cell's voice is heard.

Getting the message, the two Saiyans pull back. Broly,

his mental capabilities too underdeveloped for him to

pay attention to those words, stays there and takes

the blast that is launched out of the crater.

Actually, Cell was expecting even him to dodge, so that

he would get distracted and then Cell would be able

to sneak attack with a kick from behind. (Goku used

that tactic during his fight against Freeza at some point,

to emerge from water undetected.) In any case, Cell's

kick connects, but, once more, Broly does not even budge.

Cell pulls back. He seems annoyed at how unfazed the

Mad Super Saiyan is.

'FIRE, ALL TOGETHER,' he yells angrily.

All three allies raise their blue auras to the max.

'KAMEHAMEHA!' Goku yells.

'FINAL FLASH!' Vegeta yells.

'KAMEHAMEHA!' Cell yells.

All three blasts connect. Yet, even this time, Broly did

not budge!

'YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!' Vegeta

screams.

* * *

'I can't take it anymore,' Beerus yells. 'I'm going to

help them, Whiss.'

'Huh? Since when do you care about mortals, Lord

Beerus?' Whiss asks, just being curious.

'Since never,' the god of destruction answers. 'But I

need them to win the tournament of power for me.

Besides, this guy is being dangerous. If I don't defeat

him now, he'll destroy even me, eventually.'

'Oh ho ho,' Whiss laughs, not caring about Beeruses

or the mortals' fate.


	71. Movie: Broly, the mad Saiyan (Part 7)

Goku, Vegeta and Cell are panting, their united blasts

having almost depleted their energy reserves. Chuckling

like a madman, the hovering, gargantuan Saiyan is staring

at his prey across from him, trying to decide whom of

the three he'll attack first.

'Guys, I guess you have all realized we have only one

chance left,' Goku says to his two comrades through

telepathy.

'The spirit bomb!' Vegeta and Cell answer telepathically

in unison.

'Hey, wait a minute,' Cell protests, still telepathically.

'I can do the spirit bomb too. Why should you Goku

be the one to get the credits?'

'Because I waste no time with stupid questions when

a mad freak is about to kill us,' Goku sighs.

Broly has finally decided to attack. 'I'LL AVENGE MY

SHEEP,' he yells while charging at his opponents.

Goku moves forward and places his hands on his

temples. 'SOLAR FLARE!' he cries.

Huh? Broly's blank eyes were not affected by the

blinding light. As if nothing happened, the mad Saiyan's

gigantic hand clutches Goku's face. Broly keeps going,

holding Goku, until he presses him against a mountain,

forming a shallow, horizontal crater. Then, keeping Goku

pinned there, he starts punching him in the guts.

With a battle cry, Cell is about to rush to Goku's help,

but Vegeta stops him by grasping his shoulder.

* * *

'I don't think you can go and help them, even if you want

to, Lord Beerus,' Whiss says casually.

Beerus raises an eyebrow. 'Why's that?'

'Because it's your 10 minute long afternoon nap's time,'

Whiss reminds him that it's afternoon on their planet

right now. 'And you're so used to your sleeping habits

that I bet you won't be able to stay awake much longer.'

'Nonsense!' Beerus snaps, raising a fist. 'Of course I can

stay awake if I wish t...'

The next moment, he has fallen asleep. Whiss looks at

his master's dropped body on the grass and giggles.

'Always on time,' he comments and turns back to his

crystal ball. Should he go and help those poor people

instead? Nah. Beerus never ordered him to and it's none

of his business anyway. So he just resumes watching

indifferently.

* * *

'Huh?'

'You won't make any difference,' Vegeta explains to the

bio android. 'Since the solar flare doesn't work, let's use

another way to distract Broly till Kakarrot has formed the

spirit bomb.'

'What way?' Cell asks hastily.

'Our advanced afterimage technique,' Vegeta answers.

(The one he and Goku used against Zamarrot.) 'Broly

is so stupid that it will take him quite a while to realize

the afterimages are not real people, if he figures it out

at all, that is.'

Cell smiles and nods.

Meanwhile, Broly pulls back, Goku back in base form and

somehow still pinned on the rock, and extends his arm,

about to finish him off with a blast.

'Over here, fatso, ' he hears many voices in unison.

He turns around and sees countless Cells and Vegetas.

'YOU MANY... BUT ME KILL YOU ALL,' Broly yells and

starts firing energy balls, each of which passes through

an afterimage.

Vegeta and Cell keep multiplying. Fast. Too fast for

the slow (both in speed and reflexes) Broly to catch up.

Almost for every Vegeta or Cell he 'destroys', two more

appear.

With a smile, Goku moves away from the rock he was

pinned on, ascends a little and raises his arms. 'Yes.

Keep it up, guys. This might work,' he thinks.

* * *

Beerus snores. Annoyed by the sound, Whiss lightly

kicks him in the ribs, thus making him turn over in his

sleep and stop. Then he resumes watching the fight

on his crystal ball.

* * *

Vegeta and Cell fall on the ground, exhausted. After the

blasts they fired (in the last chapter), the countless afterimages

they produced and the energy they gave to Goku for his

spirit bomb, they cannot go on any longer.

Luckily, at that point, Goku has finished the genki dama.

The giant, bright ball above Goku draws Broly's attention.

The retarded warrior stares at it with an expression of a

curious, little child.

'THIS IS YOUR CHANCE, KAKARROT!' Vegeta yells.

'WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, GOKU?' Cell yells.

Broly keeps staring at the spirit bomb, distracted. But

he won't remain distracted forever. Why doesn't Goku

fire?

'Curses. It's not strong enough. I can tell,' Goku whispers.

Although he's taken energy from his two allies and everybody

else on Planet Detergent, it's not enough to kill Broly.

Realizing what the problem is, Cell spawns two Cell Juniors;

he's too tired to spawn more.

'Give your energy to that guy,' he commands them right

away, pointing at Goku.

'Okay, daddy,' the blue creatures say in unison and raise

their red auras. (I remind you their power is equal to

Super Saiyan God level.)

Goku's spirit bomb grows in size. The pure hearted Saiyan

smiles. He throws the bomb.

Broly stares at it coming at him, scratching his head.

His eyes widen in realization only the last moment

before impact. He tries to catch the ball, to throw it

back. Too late. The bomb explodes.

* * *

 _Guest's question: Didn't Whiss care for Beerus when_

 _he crippled Goku?_

 _Answer: No. That time, Whiss saved Beerus only_

 _because Beerus ordered him to. Angels just follow_

 _their Haikashins' orders. They are totally neutral_

 _beings, with the exception of Vados after she met_

 _Yamcha._


	72. Movie: Broly, the mad Saiyan (Part 8)

The brightness. The noise. The shockwaves. At first,

the three heroes assumed that all the above was

caused by the spirit bomb exploding on contact with

Broly. It didn't take long before their hopes died, though.

It turned out that all those effects were not a result

of the spirit bomb connecting and killing the mad Saiyan;

they were a result of the spirit bomb getting dissipated

by a giant force field that Broly unconsciously raised

(he has that ability since he was a baby). The spirit

bomb is split into small energy balls that scatter around

in the air.

Cell's and Vegeta's eyes widen. 'Oh no. When those

balls hit the planet, they might cause serious disasters,'

Goku thinks.

Then something unexpected and inexplicable happens.

The spirit bomb is a mysterious technique after all. As

if they're moving on their will, the balls move towards

Goku and are absorbed by his body!

The pure hearted Saiyan is shocked. When he absorbed

the spirit bomb Beerus threw back at him, he turned

into a Super Saiyan God for the first time. But now that

he's already a Super Saiyan God, who knows what might

happen?

Cell and Vegeta are watching, stupefied. Broly, the force

field around him fading, is scratching his head in a manner

that would be gagly if the situation was not so critical.

Goku closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, basking

in the new energy flowing in his body. He feels his fatigue

gone. He transforms into Super Saiyan Blue anew.

'He's stronger than before!' Vegeta comments, shocked.

'But... this energy... feels abnormal. I don't think he'll

be able to control it,' Cell adds.

And indeed, he was right. Goku closes his eyes, raises

them to the sky and screams in agony. As if the energy

in his body is tormenting him.

'This power is too much for Kakarrot to handle,' Vegeta

whispers. 'His body is going to blow up!'

Broly has no idea what is going on, but he's started

getting impatient and annoyed. He charges at Goku

and punches him in the face. The blow made Goku's

head turn, but, that aside, Goku keeps screaming in

the pain his inner energy is giving him, not paying attention

to Broly's attacks.

This makes the mad Saiyan angrier. He knees Goku in

the guts. The Saiyan from Earth bends over but keeps

ignoring Broly, the pain caused by what is happening

in his own body overshadowing anything else. The

Demented Super Saiyan lets out battle cries and keeps

up his barrage of blows.

The two Cell Juniors that Cell spawned earlier look at

their father, whose expression makes it clear he's in

shock. From that, they deduce that their daddy is sad

that the blue haired guy up above is being pummeled

by that bulky guy.

Being still a lot less fatigued than their father and

Vegeta, even though they gave energy for the spirit

bomb too, they soar and charge at Broly.

'NO, STOP!' Cell cries, extending his arm, but his juniors

are too angry to listen.

'Stop hurting him,' they yell as they start hitting the

giant Saiyan.

Broly chuckles. He grabs the Cell Juniors and smashes

their heads against each other. Then he lets the two

headless bodies fall.

Goku's eyes widen. It is strange, but this last act of

cruelty did not make him mad. On the contrary, it created

in him a feeling of inner peace, caused by his craving

for justice. His agony from before is gone.

His hair becomes black, but he hasn't reverted to base

form. Well, in a sense, he has, but the grey hue in his

eyes makes it clear he's a different being from before.

* * *

With a yawn and a stretch, Beerus wakes up after

his 10 minute long afternoon nap. 'Did I miss something?'

he casually asks, standing up and scratching himself.

'Nothing important,' Whiss answers. 'Goku just achieved

Ultra Instinct.'

That moment, Beerus remembers what was going on

when he fell asleep. His eyes bulge in a gag manner.

'SAY WHAT NOW?'

The god of destruction sticks his face to the crystal

ball, as if this will help him see better.


	73. Movie: Broly, the mad Saiyan (Part 9)

'It's over, Broly,' Goku smiles at the madman opposite

him.

Broly lets out a battle cry and charges at Goku. From

Goku's perspective, he might as well be moving in slow

motion; their power levels are now about equal, but

Goku's Ultra Instinct state and Broly's low speed and

predictable movements are going to make this fight

really one sided.

The mad Saiyan goes for a really powerful but sloppy

punch. The Ultra Instinct Saiyan dodges by rotating

his body while grabbing Broly's gigantic, extended arm

with his own two. Then he tosses Broly to the ground,

opening a wide, shallow crater.

In the center of the crater, Broly is lying, snorting in

rage. Before he can stand up, Goku rushes to him

and punches him in the belly, eliciting a wince from

the blank eyed Saiyan, which is not so much a reaction

to pain, which Broly does not really feel, as a sign

of surprise.

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Cell seem angry, both for the

same reason.

'Kakarrot surpassed his limits again!' Vegeta comments.

'And I still haven't understood how the hell he did it.'

'Curse my weakness. There is nothing I can do,' Cell

adds. 'I, the mighty Cell, have been reduced to a mere

spectator. Absurd!'

To think that, when he absorbed Eighteen, he thought

he had become the strongest being in the cosmos!

* * *

Beerus and Whiss are watching on the crystal ball the

fight Goku versus Broly. None of Broly's attacks connects.

'Goku is going to win!' the god of destruction smiles.

'Their powers are equal but Goku is better pretty much

at everything else: He's faster, with a remarkable peace

of mind, and his knowledge of martial arts gives him a

huge advantage over someone who cannot really fight

better than a random alley mugger.'

'I wouldn't be so sure, Lord Beerus,' Whiss says with

a pensive expression, even though he couldn't care

less about the outcome of this battle.

'Huh?'

'You forgot one crucial thing Broly is better than his

opponent at: durability!' the angel explains. 'Broly's

endurance to hits, infinite stamina and immunity to

pain render him pretty much unstoppable in a battle

of equals. On top of that, Goku hasn't mastered his

ultra instinct state yet and he won't be able to mantain

it for long in this battle.'

Beerus growls.

* * *

Goku has started getting angry. So far, he's made

Broly look like an infant that is taking its first martial

arts class. But this doesn't matter as long as none of

his attacks fazes that guy.

'AARGH,' Broly yells as he charges at Goku, his fist pulled

back, preparing a fully loaded punch.

Goku does the same. The moment they are inches away

from each other and about to try to hit each other, though,

something goes terribly wrong for Goku. If we could

see that moment in slow motion, we would see Goku's

grey eyes return to their normal, black hue for a fraction

of that moment. During that fraction, Broly's punch

connects.

With bulging eyes, Goku is flung away. Broly appears

above him, unites his hands and hits Goku with both

of them, sending him crashing on the ground.

'FUCK!' Vegeta curses. 'His new transformation or whatever

this is has started faltering.'

'He must do something soon, or he'll lose,' Cell comments.

Goku is desperate at this point. Okay, here goes nothing!

As Broly extends his arm, about to fire a super powerful

blast that will probably turn into dust not only Goku but

also the whole galaxy, the pure hearted Saiyan jumps

and soars, with his fist pulled back and a blue aura building

up around it.

'EVERYTHING IN THIS MOVE!' he yells desperately as

the mad Saiyan chuckles.

Time seems to slow down from Cell's and Vegeta's

perspective; it's not that their eyes suddenly became

able to track higher speeds than before, it's just an

illusion caused by their anxiety.

The next moment, Goku has passed through Broly's

gigantic torso!

This was totally unexpected! Goku had accepted that

he was going to die. So had his two allies. What they'll

never know is that the only reason Goku's blow managed

to penetrate the practically indestructible Broly is that,

by chance, he hit an old wound of his. That wound was

caused by his father, Paragus, one night he attacked

Broly with a sword in the latter's sleep. That murder

attempt ended with Broly killing Paragus, but the injury

was permanent and left him with a kinda soft spot, the

only one on his body.

'I won, I won!' Goku cries, back in his base form, plummeting

to the ground, being out of everything.

Cell catches him.

'Hey, thanks,' Goku smiles at him, making him blush,

whisper a 'hah' sound and let him fall.

The three allies sit on the ground in sloppy positions.

They all have so much to tell one another. But, after

this fight, they're too tired to even speak.

A well known voice makes them freeze of terror:

'ME KILL!'

They turn and see Broly walking slowly and sadistically

to them. He has a huge hole in his stomach, yet he's

still alive! He hasn't felt any pain and his stamina hasn't

wavered at all! Of course, the damage caused by the

loss of so much of his flesh has sure reduced his power,

but he's still more than a match for all of them.

'Sorry, guys. I did all I could,' Goku says.

'We're doomed,' Vegeta whispers, eyes widened.

Suddenly, two newcomers appear right in front of

Broly.

'BEERUS! WHISS!' Goku exclaims. He had never

expected he would ever be as happy to see them as

he's now.

Broly is still startled at this sudden appearance. But

this doesn't matter, for, before he can do anything,

Beerus extends his arm and annihilates him with a

somewhat charged blast.

Then he turns to Whiss and points at the three injured

warriors. 'Heal them,' he commands.

Whiss extends his rod and restores Goku, Cell and Vegeta

to full health. The three of them stand up, not knowing

what to say, especially Vegeta and Goku.

'No need to thank me,' Beerus anticipates anything

the two full blooded Saiyans might have said. 'You

know I did this only because I need you alive to win

the tournament of power. See you in a few months.'

Then he and Whiss disappear. A few silent moments

follow. Goku can't believe such a guy existed in the

mortal realm. He shudders to imagine what kind of

havoc Broly might cause even in Hell, though he doubts

King Yenma would ever take such a chance as to let

such a creature in any afterlife department; most likely,

Yenma will decide on Broly's immediate reincarnation

in another form.

'So,' Vegeta finally breaks the silence. 'Now that we

are back at full power, can you transform again into

that thing, Kakarrot?'

'I don't think so,' Goku answers. 'It was an one time

only thing. I know neither when nor whether I'll be

able to do it again.'

'Hah. Don't sweat it,' Vegeta smiles, crossing his

arms. 'I'll be able to do it before you. And I'll surpass

you again, Kakarrot.'

'Sorry to disappoint you, Vegeta, but I'll be the one to

transform into that thing,' Cell says cockily.

Vegeta and Cell glare at each other, gag sparks coming

out of their eyes. A gag sweatdrop appears on Goku's

head.

* * *

 _And that was the end of the movie. Next time, we return_

 _to the main action._


	74. TOP Saga-Ep59: The tournament's final

Jiren is no fool. He can tell that Goku is far stronger than

he was when his hair was blue. He may not be able to

properly gauge his chi, because of Ultra Instinct state's

unique nature, but all he has to do is look around and

see Haikashins' shocked faces; Goku has surpassed

them! Goku is now at his level! Jiren knows that, to

win this battle, he has to fight not only seriously but

also with a strategy!

The two warriors are standing opposed to each other.

Thanks to the calmness generated by his ultra instinct

state, Goku is much less likely than Jiren to be the first

to attack. The pride trooper, on the other hand, who

is not here to enjoy the fight but just to win, does not

intend to wait much longer.

He charges at Goku and pulls back his arm, going for

a punch. Or is he? When he's inches away from the Saiyan

(who's still standing, without having taken any kind of

fighting stance), he fires a blast from his other hand;

his pulled back fist was a feint!

In his normal state of mind (even if he just had the power

level he currently has minus the ultra instinct state of

mind), Goku would have not seen this coming. But now,

his body reacts on its own! He doesn't have to think,

he doesn't have to see the attack coming to react!

With one arm, Goku deflects the blast while sprawling

with the other arm. Then, rotating his supporting arm

to gain momentum, without standing up, Goku throws

a kick in Jiren's guts. The grey, bald warrior's eyes

bulge in pain!

'He managed to hit him!' Belmod, the Haikashin from

Universe 11, exclaims, with his angel, Marcarita watching

the fight indifferently. If he recalls correctly, this is the

first time someone other than himself lays a hit on Jiren!

The bad thing (for Jiren) about the above is that he's

not very used to feeling pain, so he loses his balance.

Fortunately, before he slams on the ground, he is

quick enough to extend his arms and fire two bluff

blasts at the floor, which propel him upward.

Goku jumps and soars to meet his hovering adversary.

Jiren looks down at the ascending foe and fires another

bluff blast, this time to stun Goku, then go behind him

with super speed and kick him in the back.

Once more, his strategy works, theoretically. Goku

gets distracted momentarily while deflecting the bluff

beam and Jiren goes behind him. However, when he's

about to strike, Goku's body reacts on its own once

more; Goku spins around and punches Jiren, sending

him crashing on the arena floor.

Without giving his opponent any time to react, Goku

fires a kamehameha. Jiren creates a force field around

him and tries to fly through the blast with it.

For a while, the fight turns into a struggle: Goku's

kamehameha versus Jiren's barrier, like the struggle

between SSJ Goku's kamehameha and Freeza's nova

strike on Namek. Unfortunately (for Goku this time),

the result of this struggle is not in favor of Goku either.

Jiren manages to go through the blast and then uses

his barrier for offense, hitting Goku with it and knocking

him further up in the air.

In Universe 7 stands, Vegeta and Cell can't hide their

envy (though they enjoy watching the fight) and the

other Z fighters can't hide their awe. Except Roshi!

It seems he has realized what Whiss knows. He may

not have the kind of eyes the angel has, but he is pretty

bonded with his old student and he can tell, from Goku's

heart pulses! The ultra instinct state is not perfected

yet! When Goku is on the defensive, he truly lets his

body be disconnected from his mind and react on its

own. However, when he's on the offensive, just for a

tiny fraction of a moment, he gives it some thought,

trying to decide how he will attack. During that fraction,

his Ultra Instinct falters and, as a result, he loses some

power and speed.

Right now, we see the two opponents rapidly exchanging

hits while slowly descending. As soon as they touch the

arena floor, they leap away from each other.

Once more, they're standing across from each other.

'Time to show you my full power,' Jiren says plainly,

being (as always) not in the mood for introductions,

sarcasms or playful facial expressions.

Goku gasps. Everybody is further shocked at that

statement.

'Wha... what did he just say?' Belmod whispers. 'He

has more power than that in reserve? Not even I

knew that!'

Jiren clenches his fists and cries as he powers up.

A white aura appears around him. This is the first

time he is seen with an aura!

And, that moment, Jiren managed the unthinkable:

to impress even the ever nonchalant angels!

'He... he might rival even us!' Whiss says.


	75. TOP Saga-Ep60: Ultra Instinct perfected

The second round of the tournament's final battle is

about to begin. The two warriors charge at each other,

both pulling back their fists and going for a punch. As

they approach each other, imagine the scene in slow

motion and Goku's greyish eyes becoming black again

for a fraction. Alas, Jiren is much faster and his punch

connects, hurling Goku away.

Roshi corrects his glasses, troubled.

'Did you notice too, senior fellow?' Whiss asks.

'Yes,' Roshi nods. 'Goku hasn't removed all his mental

blocks yet. His ultra instinct state is not perfect yet.'

'WHAT?' most of Universe 7 fighters cry in unison.

'Goku has already surpassed gods and you're saying

that he can become even stronger?' Yamcha wonders.

'When will that kid cease to amaze me?' (Yamcha called

him a kid because that's what Goku was when they

first met.)

Meanwhile, Jiren has managed to speedblitz Goku and

go behind his back. He's about to throw a punch. The

defensive aspect of Goku's ultra instinct state kicks in

and Goku's body automatically turns around and blocks

the hit by raising its arm.

Right after that, Goku tries to counterattack with a punch

of his own, but, that moment, his ultra instinct falters;

as a result, before he can throw the punch, Jiren grabs

him by the shoulders and headbutts him on the forehead.

Then he tosses him high in the air.

Jiren appears right above the ascending Goku, ready

to finish him off with an energy charged punch when

he comes close. 'You're mine,' the warrior from Universe

11 thinks, sparks around his pulled back fist.

Time slows down from Goku's perspective. He thinks.

He recalls what his old masters told him. Come to think

of it, there is one thing that all of them said to him at

one point or another, just in different words each...

* * *

 _Roshi: 'Your goal as a martial artist is not to win. It's_

 _to live your life the way you want to and have fun.'_

* * *

 _Korin: 'You waste too much energy on excessive movements.'_

* * *

 _Mr Popo: 'Crouch as quietly as the sky and strike as fast_

 _as_ _lightning.'_

* * *

Goku opens his eyes. He's still ascending in the air, as

a result of the last blow he received from his opponent.

He manages to turn around and look at Jiren, who was

waiting, with his fist pulled back, to finish him off. And

then... Jiren is shocked!

Goku has changed. Again! His hair is now white and his

aura has become more intense. He has just perfected

Ultra Instinct! The pure hearted Saiyan smiles.

He fires a blast that knocks Jiren away. Then, before

the pride trooper can correct himself, he receives a barrage

of blasts that shroud him in a cloud of smoke.

'That's my boy!' Roshi exclaims, delighted.

When Goku has finally stopped and the smoke cloud

has dissipated, Jiren is seen, with the upper part of his

uniform destroyed. He seems angry!

'At last, you show some emotion, something that indicates

you're a living thing,' Goku comments and bursts into

laughter.

'Am I funny to you?' Jiren demands to know, raising his

clenched fist. 'Do you get joy out of ridiculing others?'

'At least I do get joy out of something, as opposed to

you,' Goku answers, getting a more serious expression.

'Look at me. I'm enjoying this battle. Why don't you do

the same?'

Jiren seems taken aback. A long silence follows. Everybody

in the stands are eagerly waiting to see Jiren's reaction.

Jiren smiles! Then he laughs! For the first time in his life!

Goku joins him and they share a good laugh, as if they're

two friends that have known each other for years.

'Let's enjoy this battle, Son Goku!' Jiren says. 'But, I'm

warning you, I'm still going to win.'

'I want to see you trying,' Goku replies, bracing himself.

The two warriors charge at each other and start moving

so fast that they become invisible to almost everyone

in the stands!

'IMPOSSIBLE!' Champa cries. 'I, a god of destruction,

cannot track their movements!' Then he turns to his

angel. 'Vados, can you see them?'

'Yes, Lord Champa. But just barely,' the astonished woman

answers.

And the most exciting battle in the history of omniverse

goes on. Goku and Jiren are moving around, creating

shock waves that shake even the Void! From time to

time, Daishinkan or Zeno's guards create barriers to

deflect blasts that missed their target and are going

towards Zeno, though they do this mostly for precautionary

reasons; the truth is that even they do not know whether

those blasts could do any harm to Zeno if they actually

hit him.

Finally, the two warriors return to the ground and charge

at each other. At this point, though, Goku suddenly collapses.

He coughs out blood. His hair and eyes return to their

normal, black hue.

Everyone in the stands gasps. 'Heh. It seems time's up,'

Marcarita comments. 'That's how long he could maintain

his ultra instinct state at his current level of training it.'

'YES!' a delighted Belmod hits his palm with his other

hand's fist. 'I was worried for a while, but now it's all

over. FINISH HIM OFF, JIREN.'

The fallen Goku raises his eyes to Jiren and smiles at

him. 'Heh. I lost, buddy,' he says. 'Go ahead and shove

me out of bounds.'

The pride trooper stays standing there, silent, for a while.

'What are you waiting for, Jiren?' Belmod impatiently

yells.

'I give up!' Jiren declares.

'SAY WHAT NOW?' almost everybody in the stadium cries

in gag unison.

This time, even Daishinkan and Zeno's guards were a

little surprised. The only one not surprised at all is the

King of Everything, who smiles, knowing why Jiren gave

up.

'I'M GONNA KILL HIM!' Belmod yells, even though he knows

he couldn't if he tried. Even if he ordered his angel, Marcarita,

to do it, it's not a sure thing she would manage to take

Jiren's life.

The pride trooper looks at the Void's sky and explains:

'All my life, I've suffered from pathological depression.

I couldn't recall a happy moment from my past. I never

enjoyed anything. I entered this tournament hoping that

Super Dragonballs would help me discover something

that would make me happy and give a meaning to my

existence. But Goku taught me that no magic means can

do that. Happiness is something that only you can find

in yourself.'

He lowers his eyes to the still dumbfounded Goku: 'Accept

this wish to the super dragonballs as my way of thanking

you for that.'

The Saiyan smiles.

Everyone is now silent, with mixed feelings. 'In any case,'

Daishinkan says and descends. He heals the two finalists.

The planet sized super dragonballs appear around the

stadium.

'Son Goku, you are the winner of the tournament of power,'

the arch angel rhetorically announces to Goku as the

latter stands up. 'So what is your wish?'

Goku looks at Universe 7 stands. Everybody's expressions

give off the same message: 'Fulfill our desires.'

The Saiyan laughs and strokes his head. 'Well... umm...'

* * *

 _Announcement: When I started writing this fic, 4 months_

 _ago, I intended to end it at TOP Saga, with Goku making_

 _a certain wish. But then DBS Manga continued with_

 _Moro Saga. I'll study that saga at my leisure sometime_

 _in the future and decide whether it's worth including_

 _in my story. In any case, for now, this fanfic goes on_

 _a hiatus._


End file.
